Blooming of Love
by Hetaliafanficnoob
Summary: Alfred's parents died when he was young. Now living by himself he plans to make them proud by becoming a lawyer.What happens when his new boss is someone he got into a fight with while visiting his parents?Or when he grows to actually fall in love with him while his life long friend finds Alfred and confesses his love to him? Main UKUS onesided!CANUS onesided!FRUK
1. Episode 1

~6 years into the past~

_I sat there with tears in my eyes. I could not even explain my sadness. Others around me had the same expression._

_ Hearing them all chatter I stayed there emotionless, only to hear them blame me. Blame me for something I had no control over. The death of my two beloved parents. How was I supposed to control the fact they died saving me? Alone I sat remembering the day my life changed for the worse._

_ I begged and begged them to not do so but they ignored and took the shots for me as the police came. I was only thirteen and I saw this horrible scene. As I sat there hugging my parents bodies tightly I begged them to wake up. I cried out their names but no response. As the hot steamy tears rolled down my face I saw red, blue and white lights flash in front of me, along with a group of police officers. The murders escaped as I got a glimpse of their faces. _

_The police then took my parents in bags to who knows where, and slowly escorted me into their car. Nothing could have hurt me so much as this moment. I knew what would become of me after this day, so I then created a plan to depend on no one and be the hero for those just like my parents did for me._

_ Shaking my head violently back and forth I watched my parents being put into the ground together as the priest rambled on in prayer. Approaching the coffins I dropped my sapphire rose specially made for them into the six foot hole. _

_ "Mom, Dad I promise I'll make you proud I'll be the hero for those in need and become a lawyer like you always wanted me to." Taking deep breaths in began to sing a song they would sing to be every night to show their love for me, "Come stop your crying it'll be alright. J-just take my hand, hold me tight now. I-I w-will protect you from all…..Y-you'll be in my heart."_

_ Unable to finish the song I watched as they put the dirt upon their grave crying softly so no one would hear or try to comfort me. If I was going to be the hero I would have to comfort other people not people doing that for me._

_ After that I took my belongings and the money I inherited and ran away. Not knowing where I was going I ran forward without a trace. My family will never find me, I was always awesome at playing hide and go seek._

* * *

~Present time~

It has been six years since then and I now live in a small apartment with my cat Abraham. I am a student a few days away from graduation, and I work at the awesomest place ever! McDonald's that's right. Stroking my fluffy not fat cat I got up and stretched as I let a moan escape my lips. Looking around I saw an unclean house with video games everywhere on the floor. For a moment I didn't care but then I thought, what am I doing with my life?

I have no boyfriend or girlfriend and I live only to work and study. I really need to get a life or I'll be forever alone. Sitting back on the couch I sighed, "You know what maybe later I got to make my mom and pop proud of me. Oh SHIT I ALMOST FORGOT TO VISIT!"

Quickly I rampaged around the house getting my jacket and wallet; I then slammed the door and made my way outside.

It took about thirty minutes to get to the cemetery since I lived in another city so my family couldn't find me. Making my way out of the car I took out flowers and began to strut to my parent's graves. Upon approaching them I kneeled down and placed the flowers on their graves before speaking. "Hey guys sorry I haven't visited in a while but you know wit studying and all….

A-anyways in three days I'm graduating college can you believe it! I'll be a lawyer soon and make y'all proud! Your son isn't going to be a drop out like you dad. I did what you always wanted. I hope your proud."

Saying these words brought tears back to my eyes remembering the rude comments I got a few years ago on how he use to be stupid and simple minded. Clenching my fist I brought his hand up to the grave markers and hugged them tightly and passionately. "W-why can't you be here with me!I-I miss you so much! I-I wait everyday to hear your voice and to her 'I love you no matter how many mistakes you make'.

I-It's been so hard. I-I wanted to die to meet with you two again, I actually tried but then I remembered you would have wanted me to live on. I miss you and I love you please wait for me! Please wait for your hero son to come to you."

Using my hand to wipe the tears away I took a last glance at the graves and walked away. Sniffling as I made my way to his car he started the engine and drove forward. However I failed to notice an expensive looking car in front of me.

Quickly I fell into a panic thinking of what he should do. To my dismay I had no time to think as a man in a suit came out of the car angered. The man had shaggy blonde hair, green eyes greener than any tree he had ever seen, and impressively large eye brows that added onto his angry expression. Just as he opened his mouth a thick British accent caught him off guard.

"Bllocks!Who is the stupid git that did this to my car," his gaze then met my Sapphire eyes, "You! Sir I do expect you know that you have to pay for the damages."

Stepping back a few steps I didn't know how to react his eye brows were so large my attention was only drawn to them. Heading right back into reality I managed to keep a neutral expression then gave a bright smile. I scratched my head nervously and laughed.

"Y-yeah sorry dude I was kind of distracted you know. Ha ha ha…."

"Well that does not make up for the fact you practically did a number on my car. This is a 2.6 million dollar car you wanker." He said in a furious rage practically killing me with his eyes. "2-.6 MILLION DOLLARS!I-I don't have that kind of money! I'm just a student, and it's just a broken bumper!"I said angrily at the other his attitude was some what contagious.

"Hmm I suppose so by your attire you look as if you are not very rich. I will how you say cut you some slack. I will only need 12,000dollars for the repair."

"F-fine… call me on this number and we can you know talk about financial things. Gosh!" Grabbing a paper and pencil from my pocket I angrily wrote my phone number down. " Dude why not stop being such a jerk and look on the bright side of thing. And instead of calling me wanker why not call be my my real name it's Alfred, also the way I dress is perfectly acceptable at least I'm comfortable and not stiff like you." Crumpling up the paper in my hand I threw it at the man's head and drove off as fast as possible. Leaving the angry Brit to stomp to the graves alone.

* * *

~time skip~

POV: It will be me from now on! . sowwy

It has been a week had pass since my encounter with the mean Brit and Alfred had finally graduated college at the age of nineteen with a 4.0 GPA. It was finally time for him to accomplish his goal and get a job as a lawyer.

Lucky for him it was a very rich and well known Lawyer Company was hiring and he could get an interview immediately. Rising from his bed bright and early he took a warm shower and got dressed in a suit, or how Alfred likes to put it 'monkey suit'. Stepping towards the mirror to look at himself. Adjusting his tie a bit he inhaled deeply.

"Today is the day you make them proud Alfred you have to make sure you get this job! You are the most awesome hero I've ever known and you're not too bad looking either."

After his little pep talk with himself he was off. In the process of driving up to a tall building he thought to himself this is it! This is the chance where he could make his parents proud of him. Parking as closely to the building as possible he got out with confidence.

Against his negative thoughts he walked into the building and took a seat in the waiting room for his named to be called. With his brief case in his hand he tightened his grip and tried to make his heart stop beating for fast.

"Alfred F. Jones the president would like see you know," A secretary said with a clip board in her hand.

"Y-yes c-coming, " He said in a flustered manner grabbing his brief case and making his way past the wooden door to a office with a beautiful view, and a person turned around in his chair. "Hello I-I'm Alfred F. Jones here for the lawyer's job sir."

"Ah yes and by the looks of your résumé it looks as if you were a very intelligent chap at that." A thick and familiar British accent said as he turned around, revealing those green eyes again stopping as he saw Alfred.

The other's angry expression returning as the other stayed there smiling like an idiot still trying to figure out why the other looked at him in such a way. A few moments of no words passed as Alfred's expression then began to become more frightened. _O-oh no it's that guy I told off at the cemetery!What should I do!?_

* * *

**Admin here if I get good review I'll continue and I promise I will try my best to make good stories this is the first fan fiction i've ever written in my life!**

**. I-I'M SO SCARED YOU ALL W-WILL HATE IT!**


	2. Episode 2

**Warning!: Underage drinking and some cussing**

**Things about this chapter:**

**So since this is the begining I'm going to start and set up the love triangle by introducing Matthew in this chapter. After that I'll be more focused on actually having Alfred more involved in bothering Arthur as Matthew is trying to get his there is some other things but I don't want to ruin it for you ^.^ You have to read and find out~!**

* * *

_**Previously on Blooming love**_

_**"Ah yes and by the looks of your résumé it looks as if you were a very intelligent chap at that." A thick and familiar British accent said as he turned around, revealing those green eyes again stopping as he saw Alfred. The other's angry expression returning as the other stayed there smiling like an idiot still trying to figure out why the other looked at him in such a way. A few moments of no words passed as Alfred's expression then began to become more frightened. O-oh no it's that guy I told off at the cemetery!What should I do!?**_

* * *

Still staring directly into the other's green eyes, Alfred swallowed hard as he brought his hand to adjust the tightness of his tie. As he inhaled he closed his, and gave another bright smile choosing to play it as if nothing happened. "Is there something wrong sir? It looks as if you saw something you never wanted to see again."

Alfred said clasping his hands together with his foot tapping on the ground at a slow pace. As if on command the Brit slammed his hands forcefully on the desk in rage.

"Oh don't play it off as if you do not remember. You are the git that crashed my expensive car. I assume you have everything you owe me in full by now."

Arthur said in his usual angry British accent with eyes filled with nothing but the need to kill. Immediately caught off guard Alfred jumped in his chair shacking a bit at the other blonde's actions. Carefully Alfred tried to think of a way to adjust the situation to his liking, but what could he do? He hated the other for being mean to him over a little matter, and making him pay an impossible fine.

Going through the plans in his mind he could not pick a better one, so he figured to give the Brit the argument he wanted at the moment and end this quickly.

"Sir you know by reviewing my résumé that I am a graduate working part time at a fast food joint. How am I suppose to do such an impossible task in such little time!?"Alfred shouted at the other standing up from his seat.

Huffing while crossing his arms together Arthur came around from his desk to step closer to the taller man. "Well I do admit you are quiet the impressive chap, with your intelligence level graduating college at a young age. However that does not dismiss the fact you have adult responsibilities."

"Yes, I understand but you taking this whole thing to a professional work place that doesn't make it so you get your money faster! This is very unprofessional dude. Now can we please return to the interview? This is childish and things are getting way out of hand."

"Very well I suppose so. Now if you will please take your seat Mr. Jones." Coughing into his hands while blushing in embarrassment as he returned to his desk, Arthur regained his usual proper form.

The interview went on for about two hours. Each side asking and answering questions the other might have. Though the atmosphere was still heated up Alfred fought through it as he usually did. Soon enough he was granted permission to leave and return home. He would receive the news if he got the job or not at a later time.

Though he was feeling a bit scared he would not get the job because of their fight Alfred decided to keep his head held up. Returning to his house Alfred loosened the god forsaken tie from his neck and threw it to the ground.

He then planted himself on the couch and laid there for a few moments. As he recapped on his whole day Alfred ruffled his hair violently flailing around on the couch. _This was the worst day ever I'm totally not going to get that stupid job!Aaaaah!This sucks major balls yo!_

* * *

It has been over eight weeks now since the interview and Alfred now waited anxiously at his mail box for the mail man. Today was the day he would see if his dreams would actually come true. If he was going to achieve his dream and make his parents proud. To entertain himself for the wait he brought out a fold out chair and a Pokemon game to keep him company.

Sitting out since six o'clock in the morning Alfred's but began to cramp up a bit. Getting up for a quick stretch he let out a moan and smiled as brightly as ever. "I AM THE MASTER COMMANDER!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, little did he know there was a confused looking mail man right next to him looking at him with a creeped out expression on his face.

When he was in mid stretch Alfred stopped stiffening his muscles, his face glowing bright red from embarrassment. Slowly and carefully the mailman placed the letters on Alfred's seat and scooted away from him in a slow odd manner.

Still a bit shell shocked Alfred let his muscles relax and let his arms return to his sides. After that he snatched the letters and Pokemon game before running into the house and slamming his door shut. Breathing heavily with eyes still wide open he held the letters close to his vastly beating heart.

"Man do I wish he hadn't seen that!He must think I'm some freak that plays video games all day and has no life! He wouldn't be wrong in assuming so but still…OH YEAH THE LETTER!Please please oh please let me get accepted please."

Bringing his eyes to look at the white letters in his hand he threw the bill onto the floor until he reached one that said Kirkland Lawyer Branch. His heart now beating in his chest faster than any car he gulped and started to rip it open. Finally getting the envelope away from the paper he unfolded the paper and read to see his fate.

_Dear Mr. Jones:_

_I regret to inform you that you have been denied the lawyer's position in our company. Though your résumé was very impressive, your attitude is not appropriate for this work place. I am sorry to say._

_Best Wishes,_

_President Arthur Kirkland._

_P.S. _

_I still expect to be paid back on way or another._

Now knowledgeable of what was to become of him he bitterly crumpled the paper up and tossed it in the trash. Shortly after he made his way back to his beloved couch and rubbed his temples depressingly. Not too long after this he grabbed his coat and wallet and headed out to a local club.

* * *

POV Alfred:

Approaching the club was as much of a challenge as getting parking at a movie theater. A waste of time but somehow worth it. The scene around me was like anything anyone else would usually see. It had strobe and colored lights going all around the room.

Then there was the loud ear blasting music being played along with a shit load of people on the dance floor and bar. You had the clubbers who would always dress slutty and then the drunkies who come to get drunk.

Today I decided I would be one of the drunkies. Taking my seat next to a man that was about my height I asked the bartender to bring me some beer. Lucky me I looked about twenty-one so no one asked for an ID. Usually I wouldn't resort to drinking as a source of relief from life, but then again I was really depressed and figured if I was gonna talk it out I might as well be drunk.

Taking a few sips of the beer I could taste the bitterness I disliked and liked dance around my tongue in harmony, so then I decided at least one more sip. Eventually that one more sip turned into six more bottles of beer.

Now finally feeling it all hit me I could feel the world around me spinning. Right after that came a sensation of freedom and joy to my sad life. Not far behind this I also found myself talking to the stranger before me confessing everything I was so sad about.

I didn't notice it until the middle of our conversation that I was crying like a baby for the first time in a while. "You know what-today I got rejected from my dream job because the boss was a total ass whole! The fucking bitch had a stick up his ass or something! All he wanted from me was the money he needed to repair his precious c-car! I-isn't that just great!?I-I bust my ass off to be a genius and t-this loser won't give me the job I rightfully deserve-watch me one day I'll make him beg on his knees just to have me forgive him!Yup! Ha ha ha!"

After saying those few words I don't remember what happened the rest of that night. All I could remember was that I was at home on my bed safe and sound with my head hurting a bit. My wallet was in my coat and nothing was broken in. I wonder who could have helped me whoever it was must have been a saint or something.

POV: Stranger

The day for started out as any other day, I was in a new city in search of my lost love.

I once told him when I was small that I loved him but he had to move. So it was my quest to find him and have him fall for me again. As the days went on I had almost lost hope in ever finding him again. That was until I found him by chance one night. I was out to a well known club to get a drink and maybe meet other people to get my mind off of him. The club was sure lively that night but I was too shy to talk to anyone.

Then at the corner of my eye I saw him. His signature cowlick sticking from his head, and the sky blue eyes that put the sky to shame stuck out like a sore thumb.

Just by looking at him my heart fluttered with happiness as he sat next to me. By the looks of it, it seemed he couldn't recognize me but that was normal for somebody like me.

For hours I watched him drink watching his lips come into contact with the beer bottle. However I was caught by surprise when he started to talk to me rambling on about how horrible his life has been.

It broke my heart even more to see him cry like a baby. I so badly wanted to hold him and tell him it was alright, but that would have been odd. So I fought against those thoughts and continued to listen.

As he went on and on about this job he wants and a certain jerk that rejected him he collapsed to the floor. Panicking I picked his heavy body up swinging his arm around my shoulders to stand him up. He so badly reeked of beer as his breath came in contact with my nose. Trying my best I paid the bartender, grabbed his coat, and then was out of the club.

Immediately I called a cab for us to get into to drive him home. Considering the situation I looked into his wallet to find his address. Addressing the address to the cab driver I rested Alfred next to me in the back.

His head was propped up on my shoulder as his light snores were the only sounds I could hear. Gazing at him I realized how much he changed. He now needed glasses to see but that was the only major change. I then petted his head and nodded my head disappointingly "Oh Alfred you're always getting i-into trouble eh? B-but hey that's w-why I love you."

A few minutes passed and the cab driver stopped in front of an apartment complex. I then paid the man and escorted Alfred out with me. Good thing his apartment was only on the second floor or else I would have had a lot of work cut out for me that night. When we finally made it to his apartment I attempted to grab the keys from his pocket. But to my surprise Alfred regained consciousness and started to talk.

His tone of voice was lazy and drunk but in all I understood what he said. "Oh I love you so much dude. Thank you for taking care of me!" Before I had the chance to respond he leaned forward and kissed my lips.

Shocked I stayed there paralyzed for a second, my face started to warm up from his actions I didn't know what to do. As his head fell on my shoulder I let my hand touch his shoulder holding him up somewhat. I then touched where he had kissed and smiled happily. But the moment was all ruined when I felt a warm sensation on my jacket. Lifting his head up from my shoulder I could see that he threw up on it. Oh maple why!?

* * *

**Yay chapter two is up and I added a bit of humor I think!Tell me how you l-like is since you g-guys said you enjoyed my first one.**


	3. episode 3

**Yay okay I'm still trying to get better at emphasizing all the scenery ,and feels and such so please bear with me for now, and pay attention to the plot.I-if that's okay with you.I-I just really hope i'm no failing you guys. I know I'm new and no good but h-hey i'm trying right ?A-anyways here is the new chapter this is now going to focus more on Matthew and Alfred's situation before I get into anything with Arthur. I p-promise I have this all listed out very thought it will seem like I forgot Arthur I really didn't. A-again t-this is still the start and all love is very complex and drama takes a while to build up. In time I'll have you all on the edge of your seat squealing and rooting for either Matthew or Arthur. Hopefully I'm correct anyways let's return to the story s-shall we?**

* * *

**_Previously on Blooming of love:_**

**_After saying those few words I don't remember what happened the rest of that night. All I could remember was that I was at home on my bed safe and sound with my head hurting a bit. My wallet was in my coat and nothing was broken in. I wonder who could have helped me whoever it was must have been a saint or something._**

* * *

_ POV: Alfred_

As I took a gander at my room my pulsing head ache only worsened to my dismay. Bringing my hands to my eyes shielding them from the sun light peeking through the blinds, I sat there waiting the pain out. Being afflicted with this was not the ideal way to wake up , but then again I chose to get wasted because of my misery.

A few moments past and the pain in my head had wavered off some bit so I decided I would cook myself some breakfast. Using what strength I had I tossed my legs off the bed to land on the cold wooden floor of my apartment. I then shivered uncontrollably because of it's ice like toes began to curl in as I lifted my torso off the bed and stood straight up, hugging myself to gain some warmth.

Steadily with my curled toes I slide my foot one in front of the other to advance my way into the hall way. Once I was about an inch away from the hall way something caught my eye. Turning my nearly freezing body to the wall next to my door I examined my thermostat. For some odd reason it was not working, taking this upon myself I started to hit it at a medium level of strength, but it still wouldn't budge

. Breathing out now being able to see my breath I grew worried of what was happening, and then it clicked in my head. The electric bill!I forgot to pay it! Cussing under my breath I ran back into my room grabbed my wallet and keys and went out the door. Since I was not 100% awake I failed to realize on crucial thing yet again.

My car was still at the club's parking lot. _Awww man!Why me of all people!?Dude this totally sucks!First my electricity is shut off now my car is still at the club!Oh great!_Alfred thought in his head as he started to bang his head on his apartment's door. Deciding to cut My loss I walked to the bus stop. Seeing that I had nothing better to do as I walked and soon going to be waiting I observed my surroundings.

POV: THIRD PERSON

Though it was Spring the weather was turning out to be a bit colder than everything else seemed to fit the season's ideal scenery. The cherry blossoms on the trees around him were in full bloom with some of them this for his amusement Alfred stopped walking and closed his his imagination take the best of him he thought of a party just for just any party, a party where he was accepted into the Kirkland's Law Firm and they were welcoming him.

The cherry blossoms served as confetti to his fantasies as the touched his entire body lightly as confetti would. A sense of happiness over came Alfred as he saw his old and new friend's faces smile and cheer for him. Still contained in his fantasies he lifted his hands from his sides to the air keeping them up in Trump, as he looked to his side to see a sulking Arthur. Giggling to himself he waved him off and continued to thank all his friends for the warm welcome.

"Gee thanks everyone!You guys are he best I promise to do my best for this you thank you!" Alfred said to everyone with a bright toothy smile and closed eyes that fought off tears of happiness. Though he was trapped in his imagination a hand from the real world tapped him on his shoulder and sent him back, with a familiar voice from before.

"U-um i-is this some type of hobby of yours Alfred? I mean I-I'm fine with it if you are but you've never done this before eh?"

Looking every way possible in front of him Alfred could not see the person the voice belonged to. Nor could he remember the name of the person it belonged to. Frantically he looked until a hand from behind him turned him around and lightly hit him on his head.

Tensing up his shoulders and quickly putting his hands to his head Alfred covered his head to protect it if the other did it again.

"O-ow what was that for dude?I didn't do anything wrong?I was just standing here, doesn't the first amendment mean anything to anyone?" He said rubbing his head back and forth trying to soothe the pain.

After he was done he stood up straight as a board and looked the other in the eyes. Tilting his head to the side and raising an eye brow Alfred examined the other. His height was the same to his nothing more or nothing less.

Now scanning his body down Alfred started to realize a few things. The other had long,wavy,silky hair that stopped about mid-neck and a curl that went out defying gravity. Then there was his face, it was a soft peach color, rounded glasses on the bridge of his nose, and ivory eyes very clear and shining through the day's light. More down was his attire, he wore a simple red sweater, jeans and a polar bear back pack on his back.

"Um Al is there something wrong?" The other blonde said tilting his head to the side as well.

"How do you know my name and why do you seem so familiar dude?"

"Typical Alfred forgetting people, but hey that's okay. My name is Matthew Williams it's nice to see or meet you again. U-um does my name ring a bell b-by any chance?"

"Matthew Williams?" As he repeated these words Alfred was taken back by a flash back when he was nine years old and in in Elementary

school.

*~Flash back~* (both Alfred's and Matthew's)

_It was fourth grade during the spring day just like the one they were in present time. The cherry blossoms fell on the ground and on two little boys laughing and playing with only each other in the woods outside of school, it was their place where the both could be alone with no one telling them what to do, though they were not allowed there._

_ Alfred with his: dress shirt, bow tie, suspenders, shorts, knee high socks, and buckle shoes ran around with Matthew with a similar attire. Matthew wore : a dress shirt the same as Alfred's, a tie, pants, and dress shoes__._

_ Playing in harmony nothing could have ever separated them even the teacher calling them back to class. Today Matthew wanted to tell his dear friend Alfred about his feelings for the other and wasn't sure how to go about it. _

_So he kept quiet for a while until Alfred tripped and hurt himself running through the restricted woods. Rushing to aid his friend he saw an open cut with blood gushing out of it badly. Since there was no teachers around he couldn't call for help, so Matthew ripped off a piece of his sleeve and wrapped Alfred's wound. Alfred was crying a bit with moans that only signaled pain. _

_Alfred bit down on his lip to distract himself from the pain. "M-mattie i-it hurts so much, I -I can't walk and the teacher's c-can't find us!W-what can we do!?" He said chocking back his tears in his shaky voice._

_ "I-I'll c-carry you there.H-hop on my back Al!"_

_ "N-no way am I doing that dude!Y-you're like too f-fraaaaah!" _

_Not being able to continue what he was going to say he hugged his knee to his chest. Appearing a bit more desperate Matthew wrapped his hand around Alfred's shoulder's and knees lifting him up bridal-style._

_ Adrenaline circulating through his veins Matthew ran as he carried his injured friend and secret love back to the school's play ground. Huffing and puffing with all his might he grew tired of the whole thing but only knew that he needed to help his dear friend and quickly._

_ Hearing only the moans from Alfred and broken tree branches on the floor crunching as Matthew ran with all his might. Feeling his strength starting to decline Matthew saw a teacher close by and yelled._

_ "Teacher!Teacher!A-Alfred got hurt please help him please!" Matthew cried as he ran closer to the shocked teacher._

_ Advancing towards them the teacher took Alfred away from Matthew and started to run as a crowd started to form around both them. Feeling a sense of accomplishment his limps growing weaker Matthew collapsed to the floor hitting his head on the cement. A few hours passed and Matthew found himself in the infirmary with a sleeping Alfred on the bed next to his. _

_Sighing in relief as he saw his love's angelic face sleep soundly he gripped his blankets tightly, then as he felt pressure on his head he brought his right hand up to the bandages on his head, the rough sensation of the bandage felt odd as he glanced back at to the side of his bed Matthew found slippers a the side of his his feet into the warm slippers he walked to the seat next to Alfred._

_Admiring his Alfred he found his hand and held it tightly smiling softly._

_ "I'm so glad you're o-okay. I-I don't know what would have happened. B-but I'm glad you're all patched up now.S-soon we can play with each other again eh. But this time I'll keep my eye on you okay. I-I love you."_

_ Letting go of Alfred's hand Matthew used his own hands to cover his face to hide his blushing face. _

_ "I-I love you too Matthew. I always have s-since the first day I met you."__Alfred said in a low groggily voice as he sat himself up with the head of the bed._

_ He then gave Matthew a closed eye smile as the light behind him shone on his back. "I-I was too scared to say anything to you.I thought you know might not like me back so yeah."_

_ "Oh Al I'm so happy you f-felt the same way!Y-you don't know how h-happy I am!" Matthew said as he jumped in his excitement he jumped out of his seat and leaned closer to Alfred giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_ Drawing himself Away from the other he saw a hint of blush from embarrassment. "Y-y-you!Y-you kissed me!?" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs as he touched his cheek. Fearing others would have heard him Matthew checked to see if anyone was in the infirmary. Luckily the only sources of life there was him and Alfred. "S-so we both like each other so it seems fine. Be happy it wasn't on the lips. _

_I'm s-saving that for when we get older and I marry you." Now feeling his face grow hotter Alfred turned to the side trying to avoid any eye contact with his friend. He normally would never miss an opportunity to glance at Matthew, but right now he wanted nothing but to vanish from embarrassment._

_ "H-hey you can't marry me!W-we're still too young!" Alfred said as he stole a few glances at the other._

_ "I said when we're older. And I'll take care you you any everything don't you worry."_

_ "Fine but there is gonna be a few conditions okay."_

_ "Just tell me and consider it done."_

_ "One we have to be at least nineteen, two you still have to be my awesome best friend, and three I have to love you,sounds pretty easy since I only have eyes for you."_

_ "G-got it. I'll have all of them 's write it down so we don't forget."_

_ "Yeah yeah." Alfred said waving his hand in front of his 'fiancee's' face. Turning his chair to the cabinet next to them Matthew pulled out a brown piece of paper along with a pencil and ink pad to aquatint it. Laying the things on top of the cabinet Matthew began to scribble down their deal on by bit he stated everything exactly as they said it with nothing being left out__._

_ Within a few minutes the document was ready for signing. Matthew took the liberty of signing and stamping his finger print before Alfred. After he was done he handed the paper to Alfred handing him the paper._

_ Repeating the same thing Matthew did Alfred returned the paper back to him. "Great,I also added a few things, a letter to you, so we will remember when we are older. Look!" Alfred urged Matthew as he shook his shoulder back and forth the best he could without hurting him. the letter read:_

** _Dear, Matthew_**

**_I feel in love on a snowy day. I'll be your's forever as long as you'll be mine._**

_ Reading word from word Matthew could feel himself almost explode with the letter was a bit sappy and corny but it was reminded him of how he fell in love with Alfred except on a Summer's day. As he was about to say something Alfred interrupted , "You see it makes sense I met you on a snowy winter's day." Alfred claimed as he added a small giggle at the end of his sentence._

_ "Yeah you're right, it's cute Al and I'm glad we'll be together forever.I'll keep this forever." Matthew then offered the other a tender the hug Alfred wrapped his arms around Matthew's slender form, and clashed their bodies together, both of them were able to feel the steady beats of each other's heart in perfect sync._

_ All was well for the next three years. Every time they saw each other they would give each other kisses on the cheek or forehead, saving their lips for the future. They also only played with one another like always, since the other kids didn't seem to like their relationship together. Everything was perfect for them nothing felt impossible nor far away when they were together__._

_ But that all changed the day of Alfred's Parent's funeral. Everyone Around Matthew that day was covered in tears and black. There was no sounds of happiness just pure sadness all around. _

_Alfred's Aunt's and Uncle's were all together wiping away each other's tears. To his surprise Matthew saw Alfred across the room emotionless among his talking siblings next to him. The eyes that were filled with love and life gone. The face that always had a smile on it gone. It looked as if there was nothing there but a empty happened to the Alfred he knew and loved?It was like he went somewhere else._

_ Once the funeral service was over Alfred knew what he had to do, and this was the moment he ran away. Matthew could hear all the family run a muck scared and worried. Trying to pick up bits and pieces of what they all were saying Matthew leaned in a little closer tilting his head so his ear had more access to the words._

_ "Where is he, do you know?"_

_ "No we have the whole family looking we can't find him!All his things are missing and the money his parent's left him too!"_

_ "Oh what on earth possessed him to leave without saying a word!He's too young!"_

_ "Well it's your fault for saying that the death of Amelia and Ivan was his fault!"_

_ "W-well you're the one who decided to broadcast the conversation right in front of him!"_

_ "W-well it was Shelia's fault that she said he was nothing but trouble!"_

_ "What don't put this all on me!You all have part in this!"_

_Listening to Alfred's Family bicker on at each other Matthew's heart felt as if it was going to shatter. Alfred his Alfred ran away without a word to anyone!Not even him! Matthew's world was on it's end he didn't know to believe their words , many thought circulated through his mind spiraling out of control making his head spin._

_ Quickly he stumbled out of the funeral parlor and looked outside in the rain. It was dark and the rain felt like a hose was being poured on him only aiming at him._

_ "ALFRED!ALFRED!WHERE ARE YOU!?ALFRED!" Matthew called out at the top of his lungs. _

_"N-no t-this can't be! Mon dieu! H-how is he going to live all alone? H-how are we going to g-get married?H-how is he going to fend for himself!? What should I do?"_

_ Matthew whispered to himself as his knees gave in, allowing him to sit on the wet ground. His wavy hair turned straight as the rain weighed it down heavily. His bangs covered his eyes as he looked straight at the dark road, hoping his Alfred would appear hoping that he would feel his hug again, and his kiss just one more time before he left._

_*~End of Flash back~*_

Shaking their heads to return back to reality they both laughed awkwardly blushing a bit._ I'm still in love with him to this day, I'll be his forever but will he be mine?_Matthew thought to himself in his head staring at Alfred waiting for a proper response.

_I wonder if h-he still wants to marry me?N-no right I-I mean we were must have forgotten all about it. _"W-well Mattie I missed you!Where have you been!?What am I saying I'm the one who moved duh!Ha ha!W-well anyways we have a lot of catching up to do! H-hey I was about to go to this club and pick up my car you wanna come with me?"

Alfred asked with his thumb pointing to the bus stop. Matthew smiled and laughed internally, he pondered if he should tell him he knew that he forgot his car and that he was the one that helped him that night. But letting a hint of mystery in Alfred's life wouldn't hurt him so he kept quiet. "Sure thing Al you need a big strong guy like me to protect you."

"H-hey i'm the hero!Heroes don't need protecting dude, we do it for others!"

"Whatever floats your boat Al." Matthew said in a mocking tone of voice as they both made their way to the now awaiting bus.

*~Time Skip~*

The bus ride to the club was as awkward as it could of them sat on different sides of the bus and would every so often steal glances at each other._K-keep calm Al, you haven't seen him in a few years so you should start new. _

_Yeah sounds like a good idea._Alfred summed upin his head as he reverted his eyes to look at Matthew some the other's stares he quickly without a second thought looked back out the window he was sitting next to. _I wonder what he must be thinking right now?Must be about polar bears or maple syrup or something huh? _

_POV: Matthew_

I looked back at Alfred a few times noticing he stared back. That at least gave me some how that he at least noticed me as he did back whole bus ride was awkward in all though. Even when we got off the bus we got off at separate odd foreign feeling of being pushed away didn't please me one bit, and I knew Alfred would do nothing about it so I had to take charge.

As the bus drove off leaving only me and Alfred alone I went closer to him with a determined eye. For a second it took him off guard but he accepted my distance near him and walked to his small black car with the keys in his hand.

Watching him as he fumbled with the car keys was hard watching, so I took them from his hand and opened the door for then gave me a friendly thank you and proceeded to place himself into the small car.

Closing the door and walking around the car to get to the passenger's seat I sat myself down closing the door.I then handed Alfred back his keys as he put them into the ignition. Now on the road we were still quiet both of us didn't dare start a conversation, and that was Alfred would be dying to chat your ear off whenever he now like the day since I met him he changed.

"S-so U-um w-what have you been up to lately?A-anything good happen?" Lies, I knew his whole situation from him barely making ends meet to him being declined the lawyer's anything to start a conversation you know.

"U-um I'm doing awesome yo.I mean you know moving did change me a lot but hey I have lots of cool you can meet them one guys can all be like besties!"Alfred said in his usual happy tone of voice with his charming was the Alfred I knew and some quiet awkward guy. With that we continued our conversation until we reached a coffee shop. The shop was as simple as Starbucks but much bigger.

There was free wifi of course, people on different parts of the room with coffee on their tables reading, each one having a different laid back life you would guess. As you moved more towards the back of the shop there was wide stairs that lead to the top roof of the whole place where smokers could would be people leaning against the walls blocking others from gaining access to the stairs or just people simple walking up.

I turned my head towards Alfred who was ordering us some drinks, making my way towards a appropriate table near the stairs I sat my bottom on the wooden chair waiting for my love.

He came towards me as if he were gliding on the floor with two cups of coffee in his hands. He then perched himself next to me giving me a tender friendly hug. Sadly I pouted a bit but tried to hid it from I really wanted from him was a second kiss, but to Alfred it would be his first right?A-anyways we chatted for a while on how our lives had been.

Appalled that Alfred lied about everything in his life I played along as he brought his coffee cup to his lips drinking the liquid I stared at his beautiful pink were so soft and kissable what could I do but just stare at him. Soon enough he set down the cup to continue on with whatever nonsense he was making up in his head. It has now been about an hour since we arrived at the coffee awkwardness between us seemed to disappear instantly, it felt so good to have him back to normal.

Wrapping my slender fingers around the cardboard cup I sipped the warm liquid into my mouth as well with closed eyes. I took a moment to savor the flavor as it flowed around my tongue. It tasted of decaffeinated coffee with a hint of maple syrup and vanilla tossed flavors complimented each other so perfectly I couldn't help but sit there savoring it.

Then all of the sudden, I heard what sounded like a middle aged man losing his balance on the stairs breaking my sense of tranquility. As I twisted my body around to see if my ears were right, I opened my eyes widened in shock. I was correct.

I kicked my chair back attempting to run and help the man before he fell of the tall stairs to his doom. Never the less I was too slow, Alfred ran past me like the speed of light and caught the man before he fell.

Carefully he descended from the stairs with the man in his arms. Once his feet touched the bottom he set the man down to pat himself. I looked at Alfred in shock , I never knew him as the type to be very here he was saving a man's life, there was so much more about Alfred I needed to learn about.

POV: Alfred

_Whoa this is like totally crazy!I just saved a guy from falling to his death!SWEET!I am totally the most awesomest hero out there yo!Now I can rub it into Toris' face, and he's gonna feel like completely stupid yo!Okay calm down Alfred calm down , first make sure he is okay._

"Um Sir are you okay?You didn't hurt anything did you?" I asked as he waved it off hunched over trying to walk.

I looked at him with a concerned look, maybe he did hurt something of his. Advancing forward to the older man I let out my hand to help him, not really paying attention to his appearance I help guide him to the table where Matthew and I were.

Allowing the elder to use my seat I gave him a reassuring smile before I spoke, "Where does it hurt?I think I can help you."

"Oh it's nothing my boy I assure you." He said in a bit of pain.

"No, it's not sir you're hurt now please tell me." I said in a kind tone of voice trying to ease the other.

"M-my ankle."

"Okay do you mind if I lift your pant leg an inch?"

"N-no n-not at all." He said leaning back closing his eyes in pain as his hand found its way to hi face. I then carefully lifted the fabric up gently fearing if I didn't he would be in an endless agony. Succeeding in doing so I examined his looked a bit swollen and maybe sprained. Acting upon this I went back up to the cashier to ask for a cup of cold water.

As I waited I turned my head back and forth repeatedly to see how the elder was doing. Once I attained the cold water I speed walk back ripping my sleeve to dip the piece of fabric in the cold water. Next , I wrapped it around the elder's ankle slowly, ignoring all of the groans of pain I looked up to him with sorry finishing I dried my wet hands on my pants wiping them up and down my leg,I then got up and sat on the seat next to him.

"There that should start the swelling for now. I think you should sit and stay until it goes down a little more, I don't want you driving with this."

"Oh no I have a ride."

"Well that's even better, in the mean while why don't we have a small talk yeah?My name is Alfred F. Jones nice to meet you sir." I said as I extended my hand out.

"Charmed. You seem like a very educated young I ask your about your education?"

"Sure thing, I'm a graduate from Harvard University, I graduated first in my grade with a 4.0 major was in Law and Medicine."

"Wow you sound very knowledgeable do tell me more." He said with interest in his tone of to go on I cleared my throat and continued. Poor Mattie I hope he wasn't getting bored from this whole thing. I mean we did come here to catch up. I guess I'll make it up to him one way or another.

POV: THIRD PERSON!

As Alfred chatted the elder's ear off the both laughed enjoying each other's seemed that they got along quite sat and watched the two with glee every so often jumping into the conversation. As the day turned into the afternoon the elder eventually had to leave. Alfred immediately got up to help him get to his car with the driver waiting for him in the driver's seat.

The car looked like a very expensive one with the traditional color of black covering every inch of it. The car's doors opened the traditional side ways only to reveal pure leather seat lining all around. Just by sticking your head into it , the smell of pure leather intoxicated you. Almost forgetting what he was doing Alfred stepped back embarrassed on his actions. He then proceeded to help the elder into his car shutting the door.

Before leaving the elder rolled down the crystal clear window down to talk to Alfred for a few more seconds. Bending down a little Alfred gave the elder a soft smile, " Make sure you get a doctor for that ankle of yours. I don't want it to get injured even more."

"Very well I will. I'll keep in contact with you so we can meet again and you can meet my wonderful think you two will be wonderful friends."

"I'm looking forward to it sir." And with that the elder was off in his luxury car. Adjusting himself in his seat, he could hear the odd sounds of the leather moving against itself.

Letting out a silent 'ah' sound he laid back remembering the young man he had just met. His familiar bushy eyes brows frowned along with his brown eyes narrowed on his injury, how was he suppose to work?

Yet again he let out another groan of pain echoed through out the car without a care. He then opened his mouth slowly to talk to his driver. "Mister Smith please tell my son that we will be having an important dinner with a good friend of mine next week on Thursday at five o' clock. Also have a doctors appointment at the ready for my ankle as soon as possible."

"Yes Master Kirkland." The driver said.

* * *

**Admin: Whoa this is a long chapter but I finally did it!Did you find the song reference in Alfred's letter?No it's from A-pink's MY MY they say it in the middle of the I hope you like it, and I'll continue on with this story as long as I can. I really hope you love my plot more than my lack of imagination with words. .**


	4. Episode 4

**Admin: I'm sorry if the last chapter was a bit horrible. Thought it did take me a few days to make...Anyways i-i'm trying my best and all. I'm still building up the plot.I think some of you guys know where this is going, just because of that i'm changing it up a little to something you would and wouldn't expect. Just puttin' that out their, since I've always adored plots where the expected happens and then the unexpected happen. Anyways here's the new chapter I'll try to make these more detailed, and liner so you can have more to read on while you're bored or have free away~**

* * *

_** Previously on Blooming of Love"I'm looking forward to it sir." And with that the elder was off in his luxury car. Adjusting himself in his seat, he could hear the odd sounds of the leather moving against itself. Letting out a silent 'ah' sound he laid back remembering the young man he had just met. His familiar bushy eyes brows frowned along with his brown eyes narrowed on his injury, how was he suppose to work? Yet again he let out another groan of pain echoed through out the car without a care. He then opened his mouth slowly to talk to his driver. "Mister Smith please tell my son that we will be having an important dinner with a good friend of mine next week on Thursday at five o' clock. Also have a doctors appointment at the ready for my ankle as soon as possible."**_

_**"Yes Master Kirkland." The driver said.**_

* * *

POV: Old man Kirkland

The pain in my leg was excruciating and endless. It felt as if someone had gotten a hammer and beat my ankle with it several times non-stop. The driver tried to make the ride go as smoothly as he could, still there was no way of avoiding the occasional pot hole. As I sit there eyes closed in agony, I gripped the strap on the car's roof to steady myself a bit. My ankle now onto the full length of my seat in the car.

_Only a few more minutes._ I thought to myself then I would be at home, get into my sleep ware, and wait until the home doctor would come check it was only a few minuted the pain only made it seem like hours of enduring,however I some how managed to make it in my old age and condition. The driver pulled up to my house the wheels now gliding on the ground because of the smooth concrete thank goodness I had them installed. My house was just like any billionaire's house. It was a large house eighteen bed rooms and ten bathrooms.

The outside was beautifully decorated with flowers from the tropics and statue's from Greek myth's. There was three small steps to lead up to a rather large door with glass and intricate designs on it. Besides the matter of the weather some maids and butler waited there to greet me upon my arrival. My driver then got out of his seat to circulate the car to open my door.

Holding my hands out I waited for him to lift my weight from the seat. It took a while for I was a bit on the heavy side but that was only because of my ankle, I was positive. Rising to my feet I pressed most of my weight on my right letting my injured left ankle dangle a bit.

I then leaned over to the driver, "Has my son returned?" I asked him in a bit of a groggy voice.

"Yes sir, he is in the living room waiting on your is also reviewing _résumés_ for the lawyers position."

"Well tell him I would like to have a chat with him in my room in private."

"Yes sir." The driver said in an obeying tone of voice which was much to my liking.

As the maids opened the doors to my mansion I could see the beautifully decorated area. The floor was made of pure white marble with hints of gold lining the boarders of them. The chandeliers on the top of the roofs gleamed beautifully as they should, only to make the snow white marble floor eve more beautiful than it was by there was the furniture.

Oh the furniture was all antique, everything came from our home country of England during the Medieval times and Resistance wallpaper on the walls was a simple peach color with gold running through them all the same. As I walked with the help of my driver I quietly passed my son in the living room.

The only sounds that were to be heard was my foot steps and the foot steps of the servants. Going up the stairs had to be the worst experience of my life. With each hop I would accidentally hit my poor foot to only hurt my ankle. You could not imaging the pain I was in.

When that whole madness was over my butlers dressed me and laid me in my silk king sized bed. I then leaned back on my goose feathered pillow and gazed at the walls once more. This time instead of plain old peach and gold wallpaper, the wallpaper had baby angels playing with each other in harmony.

Whoever the artist was did one hell of a job. I admired every single angel up there. The craftsmanship was spot on how could you even think of looking away.

But then this was all stopped as I heard a knock come from my door. Automatically I knew who it was since I was the one who was expecting company.

"Ah yes Arthur please come in.I need to talk to you about something."

Letting my son sink in what I just told him he entered the room with a serious expression as usual, for years I have not seen him smile. For years he hasn't laughed or make merry. I don't know what I could do. Despite that all he was an excellent president of the company, and he was my son after all so I love him to no end.

"Arthur why don't you smile?"

I asked as I watched him sit his bottom onto an old wooden rocking chair that use to belong to his mother, and he would be rocked in it everyday, by now I would assume and know for a fact that he was attached to the chair.

"If that's why you called me here father, I am much too busy for this."He said sternly sounding a bit annoyed.

"No, no not in the slightest bit. Arthur your search is over. I have found a new person to work in the new lawyer's position, he is outstandingly smart and is a double major. He also has a pleasant personality and is rather accepting you know already you will be meeting him next week. I expect you to be very welcoming and after dinner show him around the company a bit."

"As you wish, oh and father how is your ankle?The maids told me and a grew on earth did you hurt it anyways?" He asked as you could hear the raise in the volume of his voice.

"All will be explained in due time. Now go back to what you were doing.I need to rest."

"Yes father." And like that he left to his usual routine without me.

* * *

POV: Alfred

*~two days later~*

-Writes in diary-

Dear Diary,

After the incident with the grandpa guy I felt some what better about myself.I found myself always being alert to my surroundings and making sure that others were I guess I can check hero off my list of things to make my mommy and daddy proud of I have been hanging out with Matthew too, I can remember now why I liked him back then. I might even have developed a crush on him again.

But getting a job is more important to me then getting into a know now that I write about it -insert internal laugh here- using a diary sounds now on i'm calling this my totally awesome hero log!Well anyways I have to stop my entry for today come back later.

When I was done writing down my thought onto my paper I decided I would read the mail now that I was in the zone.

Walking out of my small apartment kicking the pieces of trash out of my way, I made my way down stairs to my mail box. Since I lived on the second floor it wasn't that much of a fuss to get up and down to get the mail.

I'm just lucky like that I guess. Anyways as I approached the wall with small boxes that had a apartment number on it I scanned the wall to find my number,1777.

Finally stumbling upon it I took the small key from my pocket and placed the key into the key a small twist I tugged the key to open the small containment unit for my mail. It was hollow practically nothing was in there, not even bills. Closing the small box and locking it once again I walked until I saw something fall from another persons mail box.

Like the heroic person I was, I was going to pick it up and give it to the owner. I started to walk towards the letter,stopped in front of it and bent down to pick it up. I then looked at the address to see who it was it was for ME!

It must have been a screw up with the mail , I thought as I proceeded to make my way back up to my apartment. Using my leg I kicked the door open reading the letter, my cat meowed scared and ran away with its tail all puffy. The letter read:

_Dear Alfred F. Jones,_

_I am pleased to tell you, that would like your company once more. I have arranged a dinner for us and my son Thursday at five o' clock PM at the Swan Lake restaurant. I will treat of course and along with that I have a little surprise for you. Until then good day to you._

_From,_

_The old man you saved at the coffee shop._

For a moment I didn't say anything, the next I started to wonder who on earth did I just save?

I knew he had an expensive care and a driver, lots of people have that right? A-and his clothes didn't look like someone who is insanely rich. Trying to rid myself of over thinking the situation I shook my head and slapped my face two times to forget it.

Now that I thought about it, the letter mentioned a five star restaurant. There was nothing wrong with it really, I've always wanted to go there maybe on a date out with a guy or girl, but I never had enough money. Here is my grand opportunity to have what I always wanted and i'm not letting it go. All of the sudden an urgent realization came to me, I don't know how to act in a fancy please like that. Panicking I did the first thing that came into mind at the only thing that really mattered.

Calling my best friend and complaining to him so he can find a solution. Dropping the letter in my hands I looked around to find the small cellular device. Not being able to see it in plain sight I started to attack the piles of candy wrappers to find it. Still no luck, so I decided to look inside the couch, removing the couch cushion still it was no where to be seen.

I stood up and thought to myself, where is the stupidest place I would put something. Then it came to me, as the imaginary light bulb clicked in my head I rushed into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet.

I then grabbed the band-aid box and then opened it. _Success! I have found my phone!Why the hell was it in the band-aid box anyways? Never mind that I need to call Mattie._

I thought in my head as my fingers started to dial Matthew's number. Putting the the phone up to my ear I listened for the other to pick up. Two rings no answer...seven still no answer... as it came to the tenth ring I heard a muffled sound on the other end. Yes, he answered!

"Mattie Mattie I need your help!" I said in a shaky tone of voice into the phone.

"A-Alfred what happened!?A-Are you hurt?W-where are you!?I-i'll help you as soon as possible!" He said in his some what whisper, high voice of concern.

"I-I need you to teach me how to be fancy dude!Can you help me?"

"W-what?" Matthew said in disbelief as you can practically see his eyes widen without even seeing him.

"Can you?" I asked another time since I didn't get a correct response.

"A-Alfred you scared me half to death.M-maple r-really? B-but Y-yeah I can help you. I'll do anything for you."

"Thanks Mattie you're the best dude. Um can we start the training now I got like...six days to learn all of this stuff and this can give us a chance to hang out more!"

"Sounds great, meet me at my house at twelve o'clock. I'll teach you your first lesson there.I-i'll text you the address."

"Yes that will be awesome I'll come right over at that time exactly don't you worry about it dude!I'm the hero so I can't keep people waiting too long."

"Y-yeah you are Al. Um why are you asking this all of the sudden. I-it's just not like you to want to learn how to be fancy."

"O-oh yeah, you know that old guy I saved? Well the dude turned out to be some rich guy. He's taking me to a five star restaurant to eat with his also says he has a surprise for me!Isn't that awesome!?Things are staring to look up."

"It sure is, w-well see you later."

"Bye Mattie."

"Bye Al." After my little chat with Matthew I started to work on applying to other jobs so I can be more well off for now. Lucky me as usual I got a job at a restaurant as a I can now practice being fancy while on the job, and watch people who are pro at it.

* * *

POV: Matthew

When Alfred hung up, I closed my phone and started to nibble on my rubber case around my phone. It was very soothing for me and it was better than biting my lip and hurting myself. The dinner he was about to have didn't sound right to me. First he saves an old man as a good jester, now he has a dinner with him and his son, this is like some type of crazy drama right?

Man I-I hope that this old guy isn't going to make Alfred marry his son. Or worse maybe his son will take Alfred from me. W-wait what am I thinking? T-this is real life, no way i-it's not going to turn out like that.

Alfred will marry me, and we will have kids, and we will always make each other smile. I should be looking on real all I just indirectly made myself a date with Alfred. I must sure it goes well as I teach him how to be fancy ,but still it will be just me and him. And who knows maybe he'll love me even more. Oh maple!I can't hold in my excitement!

O-oh yeah I have to clean before he comes. Looking around the only thing all around that was maple syrup bottles. Quickly I ran across the room to collect bottles and put them in than that I really didn't have a problem with anything else, I make it a point to keep my apartment clean. Right after cleaning I had to make sure I of all people looked presentable.

I went to take a shower to cleanse myself of a hard days work, and picked out a suit to wear. If Alfred ever asked why I was wearing it, I could just say that it's visual finished all that was left I thought I would prepare some food and table. That wouldn't take so long I thought but as I got to cooking it turned out to take longer than expected.

* * *

POV: Third person

Seeing that the dawn turned into twilight Alfred started to make his way to Matthew's apartment. Walking through the streets alone freezing, he searched for his life long friend. Like anyone else would Alfred forgot the address, so he took out his phone to look at the text with the other's address on it. Soon enough he was right back on track with no problems.

Not too long after Alfred came across a giant apartment complex that was about twelve floors inside the place seemed to be very classy, Alfred thought back to his dump he called a place and thought this would never compare. The lobby was filled with people who looked somewhat above middle class, there was a chandler from the ceiling and bright lights everywhere.

Across the lobby was the hotel's elevators, the sterling silver doors would open to reveal even more silver metal on the inside. Walking into the elevator at a moderate pace his head circled his surroundings taking in every inch as he can.

Though Alfred would never pay attention to anything when he took interest in them he was like a small puppy exploring his new home. Pressing the number eight Alfred was off, the elevator made it seem as if gravity was going against him and he could float. In Alfred's opinion it was the best feeling ever that's why he loved going into the elevators, as it opened Alfred placed his hands into his pocket and started to make his way to apartment 812.

His feet now being dragged on the carpet's floor made no sounds the hallways were empty seeming was creepy in all as you walked any given moment it seemed like a ghost would try to scare taking any chances Alfred started to speed walk until he started to run to Matthew's door. Finally finding his door Alfred banged on the door repeatedly as he every so often looked back.

Shaking he hoped that nothing would touch him that nothing would grab him.

"MATTIE!MATTIE!H-HURRY UP I'M S-SCARED!I FEEL LIKE S-SOMEONE IS WATCHING M-ME!MATTIE!" Alfred said in a shaken voice, as he advanced closer to the door to where his whole body was on the length of the door.

Closing his eyes and pressing his ear against the door he listened for any signs of living life on the inside of the moments he could hear movements of the chain and locks on the door click and shuffle to open. Sighing in relief Alfred stood waiting for the door to open.

"H-hurry I think it's coming to get me!" Alfred said as he opened his eyes some what to see if anything was coming again.

At the same time Matthew had opened the door only to have Alfred fall on top of him hugging his torso tightly as he shacked in fear.

"T-thank god!I thought I-I was going to die!" Alfred said still hanging onto the other for dear life.

Surprised Matthew blushed feeling bewildered once again, as his face grew hotter he brought his upper half up by leaning against his arm. He then started to rub the honey blonde's hair softly as he giggled.

"G-gee Al.I-I see your fear of scary things still hasn't changed huh?"

"S-say that again and I'm gonna kill y-you.."

"O-okay,w-why don't you get up so we can get started eh?"

"O-oh r-right sorry dude.I-I guess i-it's just a habit to cling to people..." Alfred said sheepishly as he got off of the other.

"Follow m-me and we'll get started."Following Matthew Alfred noticed he was wearing a suit. _Why is he wearing a suit?It's just a practice, why do you need to wear a suit?_

"Um Mattie why are you wearing a suit dude?This is like a practice and teaching?You don't need to dress up."

_I knew it._ "Oh, i-it's just so you get use to the scenery, they will be wearing suits, so might as well get use to it right?"

"I guess you're right dude!Ha ha so umm where do we start?I kind of already feel like I'm failing because of what happened earlier and how this whole place looks."

"T-that's okay, it's just a practice right. You can wear one the next time we practice okay."

"Thanks for understanding really are my best friend."

"Y-yeah best friend..." _So you still think of me as a friend huh?W-well i'm sure it'll take sometime to get out of the friend zone.I was always taught love wasn't easy that it was an extravagant challenge. "_A-anyways please have a seat Alfred. I'll take out the food and we will begin our lessons."

"Sure thing dude. I-I mean Matthew." Taking his seat Alfred now being very alert started to yet again observe his surroundings. The place had nice furniture, with occasional pictures of polar bears and maple leaves every where.

To his right were the doors to the kitchen which he could not see very his left was a dark hallway where he assumed the bedroom and bathroom were. The table he was sitting at had a white table cover on it with shiny silverware on it, a plate, and some condiments to eat it the food with.

Matthew arrived moments later with a turkey in his hands, only to get sucked back into the kitchen to pull out some pasta. The food looked to good, the smell hugged Alfred's nose as it stared him in the eyes.

The presentation of the food was perfect, it looked like a professional chef worked on it. Alfred's mouth started to water just by staring at the dishes in front of him. Matthew then took a seat in front of Alfred and picked up the napkin to his right.

"Lesson number one, how to act when at a dinner table. Before eating you must place a napkin on your lap to prevent your clothes from becoming and easy, you try." Matthew said as he placed his own napkin on his lap.

Watching closely Alfred mimicked the Canadians actions making sure he did everything perfectly. Now he could check off step one off of his list of things to do.

"W-wonderful, n-now let me see how you eat so I can tell you what you need to improve on." Alfred didn't have to hear that twice, in a flash Alfred reached over to grab the pasta before his hand was slapped away.

" You have to ask f-for things you can't just reach over Al."

"O-oh yeah sorry.I-I guess eating at burger joints you don't really need manners.S-sorry can you pass the pasta please?"

"Oui."Matthew said in his French tongue when he handed the pasta over to the sapphire eyes man. Happily Alfred took it and started to serve himself an appropriate portion.

Next was the turkey, before he could act Matthew started to serve it to Alfred himself. Giving the other a soft smile he waited for him to be done. After that he poured the other apple cider since he was aware the other cannot handle wine.

Now serving himself Matthew hummed a simple lullaby once he was done he grabbed his knife and started to cut his turkey into small pieces. Looking up he could see Alfred shoving all the food into his mouth. Sighing a bit disappointed of how unromantic it was he decided he should say something._I have my work cut out for me don't I? "_A-Alfie you have to eat slower and with your moth closed."

"O-oh yeah shmuuurrr." He said wit his mouth full of turkey and pasta. Bringing his palm to his face Matthew sighed once more a spoke up to the other countless times.

Each and every time was for a different, or the same reasons. As the days turned into hours, and hours into days it showed very little signs of was now the day before the dinner and Alfred was starting to feel the pressure grow on him.

Pacing around in Matthew's apartment worried he recapped on everything he learned. He went on and on nonstop to learn how to eat right, how to dress right, stand, sit, talk, etc. There was no way he could screw this up.

Stooping in the middle of the room he strolled towards Matthew before looking down at his sitting friend. With sad pleading eyes Alfred gave him a signature puppy dog eye plea. Upon gazing into his eyes nothing could cause Matthew to look away.

The color of his eyes were too bright,innocent, cute, and sad how could you not look at them. As Alfred's lip started to quiver it added to his up more Matthew gave the other a thoughtful smile and patted the seat next to him. Like a dog obeying his master Alfred sat next to his Canadian friend.

"A-Al you'll do you need any help I'll be there for you.I'm a chef at that restaurant so I can keep an eye and give you advice."

"S-so that's why you could make all that delicious food!?" Alfred asked in shock.

"Oui, ha ha I thought it was pretty obvious I was a chef b-but I guess not."

"Well that's just this is just awesome what are the chances of you working at the place!?Cool, now I know I won't blow this. Oh Mattie what will I do without you?"

* * *

*~Time skip~*

Waking up in the evening Alfred opened his eyes lazily staring at the Canadian next to had slept over the previous day so they could both go to the restaurant had stayed up late the previous night o prepare Alfred one last time.

Using his arms to lift his upper half off the floor he looked to both his sides trying to find the bathroom. Locating his destination it was now his mission to reach it without bumping into anything or disturbing his friend.

Weaseling his way out of the sleeping bag he was resigning in he stood on tall on his into the semi-dark hallway he placed his hand on the wall to support him since he was feeling a bit dizzy from getting up too quickly. Giving himself a second to regain his sight and usual posture he stayed on the wall helplessly. Once he felt he was ready he found the door knob to open to the bathroom.

Stumbling inside he went to take care of his business first of after he started the shower up and started to remove all his clothes, then he put his hand to the water to check if it was okay. Evaluating that it was alright he stepped inside having his whole body engulfed by the warm warm temperature started to loosen up Alfred's muscles as he started to cleanse himself of his drool.

Alongside him cleaning his body he brushed his teeth and prepared his hair to look perfect. It was slicked back the best it could with his stubborn piece of hair sticking out. Knowing the consequences of touching the hair he didn't even bother to fix. Exiting the bathroom he came back to a fully clothed chef in front of him, automatically recognizing him Alfred smiled.

"We got one more hour until the dinner and your should we do?"

"Relax you deserve it for once after working so hard these past few days."

"Yeah!You don't have to tell me twice!" Alfred yelled as he jumped onto the couch only to turn on the TV and lay there.

*~Skippy skip~*

The air around them was cold to the point where both of their breaths could be seen. In unison they looked at each other determined to enter the restaurant with confidence.

Entering the restaurant with feet in sync Alfred and Matthew said their goodbye for now. Walking up the the hostess Alfred asked where his party was;before he could utter word the old man waved at him happily covering up his son. Stepping back and changing direction Alfred waved back with a bright and toothy smile as he walked towards the two.

Feeling more prepared for anything in his life Alfred strutted with eyes on the prize until he finally got a glimpse of what the elder's son looked he walked slower and used his hand to cover his face half way so the younger Kirkland could not see him.

_W-what is he doing here?W-why is he with the old man!?Oh crap how can I play this out without making a scene?_ Alfred thought as he got closer and closer to the table. His feet started to feel heavy until he just finally came to a stop.

"Ahh I'm glad you made it here my boy. Arthur this is the man that saved my life. Oh now don't be shy show your face lad." The elder Kirkland said as he grabbed Alfred roughly, only to yank his hand away from his face.

Alfred quickly looked to the side closing his eyes shut with a hopeless expression upon his face. Opening one eye he saw the other didn't recognize him for a quick second. But then the eyes that darted at him were the same as the last time. _Dammit where the hell is Matt when you need him?_

"H-Hi I-i'm Alfred F. J-Jones nice to meet you sir." Alfred said as he awkwardly and hesitantly let out his hand for the other.

With one large eye brow arched down and the other normal Arthur shook Alfred's hand the hand shake seemed tighter to the person receiving it then the person viewing it.

"Pleasure, I am most thankful for you saving my father. No one would really take the time to help someone like him." He said trying to mask the hate in his voice.

Taking his hand back to his side he shook it to ease the pain in it. Man for a small man he had a powerful grip. "I-it was nothing really. I just did what any other would have done right?"

"No no are too modest my let's sit, eat ,and have a chat shall we?"

"Y-yes." Alfred uttered nervously his eyes still on the angry Brit in front of him.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the shoves were hot holding dozens of pots and pans. The workers worked like ants moving from one place to another as fast as they could.

Matthew who was working with a wok at the moment had sweat on his brow as the heat came to his face. His thoughts only consisted of wondered how he was doing, and how well his lessons were. However he had to concentrate on the food he was at others the best he could he told them things to do as so he could have a chance to see Alfred.

Walking out the out door he peeked his head around the room to find Alfred. Upon stumbling across his table Matthew watched admiring Alfred's flustered cute was he? W-wait flustered?Flustered isn't good!Now finding his assistance was needed Matthew waved his hands quietly trying to get Alfred's attention. No luck, time for plan B. Grabbing a note pad Matthew walked up to the table as he wrote down a message for Alfred.

"Bonjour beloved guest. I am chef Matthieu, how are you enjoying your meal today's sirs?Is everything alright?" He said as he kicked Alfred's kneed and dropped the paper.

Hoping in his seat Alfred closed his eyes and looked down in pain, he then saw the note and picked it up when the two Kirklands weren't looking.

_Dear Alfred,_

_I'm sorry I can't be much help tonight. It's so bust please forgive me. Whatever is worrying you forget it, it doesn't matter now. Concentrate on what really matters which is the surprise._

Nodding his head in agreement Alfred got up at the right moment, the older Kirkland wanted to talk to him a bit more about his life and how he was doing. Of course Alfred told him lies, so he wouldn't worry the other.

Taking Matthew's advice he ignored Arthur the whole time and tried his best not to look at the other. To his delight he was actually enjoying himself thanks to Matthew. Man did he owe him big time now.

As the night continued on Arthur boiled in his seat staring at his father being chummy with his supposed enemy. It killed him on the inside to see him act as if the American was his own son. As it got later the it was about time for the elder to announce his surprise. Getting up the elder lifted up a glass of wine to the sky and stared at the two boys in front of him.

"Alfred for saving my life, being absolutely lovable,and being quite the intelligent chap I now say you are apart of my company as a lawyer. Congratulations Alfred,you start tomorrow Arthur will tell be your boss from now on."

For a moment everything stopped for both Alfred and Arthur. For Alfred a wonderful joyous feeling overcame him as he clicked his glass with the elders. A big silly grin showed on his face as he realized he made his parents proud at that moment. Right after work tomorrow he would thank them and tell them the good news. However Arthur on the other hand had his mouth opened in shock.

_I am going to be working with this git!This is an absolute disgrace!I already denied him and yet he found a way to get a job at my Father's company. What game is he playing?_Arthur thought as he angrily clashed his glass with his father's.

"Now I'm afraid I must leave however Arthur I leave Alfred in your hands for the time being. Make sure he does well, and Alfred I'll be checking up on you every now and then." The elder said as he grabbed his coat.

"I understand." Both Arthur and Alfred said as they watched the other leave. Turning their heads back to each other they then realized they were alone again.

"Listen here, Alfred I don't know what game your playing but I don't like it. Saving my father is one thing, however using him as a way to get a job is pure on earth did you know he was the owner of the company?Perhaps you googled it?"Arthur asked in an intimidating tone of voice.

"H-hey I didn't know that was your dad or that he owned the company. I just saved him and he asked me a few questions about me life so I answered, is that a crime?"

"No I suppose not, however I ensure you I will make you quit within the month mark my words Mr. Jones. Now since I'm in charge of you I should have you know you will be working two jobs.

One as a lawyer of course , the other as my old one quit because of a stupid fantasy of falling in love like a I expect you to come to my house and wake me up to get to work, do everything I tell you, and preform your job as a lawyer as well.I don't like to repeat things twice so you must listen to everything I say. Ah yes and before I forget, I will be taking some money out of your check to pay myself back for the damages you inflicted onto my car."

"H-hey that's unfair!No human is capable of is like just unjust yo. I refuse to work two jobs!"

"Very well then I'll tell father you no longer want the lawyer's job then."

"W-wait don't do that please!I-I'll do it you damn jerk." Alfred said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Good. I'll be expecting you at my house at six o'clock in the 't be late." Arthur said as he got up off of his seat, wrote down his address, and left without a in his chair abandoned Alfred sat there in fury, "I work for one of Satan's minions..."

* * *

*~The next day~*

The light beamed onto Alfred's tan skin As his stomach was exposed to the ceiling.

His cat Abraham was pawing at his nose to try and wake him up a little more. Shaking his head to stop the cat Alfred reached over to his side and got the small alarm clock from his cabinet beside his bed. Leisurely Alfred eyed the clock to read the numbers 6:30. Jolting out of bed Alfred hurried into the bathroom and clothed himself in a suit, he then ran to the kitchen and made himself some toast.

With that he ran out the door with his brief case and raced to his car.

"Shit I'm late on the first day!He's gonna kill me!He's gonna kill me!Shit, SHIT SHIT!"

Jumping into his car he stabbed the key into its hole and started the car. Putting his fingers into his pocket Alfred searched for the paper with the address on it. Skimming it he read the address and was off.

Now breathing heavily he parked in front of the house having one of the servants get it ready for when the two leave. Unlike previous times of amazement and observation Alfred ignored the scenery around mattered was that he get to Arthur's room, and wake him one of the maids lead the way he looked around frantically until they arrived at his the knob Alfred saw a room as clean as could be with a messy bed in the was no body in the bed, so Alfred knew that Arthur was already under his breath Alfred decided he would at least let Arthur know he was there.

Alfred looked around the large room in hope to find his boss but no almost gave up when he saw a door which seemed untouched. Having his curiosity take the best of him he extended his hand to open the door, slowly he opened it and peeked his head through. The air was moist and humid, and it was very hard to see.

As his glasses clouded Alfred took them off ad placed them back on. Off in the distance was a figure frozen in the same potion not moving.

"H-hello?Um anyone there?I-I'm looking for my boss Ar..."

Alfred stopped in the middle of his sentence as he recognized the figure. It was ARTHUR!But not how you usually see him, he was stark naked showing his man hood with frozen his eyes widened in shock.

Feeling his cheeks grow hotter Alfred quickly closed the door and turned around, to lean against it. He too stayed there paralyzed at what he had just saw, with his face still red and hot . Alfred could not get the scene out of his head, he just walked in on a man naked not just any man his BOSS!

_OH CRAP!OH CRAP!NOT AGAIN!WHY DOES EVERYTHING MESSED UP HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!?_ Alfred thought as he had a small fit thrashing his head from side to side and stomping his feet.

* * *

**AdminHa ha. So anyways to everyone who reads my fics I know sometimes what happens doesn't make in time everything adds up. It's just foreshadowing and setting up the plot and trying to make sure you all know. I-I don't want anyone to stop reading this...I'm actually getting really into this story. Last but not least if you plan to be mean to me through anon I will delete your review.I rather have someone say it straight to my face to I can panic about it later.**


	5. Episode 5

**Okay new chapter sorry it took so long,was busy doing nothing. Procrastination kind of gets the best of me. Anyways I'm sorry if you don't like this I just had to give you guys god for dramas other wise I would have not known what to do for this chapter. I hope you guys continue to read it and I'll try my best to update. Oh and Happy Belated Thanksgiving all my American readers!Oh and more importantly I would like to thank SakuraMoriChan for being my new beta will be helping me with all my grammar mistakes that has been nagging you guys! So I would like to give a BIG THANKS TO SAKURA!Oh and sorry if my sorry atempt at an Asian accent sucks.I may live with them but I never learned my native tongue.**

* * *

POV: Alfred

Continuing my mini fit, I stayed close to the door, not knowing where else to go. If I went anywhere else in this large house I would get lost immediately.

Trying to keep my cool, I took in deep breaths before slowly walking away from the door. Now I was about five feet away from it, and I could hear things moving on the other side.

I knew I was in for one hell of a lecture from my boss, especially since it was my first day. I bet he already had a plan to fire me there and then for this one tiny slip up.

As I awaited my probable impending doom, I made sure to continue smiling. Who knows, maybe he thought the one who had walked in on his shower had been a butler or one of the maids.

Shortly after thinking of different positive outcomes, the door opened, revealing my boss. His expression was angrier than usual, but a faint pink blush was forming on his face. Swallowing hard, I asked him the single most stupid question ever. "Are you alright, President Kirkland?" I asked, trying my best to stop myself from stuttering.

Still staring at me with those killer eyes, he threw a book, narrowly missing my head. My heart beginning to race, I moved away, trying to escape. Unfortunately, I had forgotten that there was a step behind me. I stumbled a little, and in that split second I was pinned to the wall by my boss. His hands were around my neck, and I feared that he was going to kill me.

But that wasn't the case, even though he madly gripped my neck tighter before speaking. "You will tell no one of what just happened. Not only that, you are also expected to wait outside my bedroom door. Understand?"

"Y-yes, P-president Kirkland," I managed to stutter as he, fortunately, released my neck. He turned, storming out of the room. Picking up my suitcase, I raced after him, wanting to make sure that we left at the exact same time.

But being the prick he was, he had already left without a word. Swearing under my breath, I hurried to my car, following his own close behind. It almost felt like I was in a pursuit to kill him.

When we finally parked in the company garage, we both tried to avoid looking each other in the eye. I followed my boss behind, making sure to keep a set distance between us.

We entered an elevator together. It almost felt like the walls were closing in on me, due to my medium level claustrophobia. As soon as the doors opened I fled the elevator, sighing in relief. My boss just rolled his eyes irritably, walking past me.

I quickly grabbed my new company ID, on my way to receive my first assignment as a lawyer; and, unfortunately, a temporary secretary. I took a quick second to scan my new surroundings, making sure I knew where all the exits were, a precaution in case my claustrophobia kicked in again.

Shortly after, I glanced at the faces of my new co-workers. Each of them greeted me with a friendly smile, and I grinned back in response. It was such a happy environment that I couldn't help but enjoy it. Despite the general hell I had been through so far.

* * *

POV: Third person

Meanwhile, Arthur was preparing for the day in his personal office. It was a cold, gloomy, and awfully shaded area. Hardly anyone dared to go near it.

Moving back and forth in his room, he stopped, thinking for a second. He had a secretary now, why was he doing this all by himself? Taking this new found realization, he walked to his desk and picked up the phone. After about ten rings Arthur's rage began to boil. After finally hearing the other side answer the phone, Arthur yelled out in a mad fury.

"Ahem, may I remind you that you have a bloody job to do? If you don't get your damn arse to my office right now, I'll have you fired!"

"How dare you," the other side said. Arthur frowned, listening to the voice closely. Who was he talking to? "Do you have any idea who you're speaking to, young man?" the other said with the same amount of anger Arthur had used a few mere seconds ago.

It was then Arthur realized who it was. His hands grew clammy, and a single bead of sweat ran down the side of his head. He quickly tried to think of a way to handle the situation he now found himself in.

"A-ah, f-father! T-that message wasn't for you, you see, that was for A-Alfred. H-he hasn't come to the office to pick up the cases yet," Arthur explained nervously.

"Disgraceful! How can you talk to an employee that way? And on his first day too! I would like to see you later today. We need to discuss your behavior."

"B-but…!" Arthur sighed. "Y-yes, father…" he said, feeling almost shameful as he ended the call. Setting the device down on his desk, he rubbed circles into his temples with the tips of his fingers. Feeling that he had given himself at least a little peace, Arthur picked up the phone once more, making sure to actually call Alfred this time.

Listening to the rings drone on and on, Arthur closed his eyes and counted to ten. With each number, Arthur reminded himself that he had to be nice to Alfred. That way, if his father asked him anything, he wouldn't be in the wrong.

But he soon found his patience running thinner and thinner when Alfred didn't answer. Deciding that phoning him was not the only way to find the other, Arthur left his office in search of the new lawyer.

Feeling his rage building again, Arthur quelled it for the moment. There was no point in taking out his anger on an innocent worker. Using what little he knew about Alfred, he investigated the premises. He searched the bathroom. No sign of Alfred. He checked the break room. No Alfred. Arthur even took the liberty of returning to the parking garage, making sure he hadn't already left. Again, no trace of Alfred.

Baffled by the fact that the honey blonde man was nowhere to be found, Arthur virtually gave up his search for Alfred. Exhausted and irritable, he decided to return to his office, stumbling up the stairs. With a heavy sigh, Arthur opened the doors and was about to move towards his seat, but an obnoxiously loud laugh directed his attention back outside the room.

Using his sense of hearing, Arthur followed the sound, soon arriving at a desk that belonged to his friend, Kiku Honda. Being as careful as humanly possible, Arthur tried to listen in on what Alfred and Kiku were talking about. The way the two of them were getting along made it seem like it must have been a rather funny conversation. As the honey blonde in front of Kiku finished laughing again, Arthur scooted just a little bit closer.

"So, like I was saying, that dude had some huge eyebrows! I mean, how can anyone let them get that bad? They're so big, I think they want to take over the world or something, you know what I mean?" Alfred said, laughing. He only seemed to be amusing himself.

"Ah, y-yes. Um, Alfred-san, don't you think that is a rittre harsh? It is your first day here, what if someone hears you? Or worse, Arthur-san himserf."

"Oh, come on dude! That guy already has me as his stupid little secretary as well as my lawyer job here. It was literally forced on me! I had no choice but to suck it up and accept it."

"What, rearry? Prease, terr me more." Kiku said, his eyes now wide with interest. Arthur continued to stand there silently, wondering how the conversation would continue. If he interrupted now he wouldn't be able to sleep at night from sheer curiosity.

"Well, I met him before I got this job at the nearby cemetery. I was visiting some old relatives of mine, and I guess Arthur was too. But I was so depressed that I didn't notice where I was driving, and I hit the back of his car! He got super angry and started yelling at me. Man, he sure has some lungs for a little dude. Anyways, after that, I went out for the interview for this job. He blew his top off when he saw me and denied me the job. So then I went to hang out with an old friend of mine to cheer up. But check this out; I saved his DAD from falling off the stairs! The next thing I know, I was invited to dinner with them and his dad gave me this job."

"Sounds rike you have been through many hardships so far, Alfred-san. I wish you the best of luck. Excuse me, but I have to get to work now. Rets talk over runch," Kiku replied with his thick Japanese accent.

"Uh, yeah, see you later," Alfred said awkwardly, mentally trying to translate what the other had said. He turned away, walking past Arthur without even realizing it. Arthur quickly sprang into action, roughly grabbing Alfred's ear and dragging him into his office.

Little did both Arthur and Alfred know, that scene had been witnessed by a certain someone with a love for gossip and sneaking around.

After Arthur had pulled Alfred into the office, he sat Alfred down on the couch opposite his desk. With a frightened expression, Alfred sat himself up properly, straightening his jacket slightly. Arthur walked around to sit at his desk and folded his arms sternly.

"Alfred, as you know, I am not very happy with you for a number of reasons. One; you rudely walked in on me during my shower. Two; I could not find you when I needed your services. And three; I heard you talking about me behind my back. Now, I know you feel that you are here to have a good time, but you also have not just one, but two jobs to do here. Now, I expect you to start working hard now, or there will be punishments." Arthur took a moment to pile up a few papers before handing the stack to Alfred.

"Now, here are the cases you must review. You have to choose which one you want to do. But, before that, you must: pick up my dry cleaning, get me a cup of tea, clean my office, and, finally, write an apology letter for what has happened so far today. Oh, yes, and before I forget, here; this is a company phone. It will ring when I need you to do something for me. Make sure you actually answer it. One last thing, terribly sorry about this, but your new desk will be outside my office for now. Very well, you may leave," Arthur said, aggressively placing the small phone into Alfred's hands. He turned Alfred's body, pushing him out of the door.

Moving towards an open desk that was accompanied by a simple chair, Alfred set the stack of paper down and looked at the list of things he had to do for Arthur. With a heavy sigh, Alfred left his new desk, his mood falling. He knew the job had been too good to be true…But it was for his parents, he had to make it through this.

Somewhere else, a sneaky employee started writing a new article for his blog. With the new information he had gathered, he began brainstorming and typing a draft.

* * *

POV: Alfred

That damn jerk! That was all I could say about my new boss. He never had anything nice to say to me. I was surprised he even knew the word 'sorry' existed. I knew that being a lawyer was a tough job, but having this added to it was just not okay.

Ugh…I better get these things ready before he shots me. What time is it? I thought, looking at the watch strapped to my wrist. Stunned by the fact that it was now twelve, I hurried away to get his dry cleaning. I seriously hoped that I would be able to have at least a little time to review the cases before work ended. I didn't want to bring my work to my home.

* * *

POV: Old man Kirkland

Needless to say, I was outraged at my son. Not only had he addressed his own father in such a rude way, he had actually been planning to yell like that at Alfred. I would not allow such a thing to continue.

My driver opened the car door for me and I stomped away at a moderate speed. The building's automatic glass doors opened as they sensed my presence. With those out of the way, I proceeded to make my way to Arthur's office. I exited the elevator, remaining silent, not wanting to talk to anyone other than my son. I eyed his office, walking faster and yanking the door open. His expression was shocked, but somehow expecting too.

"I believe you know why I'm here. Why don't you set us up some tea? Then we can discuss your behavior," I said, sitting myself down. The seat was warm, as if it had been occupied before.

"Yes, father," he said obediently, moving away to prepare the tea for us. When it was done he sat opposite me, setting the tea down on the table for me.

"Where is Alfred? I didn't see him at his desk," I asked, bringing the tea cup to my lips and taking a small sip.

"He is doing his job, of course, what else would he be doing?"

"You're lying, lad. Now, tell me where he really is. And don't lie; I can tell when you're lying, Arthur."

"Very well then," he said with a sigh. "He's running errands for me as my secretary."

"You git!" I yelled, hitting my son over the head.

"W-what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his now sore head.

"You made him your secretary! I told you he is a lawyer, did I not? Why on earth would you make him your secretary?"

"He is a lawyer! However, I needed a secretary as well, so I thought he would be perfect. After all, everyone that I had hired before was either incapable or had some silly, girly fantasy."

"If you needed a new secretary you could have asked me. I would have found you one on the spot!"

"I can never ask you for anything! When I do, it's always the exact same thing! Hitting me and yelling at me for what I've done. And I'll have you know, that is not the life I desire."

"I-I have never done such a thing! You're just a brat that doesn't know when to stop being horrid to others. Why is it that you never show compassion, or at least a little sympathy to others, huh?!"

"Do you really want to know why, father? Well, do you?"

"Yes. Maybe there's a way to fix whatever's going on in your mind."

"I don't show compassion or sympathy because of you. You! Ah, yes, quite the shocker, isn't it? You haven't shown me either of these things ever since mother died. You want to know why I never smile? It's because of you. Everything is because of you. You only have yourself to blame," he said, tears running down his face for the first time in years.

I had no idea what to say or do. I had never really noticed how much I had neglected him, how selfish I was to ignore him when he needed his own father's comfort. For a split second, I thought about leaving, even though I knew that wasn't such a good idea. But I didn't. I stayed, watching my son cry like child. I then pulled him into my arms, stroking the back of his head.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you keep this to yourself?" I asked calmly.

"I-I didn't want you to worry. With the way things were going, one of us had to stay strong. I suppose that's the same, even now," he said, pulling away from me and smiling sadly as he wiped away his tears.

"I see how it is…However; please don't bring personal affairs to work. It's highly unprofessional."

"It won't happen again, father."

"Well then…Carry on," I said. I left the room, feeling a little awkward and useless. The ride home that day was quieter than usual. Arthur didn't make eye contact with me when he entered the car. The warm, familiar atmosphere around us had turned dark and menacing. It didn't feel comfortable at all, so I attempted starting a conversation.

"How was your day, lad?" I asked, slightly unsure.

"Same as always," he replied bitterly.

"W-well…"

"Stop. I know what you're trying to do, and we both know that it's not working. I would prefer it if we returned home in peace," Arthur said, looking away so that he didn't meet my gaze. Sadly, I found myself agreeing with my son.

* * *

POV: Third

Alfred collapsed on his bed, still dressed in his suit. It had now been a month since he had started working for Arthur. It might as well have been a month of slave labor.

Every day he would get up early to wake his boss up. Then, he would pick up his dry cleaning and later clean his office on his hands and knees. He would then have to review all of his cases at home, since there was no time for him to check them at work. The pay he received was about half of what he really should have really been making.

Though it was hard life, he still managed to smile every day. Letting his muscles relax, Alfred turned in his bed and glanced at the cat that had climbed up on his chest.

"Ugh, Abraham! I'm so tired and hungry! I haven't eaten properly in, like, a month! I need something to get my mind off of this stupid job badly."

As if on cue, Alfred's cell phone started ringing, playing his 'America, F**K Yeah!' ring tone. Rushing over like an Olympic sprinter, he grabbed his phone and checked the caller ID. It was Matthew. Alfred almost kissed it out of happiness, glad to have someone to talk to. Flicking his phone open with his thumb, Alfred brought the device to his ear.

"Mattie! Perfect timing! Is it alright if we talk for a bit?"

"Sure, why don't you come over? Then we can talk."

"Okay! I'll be there faster than you can say freedom!"

*~time skip to Mattie's house~*

The apartment they both occupied was air conditioned, much to their liking. They sat legs and arms crossed, opposite each other and drinking coffee. Both let a silent 'Ah' escape their lips before setting their cups down.

Shifting a bit in his seat, Alfred found a comfortable position and settled in it. Letting his gaze drift around the room a few times, Alfred decided he liked how decorative and clean everything was. The complete opposite of his own home. Satisfied with the scenery, Alfred cleared his throat before speaking.

"So, you know how I got that new lawyer job, right?" he asked, knowing the obvious answer to the question.

"Y-yeah, I remember. Did something go wrong, Al?" Matthew asked, pure concern forming on his face.

"Well, my boss is making me be his secretary too, until he can find someone else. So I'm working two jobs right now. And let me tell you, I know why no one wants to be his secretary. He works you to the bone! I can't be a lawyer and his secretary at the same time. I always have to bring my work home, and I'm exhausted by the end of the day."

"T-that's horrible. Have you told his father? It looked like you had a good relationship with him."

"True, but I don't want to use him. He's done so much for me by just giving me a job!"

"I-I guess you're right, eh? B-but what are you going to do? You can't go on like this. It's not healthy."

"Yeah, I know…But what can I do about him? It's like, I finally get a break, but then something weird happens. You know what I mean?"

"I-I think so…Are you happy with your job, at least?"

"Yeah, totally! I'm finally living my parent's dream for me!"

"But is that your dream?"

"W-well, yeah. Ever since 'that' happened, I've wanted to make them proud of me, you know?"  
"I guess you're right…Oh, yeah, speaking of your parents, have you visited them lately?"

"I..." Alfred said, trying to form a sentence after this sudden realization. "N-not yet! Crap, I promised them I would visit after my first day of work! But I was so tired, I forgot! Oh, shoot!"

"C-calm down, Al. I-it's no big deal. We can visit them now, if you want."

"W-what really?! Then let's go! It's gonna be dark soon, sir!"

…Did he just say 'sir', Matthew asked himself. "Oui," Matthew said, right before his hand was grabbed tightly and he was violently pulled out of the house.

Stunned by the sudden enthusiasm, Matthew picked up his pace, following Alfred into his car. It was a small and simple car, with nothing really special about it. On the inside there were hamburger wrappers and Captain America action figures littered around the floor and seats. With a small giggle, Matthew entered the small car, letting Alfred drive.

By the time they had reached the cemetery it was already about six o' clock in the evening. The crickets were playing their song as the stars began to shine in the sky.

Stepping out of the car, Alfred and Matthew stood side by side, walking together to two marked graves. Engraved into the tombstones were the names Amelia Jones and Ivan Braginski.

Matthew stood back, watching as Alfred kneeled down and hugged the two graves. Though the stones were cool from the chilly air around them, Alfred's heat quickly warmed them. Releasing the stones, Alfred sat on the grass. His expression was sad, yet somehow happy. Using his fingertips, he touched the damp grass, not minding the wet that was beginning to soak through his clothes.

"Hey, mommy, daddy. Sorry I forgot to come here, but guess what?! I finally got the lawyers job you always wanted me to have! Isn't that great? I've also reunited with an old childhood friend of mine. You remember Matthew, right?" Alfred said to the graves, almost as if they could talk back to him.

"H-hello, Mrs. Jones, Mr. Branginski. Nice to see you again," Matthew said, playing along with Alfred.

"See? He hasn't changed at all. He's been a huge help to me."

"I-I wouldn't s-say that. I'm just fulfilling my role as a friend, t-that's all," the ivory eyed blonde said, a pink hue added to his cheeks.

"Well then, you're the bestest friend ever!" the honey blonde shouted out, jumping up from where he sat.

"You're mine too," Matthew replied, hugging his own jacket for warmth.

"H-hey, you want to head back to your place? I'm freezing my ears off out here."

"Y-yeah. And d-don't you have an angry boss to wake up tomorrow too?"

"Ugh! Don't remind me of him; I hate that Brit!" Alfred said before wandering off, ahead of Matthew.

Before Alfred could notice, Matthew bent down to one of the graves. "I'll take care of Alfred for you guys," he whispered. "You don't need to worry anymore."

* * *

POV:Third

The night eventually melted back into day, and, yet again, Alfred was on his way to wake his easily irritated boss. He approached the door carefully. Doing as he was instructed for every day, he waited outside, not wanting to have another embarrassing accident.

Bringing his hand up to the door, he knocked loudly, making sure the man inside could hear. After a few seconds, he could hear someone stirring inside the room. Knowing that his boss was now awake, Alfred waited, almost like an impatient puppy. Standing only about two inches away from the door, Alfred watched as the door knob began moving.  
As a precaution, Alfred stepped to the side so that the door wouldn't hit him. But the universe obviously had something against him. In barely two seconds, the door had connected with Alfred's poor face at full speed.

A small amount of blood trailed down from his forehead as the door retreated back to its original position. Arthur now in front of the closed door, and was turning his head back and forth, searching for Alfred. Knowing the other would just leave without him, Alfred tapped his back.

"Right here, President Kirkland," Alfred said, attempting to smile at the other. At first, Arthur stared at Alfred with an annoyed expression. He was still puzzled as to why Alfred had not quit within the first month. He would even smile through the day continuously, even though Arthur would often use everything in his power to put him down.

And even though he hated the other, he couldn't help but feel guilty when he noticed the blood trickling down Alfred's forehead. Arthur's expression softened, to the point where he actually looked concerned for Alfred.

"A-are you alright?" Arthur asked Alfred without really thinking. He lifted a hand, trying to touch the cut. Alfred quickly stepped away, wary about the sudden attempted contact.

"Aw, it's nothing that can't heal on its own. It's not that bad," Alfred said, wiping the blood off his face.

"A-alright then. Shall we go?"

"Totally! Let's go, we're gonna be late!" Alfred said, grabbing the other's arm and practically dragging him towards the car. When the two were both seated in the car, the driver did his everyday job, driving them away to work.

Arriving at the building, Arthur left first and walked towards his office. He and Alfred parted ways just outside when Alfred turned towards his own desk.

Usually, Arthur would be in his chair, actually doing something productive. But today was different. All he could think of for the next half hour was what had happened that morning.

Arthur would normally get angry at the fact that the other hadn't even attempted to treat the cut. But when it came right down to it, Arthur did somehow have a heart. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Arthur knew a small way to set things right.

He grabbed a small first aid box containing medicine and band aids. Using his swivel chair, Arthur reached up and placed it in the top draw of his cabinets. Being careful so that he wouldn't lose his balance, he successfully put everything in place. He allowed his feet touch the ground again.

Now the only thing left was to summon Alfred. He took his phone, dialling his temporary secretary's number. Listening to the rings, Arthur waited for the other to pick up the phone. Once the call was accepted, Alfred's voice could be heard clearly. "You need something, President Kirkland?"

"Of course I do, you dolt. Come to my office this instant."

"Yes, of course." Alfred placed the phone back down, getting up and proceeding to walk towards his boss's office. He was expecting the worst. His boss was there, waiting for him, a determined look on his face. Alfred smiled at him, watching him push his swivel chair back into its original place. Again, he was expecting the worst.

"You needed something?" Alfred asked innocently, standing in front of his boss.

"I need you to go to my cabinet over there. There's a document in the top draw that I need, but…it is a little out of my reach," Arthur confessed, regarding the other with every move he made.

"Okay," Alfred said, moving to the cabinet. He didn't enjoy the older blonde watching him; it felt like he was boring holes into his back. He pulled the draw open, grabbing the document with the first aid box resting on top. Bringing them down to his middle, Alfred glanced at the object confusedly.

"Since you've brought that down, why don't you use it to treat the cut on your forehead?" Arthur said, trying not to make his plan seem too obvious. Alfred giggled a little, taking the box and placing the document on Arthur's desk.

"You were worried about me, weren't you?" Alfred said teasingly. The Brit's acting skills really needed some work.

Arthur's face immediately turned a light shade of pink, his expression turning angry. "N-no, of course not! Why would I care if you hurt yourself? And it was your own blasted fault in the first place!" was Arthur's response, still trying to hide his true intentions.

"Okay, I understand! Gosh. You don't need to get so angry, you know," Alfred said, grabbing a tube of medicine from the box. He twisted the cap off and blindly started applying the medicine to his cut in generous amounts. Arthur watched him, wanting to make sure that the American used the medicine correctly.

"You're doing it all wrong, you git! Give me the damn medicine. It's obvious you're incapable of doing it yourself," Arthur said, getting up from his seat and snatching the tube from Alfred's hand. "Sit on the couch over there," Arthur ordered, forcing Alfred onto the long black couch. Once the honey blonde was sitting on the leather couch, Arthur sat opposite him, squeezing the medicine onto the tip of his finger.

Leaning in close, Arthur used his free hand to move Alfred's bangs away, giving him full view of the cut. Gently, he brought his digit to the small wound, which was still bleeding a little. Applying the medicine, Arthur ignored Alfred's whines about the pain.

Halfway through applying the medicine, Arthur took a minute to observe Alfred's appearance. His face was flawless. There wasn't a single trace of any blemishes. His eyes were a beautiful blue that could easily put the summer sky or a tropical ocean to shame. His hair looked soft, the softest Arthur had ever seen, in fact, and his lips seemed smooth and untouched. Noticing every feature of Alfred's face, Arthur felt his cheeks flushing.

As Alfred put up with the pain, he too was observing the other's appearance. The eyes that would glare at him every day suddenly seemed so much more colorful than before. The light made his eyes glitter, enhancing their beautiful emerald color. Though his hair was messy, it was the purest shade of blonde Alfred had ever seen, and his lips looked way too kissable. Both felt embarrassed about their own thoughts and pulled away from each other.

"You can apply the rest yourself," Arthur said, forcing the tube and some band aids into Alfred's chest. With no objections, Alfred took the objects and excused himself from the office, a slight blush dusting his own cheeks too.

Shutting the door, both Arthur and Alfred were baffled by the sudden thoughts that had entered their heads. Why on Earth had they thought about each other like that? They both tried hard to forget what had just happened. However, the incident seemed to hang above them, almost like a recurring nightmare. For the rest of the morning Arthur and Alfred were too embarrassed to look each other in the eye.

* * *

While this was happening, on the floor above Arthur and Alfred's, a private interview was taking place. The two occupants sat opposite each other in formal wear. There wasn't much in the room, except for a desk, two chairs, and a few plants.

George Kirkland (Arthur's father) was interviewing a new person for the role of Arthur's secretary, since Arthur obviously couldn't do it himself. With a steady voice and neutral expression, George examined the new applicant carefully. Glancing down at the papers in front of him, George skimmed for the key points about this man.

"So, it has come to my understanding that you were a straight A student, you have outstanding organization skills, and you are fluent in French as well as English."

"Oui, sir," the applicant said, smirking slightly.

"Why do you want to work here?"

"Well, this place has the top lawyers in the country; they'll obviously need help with organization. Since I have a very good record of keeping track of things and making sure everything happens on time, I though this would be the perfect place."

"Interesting. Now, I have one final question for you."

"And that would be?"

"Are you willing to put up with a bitter young man? As you may have heard, many have quit just because of his attitude."

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle it. After all, a good secretary shouldn't give up just because of a few rude remarks or being over worked" the applicant said with an eager smile, looking the elder straight in the eye. Judging by the other's reaction, he knew that there was no way he wouldn't get the job. The older man seemed desperate.

"Congratulations, Mr. Bonnefoy. You are now a part of our staff. You start tomorrow morning. Please report to my house tomorrow to wake up your new boss."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Admin: Well then off to make the new chapter sorry this sucks please don't shoot me! And I'm sorry this is so short!I'll work on it more next time promise!**


	6. Episode 6

**So here is the new chapter hope you enjoyed it, I thought it was pretty thrilling...A-anyways um yeah. Anyways things aren't what they seem in this chapter since I miss led you guys in the previous chapter. *snickers* Anyways with my fanfics it's like a drama, everything is revealed as ou watch, well in this case real. It leaves you with a bit more of mastery and clinging on the edge of your seat wondering I guess.**

* * *

POV: Alfred

Upon waking up that morning, I found my company phone buzzing like a bee. Quickly answering it, I held it up to my ear, expecting to hear my boss yell. But that was not the case. On the other side of the line was George Kirkland, my boss's boss. He gave me the fantastic news that I would no longer have to be Arthur's secretary.

As I hung up the phone, I grabbed my pillow and screamed in sheer relief. I was finally rid of that tyrant! Actually feeling excited for the rest of the day, I dressed myself in my suit and took my time with eating breakfast.

Taking a step outside, I inhaled the sweet fragrance of freedom. Oh, how amazing it smelled! Closing my eyes, I imagined the audience watching the movie of my life. They were cheering for me happily. I stood there for a little while, waiting for the applause to die down.

As soon as it stopped, I let out a loud 'yes!' and did a Mario style jump off the stairs. It was as if all was right with the world. I had never felt so happy to go to work.

I arrived at work with the biggest and brightest beam anyone could imagine. I passed my co-workers with my huge grin. Most of them probably thought my unwavering smile was creepy, but at that moment I didn't care. Entering the elevator, I could feel my smile drop as I closed my eyes, concentrating on keeping my cool.

Successfully done, I strutted to my original desk with glee and sat down. But there was one thing that did make my mood shift from happy to nervous. Everyone was staring at me. I could tell this wasn't a good thing. It felt like they were predators, hunting me quietly.

Trying to ignore them, I began to read more of the documents I had been given. I didn't bother to ask why they were watching me since there was a high chance that they wouldn't tell me.

Before I continued my work, I wanted to see who the new sucker who was taking my place was. Being the hero that I was, I decided it would be a good idea to give them advice on our boss. Resting my things on my desk, I made my route to Arthur's office, knowing his new secretary would be there.

I was about an inch away from my new co-worker when my heart stopped. I recognized that blonde hair and their skinny figure. Speeding up the last few steps towards him, I quickly tackle hugged him. I stared as I released him.

"Mattie! W-what are you doing here?! It's your day off, shouldn't you be resting at home?!" I asked loudly, still in a state of shock. This was the icing on the cake. I was working with my best friend! What else could make this day more awesome? I thought, waiting for the Canadian's answer. More people were staring at me now, and were whispering to each other quietly.

"A-Al, quiet down, people are trying to work. Oh, and this is a part time job. I-I decided I didn't want to see you suffer anymore. You looked so pale and tired…I wanted to find a w-way to help," he explained softly.

"But what about your chef job? You didn't quit, did you?" I asked, purely concerned.

"O-oh, that. I-I still work there. Like I said, this is a part time job."

"Oh, okay then. So, how was waking up Mr Grumpy Gills this morning? Did he give you a hard time?"

"I-It was fine. But I can see why you don't like him."

"Dude, I know right? I'm telling you, that dude is like a total prick! I'm just glad that I have my best friend here. Now we can deal with him together," I said, giving him another hug.

"Why don't we have lunch? Y-You know, if you're not busy."

"Sounds awesome, man! Let's go!"

* * *

POV: Arthur

What a horrible day it had been so far! I couldn't believe they would hire another secretary without telling me. Honestly! What was I supposed to do?

My whole morning routine will take some time to get used to, I thought, having a staring contest with my couch. The couch won, and my mind drifted back to what had happened earlier.

That morning:

It was around quarter to six, just about the time I would expect Alfred to be knock on my door to wake me up. I would then act like I had woken up before him just to see how he would react.

But when I heard the doorknob moving, I shot out of my bed and marched over to stop it. My hand was about an inch from the door before it swung open, revealing another man with long blonde hair and ivory eyes. I stood there, wide-eyed, regarding this stranger. For a second I thought it was Alfred, but this man seemed slimmer. Stepping back, I stood in an akimbo position and tapped my foot.

"Who on Earth are you? And where is that other git?" I asked bluntly, regarding the other cautiously.

"I'm Matthew Williams, y-your new secretary," he said in a shy tone. I relaxed slightly.

"Who hired you?"

"Your father, George K-Kirkland. He knew you would put A-Alfred through hell, so he found me."

"I see. Still, I would like some warning before someone else invades my bedroom. Honestly, you're almost as bad as Alfred!"

"I-I understand, sir. It won't happen again," Marvin said in a quiet voice. I could barely hear what he was saying.

"Very well then, Marcus, leave me so that I can get dressed. I expect you to be waiting for me at the car."

"Sir, it's M-Matthew."

"Ah, right, Matthew. Sorry about that, chap. Now, run along." I said, shooing him away from my presence and slamming the door when he left.

Covering my face with the palms of my hands, I found myself having trouble believing what had just happened. My temporary secretary was gone so suddenly and was being replaced by someone else. I hadn't really thought about it before, but I had actually started growing fond of the American. He was just so…so…Um, what was it? Ah, yes, attentive!

I wondered how this one would work out. It looked like the only time I had with Alfred now was during break and lunch. Well, that's better than nothing, right?

*~Present time~*

Snapping back to reality, I thought about what had happened this morning with a sudden extreme interest. I started to recall the thoughts about Alfred I had back then. What on Earth had I been thinking?! Why would I want to see his face? He hadn't quit within the month, and he would never give anything in on time. Although, he did try his best to do so…

Ah! Forget it, Arthur! He's just another one of your employees. Pull yourself together, and finish your work. That will help you take your mind off such a simple matter.

* * *

POV:Third Person

(Lunch time)

As Alfred and Matthew had promised, they both had lunch together in the company's cafeteria. It was a fairly large area, with tables that could sit from two to five people. People were scattered everywhere, some together in groups and others by themselves, trying to finish their work as quickly as possible.

Alfred and Matthew happily entered the cafeteria, side by side, with huge, childlike grins on their faces. Sitting opposite each other, they took out their lunches and began eating, not noticing the dirty looks they were receiving from everyone. Taking a huge bite out of his hamburger and quickly swallowing, Alfred leaned closer to Matthew's ear.

"Mattie, I think everyone is staring at us. It looks like they want to kill us or something. Did you do something wrong?"

"No," Matthew answered in his timid voice, glancing at everyone shyly.

"Well, let's ask them! Come with me! You have the right to know too!"

"I-I don't think tha-…" Before he could finish his sentence, the other blonde was calling over three female co-workers. They swaggered towards them, wearing disgusted expressions and their hands on their hips.

"What do you want, Alfred?" one of them asked irritably.

"Why are you staring at me and my friend weirdly? Did we do something wrong?" Alfred asked, watching the others' movements.

"You don't know? How stupid. Maybe you should check the news more often."

"Yeah, but politics are boring! Can't you just tell me?"

"Fine. Here, read this," the woman said, pulling out her phone and selecting something. She showed the screen to Alfred.

The title read: Scandal! Is Arthur Kirkland paying for services not related to the law?

Eyes wide, Alfred couldn't believe the article. Clearing his throat, Alfred began reading it allowed for Matthew to hear.

"A local blog called Spies on the Inside tells us that a new employee, Alfred F. Jones, is having a sex scandal with the Kirkland Law Firm's President, Arthur Kirkland. This all began when Alfred was forcefully brought to Arthur's office and was thrown onto the couch opposite his desk," taking a deep breath and looking up at Matthew, Alfred nervously continued.

"An argument started about how lazy Alfred had gotten, and there were soon mentions of punishment and reward. Is this really how the Kirkland Firm pays and labors their employees? By subjecting them to a job with sex as the reward? Insiders say that Alfred admitted that the two were dating himself. Could this be true? To find out more, go to page three hundred."

Handing his co-worker back her phone, both Matthew and Alfred were shocked Alfred more than Matthew. Feeling a pink blush tickling his checks, Alfred decided that he had to make sure that Matthew didn't get the wrong idea.

"M-Mattie! It's a lie, I swear! I-I'm not going out with President Kirkland, and he's not paying me for sex! I promise!" Alfred said, allowing panic to take over.

"Oh, don't lie! I bet you two have done it every day. And now you're hitting on this new guy! You're such a ***, Alfred. Don't you think you've done enough to get attention?" the women said. A hand clamped down on her shoulder. Twisting her head slowly, she saw Matthew with an angry look in his eyes. She shivered, finding the expression strange on the quiet Canadian.

"I-It's not very nice to say something like that, miss. Y-You don't want someone telling everyone that you slept with your boss just so that you could get a raise, n-now do you?"

"H-how did you know?" she asked, scared that he somehow knew this information when he was a complete stranger to her.

"I didn't. You just told me," Matthew said. He watched as the woman stomped away to her seat angrily.

"Whoa, Matt! I didn't know you could think of something like that! That was, like, totally out of character, yo! But I could have handled that myself. I am the hero, you know?"

"W-well, yeah, b-but I don't like hearing my best friend being called a ***. You would do the same for me, eh?"

"Well, I guess you're right. But I would totally be more heroic than you."

"T-true," Matthew said, hiding a small giggle as he spoke. The two of them continued to talk to each other, finally finding a good opportunity to really talk after a long time. Alfred couldn't help but adore his friend, feeling that he was beginning to fall for him all over again. For Matthew, he knew that he was getting even closer to Alfred. In good time, he would confess to him and they would get married like they had promised. It almost seemed too good to be true.

Their lunch break ended, and they both gathered their leftovers and threw them in the silver bin. They walked together towards the elevator. It was filled with about four other people. Stepping forward, Matthew entered the elevator, but noticed that Alfred hadn't followed him.

"A-Al, come on. It'll be alright. Nothing bad will happen as long as y-you're with, me okay?" Matthew said, moving forward a little and extending his hand out for the other to take. "Do you trust me?" Matthew asked with a kind smile, ignoring the fact that his arm was growing tired.

Alfred raised an eyebrow awkwardly before giving an unsure answer. "Y-yes?" Alfred said, and he was suddenly pulled to his best friend's side. Closing his eyes, he clutched Matthew's hand tightly. Counting to ten, he waited for the moment when the sliding doors would open and he would be freed of the metal prison. Not long after he had finished counting, the doors opened and allowed Alfred to escape.

Relieved, Alfred breathed in and glanced to his side, meeting Matthew's gaze. In that moment, it felt like there was only the two of them in the world, and that nothing could pull them apart. A light blush appeared on Alfred's face again, and he realized that he felt exactly the same way as when he and Arthur had been staring into each other's eyes. Both suddenly felt awkward, and Alfred released Matthew's hand.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Mattie. You really are my best friend."

"Yes, I am. P-please don't forget that," Matthew said, a little desperately. He began recalling what had happened in his childhood after Alfred had left him.

With that, they both parted ways, working at other ends of the room and occasionally stealing glances at each other.

* * *

*~Flash back into Matthew's past~*

It was the day after Alfred's disappearance, and Matthew felt awful. The day before, he had cried himself to sleep, remembering the times he had spent with Alfred. It pained him to recall these feelings, but what could he do? Alfred was everything to him. A friend, a lover, and even, occasionally, a brother. And now he was gone.

His heart could barely take it, so he stopped himself from ever even attempting to love something again. At school the next day, everyone was discussing Alfred's disappearance. It was the only thing they would talk about. They would them point at Matthew, wearing sad expressions.

They had teased him and Alfred for so long and now one of them was gone. Most people thought that it was because many of them had disliked their homosexuality. Others thought it was just because Alfred wanted attention. But Matthew knew the truth, and he would never tell.

A few kids had tried to console Matthew, but he never said a word to them. Matthew was soon only referred to as 'The Ghost'. The more he blocked everyone out, the more they forgot about him. Eventually no one, not even his own parents, could remember who he was.

If you uttered Matthew's name, you would get a 'who?' followed by a question. If he spoke, you would wonder, 'who said that?' Being forgotten was not something Matthew had always cherished, but it was his own fault for keeping everyone out.  
As Matthew grew older, he knew he couldn't continue to mourn over his lost love. He had to do something. The day he turned eighteen, he left the house in search of Alfred.

Matthew went out and searched the closest cities, and then searched the closest cities to the ones he was occupying. In each city he would stay for a month, looking for Alfred. But as more and more months past, he found no trace of Alfred. Nearing the latest town, Matthew's hopes were completely cut down.

That was until he met Alfred again at the bar. From then on he began to feel happier and happier, his mood soaring. However, he never managed to rid himself of his almost ghost like reputation, but that had never bothered Matthew. Not anymore, that is.

In the middle of working, Arthur's work phone began to ring. Knowing it had to be someone important, he answered it.

"Hello. This is President Arthur Kirkland speaking-,"

"Arthur! I need you and Alfred in my office, NOW!" Arthur's enraged father yelled, disconnecting the call without another word.

With a heavy sigh, Arthur knew that nothing good could come from this. But he had to obey his orders, or else that would be the end of him. Stepping out of his office, Arthur made his way to Alfred's desk. He was reviewing the cases he failed to look over weeks ago.

Clearing his throat loudly, Arthur quickly caught Alfred's attention. Oh, crap. This guy again, Alfred thought, faking a delighted smile.

"What is it, President Kirkland? Remember, I'm not your secretary anymore. Mattie is." Alfred said, pointing at the long haired blonde who was answering a phone call.

"My father, A.K.A your boss, wants to see us immediately. Follow me," Arthur said, grinding his teeth. He felt a little jealous that Alfred already had a nickname for the new secretary.

Turning away and hearing Alfred's footsteps behind him, Arthur lead the way to the elevator, going up to the seventh floor. They approached a glass wall with a door handle attached to it. Opening the door, Arthur allowed Alfred to go in first before following him inside. They sat down next to each other in separate chairs, both feeling a little nervous.

Sitting opposite them, the older Kirkland's hands folded into fists. Cocking one of his huge eyebrows, the elder stood and began walking circles around the others.

Both Arthur and Alfred followed his movements with their eyes, wondering what this could be about. Arthur thought about the possibility that it could be his recent behavior. Alfred thought it could about his poor performance as a lawyer. The two could have not been more wrong.

"I assume you two know why you're here," the elder man said, regarding them with killer eyes.

"I'm afraid I have no clue. Please, explain what is bothering you," Arthur said reluctantly.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed! Don't you check the news, boy? The whole city is talking about it. A certain sex scandal between you and Alfred. Not only that, they are also assuming that we do this to all of our employees. Explain yourselves!" the elder said, watching as both Arthur and Alfred's faces flushed red.

"Who came up with these lies?! Surely you don't believe this nonsense, father!" Arthur shouted, standing up suddenly. Alfred watched, staying silent for the first time ever.

"What, am I supposed to believe that you two are actually dating? Or that this was all made up?"

"Yes! Exactly! This is all a lie!"

"If so, how do you suppose they came to such a conclusion?"

"Well, someone must have seen our situation last month and somehow got the wrong idea."  
"Whatever the truth is, you have to fix this. Luckily for you two, I have a plan."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"Simple, really. You and Mr Jones will pretend to date. Just have a little kiss here and there in front of the media and hold hands. After about a year you can start a fake fight and 'break up'."

"WHAT!?" Alfred and Arthur yelled loudly, their voices echoing through the room.

"I-I can't do that, sir! H-He practically h-hates me! And I already like someone else! You can't do this to us!"

"That's right! And how am I supposed to put up with a stupid git like him? I will not let you do this to me!" Arthur said, feeling hurt when the other said he liked someone else.

"You will and you must! If not, you, Arthur, will be demoted, and as for you, Alfred, you will be fired! I know you two don't like each other, but you have to bear with it. This is the only way to save our company. Now, I will arrange a conference for tomorrow afternoon. There, you two will announce your relationship. I expect you two to act as lovey-dovey as possible. Do I make myself clear?

Taken back by the other's words, the two younger blondes remained silent for a few seconds. I suppose I can act like I love this idiot. It's not like anything would bloom from a fake relationship, right? Arthur thought, glancing at Alfred to see what his answer was.

Alfred, meanwhile, felt numb. He had to do it, but he still felt hesitant. He knew all too well that if he was going to act like he truly loved Arthur, he had to abandon his little crush on his best friend. Well, I guess I'll have to forget about my feelings for Matthew for now. A year's not too long, right? I mean, he's only waited about twelve years; one more shouldn't hurt, right? Alfred thought, giving Alfred a sad but accepting look.

"I'll do it," they said in unison, refusing to look each other in the eye.

"Very well. You may return to your work now," the elder said, ushering them away before returning to his own work. As they moved towards the elevator, Alfred and Arthur stayed silent. Eventually, Alfred decided he had to confirm the conditions of their 'relationship'.

"I know you probably hate this as much as me, maybe even more, but like it or not, we're going to have to do this together. But there are a few things I wouldn't mind to make this more bearable. First, please don't talk to me during work unless someone asks about our 'relationship'. Secondly, please don't be such a jerk all the time; I can barely stand it now. And I know that you'll be much more irritable after tomorrow. Lastly, please, try not to get us caught! I really need this job!" Alfred said. He tried to look Arthur in the eye while saying this, but failed.

"Fine. And here are my conditions. Don't actually fall for me, don't over analyze the situation, don't tell anyone about this, and, likewise, don't get us caught," Arthur said angrily, feeling something else inside of him rise along with the rage. He couldn't pin point what it was, exactly, he only knew that he was mad and annoyed.

"Yes, President Kirkland," Alfred said, still using a formal tone. Light began to spill inside as the elevator doors opened. Arthur was the first to leave, slowly followed by Alfred.

Peeking at what Matthew was doing, Alfred couldn't help but pang of guilt over his choice. After all, his crush on Matthew wasn't really that big. Some might think it was like they children pretending to be married when they didn't really have feelings for each other.

The saddest part was that he couldn't even tell Matthew about his situation. He usually loved to talk to his best friend to get things off his chest. Not only that, he had to have a lie over another lie just so that the whole thing could work out. If Alfred ever found out who had made that blog and article, they were so dead.

* * *

*~the following day~*

Arthur was woken by Matthew at about the same time Alfred woke up himself, both getting ready for the big day. Neither of them were looking forward to whatever would happen, but they both knew that they had to go through with it unless they wanted to lose their jobs.

Seemingly emotionless, Arthur and Alfred entered the conference building at different times. Arthur entered at about 3:00, and Alfred arrived around 4:25, five minutes before the conference started.

They were placed in separate rooms to prepare themselves for what was going to happen. Matthew, being Arthur's secretary, had to make sure his boss was ready. Alfred was getting ready by himself, and was, yet again, giving himself a little pep talk and practicing his smiles. Arthur, on the other hand, took deep breathes, trying to calm himself down and get into character.

About a minute before the conference began, Arthur and Alfred exited their rooms and headed to a set of doors that would lead to a long desk. There were two seats for them at this table. Matthew had been ordered to stay in the audience and wait until everything was over.

Walking towards each other, Alfred and Arthur exchanged glances, determined to make this work. However, both were reluctant to follow through with the plan.

"Good luck, President Kirkland," Alfred said and extended his hand out to the shorter blonde.

"Likewise, Mr Jones," Arthur said, shaking Alfred's fragile hand.

"It's time for you both to go," a man with a black T-shirt and head set informed the two, ready to open the doors for them. Nodding their heads, Arthur and Alfred stood next to each other firmly. Looking at Arthur's arm, Alfred suddenly wrapped his own arms around it, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"W-what in God's name are you doing?" Arthur asked in a flustered tone, staring at Alfred.

"I'm playing the part, and you should too. Come on, dude, we agreed on this," Alfred said in a somewhat loud whisper.

"…I understand," Arthur said, closing one eye as the doors were opened. In a split second, Arthur and Alfred were surrounded by a flood of flashing lights. Many different people were all squashed in the small room together. Different questions floated through the room, but none of them could be understood.

Leading the way, with Alfred still grasping his arm, Arthur moved towards their seats, a guide telling them where they had to go.

As they sat down, Alfred removed himself from Arthur's arm, observing everyone there and the exits. So many people, he felt as if he was going to panic right then and there.

Scanning the crowd, he searched for Matthew; the only person he knew who could help him. Finally spotting him, Alfred gave him a, 'I need help. I think I'm going to crack,' face. Noticing this, Matthew pointed to his pocket and mouthed 'look'.

Following the silent instruction, Alfred looked inside his pocket. A note and a few items lay inside. Matthew must have slipped them inside somehow when he was getting ready. Taking them out, Alfred read the note first.

Calm down. I know you're probably about to have a panic attack by now. Here, there's a stress ball and some medicine to help you relax. It's not much, but it should help.

From, Matthew

P.S. After this, let's go ice skating. I want to spend more time with you.

Finished with reading, Alfred mouthed the words 'thank you' to Matthew before placing a few of the pills inside his mouth. Stress ball in hand, Alfred turned to Arthur, wondering when the conference would start.

"May I have your attention, please," Arthur spoke into the microphone. "I believe we are ready to answer your questions now."

There words caused a reaction inside the audience. Interviewer after interviewer asked different questions. Feeling a little over whelmed, Alfred squeezed the stress ball, hearing Arthur pick someone in the audience.  
"So, is it true you two are dating? Or are you two just pretending to love each other so that this sex scandal will be cleared?" a reporter asked. Everyone listened intently for the answer.

"Yes, we are in fact dating. And no, we love each other very much, don't we, Alfred?" Arthur smiled, turning his head to Alfred.

"U-uh, y-yes," Alfred said shyly, trying to focus on not panicking. He then glanced at Matthew. The Canadian's mouth had fallen open when he heard the announcement. It looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry, he's a bit nervous. He isn't used to situations like this," Arthur said before moving onto another question. This one was from a woman who had a flower placed in her long brown hair.

"If this is true, why don't you show us a kiss?" the woman said, her eyes shining suddenly.

"N-no. That would be highly inappropriate," Arthur said, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, come on! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" the woman chanted, others beginning to join in. Swallowing hard, Arthur looked at Alfred with wide eyes. I suppose we really have to do this, he thought. Grabbing Alfred by the shirt, Arthur forcibly kissed the other's soft lips.

For the next few seconds, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of clicking as the interviewers quickly took pictures. Alfred stayed completely still. He couldn't push the other away; he had to act like he enjoyed it. Cupping the other's face, Alfred closed his eyes and blissfully returned the kiss.

Matthew watched. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Alfred, his Alfred, was being kissed by someone else. Not just any other person, his Boss! And it looked like Alfred actually liked it.

The scene was too much for the broken hearted Canadian. He shoved his way past everyone, tears filling his eyes. Just after he had left, Arthur and Alfred broke away from the kiss. They looked away from each other, both blushing deeply.

"There. I hope you're happy. Now, shall we continue with the questions?" Arthur asked, still a little dazed after what had just happened. He picked another young women who also looked embarrassed.

"Alfred, how did the two of you meet?" she asked, staring at the red-faced American.

Trying to think of a good lie, Alfred suddenly thought of the perfect story to give them. The story of how his parents met. Of course, it would be edited with Alfred and Arthur's names.

"Well…We met on a warm spring day in high school. He confessed to me in our senior year, but I didn't feel the same way until I entered college. After I confessed to him, he was so happy that he kissed me and then dragged me to a park. We had our first date there. And from then on, we were inseparable. Not very romantic, but I think it's still kind of cute," Alfred said, pretending that he was remembering that day. But it was his parent's story, and Alfred had to fight back against the tears blurring his vision.

The room grew quiet; watching as Alfred suddenly started crying. Some were 'aww'ing at the story, and others were staring at the American worriedly. Arthur quickly ran to Alfred's side, pretending that he was comforting the other.

"I'm sorry, everyone, he's…he's crying tears of happiness. It was a very meaningful moment for both of us, you see. I believe he needs a short break." Helping Alfred out of his chair, Arthur guided him away, back to where they had entered from.

"Why are you crying, you git?! You're going to ruin everything!" Arthur hissed.

"S-shut up! It's personal, okay? …Y-you stole my first kiss, you bastard!" Alfred lied, wiping away his tears.

"I-I-…What?" Arthur asked, dumbfounded.

"You heard me! I hate you," Alfred said, turning away from the other.  
"Why do you have to be so difficult? It was part of the act. It didn't really mean anything, it doesn't count. You have to keep a stiff upper lip. And this time, try to act better."

"Fine," Alfred huffed, trying to compose himself as they re-entered that hell hole.

* * *

Time passed, and the conference dragged on slowly. It was nothing but questions, each one asking them how they felt about each other. It disgusted both Arthur and Alfred to pretend that they actually loved each other, when it was actually quite the opposite. People would see one pinch the other's cheek and thought that they were only doing it lightly, but in reality they were trying to rip each other's faces off.

Now that it was finally over, the only thing left for Alfred was to go ice-skating.

It took Alfred about an hour to figure out that Matthew had left the conference early. He didn't know why though, so he shrugged it off. Before he went out on his ice skating adventure with Matthew, Alfred made sure to wipe off any remaining trace of Arthur. All of that hugging and that single kiss had sickened him to the core. To think, he would have to go along with this for a full year.

Finishing his cleansing secession at home, Alfred dressed himself fin warm clothes, ready for ice skating. Although, he felt a little hesitant, realizing that Matthew must have seen the kiss.

Matthew was waiting for him at the indoor ice skating rink. His appearance was a little different. A fluffy jacket was wrapped around his chest and a hat was covering his long hair. He was wearing jeans and a pair of ice skates. However, his usually ivory eyes were now tinged with pink.

"Y-you made it. I-I'm so happy…W-we should, um, w-we should skate," Matthew said, handing Alfred already the already rented ice skates. Taking them from his hands, Alfred gave Matthew a smile.

He sat down to put his skates on and made his way towards the ice. Allowing Matthew to go in first, he closely followed after.

Unfortunately, he slipped over the moment his foot connected with the ice. Rubbing his backside, Alfred tried to stand up again, but was unsuccessful. Skating over to the struggling American, Matthew laughed, helping the other up.

"N-need help there, Al?"

"Y-yeah, kind of. I've never skated before. Thought it would be easy, but it's actually pretty hard." Alfred said, holding onto Matthew's hands.

"Don't worry, I've got you. Just relax, eh?" Matthew said, leading his wobbly kneed friend into the middle of the rink. "There, see? You've got it."

"Y-yeah I guess I do, dude! Thanks, Mattie!" Alfred said, turning around and moving away to skate by himself.

Matthew watched the other skate for about five minutes, eventually deciding to do something that he never imagined he would do. He would confess to Alfred again, but this time he was going to try and change Alfred's mind about Arthur.

Skating closer to Alfred, Matthew grabbed the other's wrist, watching Alfred's head twist around so that he could see his friend. "What are you doing, Mattie?" Alfred asked innocently. He was suddenly pulled into an inescapable hug.

"Why him?" Matthew whispered quietly into Alfred's ear.

"What do you mean, dude?"

"You k-know what I mean. Why did you pick Arthur? D-did he bribe you? Did he f-force you? I thought you h-hated him!"

"H-he didn't make me. I picked him because I love him. I guess we just, you know, clicked or something," Alfred said. He had to protect his and Arthur's deal.  
"That's a lie and you know it. Why are you going out with him?"

"I already told you, Mattie! I love him! I loved him even before I met you again at that bar. And he loves me back, so there," Alfred said. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"No he doesn't, Alfred! I-I do! I've loved you for twelve years now! I could never love anything again after you left. I sacrificed so much just to find you! I moved so many times! I even promised myself that we would still get married, just like we said we would. I-I…I…ALFRED F. JONES, I LOVE YOU!" Matthew yelled as loud as he could, causing everyone around them to turn and stare.

"M-Mattie, I…I…"

* * *

**The end of this chapter!So yeah you guys thought it was Francis , no he comes later. I never actually said that Matthew had two last names. Please don't shoot me!I'm trying to make this suspenseful and REVIEW, so I can see if you like the story so far.**


	7. Episode 7

**Admin: So here is the new chapter and Merry Christmas to everyone!I know it's too soon to say, but I juat wanted to say it.I hope you enjoy this the next two chapters, it will be more on one pairing than both so feelings can then we can get into the real drama of it all.I really hope you all are enjoying this so far.**

* * *

POV: Alfred

I tried to ignore the chill I received from the suddenly cold atmosphere. I stared at my best friend, amazed. What did he just say? W-why was he saying this? W…Was he telling the truth? Had he really never moved on?

"M-Mattie, I..I..."

-Clonk! -

I was out like a light. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Matthew running towards me as my head hit the cold ice. I woke up, eventually, but not where I would have expected. I was in a hospital, an IV stuck in my arm. Matthew was sitting to my right, staring at me with a worried expression.

Sitting up, I brought my hand to my temple, beginning to rub my throbbing head. For some strange reason, I couldn't remember what had happened in the past hour, but that didn't concern me that much. What I really wanted to know was why I was in a hospital.

"W-what happened?" I asked, still rubbing my poor head.

"You were hit by a flying hockey puck while we were skating," Matthew replied, sighing in relief when he realized I wasn't mentally damaged.

"O-Oh…Well, that explains my headache…But why am I in the hospital? Couldn't you have just taken me home?" I asked, scanning the room to find the exit like I usually did.

"I-I was worried. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Aww, thanks, Mattie. But I'm the hero! I don't need hospitals," I said, ruffling my friend's soft hair.

"Y-you're welcome, eh. H-hey, Al? D-do you remember what happened before you were knocked out? I-I was just wondering, since you don't remember why you ended up here..."

"Actually, I have no clue. Why, did something important happen? That Kirkland jerk didn't show up, did he?"

"N-No…I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it," Matthew said. He seemed a little disappointed.

"Okay. Hey, when did they say I could go home? I have work tomorrow, and so do you."

T-they said you could leave in the morning. T-they just want to make sure that you really are alright."

"Well, that's fine. I think I'll just rest for now. See you tomorrow, I guess," I said, placing my head back down on my pillow and almost instantly drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Al." Matthew lightly kissed my forehead before leaving. It was a little odd, my friend kissing me like that…But we've known each other for years, so it should be fine, right?

* * *

POV: Matthew

Making my way home, my thoughts consisted only of Alfred. Oh, pancakes! I finally had the courage to confess to him, but then he forgot all about it.

Today had not ended up as I would have expected. It was much, much worse. H-he was kissed by someone else! By Mr Kirkland, of all people! W-why did he love him? He had told me so many times that he hated him, but then, out of nowhere, he says that they're in love. Mon dieu, t-this can't be…

N-No, Matthew, you're a Bonnefoy! Romance is in your blood! You can win Alfred back, and you can make him remember how he felt back then!

That's it! That's exactly what I'll do! I'll get him back, one way or another! I-I mean, how long can it take?

Parking my car in my garage, I marched out; feeling prepared and possessed with what I figured had to be the love warrior's spirit. It was so over powering that I was actually almost excited for the next day.

*~He sleeps~*

The following morning, I woke up with bright eyes and feeling eager for the day. I wasn't looking forward to waking up the man who had stolen Alfred from me, however, especially when I was so close. Sucking up my pride, I dressed myself, ate breakfast, and went on my way to my boss's house.

Surprisingly, today had started off great. For once, there was no traffic, and my pancakes had turned out good, even if I had spaced out at times while making them.

Pulling up at the house, or, should I say, mansion, I stared at it, feeling unimpressed. I never liked how people would buy flashy things just to show off their wealth. But now wasn't a good time to lose myself in my own thoughts. I moved through the house, towards Arthur's room, finding that, as usual, the Brit wasn't awake.

Knocking on the door, I waited for the sound of shuffling, or any sign of life on the other side. After what felt like five minutes, I was able to hear something falling and heard someone groaning irritably. I knew it was Arthur. I entered the room, just in time to see him disappear inside the bathroom.

Lingering near the door, I thought of how I could ask what I wanted to know. There was so many different ways I could ask him, but choosing the right one would be difficult.

I heard Arthur undo the lock and my heart began racing. I stared straight ahead with an intent expression on my face. My boss came through the door, fully dressed and ready for the day. For a moment, he looked at me oddly.

"Is there something wrong, Milo?" Arthur questioned, crossing his arms.  
"I-It's Matthew, Mr Kirkland. I-I was just trying to get myself into the right m-mind set to talk to you…No harm in that, eh?"

"I suppose not. What do you want to talk about?"

"U-Um, w-we, you see…D-do you really love Alfred? I-I mean, from what I've heard, you two wouldn't be caught dead w-with each other," I mumbled nervously, looking at Arthur directly. For a short while, he tried to understand what I had just said. He figured it out eventually and smiled.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask such an idiotic question? After all, if I didn't love him, I wouldn't have kissed him during the conference."

"W-well, I guess you're right…But still it seems a little fake."

I wanted to ring his neck. Especially since he had just reminded me about that kiss he stole…Even though I took his first one, even if Alfred doesn't know that...

Realization suddenly dawn on me. W-wait…OH GOD, ALFRED DOESN'T KNOW THAT?! SO THAT MEANS HE MUST THINK ARTHUR WAS HIS FIRST KISS!

"Quiet! Don't make up false accusations. I believe you have a job to do. Now, let's go, before the paparazzi arrive," Arthur said, leaving the room before me.

Rooted to the floor, I tried calming myself down by counting to three. No matter how much I hated the other man; there was no excuse to mix my work with my personal life. Finishing my last few moments of peace, I followed closely behind Arthur, and was suddenly blinded by a sea of flashing lights. People were hovering around Arthur as we walked ahead. It took about ten butlers to get Arthur and myself safely into our cars.

Getting into the driver's seat again, I turned on the engine. I followed Arthur's limo at a moderate rate. Recapping what had happened seconds ago, I was stunned by how eagerly hungry news networks would invade anyone's personal space just to get the latest scoop.

I felt glad that I wasn't the focus of their attention, but I knew two men who were. Alfred and Arthur. If this was what Arthur had to deal with, I couldn't begin to imagine what would have happened to Alfred when he left the hospital. Reporters must have been badgering him with questions about how he had managed to win Arthur, or asking more about how their relationship had bloomed. The very thought made me shudder, imagining poor Alfred having to yell at them all to shut up.

Finally arriving at the firm, I parked in my usual spot and then had to help security bring Arthur into the building. This time, instead of five or ten reporters, there were about twenty for each news network. All of them were pushing, shoving, and jumping over each other, trying to ask Arthur questions.

How long will this last? I don't know how much longer I can protect this guy…

* * *

POV: Alfred

That morning, I woke up with my head feeling a lot better. Grabbing my clothes from the day before, I left the hospital with a big smile on my face.

That smile quickly left my face when I was surrounded by a glaring world of flashing lights. Taking a step back, I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision. I could hear the clicks of the camera and people firing questions at random, I knew that they were the paparazzi. Damn! I only just left the hospital, and I'm already being bombarded by this! You've got to be kidding me!

"Mr Jones, is your relationship with Mr Kirkland intimate?" one reporter asked.

"Ew! Isn't that a little personal, dude?!" I yelled back, disgusted. The media these days, always ready for the newest sex scandal.

"Mr Jones, do you think-?" I didn't bother to listen to this question and forced my way through the crowd.

"Mr Jones!"

"Mister Jones?!"

"FRESH FISH!" Wait, what the-? Who the hell sold fish near a hospital?

"Mr Jones?!"

"Señor Jones!"

"SHUT UP, PLEASE! I JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" I snapped at them before I entered a taxi. Fortunately, everyone backed off, finally letting me have some air. I had started to feel dizzy as I sat down and quickly told the driver to step on it.

Resting my eyes a little, I felt my pocket buzzing. I answered my phone instantly, just before the second ring, and spoke.

"Yes, President Kirkland?" I asked, feeling a little annoyed.

"When you arrive to work today, I want you to report to my office immediately."

"Ugh, fine, Mr. Eyebrow Monster."

"…What did you just call me?"

"President Kirkland, of course."

"That's what I thought. Goodbye." The phone call ended. I decided to try and have a nap in the taxi, attempting to regain the energy I had lost.

"Hey, Mister, we're here," the driver said, shaking my shoulders. I got up quickly, shaking my head and slapping my cheeks in an attempt to wake myself up. I thanked the man and paid him as left the car. The driver had noticed my earlier problem and, being the nice man he was, had parked near the back entrance, where no reporters were lurking.

Relieved, I walked into the building, feeling a little silly in my warm clothes from yesterday. I was supposed to be a lawyer! That meant I had to be professional. President Kirkland would hopefully understand.

Once I had entered the metal death trap, I punched in my floor number and waited for the elevator to take me to the floor I wanted. Once the door had opened, I made my way to President Kirkland's office.

Before entering the room, I gave Matthew a wave and smiled at him brightly.

* * *

POV: Third Person

Walking at a normal speed, Alfred entered Arthur's office, a little awkwardly and trying to smile. Arthur didn't look very amused when he saw Alfred's clothes. Getting up, hands behind his back, Arthur moved to the front of his desk.

"Sit. Now," Arthur demanded firmly, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against his desk.

"Yes, sir," Alfred replied, sitting down on the couch behind him.

"First of all, what on Earth are you wearing?" Arthur asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I-I just got out of the hospital this morning and these were the only clothes I had. Cut me some slack."

"Very well. It's not like I care, anyway."

"Um, okay?"

"Anyway, how did you manage getting into the bloody hospital in the first place? And yelling at the paparazzi like that, what were you thinking?"

"I was irritated and I needed space, okay? I don't like it when loads of people get too close."

"That is not a proper excuse to shout at them like that. Before you came here, I was watching the live news, and do you know what I saw? Go on, guess."

"What?" Alfred rolled his eyes. Why did he have to listen to this?

"It showed you screaming at the reporters, along with the heading, 'is Kirkland abusing his lover?' Do you even know how badly you screwed up?! You do realize what this means, right?"

"No, what?"

"It means that I'm adding to your car debt."

"Whoa, whoa, what did you say?"

"You heard me, lad."

"No way! I'm working my butt off here. You can't do this to me! Y-you have to call the debt off! If you don't, I…I'll…I'll tell the reporters that you're beating me! Yeah!"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"…Why am I even worrying? You don't have the guts."

"Alright, then," Alfred turned around, poking his eyes in an attempt to create tears. He fell to the floor, beginning to make convincing crying sounds. "P-President Kirkland! P-please don't hit me again! Please! I-I promise, I'll do anything you say! DON'T LOCK ME IN THE ATTIC AGAIN, PLEASE!"

For the first few seconds, Arthur was frozen in shock. He rushed over and clamped his hand over the honey blonde's mouth from behind.

"Be quiet, you git! F-fine…I'll cancel your debt. Now, stop it!" Arthur said, a panicked tone evident in his voice. He moved closer to the door, still covering Alfred's mouth, making sure no one had heard.

Alfred struggled a little, and after a few muffled protests he decided to bite Arthur's hand. Arthur jerked his hand away, clutching it in shock.

"Y-you bloody git! You bit me!"

"I wouldn't have had to if you had let go."

"Ugh, forget it! There are more important things. There is a ball tomorrow night and you, Michael, and I have to attend. Please dress accordingly."

"Um, do you mean Matthew?"

"Ah, yes, that's his name. I completely slips my mind sometimes."

"I can tell."

"That's all for today. You may return to your work."

Alfred nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him loudly. Arthur smiled, remembering how stupidly cute Alfred had been acting.

He suddenly realized what he had been thinking. Again with these thoughts?! Arthur thought, shaking his head. He didn't want to admit that he was starting to take a liking to Alfred.

* * *

*~Lunch time~*

Although Alfred would usually eat with Matthew around this time, Matthew had felt a little uneasy and decided to lie, saying that he had work to do. Believing this, Alfred asked Kiku Honda, another good friend of his, to join him for lunch. The Japanese man was the second best in Alfred's opinion, and he would always agree with Alfred. The way he didn't really talk much made things a little awkward, but this just gave Alfred another reason to bombard the man with questions.

Sitting in the company's cafeteria, Alfred took a big bite out of his hamburger. Kiku, who was sitting next to him, delicately placed his various kinds of raw fish in his mouth, one by one.

"So, Alfred-san, how are things with Arthur-san? You two seem rike quite the item," Kiku said before gently putting another piece inside his mouth.

"Oh, yeah, that guy. He's cool, I guess. I mean, I love him and all…So, yeah, you get the idea," Alfred lied, talking quickly so that he could eat more.

"You don't sound very convincing…"

"Well, you know, I get asked that a lot, so, I guess I'm just tired of answering the same question over and over."

"I understand. I was only curious"

"Yeah, I know. Everything's fine. He's not very romantic though; we just hug or kiss sometimes. He's pretty boring."

"So, you don't have much preasure or happiness?"

"I guess you can say that. Hey, what do you expect? My boyfriend's the president of a lawyer company." Wow, this lying thing's easier than I expected, Alfred thought.

"Werr, that's very unfortunate, Alfred-san. But I have a suggestion. Try wearing this." Kiku suddenly pulled a maid's uniform out of seemingly nowhere. Alfred gaped at it in horror and disgust.

"Ew! Oh, God, no! Dude, what's wrong with you?! Get rid of that thing, man! No one wants to have that mental image while they're eating."

"Hai..." Kiku said, (reluctantly) putting the abomination away.

"Do you always carry stuff like that around?"

"No, no, not arways. Just every now and then."

"W-why?"

"It's a hobby."

"Dressing up like a maid?" Alfred suddenly felt extremely awkward.

"Iie. I just rike rooking at them. No more, no ress." Kiku looked a little flustered.

"Okay, dude, I get it. I think we should just carry on eating, before our food goes to waste."

"I agree."

The rest of their lunch continued quietly, with an occasional question here and there. All in all, it was an uncomfortable lunch. Neither of them knew what to say.

* * *

"Arthur, have you told Alfred about the ball?" George Kirkland asked, faced away from his son.

"Yes, father. I have done as you asked. But what does this ball have to do with anything? It's supposed to be an occasion organized for us and our friends."

"We want people to think that you and Alfred are in a relationship. So far, almost everyone has believed this, but there are a few who are still suspicious. That is why I need to talk to you."

"…This can't be good."

"Hush, you ungrateful-! …Listen, at the ball you will be with Alfred. He will be making his debut into high society, and after the dinner and dance I want you to give Alfred a promise ring. Hopefully, this should make the paparazzi believe in your relationship."

"Father, why is it that I feel this whole scheme is only for your own entertainment?"

"That's merely your own crazy assumption," George said, tossing box containing two matching rings to Arthur. Arthur panicked slightly, hurriedly grasping for the box and sighing in when he caught it.

"Make sure you remember what to do. Understand?" Arthur nodded, resenting his father even more.

"You may leave."

"Very well," Arthur said, turning to the door.

"Wait," George said, making Arthur pause. "There's something you forgot to say."

"And would that be?"

"…I love you."

"I'm sorry, but that is something I cannot say to you," Arthur said coldly. "If you'll please excuse me, I have work to do." The door slammed shut behind him.

"What happened to you, Arthur? What happened to the Arthur I used to know?" George asked no one, sitting at his desk and gazing at a picture of Arthur's mother.

"Oh, Courtney, what do I do? Your son does not love me. If only you were here, you would know what to do. You always did. I miss you so much. Please, if you can hear me up there, help Arthur. Help him understand that what I am doing is not just for me. He was so lonely before Alfred came to us. Now Alfred is the only thing he ever talks about. Please, my love, help him." George kissed the photo, a single tear running down his cheek.

* * *

*~After work hours~*

The day was finally over and done with, but there was still the matter of the upcoming ball. Matthew, Arthur, and Alfred all immediately decided that it wouldn't end very well, so they didn't really do much to prepare.

Alfred went out and bought a new suit, wanting to look somewhat presentable. Matthew figured he would tie his hair back so that it didn't cover his face too much. Arthur was too preoccupied with work, so he told Matthew to get everything ready.

Even though he was irritated, Matthew did what his boss told him too. If he didn't, he'd probably be fired on the spot for disobeying the temperamental Brit.

*~Party time~*

Unlike the previous event Alfred had to attend, Alfred managed to arrive at the ball at the same time as Arthur. This was only because he and Arthur would have to be the ones to start the party with a dance.

In his new suit, Alfred strutted towards the entrance where Matthew and Arthur were waiting. Stopping in front of the two, Alfred gave them a bright smile, lightening both of their moods.

"So, are we gonna go in or not?" Alfred asked, going straight to the point.

"Not yet. First, I need you to wear this. Marcus!" Arthur snapped his fingers and Matthew handed Arthur a plastic box which contained a corsage. He opened it and reached for Alfred's hand. Alfred quickly rejected the flowers, giving Arthur a furious look.

"Um, what's that?" Alfred asked, a little bit baffled.

"It's a corsage, you twit. Now wear it."

"What is this, prom night? Hell no! Ugh! What is wrong with you?"

"Just shut up and do as I say!" Arthur grabbed Alfred's tie and yanked his head down, whispering into Alfred's ear, "are we, or are we not, trying to make people believe we are in a relationship?"

"I guess you're right, but as soon as no one's looking, I'm taking this thing off! It makes me feel girly, and there's no way in hell that I'm going to be the girl in this relationship," Alfred said, fixing tie.

"I'm afraid you already are, Mr Jones."

"Since when?"

"Well, if I recall correctly, you seemed very submissive when I kissed you at the conference," Arthur said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"W-, I-, s-shut up! You're a jerk, you know that?" Alfred blushed, reluctantly taking the corsage and attaching it to his wrist. "There, happy?"

"Very. Now, take my arm."

"You know what? I'm starting to think I'm allergic to you." Alfred faked a sneeze and a cough. "Yep, totally allergic."

"Stop being so melodramatic and do it already. Who knows what people will think if we don't attend holding hands."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr Grumpy Pants."

"If you understand then take my bloody arm!"

"Alright, alright!" Alfred wrapped his arms around the slender blonde's, beginning to walk in sync with him.

Matthew watched the scene, finding it harder and harder to believe the two were actually together. They may have fought like an old married couple, but there was still something odd about them.

They entered the building, walking along the red carpet. Alfred mentally prepared himself for the crushing amount of people. There would probably be double, no, triple the amount of people at the conference. He desperately tried to make himself remember the reason he was there.

Within moments, Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew were surrounded by bright lights, gold, and chandeliers. There were people who had also been invited to the party as far as the eye can see. The paparazzi were there; eagerly ready to catch every single detail of the party and Alfred's debut into society.

Around five people sat at each table, all wearing designer clothes and had expensively styled hair. The tables might as well have been set out by King Midas himself. The plates, forks, knives, spoons, and even the napkins were all a bright golden color. The light from the chandeliers above caused each item to glitter. It truly was a beautiful sight.

In the middle of it all was a giant, smooth wooden floor. It was obviously meant for dancing. All eyes, at that moment, were on Alfred and Arthur. They moved across the carpet, towards the center of the empty dance floor. Alfred and Arthur took their places, ready for their waltz and to start the party.

"P-President Kirkland, I have a confession," Alfred said as they faced each other.

"What is it now?" Arthur asked in a whisper.

"I don't know how to waltz."

"Just follow my lead and you'll do fine."

"O-okay," Alfred said, just as Arthur told the band to start playing the music. Without thinking, Alfred moved closer to Arthur and stepped on his shoes. When Arthur started dancing around in circles, Alfred was on his feet.

"W-what on Earth do you think you're doing?" Arthur asked in an irritated tone, trying to keep the other up.

"Winging it, okay? I used to do this with my mom when I was little and she would dance with me. It's cute, and look, everyone's enjoying it so shut up!"

Why you little-..." Arthur stopped, glancing around. Everyone was admiring the cute scene that Alfred had given them. Especially a certain Japanese man and Hungarian woman. Arthur gave them a fake smile, turning back to Alfred to continue the dance.

Matthew stared as the two waltzed together happily. He could feel himself growing jealous, but tried to look happy.

I'll have my chance to dance with him too, and then I'll be able to sweep Alfred off his feet. Just you wait, Matthew thought, balling his hands into fists.

When the dance was finally over, Alfred and Arthur bowed and took their seats. At their table sat Matthew, George Kirkland, and a few unfamiliar faces. They all smiled and congratulated the two.

Thanking them, Alfred glanced at Matthew for help. Noticing the pleading look, Matthew grabbed Alfred's hand reassuringly under the table.

'Thank you,' Alfred mouthed to Matthew, squeezing his hand.

'You're welcome,' Matthew, said silently, happy to be holding Alfred's hand. It felt so warm and familiar; Matthew and Alfred couldn't help but feel that it was supposed to be this way.

-Clink!-

But the beautiful moment was ruined when the food was placed in front of Alfred. It was spaghetti, one of Alfred's favourite meals. Alfred grabbed a fork and stabbed the pasta, bringing it up to his mouth to taste it.  
Alfred sat there, fork in mouth, staring blankly at nothing. George, who was sitting opposite Alfred, waved a concerned hand in front of his eyes. Alfred snapped out of it, smiling sheepishly and putting his fork down.

"Sorry, Mr Kirkland. It's just, this is probably the best food I've ever tasted. The flavor is just so amazing; I couldn't help but savour it."

"Ah, I see," the elder said, laughing slightly as Arthur elbowed Alfred's arm.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, love, my bad," Arthur smiled sweetly, but it contained a purely evil undertone.

The main meal passed, and it was soon time for dessert. This was something Matthew and Alfred were both looking forward to. Watching as they were served with cheesecake, Alfred and Matthew's eyes widened at the sight. It just looked so rich and flavourful.

Hesitantly, they glanced at each other before digging their fork into the cheesecake and tasting it for themselves. Again, everything stopped as they both savoured the flavor. It was official. They loved high society.

On the other side of the table, two well-dressed women giggled. "You two are just so cute. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you two were lovers."

Both Matthew and Alfred blushed at the comment, looking away from each other. Arthur, who was supposed to be Alfred's 'lover', pulled the American closer to him.

"Nonsense. Alfred and I are much better fit for each other," Arthur said, a smile plastered on his face.

I despise you, Arthur thought.

Likewise, Alfred thought, kissing Arthur's cheek.

"I suppose you're right. You two are just as cute!" one of the women squealed before going back to talking to who Alfred assumed was her husband.

Arthur released Alfred, allowing Alfred to scoot closer to Matthew so that they could talk.

"H-hey, A-Al, d-do you, I don't know, want to dance with me?" Matthew asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure, Matt, I'd love that." Alfred stood, to the dance floor with Matthew. Arthur watched as his 'lover' disappeared with the Canadian, feeling something stir inside.

Taking Alfred to the middle of the dance floor, Matthew asked the band to play Do You Know by Someday. As the music started, Matthew took Alfred's hands and led him in a dance. Surprisingly, Alfred followed easily, shocked at his own ability to dance. With real smiles, Alfred and Matthew danced together in circles, not noticing as everyone watched.

Everyone was completely captivated by the two. They all forgot who Alfred's 'lover' was supposed to be. Alfred and Matthew almost looked like soul mates, and seemed to belong together much more than Alfred and Arthur did. They were both good looking and tall, and also seemed to have something pure about them that made them unique. Photographers took pictures of the scene and others recorded it.

"Breath-taking," one member of the audience said, and the others agreed. The two were just perfect. Each step made it seemed like they were the only ones there. Nearing the end of the song, others started dancing too.

Furious, Arthur left the room, deciding to take a walk outside so that he could clear his mind.

He hadn't been fond of the scene at all for some unknown reason. He knew by now that the two were close friends, but not so closed that people liked them together more than Alfred and himself. Kicking a stone on the ground, Arthur wandered forward, deep in his own thoughts.

"Honestly…I look much better with that git than Manny does. I don't see why everyone is making such a fuss over them," Arthur said, walking along the edge of a nearby swimming pool.

Back at the ball, everyone clapped as Alfred and Matthew finished their dance, almost as if they were giving them their blessings. Travelling back to their seats, the two blondes laughed, noticing Arthur was gone. Alfred decided to ignore it for the next half hour, chatting to Matthew instead of wondering where Arthur had gone. Eventually, he figured the Brit should have come back from wherever he had gone by now, and Alfred left the building in an attempt to search for him.

Walking slowly he walked down the same path the Brit had, not knowing where he was going. As he neared the pool, Alfred could not see Arthur, or anything for that matter, as his vision was terrible during the night, and the other had been wearing black. Actually walking right up to Arthur, Alfred looked around wildly. To him, it was pitch black.

Thrashing his arms around in an attempt to search the never-ending darkness, Alfred stepped away, deciding to look elsewhere. But moving his arms out like that had not been his wisest choice. Arthur had been right next to him, and Alfred accidentally forced him into the pool.

-Splash!-

Quickly, Alfred turned around, panicking when he saw a silhouetted figure in the slightly lit up pool. They were struggling frantically, unable to climb out of the water.

"Oh my God! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE GET HELP!" Alfred ran, searching for help. Finally spotting a man, Alfred yelled at him.

"You! Go to the hotel and tell them someone's drowning in the pool! Hurry!" Alfred shouted. He watched as the man ran to the hotel, but knew he wouldn't make it to the building in time. Running, Alfred dived into the pool, fully clothed.

Squinting, Alfred's sight was blurred, but he could still faintly make out the person.  
Swimming towards the man, he knew that the other's clothes would drag him down even deeper into the water. Surfacing for some air, Alfred dived down again, grabbing the other by the waist.

Running into the hotel room, the man from earlier quickly regained his breath and yelled out to everyone in the quiet ball room.

"E-everyone! Someone's drowning in the pool! I-I think it was Alfred! Hurry, hurry!" the man cried, alarming everyone. Matthew was the first one to run forward, others following closely, worried for the American.

"This way!" the man urged them, jolting ahead of them. Everyone moved faster, heading towards the pool.

"Wake up! Wake up!" a familiar voice yelled from the side of the pool. The source of the voice was hunched over someone, slapping their face. It was Alfred.

"Dammit, wake up! Arthur, wake up!" Alfred was beating the man's chest, trying to force the water out of his body. Everyone else crowded around them, worried that he wouldn't make it.

"W-what happened to my son?!" George yelled out in pure concern.

"He fell in the water! I guess it was just so sudden that he forgot how to swim or something!" Alfred replied without looking up.

Alfred knew there was no other way to save him. He would have to do it.

Taking deep frantic breathes Alfred pinched the Brit's nose and connected their lips, exhaling air. Going back up, he took another deep breath and repeated the process five more times.

About to go for his sixth attempt, Arthur's eyes fluttered open without Alfred realizing. Now conscious, Arthur continued lying there, an idea forming.

Breathing in another deep breath, Alfred almost repeated the past process, but then saw that the other's eyes were open. He stopped a little bit away from his face, stunned, and Arthur closed the rest of the distance between their lips.

Struggling, Alfred forced apart the kiss and stood up, along with the Brit. They both touched their own lips tentatively.

Disgusted, Alfred punched the other's face and stomped away, Matthew close behind him.

Arthur didn't try to avoid the punch, and smirked as he watched the other leave. He had enjoyed Alfred's reaction.

* * *

**Admin: I know this leaves you with a lot to wonder but don't worry chapter 8 is going to explain when Alfred gets the rings and such.I DIDN'T FORGET! Oh there is a lot of CANAME just like I-I have to shy away from it so we can get with**** the main pairing.**

**Please review if you wanted anything inside just tell me how much you like it or what parts are making you go crazy with suspense.**


	8. Episode 8

**Admin: Sorry update took so long. My laptop is broken, but I'm borrowing another's until I can get a new one. And I think I'm starting to bore you guys . But don't worry the 9th chapter will have you waiting for the 10th. I have already thought out everything and the drama right now isn't even the half of what's going to happen. Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew's lives will get harder.**

* * *

POV: Alfred

Why had I ever thought that the ball was going to end well? That was totally uncool! I had thought I was just going to dance, eat and make my debut into high society. But no! I ended up having to search for my sulking 'lover' by the pool, and through one careless action accidently pushed him in.

I had no problem with diving in after him, since that was the heroic thing to do, but the way he faked unconsciousness just so that I would give him CPR was just wrong. And then, after the first few attempts, he suddenly goes and pushes our faces together.

I felt my fist stinging as I stomped away furiously, clearly because of the punch I had delivered to the Brit's face. I needed some space; otherwise, I was sure I would start beating him. That would just make the paparazzi go crazy.

I could hear footsteps behind me, easily keeping up with my hurried pace. I ignored them at first, not wanting to talk to anyone at that moment. But I still glanced behind me after a short while, feeling a little surprised when I realised the one following me was Matthew.

I continued moving forward, walking even faster so that he couldn't keep up, but then Matthew rushed ahead of me, blocking my path and holding his hands out. I paused with a small huff and waited for him to speak.

"Alfred…W-why did you hit him?!" Matthew sounded a little out of breath.

"Why do you think? He deserved it," I hissed.

"W-what do you mean? A-aren't you together? A-aren't you s-supposed to love each other?"

Oh, right, I thought, quickly thinking of a solution. "So? Couples can fight, right?"

"Y-yes, but-,"

"Mattie, it's complicated. I'm not in the best mood right now so I don't really want to play the questions game," I interrupted, rolling my eyes. "I just need to cool my head right now."

"I-I know how you can do that!" Matthew chimed, taking my wrist and dragging me down an unknown direction.

"W-whoa, dude, where the hell are we going?!"

"Trust me, this always used to cheer you up." Matthew winked.

"U-Uh, okay," I stuttered, trying to keep up with Matthew's surprisingly fast pace. The hotel was soon out of sight as we entered the downtown area. I was now completely surrounded by city lights and advertisements.

During our little adventure, we eventually took a sharp turn, stopping in front of a very familiar restaurant. I jumped up, forcing Matthew to go through the doors with me.

It was the one the only! McDonald's! Nothing could make me so happy so quickly than a big mac drowning my tongue in deliciousness. I could almost taste it.

"Go on, pick anything you like. I'll buy it," Matthew gave me his usual sweet smile. I immediately hugged the life out of him.

"Dude, you're the best! Awesome sauce! I want a big mac and large fries! Both super-sized!" I exclaimed and Matthew laughed nervously. He went to the cashier to tell them what I wanted, and they looked at him strangely. They were probably wondering why such a scrawny man was buying super-sized food.

I kicked my heels, scanning the area for exits. Successfully locating them, I felt more at ease by the time Matthew had the bag of food. I followed him to a table.

Matthew handed me the bag the second we were seated. I found the hamburger first. I opened the box and started devouring the meat between the two buns. At that moment, the sauce tasted way better than the pasta we had eaten at the ball. Everything in general was better.

As I continued to eat like a barbarian, Matthew watched me with a smile. Apparently he was enjoying the sight. Swallowing the last of my mouthful, I licked my lips and beamed at Matthew.

"You sure do know how to cheer me up don't ya?" I started grabbing fries out of the bag and shoving them in my mouth.

"I've known you for a long time, w-why wouldn't I know?"

"True. I love you so much, dude!"

"I love you too," Matthew said, giving me another smile as I finished the rest of my food.

"So…Do we really have to go back to the ball thing?" I asked, looking up at Matthew sadly. Surprisingly, he had the same expression as me.

"Of course w-we do. But hey, remember, I'll be by your side every step of the way, eh?" He held my hand encouragingly. I shrank away a little, but accepted the gesture.

"Thanks man! You're the best!" I boomed, getting up from my seat and disposing of the trash. Matthew followed me in his usual timid and quiet manner. We didn't rush as we headed back because we didn't want to be there for different reasons.

Taking in the scenery around me, I could finally see what I had been missing out on in this all new city. You could see everything that a city should contain: lights, people, food, companies and shopping malls.

Watching Matthew's back silently, I mentally prepared myself for the worst. I could picture it now, everyone in a room talking to each other, but then when Matthew and I entered they would immediately stop. We would walk together in pure silence, surrounded by hushed whispers.

I shuddered at the thought. I was usually the center of a conversation, talking to other people, not them talking about me. I didn't like that at all. Moving to Matthew's side, I took his hand and tried to give him a, 'we can do this' look.

Reading my eyes like a book, Matthew nodded and gave me the same determined look. Approaching the tall hotel, we both took in our last breaths of fresh air and let go of each other's hands, pumped and ready for the rest of the night.

The hotel's lobby was as quiet as usual. Raising our hands up to the wooden door that lead to the ballroom, we both pushed it open. As expected, everyone stopped dancing and stared. Others whispered to the ones next to them.

Our footsteps seemed louder than usual as Matthew and I walked to our seats. Taking my seat next to Arthur, I saw him pressing an icepack to his cheek, an irritable expression forming.

I smirked and quietly mumbled, 'that's what you get'. The party started again after about a minute, gradually becoming livelier, but there were still moments where it would die down slightly so that they could check on me and Arthur.

Sipping on some apple cider, I glanced at Matthew, then to Arthur, and then at George. They didn't seem to notice anything strange. I would have spoken up, but then I didn't want to be rude. So I stayed silent.

POV: Arthur

Bloody hell that hurt! I thought, rubbing my rapidly swelling check. Still watching Alfred leave, I smirked. I hadn't expected that reaction, and I had loved it.

It had been entertaining. Who would have thought that he was going to punch me? Sure, maybe a slap, or for him to start beating my chest, or just plain silence. But a punch? That was new. Done with my moment of amazement, I looked away from the direction my fake lover had stormed down, followed by my secretary. The two of them seemed awfully close, but I decide to ignore them.

I stood with the assistance of my father and a few waiters. I held my throbbing check as I limped towards the hotel, still being supported by others.

Entering the hotel again, I was quickly seated in the kitchen as waiters ran around in a panic. One handed me an ice pack in an attempt to bring down the swelling. However, it didn't stop the skin above my cheek bone turning a deathly purple color. It hurt more than ever, and my brain felt like it was banging against and hitting my skull, almost as if it wanted to be free.

Holding the ice pack to my cheek, I proceeded back to my seat to wait for the two North Americans to return. I waited five minutes. No sign of them. Ten minutes. Still no sign. Those minutes eventually became an hour, and there was still NO SIGN OF THEM! Applying another ice pack to my poor cheek, I began letting my imagination run wild.

Maybe they weren't coming back. Maybe they had escaped and where planning to leave the country together, and-,

Shaking my head, I came to the conclusion that I couldn't trust my overactive imagination. Calm down, Arthur. He's just another one of your employees. Who happens to be pretending to be your boyfriend. There's nothing to worry about. Ha-ha, that's right, nothing to worry about.

I crossed my arms and legs. The neglected ice pack was left on the table and had started to melt. I was finding that if I just ignored my worries then I actually felt great.

Until I heard the door open. Knowing it would be Alfred and Marvin, I quickly grabbed the ice pack and pressed it to my cheek again. I wanted Alfred to feel bad about punching me. It would be cute to see his expression turn concerned and guilty.

However, there was not a single trace of worry on his face. The ballroom quieted observing the two blondes' movements. I kept my attention solely on Alfred. A smirk had formed on his lips as he sat down next to me. Disappointed, I turned away, not wanting to see my 'lover'. I was perfectly happy with just sitting there stubbornly, but suddenly pain shot through my leg as someone kicked my knee.

My natural reflexes took over and I immediately kicked back, not checking to see who it was. After my foot had connected with something, I looked up to see my temperamental father. He was glaring at me, but turned his eyes to Alfred and gestured to his ring finger. He stared at me meaningfully.

I remembered what I had to do and quickly stood up, searching my pocket to make sure I still had the box. I tapped Alfred's shoulder and took his wrist when I had his attention. He seemed confused as to why I was dragging him outside to the garden, but kept up with my hurried pace. The rest of the guests were curious, wondering where we were going and what was going to happen. It didn't take long for them to follow us.

I took Alfred to the center, where the fountain stood. I assumed it was where he and Mart had gone. I sat down, still holding his hands. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a crowd beginning to form. Everyone waited eagerly, expecting a beautifully romantic moment. Perfect.

"Show time," I whispered and Alfred oddly seemed to understand what I meant. We readied ourselves to give the ones watching a believable performance.

I stared at Alfred with loving eyes and cupped his face, and Alfred returned the favour with a fake blush. I spoke clearly and loudly, making sure our audience could understand me.

"Alfred, you know that I love and cherish you, right?" I tried not to look at the other's face.

"Yup, totally." Alfred's reply wasn't formal or romantic, but it was acceptable for now.

"Well, now you have an even better idea of my feelings. I have a present for you." I dug my hand into my pocket and grabbed the velvet box. I opened it and showed its contents to Alfred. I glanced up, excited to see the new expression I would receive from him.

It was cute. The only thing that ruined it was that look of pure hatred. Deciding to return the favour, I glared at him with the same intensity. Typical. He hadn't had to do much, maybe just pretend to be surprised by the gift and gasp, and maybe even playfully punch my shoulder. Something like that, at least.

"This is to prove just how serious I am about our relationship. One day, I hope to replace it with an engagement ring." I took Alfred's left hand and eased the jewellery onto his ring finger.

Everyone watching us squealed in delight, loving every moment of the scene.

"W-wow! Dude, you don't know how happy I am!" Alfred cheered and gave me a purposely too tight hug.

"There, there. Now, let's go back to the party before everyone realizes we're gone," I told Alfred bringing us both to our feet. The crowd quickly vanished, pretending nothing had happened as they returned to the ball room. Alfred and I followed.

"What the hell was all that about?!" Alfred hissed, removing the ring and corsage.

"It was my father's idea, not mine. You have to get used to the idea that we have to do things that benefit our shameless lie," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Ugh, when you do things like this I feel so girly. Just stop with all that crap! It disgusts me to think that people will see me as weak and not a hero! I'm the hero, and everyone knows it. I mean, I did save your life earlier, didn't I?"

"Yes, but it was your fault that I fell in the water in the first place. And then you punched me."

"You deserved it."

"No I didn't."

"You pretended to be unconscious and forced me to kiss you! I'm starting to think that you actually have a crush on me."

"W-what are you talking about? A-as if I'd ever fancy a fat, idiotic American like you."

"H-hey, no need for name calling, Prez. Calm down, I was just saying. There's a more important question, anyway. When the hell is this party over? I'm sick and tired of being surrounded by so many people. I don't like it."

"Quit being such a baby. It's almost over. All we have to do is one more dance, and then you can pretend the food made you sick and leave. How does that sound?"

"Okay, I'm cool with that. But Mattie gets to take me home."

"Why?"

"He works for you. I figured he's suffered enough. Also, he's my best friend so when one leaves, so does the other. It's the best friend code."

"Wow. That sounded so girly."

"Oh my God! Ugh, you frustrate me so much! Let's just get this over with."

"Very well. Grab my arm."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Wrapping his arm around mine, we now stood in front of the wooden door that we had just entered through. Just as expected, everyone was in their assigned seats, eating and socializing with each other. I led Alfred down to the wooden dance floor again, moving to the center. The band immediately noticed our presence and started playing Shall We Dance from The King And I.

As quick as a bullet, I lead Alfred into quick steps. Knowing he wasn't trained in the art of dancing, I decided to go easy on the poor lad. The American amazed me with how quickly he somehow learned. After about a minute of dancing he already knew the routine. He was following my steps and smiling, and I could feel my heart stopping. Following Alfred's lead, I smiled as if I was actually enjoying myself.

But I could feel the tension in Alfred's back. This drew me to the conclusion that he honestly wanted nothing more than to throw me down and start beating me.

I continued with our rhythm as the song progressed. Our steps came to a sudden halt when the music stopped, but Alfred and I had failed to notice at first. Both blushing from embarrassment, we walked away in different directions.

Everyone looked at Alfred with an odd expression, wondering why he had left. Returning to my seat, didn't say a word as the night continued.

POV: Alfred

Yet another dramatic event happened with President Kirkland around. Honestly, I didn't know how much longer I could keep the act up. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking back to what had happened in the day. There was one part of the ball that made me flop from side to side like a fan girl whenever I thought about it. He had been

so close…

So close...

So close to dying!

Man, if I hadn't been such a totally awesome he would have died! Someone should have filmed that awesome action! I must have looked so totally heroic! Oh my God, dude, I must have seemed so amazing, emerging from the water with him in my arms. I must have looked so badass! Wait, calm down, Alfred, you're acting like a fan boy.

Acting calm, I moved to the kitchen to get a can of soda. I gulped down its contents, sighing in relief as the fizzy liquid slid down my throat. Nothing calmed me down more than a good can of soda. Being a hero was hard work, especially when you had to act like you were in love with someone. It was considered hero work, right? I mean, I was saving him from being demoted or whatever. Ah, who cared? I had work the next day, so I had to go to sleep.

Marching towards my bathroom, I grabbed my pajamas from their and dressed myself. I then brushed my teeth and did whatever else people did before bed. After I was done, I plopped onto my bed again and pressed my head onto the pillow. I took a few moments to try and calm my muscles and brain so that I might fall asleep quicker.

Finally reaching the amount of relaxation I wanted, I drifted into a seemingly never ending sleep.

* * *

*~next day~*

But my alarm woke me up, of course. I smashed my hand onto the snooze button and waited for about five minutes before I opened my eyes to get up. I rolled on my back looking up at my bleak ceiling. Moaning, I stood up and made my way to the bathroom so that I could start my daily routine.

I stared into the mirror as I brushed my teeth. My eyes were almost zombie like, and it wasn't really very pretty. Ah, who cared? No one else was going to watch me get ready. Just as I was about to slip my shirt on, my company phone began receiving a call.

It seemed to have become a habit to answer the phone before three rings had past. It was probably because of my time as a secretary. Looking at the tiny screen, I saw the words, 'Spawn of Satan'. Knowing exactly who it was, I answered immediately.

"What do you want, President Kirkland?" I asked emotionlessly.

"You and I are taking the day off. We are having a public date. Meet me at the Starbucks near the firm around the same time you would arrive at work."

"Alright." I hung up the phone. Sighing and slouching back against the wall, I rolled my eyes. Now I was going to have to change how I looked.

From my closet, I grabbed some dark jeans, a regular dress shirt, a black tie and a messenger hat. I changed into these in the bathroom, hoping that it was a better look for the occasion. Now feeling more comfortable, I grabbed my wallet, my keys and my phone, and was out of the door in the next few seconds.

I started the engine in my car, backing out and freeing the parking space for someone else to take. I quickly glanced at my watch, finding that it was around eight fifteen. I could forget about being early, at this rate it looked like I was going to be late. But who cared? I had the day off, right?

I parked in my usual spot at the firm. The Starbucks was located to the right of the building, and I entered with my hands settled in my pockets. Humming a simple tune, I scanned the area for my boss.

Advancing deeper into the Starbucks, I saw an arm shoot up, catching my attention. It was my boss, a cup of tea in his hand and a smile on his face. I waved back and smiled, thinking, oh, this can't be good…

He gestured for me to sit down as I moved towards him, and took the seat opposite him. I took my usual precaution of searching for all of the exits. I was too busy counting the amount of people who left and entered to notice my boss was trying to talk to me.

"...Oh, I-I'm sorry sir, but could you repeat that?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't be too mad. He rolled his eyes before speaking again.

"I said, have you checked the newspaper today?" Arthur lied.

"Um, I'm not really into boring politics and gossip. Sorry."

"Oh, quiet, I don't mean that. Look here." Arthur spread a newspaper down in front of me. Staring at it, all I could see was the typical black and white printing, and the tiny letters that were hard for me to read, even with glasses. I adjusted my glasses in an attempt to make the writing clearer, and read aloud in a voice that only Arthur and I would be able to hear.

"'A Fairy-Tale Ball'. Wow, I already want to burn this thing," I said, earning a light hit from Arthur.

"Fine, fine. Okay, blah, blah, blah, I was a total wussy...Upon the stunning ball that is hosted by the Kirklands each year, a newcomer who has made his debut into high society has caught our eye. Alfred F. Jones, a local lawyer and Arthur Kirkland's partner, punched his own lover after saving him from drowning. Following that, he was then given a promise ring from his lover to prove their love. Some might say that this is the most romantic love hate relationship the world has ever seen. But what really caught our attention, besides these star crossed lovers, was Arthur Kirkland's secretary. Murry Williams, a young man who was around Alfred's age, seemed to be more than a little friendly with Alfred."

"Carry on." Arthur sipped his tea.

"We may not know much about this man, but we do know that he is hard to track. If anyone has any more information on their relationship, please contact us."

"So you see, Mr Jones, that the public still doesn't believe us, and now they're starting to think that you and Marlin are a couple. I'm afraid we cannot just ignore this."

"Are you freaking kidding me? President, with all due respect, I know that you hate me. And I don't really like you either. But this is just a stupid article making things up about a possible love triangle. These people are paid to make up stuff like this! What do you think they do, predict the future?" I spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Whatever the case may be, we have to convince the public that we are in love, and that this is not just a hoax. This won't work if you continue being too friendly with Marvin."

"His name is Matthew. And why? He's my best friend for- no, five-ever."

"Stop acting so childish and just do as I say. Try to keep your distance from him."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't, then...Then...Then I'll stop hamburgers from being sold in the company's cafeteria."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me," Arthur said with those killer eyes. I remembered that I had used the same trick on him a mere two days ago. But this wouldn't separate me from my best friend.

"Be my guest. I'll just buy some from McDonald's."

"Playing hard ball, are we? Then you give me no choice; I'm firing Marcus."

"W-wait, don't!" I shouted, drawing the attention of everyone.

"And why not? This is the only way I know you'll stay away from him."

"You really want me to hate you, don't you?"

"I don't really care."

"F-fine…I'll try and keep my distance from him."

"You will make sure that you keep out of touch with him as long as we are doing this."

"W-what?! Dude, that's so unfair! Why should I?!"

"Shall I remind you that if this scheme doesn't work then our jobs are on the line."

"I...Oh, f-fine..."  
"Now then, shall we get on with this date?" Arthur asked, extending his hand with a sweet smile. I took it hesitantly, and we entwined our fingers as we headed out of the doors.

It was going to be a long year.

POV: Arthur

Brilliant! I was such a genius, I could kiss myself. The plan was going perfectly. Not only had I somehow managed to convince Alfred to stay away from that thorn in my side, but I was now on a date with him. It seemed as if everything was going my way for once. Although, there was still something that confused me.

I had no idea what the strange feeling was. Every time I saw Alfred smile I wanted to be near him. If he was sad or scared then I wanted to help him. And whenever he was around that Canadian fellow, a more bitter feeling would rise. But I had handled that situation, and the fact that I would be stuck with the git for the whole day made me want to grin from ear to ear.

With our hands connected together, I made sure to stay on the side that was closest to the street, just like any gentleman would have done for their partner. I glanced at Alfred. He looked irritated and tired, and it wasn't a very pleasant sight. And with the way he was holding my hand, it felt like he was resisting the urge to squeeze all life out of it.

"So, where are we going, anyway?" Alfred's voice was filled with malice. It hurt to hear it, and I had to accept the fact that Alfred hadn't really warmed up to me.

We're going to the beach. I wanted to say that, I really did, in a sweet tone that might have seemed reassuring to the American. But instead, I said, "Honestly, don't you ever, as you would probably say, go with the flow? You're so irritating"

"Well, excuse me for asking. Gosh, I only wanted to know. You don't have to be so mean, Oscar the Grouch."

"W-what did you just call me?" I could clearly feel any guilt or sadness being quickly replaced by rage.

"You know, I think you should get your hearing checked. It looks like your age is finally catching up with you."

"W-what?! I'll have you know that I am only twenty-three years old."

"Wow, that's wrong. I'm nineteen. Why isn't the media asking why someone as young as me is going out with you? I would have thought you were a pedophile."

"Why you little-!" I moved my hands up to the taller man's neck and began strangling him a little, shaking him back and forth.

"H-HELP! HELP! HE'S ASSAULTING ME!" Alfred gasped, trying to create another scene. I had to cover his mouth again, and I dragged him into an alley before anyone could see or hear him.

"Would you stop doing that?!" I asked angrily, still covering the American's mouth, just in case. Something wet moved across my palm, and I immediately realised him in disgust.

"BLOODY HELL! WHY DID YOU LICK ME?!"

"You wouldn't let go and I couldn't breathe!"

"That was just disgusting."

"Oh, really? I feel the same way."

"W-why...you... Never mind. Let's just get on with this outing, shall we?"

"The sooner we start, the sooner we finish," Alfred replied, walking ahead of me. I moved in front, steering him in the right direction.

In just under thirty minutes, we were walking down the beach with our shoes off. The breeze flowed through the air, spreading the scent of salt water. I didn't think of it as a pleasant smell, but it was somehow supposed to be considered romantic.

Alfred was staring off into space, eyes not focused. I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to see if he was still with me. He was forced out of his trance and then looked at me with an irritated expression.

"So, dude, what now? This is fun and all, but it's also kinda boring." Alfred still seemed to be in a small daze.

"Well, I actually dragged you out here to give you something."

"Oh, come on! Enough with the surprises."

"Calm down. It's not like I'm doing it on purpose."

"Really? You were the one that made me kiss you. I'm starting to think that you really do have a crush on me."

"W-what...w-where...I most certainly do not! I despise you. …Let's just get down to business." Twisting to my side, I managed to pull out a small black and white rabbit from my bag. Of course, the bag had been open so that it could pop its head out for fresh air every now and then, but this meant that I had to be extra careful to hide it from Alfred before the time was right. It was now in my arms and I stroked its little head.

"Here." I showed Alfred the fluffy creature. At first, he stared at it with an odd expression. This worried me a little, but then Alfred started grinning. He took the rabbit from my hands, petting it affectionately.

"Wow, you're so cute! Did the big bad eyebrow monster hurt you?" Alfred chimed, lightly hugging and kissing the creature.

"You can carry it around work as long as you tell people it was a gift from me. It's another thing that will make the press think we're in love.

"Whatever. Forget you; I've got a rabbit now! But I guess I can tell people that…What's its name, anyway?"

"Hmm…I haven't really thought about that."

"Well, why don't we name it together?"

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt."

"I like…Freedom."

"That's stupid."

"Well, what have you got?"

"Lawrence."

"Wow, that's such a boring lawyer name."

"So? It's better than your bloody Freedom."

"…What did you just say?"

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I meant…Oh, just name the blasted creature already..."

We stood there for the next few seconds, trying to think of a name for our new furry friend. We both stared at the rabbit curiously. And then we knew it. In unison, Alfred and I shouted the same perfect name.

"James!" Astonished, we stared at each other, shocked that we had somehow come up with the same name. We avoided each other's eyes, laughing about it nervously.

"James it is then!" Alfred began giving it even more kisses and hugs, and I resisted the growing urge to stop him. After Alfred and James were finished with their little love fest, we continued down the beach, hand in hand. We weren't fighting, and it actually felt quite pleasant.

But of course, this calm didn't last. More reporters appeared and began hunting us down. I firmly tugged Alfred's hand, forcing him to run forward. We started taunting the reporters as they chased after us, laughing when we saw that they were struggling to move on the sandy ground.

POV: Alfred

"Abraham! I've got a new friend for you! His name is James," I yelled to my fluffy cat, letting James down so that he could hop on the ground. The so-called 'date' had been a little fun. It had been nice to go on a 'date', especially since I hadn't been on one in a long time.

Advancing to my room, I grabbed my pajamas and went to take my shower. Water poured from the sky as I turned the knob, and I then began peeling my clothes away, piece by piece. When the water was at the appropriate temperature, I stepped inside the shower.

The warm temperature calmed my muscles as I washed my hair and body. But I couldn't help but wonder if what I was doing was like willingly cooking myself alive. After all, it was kind of how you cooked meat. It always made me wonder; if a chicken was cooked alive, would it feel any pleasure before the pain set in?

Finished with my soul-searching in the shower, I dried my body with a plush towel and wrapped it around my waist, forgetting that I had left my clothes in the bathroom. I walked to my room and fell back onto my bed. My new bunny hopped towards my face and started sniffing my cheek.

I giggled a little, enjoying the tickling sensation. "Maybe President Kirkland isn't such a bad guy," I thought out loud, thinking about the date. I snuggled with my new rabbit, making a few small squealing noises. No one could hear me, so it was fine.

-Dingdong- The doorbell rang. I quickly sat up, forgetting that I was wearing nothing but a towel. Making my way over to the door without tripping over Abraham or any of my video games, I unlocked the door. It must be Mattie visiting, I thought.

I closed my eyes in a wide grin before opening the door. "Mattie, what are you doing here so late? Not that I mind or anything, but-..." I opened my eyes and, to my surprise, saw President Arthur Kirkland. He was regarding me carefully.

For no real reason, he smirked. Or so I thought, at least.

I glanced down and realized that my towel was slipping. My face flushed and I slammed the door right in Arthur's face, panting slightly

* * *

**admin:**

**Yay here it is!I will be publishing the next chapter ASAP, I do have other stories to write so better not keep those people waiting. Go check them out if you want, each of them are probably as dramatic as this one. W-who knows maybe you might like them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And thank you for all of those who have given me such lovely really makes it worth while to write this story knowing that you all are enjoying it.**


	9. Episode 9

**Admin: W-well this chapter is more based on Arthur and Alfred getting 'closer' together. Also it shows the person leaking all the information to the media, and finally a surprise guest at the end!**

**-evily laughs-**

**Oh Alfie you're life just got harder than it had to be already.**

* * *

POV: Alfred

"Mr Jones, let me in," Arthur yelled, trying to beat down the door. I stayed glued to the door, holding my towel up. I made sure the door was locked properly before rushing to my room.

I quickly put my clothes on as my door continued to be assaulted. When that was finished, my pets trailed after me as I moved back to the front door. I took a deep breath before opening it again.

"Mr Kirkland, if this is another embarrassing or girly thing then can it wait until tomorrow? I've had enough of your surprises," I said in an exhausted tone, glancing at Arthur's blushing face.

"I-I'm sorry, also for what I am going to have to ask you. I hate using the same excuse over and over again, but it's what's best for our 'relationship'. I hope you understand."

"Okay, shoot before I call the cops and report a peeping Tom. …Y-you didn't see anything, right?"

"No, I-I didn't see anything."

"Okay, that's it, I'm 1,000% done with this. You're lying. You smirked when I answered the door, and you were probably thinking really pervy thoughts!" I was ready to close the door, but Arthur jammed his foot in the way.

"Look, just please let me explain."

"…Ugh, fine. But come in, I don't want you to make a scene and annoy the neighbors."

"Thank you," Arthur mumbled. He stepped inside and took a seat on my couch. I sat on the recliner opposite him, James on my shoulder and Abraham on my lap.

"So, um, do you want anything to drink? I have soda, water, milkshakes…There's also tea if you want to be fancy or something."

"Tea is fine, thank you."

"Alright. Watch James and Abraham for me, okay?"

"Sure." Before leaving the room, I placed my kitty on the floor and put James on Arthur's shoulder. The bunny sniffed his ear, tickling him a little, and I left to make the British man's precious tea.

The tea pot began whistling after a few minutes, releasing puffs of steam out of its spout. I hurried over with an oven mitt and poured the hot water into a tea cup. There was already a teabag inside, and after stirring the liquid a little I carefully grabbed the handle and walked back to the living room.

I set the tea down in front of Arthur and went back to the recliner, both of my animals returning to their original spots on my body. I covered my mouth slightly as I yawned.

"So? Explain," I demanded, stroking my cat in an attempt to feel more superior.

"Just so you know, what happened earlier was your own fault for opening the door half naked in the first place."

"Yeah, but I thought you were Matthew."

"Oh, so it's okay for you to be half naked in front of your friend, but not your fake lover?" Arthur said, a sort of hungry glare in his eyes as he stared at my body.

"Um, my eyes are up here," I said, pointing towards my face. "And anyway, that's fine because we're friends five ever. Wait, you know what? Six ever! So I have nothing to hide from him."

"Oh, really? Tsk, didn't I tell you to keep out of contact with him? Are you disobeying me?" A devilish smirk formed on Arthur's lips. I eyed the Brit with caution as he began prowling closer. Arthur was now blocking the light, casting a shadow over me.

He grabbed my shirt, pulling me up to meet his gaze.

"Now, you don't want me to have to do bad things to you, do you?"

"N-no. But I know that you probably don't want to be beaten and left out on the street, right?"

"We'll see about that." Arthur suddenly pushed me back down onto the recliner. He sat on my lap.

"W-wait! S-stop it!"

"No," he said, bringing his face closer to mine. Trapped in my vulnerable position, I shut my eyes, expecting the worst.

But then Arthur started laughing.

I opened my eyes. "Y-You honestly thought I would do that, didn't you? O-Oh my goodness, you should have seen your face. Priceless," he managed to gasp in-between giggles. Deciding to use this to my advantage, I kicked him off my legs, making him fall to the floor.

I watched him as he winced and began rubbing parts of his body that had painfully connected with the ground. "If you ever pull something like that again, I'll give you the beating of a lifetime," I told Arthur as he sat down on the couch again, his expression now sour.

"Honestly, I was only trying to have a bit of fun."

"'Fun'? That was practically rape!"

"You shouldn't joke about such a sensitive matter!"

"Alright, alright! Gosh…If that's all you came here for then you can leave."

"Actually, no. I came here to discuss a more serious matter."

"What? Are you taking me out again? Are you giving me something else? I already told you, I'm done with that stuff."

"No. It's something that I am giving you 48 hours to think over. That should be enough time to let you decide properly."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I would like you to come live at the mansion with me. Now, I know that this is a lot to take in, but that is why I am giving you 48 hours to decide. You will have your own room, and you will eat with my father and I. You are allowed to bring anything you wish to make yourself feel more at home. All we ask is that you stay there until the year is up."

"M-move in with you Kirklands?! I-In a mansion?! I-I don't know…What would happen to this place and anything I left behind?"

"You would still be allowed to keep this apartment. We would pay the rent here for as long as our 'relationship' lasts. All we need is your okay. We want your things to be at the house by Monday afternoon, right after work finishes."

"Hmm…Yeah, I need to think about it. I don't think I'd be able to stomach living under the same roof as you."

"Again, I hate using this excuse, but it is what's best for our 'relationship'. If we live together, then the press are more likely to think that we love each other."

"I know I've heard that a lot. But yeah, I'll think it over and see if I'm ready to live with all of…that." I gestured to Arthur as I said this. He stood, beginning to fix his tie.

"Well then, Mr Jones, I expect your answer by Sunday. Until then, goodbye."

"And good riddance," I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. Go and do something British, or just go home or whatever. Either one of those is better than you staying here."

"Okay?" Arthur said awkwardly, finally leaving the apartment. I quickly closed the door behind him the moment he was gone, escaping to my comic book invested room. I had to think.

I lay down, curling up into a tight ball and hugging my legs. "Live in a mansion and have everything taken care of for you, or stay in the apartment you worked so hard to earn and keep. Well, Arthur's choice seems easier... But then again, what would happen? It's like a maze there. What if I need to pee and I get lost?" I asked no one, resting my head on my knees.

"I'll sleep on it. After all, 48 hours is two whole days. I'll make my decision by Saturday," I said, turning to my side and hugging my pillow as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, my eyes opened to James and Abraham trying to wake me up in their own special ways. Abraham was on my back, loudly purring in pleasure, and James and I were nose to nose, breathing in unison. I smiled at them, carefully climbing out of bed to get ready for the day. Luckily for me, it was Friday, meaning that there was no work tomorrow or the day after.

I was dressed and ready for work as I headed for the door. I scooped James up into my arms and began petting his little head. Abraham meowed and pawed at my leg, wanting me to take him too. I felt a small pang of guilt, so I kneeled down and stroked him one last time.

"Abraham, you know I can't take you with me. Last time I did that, you got into a fight with a really big dog- and won. I don't want you hurting dogs like that, understand? I'll bring you a hamburger on the way home, okay?" My feline friend jumped up and purred with excitement.

Laughing at little, I gave him a finale pat on the head before I left for work. When I got to my floor, I kept James close to me as co-workers came forward in groups of threes, either asking about the rings or James.

I simply told them that Arthur had given me James, and that I had been touched when Arthur had given me such an amazing symbol of his 'love for me'. Once the crowds had died down, I stole a glance at Matthew's desk. I stared at it for a little while until I realized he had noticed me. He waved, but I looked away, pretending I hadn't seen anything.

This is going to be harder than I thought. He's my best friend, I can't just avoid him. What if he thinks I'm angry with him? I thought, taking James to my seat and starting my paperwork.

POV: Arthur

I was pacing inside my private office, wondering what Alfred's answer would be. One part of me said that he would decline, but there was another side that told me otherwise. There was so many things that could go either right or wrong… Why had I made such a decision in the first place? I should never have requested that he stayed at my house.

I-... Before I could finish my train of thought, there was a hesitant knocking at my door. "Who is it?" I tried to sound as if I hadn't just been in deep thought.

"Sir, your father wishes to speak with you. S-should I let him in? Or are you busy?" a light, timid voice informed me from the other side of the door.

"Ah, yes, of course. Let him in," I replied. I turned around, finding my father was already only around three feet away from me. I jumped in my shoes, sure that my heart had just skipped a beat.

"F-Father! Must you frighten me like that?" I asked, my heart slowing back to its normal speed.

"I wanted to speak to you about what you are doing." George told his son as he sat down on the couch in front of his desk.

"Ah yes, and what would you like to discuss?"

"The matter of Alfred living in our mansion. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Of course. The more the press believes, the less we have to worry about people seeing our company in a poor light."

"Arthur, my boy, I think we both know it's not the press you are concerned about. It might be best if you sit down for this."

"I'm perfectly fine standing."

"Suit yourself. Son, I think you are becoming a little obsessive over... Ah, h-how do I put this?"

"Carry on."

"…Do you see Mr Jones as more than just an employee?"

"And by this you mean...?"

"Have you fallen for him?"

"W-what?!"

"Have you fallen in love with Mr Jones? This is the only conclusion I can think of. You bought the lad a rabbit, and you are even offering him a room in our home. I don't know what else I am supposed to think."

"N-No! Absolutely not! There is no way that I would ever fall for a lazy idiot like him! Mr Jones is just a thorn in my side; that is all. He's merely a part of our lie."

"W-well, then I'm sorry for asking. I only wanted to know why you are inviting him into our home."

"I've already told you; it is so the public knows that we are in a healthy relationship."

"That is all I needed to know. Now, I shall leave you so that you can return to your work."

"Good day, father."

"Good day to you too, Arthur."

POV: Kiku

"I should get this articre done before I forget. Better to do it sooner rather than rater." I stretched before tapping the smooth surface of my keyboard to write the next article of my famous blog.

Spy on the Inside.

The blog started out as a way to tell everyone news on friends. But then I actually hired by people to spy on companies and get the latest scoop. I then made my blog public so that if any news networks needed the new scoop then they could get it from me. First to read it would be the first to publish it. Those were the simple rules.

Punching in each letter as quickly as I could, I made sure to proofread my work once I was done. After catching every single mistake, I then applied all the pictures needed to make the article even more believable.

With that, I leaned back to admire my work. I may have been betraying my friends, Matthew and Alfred, but it was what I had to do for a living. As long as I wasn't caught, everything would be fine.

Using my right hand, I grabbed the mouse and left clicked to post my new story. My new story for everyone to read was titled:

Love Triangle: Matthew May Have Won The Battle; But Has He Won The War?

POV: Third Person

Sunday came by quickly. Both Arthur and the media were both ready for the next article. Checking the blog Spy on the Inside, neither Alfred nor Arthur could believe what was happening.

After reading the whole article, Alfred didn't know what to think of it. He didn't know his feelings for the other two. It wasn't like he had any ideas of hooking up with them. Arthur, on the other hand, boiled with anger, and began swearing like a sailor.

Alfred instantly dialled Arthur's number. This article was going to make their lives even harder.

Hearing his phone ring, Arthur calmed down so that he could answer it. "Arthur Kirkland speaking. How may I help you?"

"President Kirkland! I'll do it! I'll move in with you! I want to move in now! Please send people over to come and get my stuff," Alfred requested determinedly.

"You read the article, didn't you?" Arthur asked.

"No duh, I saw it! I said yes, so are you gonna get people to help me or not?"

"Y-yes, right away. They'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'll start packing."

"Alright then." The call ended, and both Alfred and Arthur got to work. Arthur began preparing Alfred's room so that it'd be more comfortable for him to live in. Meanwhile, Alfred was grabbing every and any bag in sight to stuff his things in. Packing only what he needed, Alfred had a total of around ten bags.

Half of the contents being video games and game systems. Now in his living room with James and Abraham, Alfred waited for the help to come. It had been such a long time since Alfred had been Arthur's secretary, so it was hard to remember the address. If he had known it, he wouldn't have asked for help.

Hearing footsteps, Alfred saw two figures moving towards his door. Opening it before they had time to ring or knock, Alfred saw a maid and a butler.

They gave Alfred an awkwardly respectful bow as they walked in to collect his things and put them into the car. Watching them as they carried on with their job, Alfred realized what he had just done.

In the heat of the moment, he had just said 'yes' to living with the Spawn of Satan.

"Well, no backing out now. But I'll have to talk to the Jerky Limey when I get to his house," Alfred murmured, going after the maid and butler. Stopping in the frame of the door, Alfred glanced back at his apartment to see what he was leaving behind.

* * *

As Alfred stepped out of the limo, his mouth making a little 'o' as he stared at his surroundings. He had forgotten how beautiful Arthur's house was.

"I swear, this place is as big as a mountain. Well, let's go find President Kirkland," Alfred told himself, James and Abraham both following him closely as he walked inside.

Going behind pillars and walls, Alfred searched for his boss. Or would he now be his mansion mate? Within ten minutes, Alfred was lost. Stopping in the middle of a hall that lead in four different directions, Alfred had to decide which way he should go. But then James started hopping down one of the halls before Alfred could figure it out.

Shrugging, Alfred followed his furry friend down the hall. James would stop occasionally so that Alfred and Abraham could catch-up, and would then continue hopping forward, sniffing the air for Arthur's scent.

Finally tracking it, James lead Alfred and Abraham to a door with a golden handle. From behind it there was the faint sound of a violin. Wondering who it could be, Alfred slowly turned the door handle.

He quietly crept inside, and found Arthur playing the violin beautifully. Although Alfred's presence was obvious, Arthur didn't notice seem to notice him. Alfred sat on the Victorian couch, letting the notes fill his mind.

After about a minute, Arthur stopped playing and turned to Alfred, eyebrow raised. "So you've arrived. How did you find me?" Arthur questioned, setting down his violin.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things. Oh, and James lead me here. I think he has some kind of Brit-tracker or something," was Alfred's instant reply, petting his fluffy cat.

"I see," Arthur said. "So, what is it?"

"I'm only staying here so that Matthew doesn't have to get any further in this mess. I'm not letting him go through what we are. It's a living hell. Also, I want to know what the rules of the house are. Knowing you, you'd yell at me if I broke them."

"Well, they're simple, really. No yelling, no running, no shouting, or any horseplay in the house in the evenings. Don't go into my room, and don't break anything."

"Easy. Hey, do you think I could have a personal servant person for a while? Not to enslave them or anything, but just so someone can tell me where things are in this house."

"I suppose that can be arranged. Is there anything else?"

"Nope, I like my time away from you. So, Imma leave now. You go back to your music, okay? Peace out yo! See you around!" Alfred was out the door in an instant, leaving Arthur to wonder what the hell had just happened.

POV: Alfred

"WOW, THIS PLACE IS SO BIG! James, Abraham, let's check out our room before we start our usual activities." We searched the large house until we were in front of a door labelled 'Mr Jones.'

Twisting the doorknob, I entered my new room with an open mind. Whatever it was, I would be glad to at least have a room. But I quickly found that my own imagination could not have pictures such a room. Staring at the new scenery, I walked in as slowly as humanly possible.

The room was almost as big as my apartment. Everything was neatly placed on shelves and the bed was made without a single crease showing in the sheets. Gawking, I set my suitcase down. I decided it was time to break in my new bed.

I jumped on without removing my shoes. Bouncing on the bed like Tigger would on his tail, I cheered to let everyone know how much fun I was having.

"THIS BED IS SO FLIPPIN' FLUFFY, DUDE! Come on, what are you waiting for, you guys? Jump on. Live a little, don't be such party poopers!" I yelled at my pets, and they climbed on the bed and started jumping with me. We continued this for about ten minutes until there was a knock on the door.

I hopped off the bed and practically skipped towards the door, opening it happily.

"Will you stop being so childish and stop jumping and yelling like a complete imbecile? I can hear you from my room." Arthur furiously pointed at his own room, which seemed to only be next-door.

"Whoa, whoa, our rooms are next to each other's? Um, dude what the heck?! Why would you do that?"

"So that I can keep an eye on you."

"Why would you need to do that, dude? It's not like I'm going to do weird stuff with other people in my room."

"Even so, I need to make sure that you don't break anything."

"Dude, I'm not a little kid! I can take care of myself, so leave me alone will ya?!" I slammed the door in his face. Returning to my pets, I placed my hands on my hips and looked at them with a bright smile.

"Okay, guys, it's time to play…Man Hunt! You know the rules, assassinate each other!" Making my I grabbed two small paintball guns from my luggage. They both had special triggers that meant you didn't need fingers to fire them. I strapped their guns to their heads and grabbed my own. I was ready for battle.

"Okay! Ready…Set…Go!" I yelled, running out the door and quickly glancing behind me to see that my pets were chasing me determinedly. I dashed past Arthur, who had still been standing outside of the door and seemed to have been talking to himself. I ignored him and continued forward.

Panting heavily with each step, I scanned the area carefully. They might have been animals, but I had trained them well. If I let my guard down for even one second, I would be finished.

Back against the wall, I peeked over my right shoulder, trying to see if they were there. My breathing would have been clearly audible to anyone nearby.

And then I saw it. It was coming towards me, and it was angry.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with a gun in my house?!" Arthur yelled as I lowered the gun.

"Chill. This is just a game I like to play with my pets. It's not going to hurt anyone," I replied, rolling my eyes with obvious exaggeration.

"Well, I demand that you stop it at once. And animals can't play with guns, are you insane?"

"No, I-... Shh, I think I hear something."

"Dear Lord, take me now so I don't have to deal with this idiot-," As Arthur said this, a paintball was fired and barely missed him. His eyes widened in shock and he began panicking.

"He knows where we are! DUCK!" I pushed Arthur's head down along with my own, helping us avoid the three shots that were fired as our hunter revealed himself.

"IT'S JAMES! RUN!" Grabbing Arthur's hand, I forced him to run with me in the opposite direction.

"How on Earth did you teach a rabbit to use a gun?!"

"I have a lot of free time, okay?"

"Well, that has to change."

"Yeah, yeah, but not now! Oh, right, and Abraham will probably find us too."

"Your cat?"

"Yup."

"Oh, joy…"

"Oh, quit it, dude. This is a hero's game!" Positioning my gun, I began shooting at my rabbit. But he easily dodged it with grace and flair, and I watched in amazement, wondering where he could have learnt to do that. Looking forward again, I turned a corner and saw Abraham waiting for me like the sly fox he was.

I was trapped. Arthur and I had no idea what to do. "No fair! You guys formed an alliance! I've got no one! Oh, well…Heroes don't need backup! Don't make any sudden movements." I looked to my sides, making sure they weren't communicating through eye contact or something.

"Now!" Shooting to both sides, I flipped and avoided the return shots. Arthur, unlucky as he was, was hit by the return fire. Finally landing behind Abraham, I shot him easily and began giggling at Arthur.

"Dude, you were murdered! Out!"

"I was never even in this game!"

"Well, that's life. It's unexpected and it can be a pain."

"Just like you."

"Nah, I wouldn't say that. I'm awesome hero that's gonna save everyone!"

"You're so full of it!" Arthur pounced on me in an angry rage. Caught off guard, I fell to the ground, only to have his fingers wrap around my throat as he gripped it tightly.

"I-I can't b-bre-..." I tried to choke, but I stopped and decided to focus more on actually breathing.

"Then stop being such an ignorant buffoon and grow up!" Arthur said, beginning to lightly hit my head against the floor.

"Ahem." A red-faced maid cleared her throat awkwardly. We paused for a moment, staring at her with wide eyes.

Arthur quickly released me and we scrambled away from each other, blushing furiously.

"Young masters, u-um, lunch is ready. I-If you would please follow me." The blushing maid turned around and led the way, trying to forget what she had just seen.

"This is all your fault, you know. Now she thinks you were trying to do me on the floor," I whispered loudly.

"If you hadn't been playing that stupid game I wouldn't have had to do that," Arthur said and punched my shoulder.

"Ow, that's not nice." I gave him a return punch. Arthur looked angry beyond comprehension, and he got closer and pushed me forward with his shoulder. We were frustrated and angry so we continued our little fight until we entered the dining room, where his father was waiting for us.

Arthur's face quickly grew emotionless as he sat opposite his father. I followed and sat next to Arthur. I noticed that there was a sort of tension between the two Brits.

"How was your day so far, you two? I assume that it is going well," Arthur's dad asked before chewing on a piece of fish.

No one answered.

"Alfred, welcome to the Kirkland mansion. I do hope you enjoy your stay, and that you like your new room," George said, trying to spark a conversation.

"Oh, y-yes, sir. I love my new room. B-But does it have to be next to Arthur's? It makes me feel uncomfortable, and you know our situation."

"Yes, I am aware, but the maids and butlers are not, and we cannot let them know either. We have to keep our guard up."

"I understand..." I said sadly, glancing down at my food. Who would have guessed it; we were having fish and chips. I looked up at the two Kirklands, wondering if I should really eat it.

They stared at me with arched eyebrows as I shoved a fry into my mouth. Or, as they would have called it, a chip. Why would they call them chips, anyway? Chips were those potato things that had those wonderful flavors, but hey, who was I to deny their culture? I just had to make sure that I used British terms around them or else they'd probably get the wrong idea.

I stayed silent as I finished my lunch, and quickly excused myself from the table when my plate was empty. I retreated to my room closed the door behind me. I then jumped on my bed, face first into the pillows. Moaning into them, I let out what I had wanted to scream all throughout lunch.

"They have to be the most boring people in the world! Well, time to forget them and play video games! COD, HERE I COME!" I yelled, running to my bags to find my game systems.

POV: Third Person

*~Monday morning~*

Alfred and Arthur had woken around the same time, and readied themselves for the day. Matthew woke his boss with ease as he waited outside. Glancing at the next-door room, he wondered why a butler had walked inside. But he shrugged and decided he would find out later.  
"Young Master Jones, it's time for work," a scrawny Lithuanian butler told Alfred. Shaking his new, sprawled out master, Toris tried everything he could think of to wake him. Even slapping him.

"Mister Jones, you're going to be late for work." Alfred's eyes instantly shot open and he rushed to the bathroom. He still felt a bit sluggish when he re-emerged, but Alfred walked passed Toris and opened his door.

Glancing right and left, he tried to see if Arthur had left without him. But in that split second, Alfred and Matthew's eyes met. The two North Americans stared at each other in shock.

"What the devil is wrong, Mar-... O-oh. Alfred, we should be getting to work," Arthur told Alfred before dragging him away by his head. Alfred had forgotten that Matthew woke Arthur up in the morning.

Great. Something that's going to make my life even more complicated, Alfred thought. Getting into the large limo before Arthur, Alfred sat down on the leather seat and stared straight ahead. He almost felt like a zombie. Knowing it would take around thirty minutes to get to the firm, Alfred shut his eyes and took a short nap.

But his head ended up on his 'partner's' shoulder. Arthur felt uncomfortable at first and was tempted to move him. However, there was actually a part of him that was beginning to like the feeling of Alfred being so close to him. With a smug, Arthur allowed Alfred to continue sleeping peacefully. Every now and then, he would, of course, check to make sure the American was comfortable.

The car came to a stop and Arthur decided that the moment was over. He shook Alfred awake, making sure he sounded irritated and disgusted by the fact that he had been used as a pillow.

"Get up, you idiot. We have work to do. Also, you drooled on my suit! Wanker."

"Ah, gee, sorry dude. I was tired, okay? Chillax, man."

"I…What?"

"It's called slang, dude. YOLO!"

"…What's a YOLO?"

"Look it up, old man!"

"Why you...!" When Alfred turned away, Arthur made chocking gestures with the hope that it would replace the real thing. Once he had got that out of his system, Arthur walked to the building at Alfred's side.

Matthew followed them closely, feeling concerned. Is that the reason why he wouldn't talk to me, and that he's avoiding me? Because he moved in with Mr Kirkland? Matthew thought, going to his desk.

Parting ways Arthur and Alfred quickly moved to their own desks. Alfred, as usual, began going through endless piles of paperwork and cases, and Arthur was in his office, typing reports on his computer.

He stopped in the middle of his work, sitting back and wondering about the same question from earlier.

"What does YOLO mean?" Arthur asked no one, eventually deciding to search for the meaning on the internet.

'YOLO. Abbreviation for: you only live once'

"…Did I really just waste ten precious seconds of my life on this rubbish? Whoever created this stupidity should be shunned from society. Honestly, Americans and their slang."

* * *

*~break time~*

All three sighed in relief, stretching and ready to hunt for a certain person. Arthur and Matthew were obviously searching for Alfred, but Alfred was looking for Kiku. Alfred had to try his best to avoid his best friend and his boss, and eventually decided on what seemed like the best tactic at hand. Camouflage.

Alfred put a pot on his head and hid behind a small tree. He looked both ways, as if he had been crossing the street, and moved forward with small tippy toes. He brought the tree with him, and would stop when it seemed like someone was suspecting him.

Now with only a few feet left, Alfred placed the plant in a corner and removed his 'hat'. He then strutted to Kiku's desk with pride… Until Matthew grabbed Alfred's shoulder and turned him around.

"I-I've been looking for you for ages. W-why have you been avoiding me? W-why h-have you stopped calling me and talking to me? I-Is it because you're living with Mr Kirkland?"

"I-I, um..."

Before Alfred could mutter any form of a reply, Arthur spotted him and moved towards the American. "Ah, I need to discuss something with you."

Arthur then noticed Matthew was there, trying to have a conversation with Alfred. He also saw that Matthew's hand was on the other's shoulder. Jealousy boiled inside, and Arthur grabbed Alfred's arm and spun him so that he was facing his general direction.

"I'm sorry, Mario, but I need my 'lover' immediately," Arthur told Matthew, narrowing his eyes.

"E-excuse me, Mr Kirkland, but I need to talk to him about something. D-do you think it can wait?" Matthew asked, pulling Alfred back. This started a sort of tug-o-war with Alfred, of course, as the rope.

"I'm afraid it can't," Arthur said, yanking Alfred back.

"Yes, I-I understand, but he is my friend. I-I need to ask him a few things. So, p-please..." Matthew brought Alfred towards him again.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop it! You're hurting my arms!" Alfred yelled, causing both co-workers to let go of him. "Why can't I choose who I want to talk to first?"

"Well, go on then. Choose. Will it be me, or Mauricio?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms. Matthew was staring at Alfred with hopeful eyes. Looking away, Alfred thought about the different consequences that could come from his decision.

If he chose Arthur, he'd probably be dragged into another fake date or lectured or something. But choosing Matthew meant that he'd have to come up with even more lies. It was a tough decision. Moving his gaze between Matthew and Arthur, Alfred tried to think of the best way to respond.

Both choices were risky, but knowing that they wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't make a decision, Alfred realized he had to do the impossible. Run away and tell them later. It wasn't what a hero would usually do, but he needed time to think.

"Um, yeah…I'll tell you at lunch. Yeah, okay, see ya!" Alfred said in a hurried casual tone before fleeing. He rushed to Kiku's desk, regarding it as a sort of refuge.

"Man, Kiku, do you know how hard it is to get away from those two lately? Gosh, what's a hero supposed to do in a situation like this? I just want some space, but I have the feeling that this is only going to get worse. …And you're not even here. Who the hell am I talking to?" Alfred released a melancholy sigh. "Well, I could always take a walk."

Leaving his friend's empty desk, Alfred moved towards the elevator and headed outside the building. The weather had turned chilly as it neared winter, so Alfred breathed hot air into his hands. Rubbing his hands together for warmth, he accidentally walked straight into a man on the side walk.

"O-oh, dude, I'm so sorry," Alfred apologized, glancing up to see the man's face.

"Oh, don't worry. All is well," the man said, thankfully for Alfred.

Traveling further into the city, Alfred made an effort not to get caught by anyone from the media. He didn't want to feel claustrophobic again, and he might start freaking out if they started hitting him with endless questions.

Breathing in deeply, Alfred smiled, remembering days with his parents and the smiles and laughs they had all shared. Alfred made a mental note to drive to the cemetery later.

He checked his watch by pulling up his sleeve, and Alfred found that it was time for him to head back. He kicked a solitary pebble and sighed. Alfred didn't want to face those two again.

Though he couldn't tell how they felt about him, he did know something was up. Returning to his desk, Alfred noticed that Matthew and Arthur were both staring at him, almost as if he was a piece of meat.

Alfred shivered but tried to ignore their stares and continue with his work. But he was convinced that time was running faster than usual just to spite him, and the clock showed 12:30 all too soon. Arthur and Matthew were immediately at his desk.

He glanced up with a small eyes roll, seeing that they were both on the verge of blurting out 'pick me!' Alfred stood and walked away, trying to pretend that he simply hadn't noticed them. But they followed him, staying nothing until they were near the elevator.

"S-so, w-who do you want to talk to, Al?" Matthew asked with a nervous smile.

"You've kept us waiting this long. We expect an answer." Arthur was beginning to sound annoyed.

"I-I..." Alfred was cut off by a sudden ding behind him. The noise from the elevator caught their attentions, and they stared at it curiously. Like a curtain, the metal doors parted to reveal a blue-eyed man with long, flowing hair and a slightly stubbly chin.

He winked seductively at Arthur as he walked in and Arthur shivered in disgust. "My, my, what have I just walked in on? Are you two fighting over this poor boy?"

Arthur and Matthew were frozen in shock, neither of them not showing any signs of moving. The silence was only interrupted when Arthur managed to find his voice.

"Francis!"

"B-brother?!" Matthew seemed stunned. Alfred stared at the three of them, surprised that they all somehow knew each other.

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

**Admin: Dun dun dun! Now that Francis is here what should we do!?OOOOOHHHH!**

**P-Please review, I-I love hearing all of your reactions to how the story is g-going so far. I-It makes me feel important. **


	10. Episode 10

**Admin: Thank you for all the lovely reviews!I love hearing all your reactions. Sorry this took forever, I accidentally deleted the file... But anyways I would like to make one thing clear to whoever started this rumor about me.**

**Just because I'm not very well inclined on some grammar and spelling, does not mean that English isn't my first language. The English language is very hard to learn you know! Even if I've been speaking it my whole life! If you're going to spread such a rumor don't. Instead of coming up with a theory, why not just ask the person.**

**Now enough with that little rant. I am actually shocked that someone thought I could make this into a book! ('A') I took some of the ideas from dramas I watch. Even though like the plot is like about 90% my doing, and the other 10% dramas. I am so thankful to know you guys think so highly of me when I don't!**

**Now for this new chapter, their lives just got harder. Lots more fluff and building more on the main conflict. Time for the fight for love to begin!**

* * *

POV: Third

"Did you miss me?" the French man asked again, still waiting for an answer. There was no such luck.

Two stared at him in shock, and the third stared at the other two, trying to figure out how they knew him. No one dared to move from their spot. Like plants, it was as if they were rooted to the ground.

How the hell does this guy know them? Should I know him? Especially since Mattie does... Taking a closer look at Francis, Alfred narrowed his eyes in concentration.

Spacing out for a quick second, Alfred remembered the man he had bumped into earlier that day. He had only seen a glimpse of his face, but Alfred knew it was him. Hitting his palm with the bottom of his fist, Alfred held up a finger and pointed at the Frenchman.

"Dude, I know you! You're that guy I bumped into earlier!" Alfred announced confidently.

"W-well, that wasn't the answer I was expecting…But oui, I am," Francis replied. He did not sound pleased.

"F-Francis, w-what are you doing here?" Matthew asked, moving closer towards him.

"Oh, my little brother, how are you mon petit?"

"F-Fine."

"I thought you were supposed to be in France," Arthur said with an angry expression.

"Ah, yes, but I have come back for a visit. Is that such a crime, mon ami?"

"Oh, shut it!"

"Oh, how you wound me, Arthur. Now, would you do me the honors of introducing this beautiful young man to me?" Francis grabbed Alfred's hand and kissed it lightly.

Feeling a shiver run up his spine, Alfred was about to slap the man away. However, an easily angered Brit beat him to the punch.

"Hands off! He's my property, frog, not yours!"

"Oh honhonhon, really? How so?"

"He's my lover-!"

"Wait, wait, can we just back something up here?" Alfred spoke up suddenly.

"What?" Arthur and Francis both asked.

"Like how I'm suddenly your stupid property! I'm not a prize to be won, stupid! I'm your stupid boyfriend!"

"I-I'm sorry, Alfred, I'll never say it again. It was an honest slip of the tongue."

"You better be right. If I hear you say that again, you're going to get it."

"Feisty, aren't we?" Francis winked seductively. "I have also come here to discuss something private with Arthur. If you will, could you spare your lover for the rest of lunch…?"

"Sure thing, dude! He's all yours, but can I have Mattie?!"

"I don't see why not."

"Sweet! Come on, Mattie!"

"A-Alfred, I-I told you not to-... And he's gone," Arthur said to the wall before turning his attention to Francis.

"Well, shall we follow your 'lover's' wish and have our discussion, mon ami?" Francis held his hand out, inviting the Brit to take it. Arthur slapped it away. He walked ahead, waving his hand forwards.

"I suppose. But no funny business, or else."

"I would never even imagine doing something like that to you."

Once they were at the cafeteria, Arthur sat opposite Francis. Both of their lunches were laid out to their liking, and neither one of them dared to speak as they chewed their meals.

Every now and then the two Europeans would look up and catch each other's eyes. They would immediately look away again, not sure what to say. As people either entered the cafeteria or left for work, Arthur and Francis stayed. The atmosphere around them was heavy, both trying to figure out what would happen.

Taking a sip of his tea, Arthur coughed into his fist with closed eyes. This alarmed the Frenchman, and he blinked up at his lunch mate.

"Well then, now that we are both done eating, what is it that you wanted to discuss?" The tea seemed to have relaxed Arthur, making him ask this question in a calm tone.

Francis reached over and grabbed Arthur's hand. He held it for a few seconds before placing their hands down onto the table. Glancing up at Arthur's face, Francis stared at him determinedly.

"I want us to get back together."

Everything fell silent. In that moment, you could have heard a pin drop. And then Arthur spat out his tea. Arthur wiped his mouth and Francis tried to clean his suddenly tea soaked face.

"Y-You w-want to what? P-please tell me this is a joke."

"I want us to get back together," Francis repeated firmly.

"W-why would say such a thing? You were the one who left me. Or have you forgotten?"

* * *

***Flashback six years ago***

It was around winter time, and Jack Frost had decided to visit New York. Cars were covered with frost and snow, as were the shop windows and sidewalks. The snow quickly and silently fell to the ground.

Outside a coffee shop, both freezing and anxious, Arthur waited for his lover. Today was the day he would finally say it. He would tell him, 'I love you'. He waited in the cold for the next half-hour, a cup of tea in hand.

Getting dangerously close to the desired time the Frenchman was supposed to arrive; Arthur could feel butterflies in his stomach dancing frantically. The scene was just right; all they had to do now was set the mood. Of course, Francis always made the air wonderfully romantic between the two of them.

Humming Phantom of the Opera to himself, Arthur glanced around to see if he could find his lover. Noticing a new figure in the distance, Arthur focused his attention on that mystery person as they moved closer. He hoped to God that it was Francis, and Arthur tightened his grip on his tea. He breathed in deeply, trying to stay as composed as usual.

The figure neared even closer, and Arthur could now confirm that it really was Francis. Standing up and walking towards him, Arthur gave him a simple smile. That smile quickly vanished at the sight of Francis' sad face.

He moved faster, placing a hand on the long haired blonde's shoulder. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Arthur asked his seemingly heartbroken lover.

"Oui, mon cher. I think it would be best to tell you inside," Francis replied with a heavy heart. They entered the coffee shop together and sat at the first two seats that were free.

Sitting opposite each other, Francis folded his hands together with his elbows on the table. Still keeping a close eye on his lover, Arthur arched an eyebrow, wondering why the other was so sad.

"You see, Arthur..." Francis began, making himself comfortable in his seat.

"Yes?"

"You know my little brother Matthieu, yes?"

"Of course I do. What about him?"

W-well, his little boyfriend's parents have passed recently. While attending their funeral, Matthieu thought he should comfort his boyfriend. But he couldn't find him. He had run away, taking everything he had inherited from his parents with him. My little Matthieu was devastated; he hasn't been the same ever since. Shy, yes, but he has become more distant."

"Oh, that's terrible. Is he alright? Has he been eating?" Arthur asked, sounding more concerned than ever.

"No, he has not. The comments he has been receiving from others at his school aren't helping."

"I-I'm so sorry, Francis. I do wish the best for you and your little brother."

"And for you as well."

"W-what do you mean?" Arthur asked curiously, not comprehending what the other was saying.

"I wish you the best as well because, mon cher... I think we should start seeing other people."

"W-WHAT?! WHY?!" Arthur slammed his hands down on the table, alarming everyone around them. Blushing from embarrassment, Arthur sat back down and coughed into his hand. He spoke again, but in a more hushed tone.

"W-why?"

"I have fallen for another, not you, and my brother needs all the attention he can get right now."

"…Y-you've been cheating on me haven't you?" Malice was suddenly evident in Arthur's voice. Francis did not answer. He did not make many move to deny the claim, and Arthur decided that was answer enough. Grabbing his things in anger, Arthur stormed out of the coffee shop, leaving Francis alone.

* * *

***Present***

"Oui, but now I see what a mistake that was. I should never have done that to you, and I regret it with every bone in my body. Will you take me back?"

"No. I've already told you, I'm courting another. And I also plan on marrying him at some point in our lives."

"Arthur, I know you. You are not the type to do such things."

"Hush up. You're just jealous that I love him and not you."

"I cannot deny that, but I doubt that he loves you back."

"How so?"

"I saw how he acted towards you; he acts like he is the boss and that he knows better. Also his actions do not match what comes out of his mouth. There is hesitation."

"And how do you know this?"

"Body language. I can read bodies; it's a rare talent I possess."

"You sound like a complete and utter imbecile."

"But I am right, non?"

"No, you are not." Arthur sipped the rest of his tea in silence and started to gather his things before leaving; the same way their last encounter had ended. Moving away, Arthur finally noticed that Alfred and Matthew were too close for comfort. Matthew was about an inch away from kissing Alfred, and Alfred didn't even seem to notice.

Stomping towards them, Arthur stole Alfred away and dragged him to the elevator. "We have things to discuss. Mr Williams, go back to work. I expect a fresh batch of tea ready for me when I am done with my meeting."

"Yes, M-Mr Kirkland," Matthew said sadly, watching as his crush was taken away by his rival. The moment Matthew was just about to leave, Matthew suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Slowly twisting his head to the side, he sighed in relief when he saw his brother.

"Y-You s-scared me, Francis!" Matthew shouted, or at least attempted to.

"I am sorry, mon petite. It has been a long time since we last saw each other, non?"

"Yeah..."

Leaning in closer, Francis smirked as he watched Matthew longingly stare after Alfred. When he was mouth next to Matthew's ear, Francis whispered:

"So you have fallen in love with your boss's lover? How naughty of you." Francis giggled at the sight of Matthew blushing from ear to ear.

"I-I d-did not! H-he was m-mine from the s-start! H-he was just..."

"Go on, we have plenty of time."

"Okay…W-well you remember how I got r-really depressed w-when I was small because my boyfriend had run away?"

"Oui, I remember."

"W-well, w-when I left to search for him a few months ago, I found him again. N-now he's fallen in love with my boss, a-and things are pretty serious. H-he was mine to begin with, b-but he doesn't seem to remember. I-I even got this job so that I could be closer to him. I fail as a Bonnefoy, Francis. I-I can't even get my old boyfriend to love me again..."

Wrapping his arms around the smaller blonde, Francis stroked his hair reassuringly. "So that man, the one Arthur is dragging away, was him?" Francis asked, taking a sudden interest in the subject.

"Y-yes, b-but now that he has Arthur he'll never love me again. I-I've been nice and supportive to him and been his friend; but I only get friend zoned." Drawing back a little with his arms still around Matthew's shoulders, Francis smiled.

"Don't worry, Matthieu,I will help you with your love problem."

"B-But how? H-he's already in love."

"Yes, but don't worry. Big brother has some tricks up his sleeve to help him change his mind. In no time at all, I'll have him in love with you instead."

"R-really?"

"Have I ever failed you?"

"No."

"Then you know I am right."

Matthew hugged Francis tightly, letting tears of joy stream down his cheeks. "T-thank you, thank you," he chanted into the other's chest, feeling his spirits lighten as he thought about his bright future with Alfred.

* * *

**-What happened at Alfred and Matthew's lunch-**

"Yes! I'm finally away from that thing!" Alfred yelled as he skipped to their usual lunch table.

"I-I don't think you're supposed to talk about your boyfriend t-that way, Al?"

"Sure I can. He won't hear it, and it's what he is anyway."

"O-okay...?" Matthew's voice grew higher with confusion, wondering how Alfred could love Arthur.

"So how have you been, Mattie?! It feels like I haven't talked to you in, like, forever, dude!"

"I-I'm good. H-how about you, eh?"

"You know, busy and stuff!"

"O-oh..."

"N-no, not in that way! Work, dude! I don't roll like that!"

"Y-yeah..." Sitting down next to each other, the two North Americans pulled out their lunches. Alfred's lunch consisted of a hamburger, fries, and a milk shake, while Matthew was having pancakes and maple syrup.

They remained silent for what seemed like forever to Alfred. Alfred decided to talk, even though his mouth was full. Every now and then Matthew was able to catch a few words, but he couldn't hear most of his sentences and they disappeared along with the food. Swallowing his own food, Matthew cleared his throat to speak.

"W-what did you say, Al? I-I can't understand you w-when there is food in your mouth." Putting a finger up, Alfred swallowed what was in his mouth and smiled.

"Dude, I was talking about the good ol' times when we were small. How we use to play weird games and how you saved me when I hurt myself."

"O-oh, yeah, I remember."

"Hey do you remember the time we went looking for butterflies?! And you thought that you could catch them all for me, but then you looked like you were doing some kind of funny dance?"

"Y-yeah, t-that was funny. H-hey, didn't we make that into a dance a-anyway? W-what did we call it?"

"We called it butterfly catch, duh! It was named after what we were doing."

"H-hey, not all of us have good m-memory."

"I know, just saying that I know most things!"

"Oh, really? Do you know what a butterfly kiss is?"

Alfred paused for a second.

"That, I don't know. What is it?"

"I'll show you." Matthew scooted closer to Alfred. Remaining seated, Alfred smiled innocently and waited to see what it was. Matthew leaned closer and closer to Alfred. Now less than an inch away from him, Matthew slowly blinked multiple times. Alfred giggled, kind of enjoying the butterfly kiss.

"T-that tickled, du-..." Alfred was aggressively pulled away by Arthur, who was not exactly happy seeing the two of them get along so well.

"H-hey, what up, dude? I-I mean, what's wrong, President Kirkland?"

"I have something to discuss with you. Now." Arthur shoved Alfred into the elevator as quickly as possible, making the doors close so that they could go up to Arthur's office.

* * *

**-In the office-**

"Sit," Arthur commanded as they entered his office. Alfred obeyed and sat on the couch, wondering what he could have done.

"W-what did I do now?" Alfred complained, arching an eyebrow.

"What were you and Marco doing?"

"He was showing me what a butterfly kiss was, duh."

"It certainly didn't look like it."

"Do you even know what they are?"

"No."

"Come here." Alfred beckoned, patting the spot next to him. Arthur hesitantly moved towards the spot and sat down. "What now?" he asked.

"This." Alfred closed the distance between his eyelashes and Arthur's face. Alfred started repeating the same motion Matthew had done to him. Blushing, Arthur actually began to enjoy the ticklish sensation. The kisses made him feel like they were an actual happy couple. However, Alfred backed away, much to Arthur's disappointment.

"See? That's a butterfly kiss."

"How silly. Only a child would do that."

"With all due respect, President Kirkland, you're making yourself sound old."

"Shut it! Now, I have another matter to discuss with you."

"Oh, great, what do I have to do now? Parade in a dress for you in public?" Alfred asked sarcastically, looking up at the ceiling.

"N-No, of course not! T-this is far more serious, Mr Jones!"

"Then what is it?"

"I fear Francis has found us out. He said he can tell by the way we act."

"W-what? That's impossible, dude! I-I mean, sir! I have wonderful acting skills for real!"

"Will you stop being a complete idiot and hear me out? Now that he is on our tail, we must be on our toes. Which means we need to learn more about each other. As much as I hate to say it, we have to talk about our personal lives."

"Ugh, really? Fine, but only because my job is on the line! But, hey, I've got a question for you."

"What?"

"How do you know this Francis guy?"

"He's my old boyfriend."

"Wow... Awkward~," Alfred sang, looking away.

"Now, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you so close to Mauricio?"

"We go way back, dude."

"Do tell. This is a good start."

"A-are you sure…? I-it's kind of weird telling you this."

"Very well. Then when you are done, I shall tell you my own life story. How does that sound?"

"Okay, dude, but to tell you my life story we have to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"WoodLawn."

"O-oh...I-I suppose I that is doable."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Venturing back into the limo that they had arrived in, both blondes remained silent. WoodLawn was a cemetery, and they were both aware of that. The cemetery in question was actually where they had first met.

Both occupants of the limo looked out of the window, watching the buildings disappear and turn into miles of woods. Each tree seemed to move past them at the speed of light, and it almost looked like they were passing the same one constantly.

Within around half an hour, the limo stopped and the driver informed them that they had arrived. They stepped out onto the gravel, their shoes crunching against the rocks. Looking forward, Arthur and Alfred reminisced about their first meeting. It had been filled with anger and frustration, both visiting a certain someone at the cemetery.

They had never known who until now. Arthur followed Alfred as he passed rows of tomb stones. When they approached the twentieth row, Alfred took a sharp turn and stopped at two graves.

Bowing his head in respect, Alfred knelt down and began praying. Taking this opportunity to read the tombstones, Arthur's heart ached for the American. Sitting next to him, Arthur bowed his own head before looking at Alfred.

"President Kirkland, I would like you to meet my mother and father. Amelia and Ivan Jones Braginski." Alfred introduced them as if the two people in question were still alive.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Jones Braginski," Arthur played along, smiling sadly. "Alfred, are you Russian by any chance?"

"No."

"Then why is your father's name Ivan Braginski?"

"I'm adopted."

"Oh, I see."

"So, I'd suggest you get comfortable. This is where you better start taking notes for our shameless lie to work."

Arthur nodded and sat Indian style. He looked into Alfred's eyes.

"Okay, here we go. Once upon a time, there was an orphaned baby who had no home or family. Then one day, a couple came in wanting a baby of their own since they didn't have the time to have one.

So they adopted me and took me in as their own. Thank God I looked similar to my adopted mother; pretty much everyone else was fooled into thinking that she was my real mom. I grew up normally, but there were still things I didn't know.

My parents never talked about work in front of me. They would whisper among themselves, making sure I never heard. I never really cared, but that all changed one day when their work found me. I was in my third year of middle school; I had a boyfriend and everything was going great. But after school one day, I felt a jab in the back of my head."

Alfred paused for a second and brought his hand to the back of his head, as if he could feel the pain all over again.

"I was knocked out. When I woke up, I found I was tied up and there were these weird men in front of me. They called my mom and dad to save me. It was then that I knew what they were... My parents were spies…

I was amazed, but still scared. If I was the bait then that meant something bad was going to happen to either them or me. I started to yell at my kidnappers, telling them to let me go, but they just gagged me to shut me up. Unable to speak or move, I waited for something to happen. And then it did.

My mom and dad blew up the wall, and they smiled when they saw I was safe. My father took care of the men, and my mom tried to come over to untie me. But she couldn't reach me, so she fought the men alongside my father.

I watched them like I was seeing some cool new movie, but it was real life. I was cheering my parents on internally, and my gag started loosening. When it fell to my neck, I smiled, realizing I was able to talk again. I then looked back up in time to see my parents had almost totalled everyone. 'Mom, Dad, you totally rock!' I told them as they rushed to my side to untie me.

When I was freed, I hugged them tightly, crying tears of joy. I opened my eyes again and saw two men coming towards us. I tried to protect my parents. I pushed them to the side and tripped the attackers, but that didn't stop them from punching me and knocking me to the ground. This angered my parents, so they went all out on the two men.

But the attackers cheated. I could see them pull out a gun from nowhere. I started yelling to my parents, begging them not to fight anymore and to stop protecting me. I didn't want to see them die. But my nightmares were realized when I heard two gun shots. My heart sank into my stomach and my mind went blank.

I ran to my parents, not minding the attackers. I hugged their limp bodies close to my own. Crying tears of pain and sorrow, I looked up and saw the attackers through my tear-filled eyes. They raised their guns again, this time aiming at me. But the sound of police sirens stopped them. Running for their lives, I saw their faces, the image burned into my mind for the rest of my life.

Still holding my parents, I could feel their breath grow fainter. My mother held her hand up to my cheek and told me she loved me and that she and my father would protect me. They both kissed me on the cheeks one last time before intertwining their fingers and kissing each other.

After that, there was nothing. I felt no breath, no heartbeat, and then no parents as they were bagged up and sent to the morgue. Still crying hysterically, I did not want to accept that they were dead. I tried to fight and prove they were still alive, but the police held me back. I was now an orphan again, but this time I would remember it.

I was sent to live with my Aunt Maddie, but I knew she hated me and felt that I was a burden. That was how the whole family felt about me. So on the day of their funeral, I said my goodbyes to them. And then I ran away. I ran away with what I had inherited and never looked back. To this day, my family still doesn't know where I am. Or if I'm alive.

And here I am, pretending to be your boyfriend so that I can keep my job and make my parents proud of me."

"W-wow..." was all Arthur could say. He was shocked to hear such a sad story from someone so young and optimistic. It shocked him, but he shook it off when he realized something. W-wait he said he ran away from the funeral, and that he had a boyfriend...Could it be? Is Marvin Alfred's old boyfriend? I-is that why they are so close? Is that why he has such an obvious crush on him?

"A-Alfred, w-was M-Marcus your old boyfriend by any chance?"

"Bingo! His name is Matthew, and how did you know that?"

"Francis once told me a story about a little boy who left his brother devastated by running away at his parent's funeral."

"O-oh..." Alfred muttered, now feeling guilty. He had never actually broken up with Matthew, but then again, he had never told him he was running away. So of course he would be devastated. "W-well, t-that's all passed me now. I-I'm content with my life now...I-It's not like I-I'm planning to leave one day, r-right?"

"Yes, of course," Arthur said with a sad smile. On the other hand, Alfred's reaction did frighten him a little. Would he leave if he got the chance? Would he runaway? He knew that one day they would call off the scam, but somehow Arthur had a deep fear of that.

"Sooooo, now that you've heard my story, what's yours? I imagine someone you loved was buried here too. That is kind of how we met, remember?" Alfred reminded Arthur, trying to change the subject.

"A-ah, yes, of course I remember. It's what caused me to hate you so much," Arthur snapped at Alfred.

"Sheesh, dude, I hate you too," Alfred replied sarcastically.

"Follow me. Now that you've told me your story, it is time you heard mine." Getting up to lead the way, Arthur made sure not to make too much noise. Though they were the only ones there, Arthur liked to believe that the dead's souls still lingered and valued their time sleeping during the day. That way they could play during the night.

Not too far away from the grave of Alfred's parents was a gravestone marked Courtney Kirkland.

"Well, as you know, my father and I do not get along well. And for a good reason too. When I was born, my mother and father were well off. We lived a simple life. I was a normal child and everything was the way it should be."

However, everything changed when the fire..."

"-Nation attacked!" Alfred yelled, laughing immediately after. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Alfred breathed in deeply to calm himself down. "I-I'm sorry, I-I just had to...P-please continue..."

"I demand an apology this instant," Arthur ordered, grinding his teeth together and clenching his fists.

"O-okay, I'm sorry, President Kirkland. That was very immature and stupid of me. I promise it won't happen again, heroes honor," Alfred said, holding his hand to his heart.

"You are forgiven. As I was saying," he coughed. "Everything changed when the fire happened. I was about three years old; my father was at work and my mother was in the house with me.

I was playing in my room with my toys like any good child would. My mother was in the kitchen making some food for us to eat later. She was humming her usual tune and cooking, but while I was playing I hit my head on the corner of my bed. The pain was excruciating, so I started wailing.

My mother heard me and ran to me like an Olympic sprinter. Shushing me and stroking my hair, she kissed my injured head. She completely forgot about what she was doing in the kitchen, and while she was making sure I was alright the food she was making caught fire.

We could smell it first, and then we could see the smoke surrounding us. She immediately ran out of the house and placed me safely outside. She called the fire fighters with her cell phone and told me to stay where I was, but I didn't listen. I was concerned about something else; Henry, my poor kitty. He was still in the house.

I tried to run back inside and get him, but my mother wouldn't let me. I begged her and begged her to let me go; she resisted. Eventually, she got fed up with my whining and ran into the house to find him. For the next five minutes, I waited for her.

She never came out.

Then ten.

She never came out.

Ten minutes turned into twenty.

She still was nowhere to be seen.

The fire fighters came rushing into the house to put the fire out. I ran to them, telling them about my mother. When they realized someone was in there, they sprang into action. A team was sent into the house to search for her and my cat.

Eventually, my father returned from work, and I ran to him crying. He picked me up in his arms and tried to make me look away. But I couldn't. Later that day, when the fire had finally been put out, my father and I stayed at my grandfather's house.

The next day, the police called us. They needed us to identify a body. My father would not let me enter, so I sneaked into the morgue to listen. From what I had heard, I knew that my mother would never come back to us.

In that moment, I cried. I cried for my mother, my cat almost forgotten. I cried because I knew this had happened all because of me. The following week was the funeral; everyone was dressed in black and crying.

Standing in front of my mother's coffin, I stepped towards my father and tried to grab his hand. To my surprise, he jerked hand away. I looked up at him with sad eyes, but I knew that he would never hold my hand again.

Years later, my grandfather died, leaving my father to inherit the law firm. As the years continued, he never said 'I love you'. He never said any words that would have showed he cared about me. So I grew up not knowing what love and compassion was; and turned into a cold, heartless person you see now."

"Aww, come on, Prez. You're not completely heartless." Alfred patted Arthur's back reassuringly. "Shoot, I totally bet that this year, or the next, you're gonna find your soul mate and crap. Then you'll know what it's like, and I'm so sorry about your daddy troubles. But, hey, from what I've seen, it looks like he's trying."

"I can see that. However, I feel as though I am not ready for him to act like real father now. I'm afraid it's too late," Arthur answered.

"Nothing is too late! If you keep thinking like that, your life's gonna suck, and no one is going to like you. Do you really want to spend your life alone? Your mother didn't leave this Earth wanting you to be unhappy. So cheer up, stop being such a grump, and have a little fun. In fact, maybe that's why I was destined to meet you! I'm going to be the one to show you how to move on and live life!

Things happen for a reason, dude. Sad or happy, they'll happen. Like I promised my parents long ago, I'll be a hero. And for this whole year, I'll be the hero to teach you about life!"

Giggling a little, Arthur looked at Alfred with softened eyes. For the first time in his life, someone believed in him, someone saw the good in him. It warmed his heart, and with a genuine smile Arthur stood up.

"I highly doubt that's possible, but I accept the challenge. But I'm afraid you will have to work very hard to accomplish this."

Repeating Arthur's actions, Alfred stood up with a bright smile, hands on his hips in a heroic pose. "Life and love is an extravagant challenge. No one said that they were easy. Heroes never back down from their word, so I'll make sure it happens." Giving the Brit another smile, Alfred turned around and started to head for the limo.

Watching as the younger blonde left, Arthur smiled again, feeling a warm sensation flow through him. Butterflies started to flutter in his stomach whenever he looked at him. Every breath he took felt like it was his first. Everything felt perfect to Arthur, and for some odd reason, unknown to him, he felt comfortable around the American.

But of course, he would never know what he was feeling after years of not receiving it.

Following behind closely, Arthur arched an eyebrow in curiosity. It was still the middle of the day, and they had left work early. So they had some time to kill.

"Mr Jones, what do you presume we do now?" Arthur asked.

"Call me Alfred, Al, or Alfie. It'll make it really seem like we're close. You can only call me Mr Jones when we're in private.

"How odd. Some might say it should be the other way around."

"Yeah, but we have an act to put up! And it'll be more believable this way."

"Fine then, but you still haven't answered my question."

"Well, I plan to go on a date with you. A home one; we still haven't gotten used to living together."

Blushing slightly, Arthur was baffled by the other's suggestion. It was usually Arthur who took Alfred out on dates, not the other way around.

"How odd, I thought I was the one courting you, Alfie~," Arthur sang sarcastically. Alfred spun around almost immediately, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"I-I'm the one who's supposed to teach you about fun! S-so, this is, like, a once in a while thing. I totally don't like going on dates with you." Alfred didn't know why he had just muttered those words.

No one spoke a word as the got back into the limo, driving to their house. Inside, they sat opposite each other; avoiding direct eye contact for some odd reason. The silence seemed endless, until Alfred quickly shattered it with a scream.

"OH MY F***ING GOD! HELP M-ME! I-I'M SCARED, GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Alfred screamed, putting his feet up onto his seat. Alarmed by the sudden action, Arthur rushed to Alfred's side. Arthur brought him into a hug and began stroking his hair, trying to calm him down.

"What happened, Alfred? What's wrong?" Arthur looked from Alfred's terrified face to his pointing hand, directing his attention to what had caused such a reaction. On the ground was a spider. It was medium sized and had long hairy legs. Its eyes watched the two as it minded its own business, crawling closer.

Holding onto Arthur tightly, Alfred hid his face in his neck, mumbling comforting words to himself. Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Really, Mr. Jones? A spider? You're scared of a spider?"

"H-hey! H-how do you k-know i-it's not gonna go all n-ninja and use its spider powers to e-eat me! G-get it away from me!"

Trying to ignore Alfred's cries and idiotic ideas, Arthur lifted his foot and squished the spider. Now that it was successfully dead, Arthur peeled Alfred off him and returned to his original seat.

"There. It's dead. Happy?"

"Yes! Phew! F-for a second, I thought we were gonners. Just so you know, I wasn't scared at all. Just wanted to see if you were man enough to kill it."

"Ha-ha, funny." A smirk was playing on Arthur's face. In a way, Arthur found the suddenly vulnerable face Alfred had shown cute. Especially since he always tried to act so fearless...

Finally arriving at the mansion, Alfred and Arthur exited the car as two butlers opened the front door for them. Looking inside, they could see nothing but the furniture of their house. Then all of a sudden, both men were tackled to the floor by an unknown force.

Shocked by the impact, they both looked from each other, to what was on their chests. To their surprise, Abraham and James sat there, with James on Arthur and Abraham on Alfred.

They looked at each other again before laughing. The two took the animals into their arms and stood up. Petting the creatures carefully, they walked to Alfred's room, led by Toris; Alfred's personal butler.

"Man, you two totally scared me!" Alfred told his pets, laughing at them playfully. "Next time, Imma totally get you guys! Just you watch me!"

"Alfred, you act like they're your children," Arthur said questioning the other's behavior.

"So? That's the fun of it. Remember how I said I was adopted and ran away? Well, I went into another orphanage. I didn't have anyone to talk to, so I made friends with the animals. Why, is that weird to you?"

"Oh, it's not strange at all, Snow White," Arthur said teasingly.

"Hey! I ain't no princess that sings and waits for her Prince Charming. I am Prince Charming!"

"Your hero ego does go a long way, doesn't it?"

"Of course it does, dude! I'm the awesome hero, and everyone should know that!"

"U-Umm, excuse me, young masters, w-we have arrived at Mr Jones' room," Toris said, holding a hand out to present the door.

"Thanks, Toris. You're the best, dude!" Alfred scuffed the Lithuanian's brown hair before opening the door to his room, allowing Arthur inside.

Placing his cat down, Alfred ran and jumped onto his bed. Arthur mimicked the same actions but did not jump on the bed. Looking around in disgust, Arthur moved a piece of garbage with his foot.

"This is disgusting. How on Earth do you live in here? And why haven't the maids cleaned anything?"

Shifting around in his bed, Alfred looked up at the ceiling, nibbling on a cookie he had hidden under his pillow.

"I don't know, I asked them not to clean it. I like my organized mess! It's like a scavenger hunt, and it's more when you're in a rush to find something."

"Your logic is completely illogical. I will command the maids to clean this room A.S.A.P. I cannot stand seeing this."

"Hey, you're not the one living in here, so chill."

"What happens when guests come over? What will they think?"

"Dude, it's not like we're holding a party in my room. You're sounding like a mom, grandpa!"

"I wouldn't have to act like a mom if you kept this room clean."

"Shut your trap!"

"What did you just say?"

"Put a cork in it. We're supposed to be on a date to get to know each, remember?"

"And what do you suppose we do for this 'date' then?"

"This!" Alfred rolled to the side of his bed, opening a mini fridge. Taking out a bottle of whipped cream, Alfred took off the cap and jumped off his bed. He tilted his head back and poured some of the cream into his mouth. Swallowing and licking his lips, Alfred advanced towards Arthur.

Three inches away from the other, Alfred took a fighting stance with the whipped cream and pointed it at Arthur's face. He pushed the nozzle down again and let the whipped cream spray onto Arthur's face, covering his eyes and bangs entirely.

Laughing at the other, Arthur brought his hands to his eyes and gently wiped the cream from his face. Eyes still closed, Arthur flicked his hands, causing the cream to fall to the floor. Observing the British man's actions, Alfred felt a little threatened. The battle would start now.

Opening his eyes to reveal emerald green, Arthur eyed the can of whipped cream. Backing up, Alfred held his free hand out, shaking his head from right to left. Arthur stalked towards Alfred as he moved back in defense.

"Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!" Alfred chanted, hoping Dora had not lied to him. But like in his whole life, he was not so fortunate. Arthur snatched the can out of Alfred's hands, turning the tables on the American.

Smiling, Arthur narrowed his eyes playfully. "Oh, you're going to get it now you git!" Arthur announced, pushing the nozzle down and spraying cream on Alfred's glasses. Alfred pretended to scream and ran to the other side of the room, where a couch stood between him and Arthur.

Alfred raised his hand. "W-whoa, dude, calm down. I don't want anything bad to happen. Why don't we just put this behind us and continue on with our lives?" Alfred suggested.

"Not a chance. Be a man and finish what you started, lad." Arthur smirked and started to spray more cream on Alfred. Screaming again, Alfred tried his best to escape the Brit's clutches. Getting close enough to Arthur, Alfred snatched the can and started to spray Arthur with it. They both laughed, starting the battle of who had possession of the can.

The can moved back and forth between them, and they continued to laugh like children in a water fight, with the cream standing in for the water. Arthur, who now had ownership of the can, pursued Alfred.

Running away, Alfred glanced behind him every few seconds to make sure the other wasn't getting any closer. Arthur kept his eyes on his target, ignoring the fact that his face was growing sticky from the whipped cream.

Almost upon Alfred, Arthur leaned in closer, trying to catch the other as they circled the room. At his legs were James and Abraham, wanting to join the battle too. Their fur coats were covered with cream as they danced around in the extra cream that had fallen off the two.

As Arthur was about to beat the American at his own game, he slipped on a wrapper that had been laid out on the floor. Harshly landing on the floor, causing Alfred to stop running, Arthur winced in pain. He gazed up at the ceiling as his brain blurred with static and the feeling of pain.

Alfred walked towards Arthur with an emotionless expression. Now being able to see Alfred, Arthur glared up at him with hate. Alfred hunched over suddenly and started laughing while pointing at him.

"Hahahahaha, duuuude! You totally slipped! You should have seen your face! Man, a-are you okay?" Alfred said mockingly, trying to stop laughing. Arthur smiled sweetly before grabbing Alfred's ankle, yanking him to the floor.

Having the wind knocked out of him for a split second, Alfred groaned in pain. "F-fair play...F-fair play...W-why don't we just take a bath now? All this cream is making me feel sticky, and now Abraham and James need a bath too."

"I-I suppose you're right. The bath might help me with this pain as well."

"Ditto." Alfred groaned as he stood up, grabbing his animals. Arthur got up too, and Alfred placed James in Arthur's arms.

"C-can you give him a bath? I'm gonna have my hands full giving this one a B-A-T-H." Alfred spelt out the word so that his cat would not fear his inevitable fate.

"I suppose so. Then I shall see you later, Mr Jones?"

"Yeah. You too, President Kirkland."

"Please call me Arthur."

"Why?"

"Well, just so you get used to saying it in public."

"Okay, got it." Alfred said with a salute, carrying his cat into the bathroom. Although Arthur didn't mean to, he saluted back. Once out of the American's room, Arthur ordered the servants to quickly clean the mess before he came out of the shower.

Obeying his command, they ran into the room, different teams completing separate tasks. They successfully finished around the same time Alfred left the shower. The servants left the room as fast as they could.

Alfred walked out of his bathroom, his fluffy damp cat in one hand. He arched an eyebrow when he noticed how clean his room suddenly was. It was shocking. Stepping on polished marble floor, Alfred observed the new atmosphere yet again.

"Well then, no worries. I can always dirty this place up later," Alfred told himself making his way over to Arthur's room.

Alfred knocked on the wooden door, waiting for a response. Waiting patiently, Alfred nervously looked down at his cat, shrugging his shoulders. Patting his calf with his paw, Abraham made sure that Alfred was not too anxious. He didn't like to see his master confused or sad.

"Meow." Abraham tried his best to communicate with his human master. Surprisingly, Alfred somehow knew what his cat was trying to say.

"I-I know I shouldn't be nervous, since he's my fake boyfriend and boss. B-But he can go Godzilla on me at any moment! And then the next thing you know, he'll get so angry that his eyebrows light on fire."

Abraham shook his head and replied in a series of meows. He tried to tell Alfred not to be so down, and Alfred started telling him what he thought would happen. In that moment, he failed to notice Arthur opening the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I know he's not as bitter as I though he was. I-it's just it's weird being around him. My heart beats really… Crud, am I having small heart attacks? Oh my God, I'm dying! I DIDN'T GO TO MEDICAL SCHOOL!" Alfred shouted. He turned his head at the sound of coughing. Looking up, Alfred saw Arthur holding a giant puff ball.

He quickly shot up, scratching the back of his head nervously. Looking at what was in Arthur's hand, Alfred arched an eyebrow, wondering what it was.

"Before you ask anything stupid, this is James," Arthur said with a straight face, making Alfred burst into laughing.

"T-that's J-James?! A-and I-I thought Abraham w-was bad! O-oh my gosh, he's so cute! Give him to me!" Alfred demanded taking the rabbit from the Brit. Bring the bunny up to his nose, Alfred smiled as he adored the rabbit's cuteness.

"Man, am I glad you gave him to me! Even if it was only to keep this scandal alive. Well, okay, time for part two of our date."

"Part two? You mean there's more?"

"Well yeah."

"Honestly..."

"Oh, shut up and be a man, will ya?"

"I am a man."

"Are you as swift as the coursing river? With all the force of a great typhoon? With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon?"

"Those are the lyrics from a Disney movie, and no."

"Well then, you're not a man. But Yao in accounting is. Man can that guy...Y-You know what, never mind! Just follow Toris and I." Spinning around on his heels, Alfred put his fingers into his mouth, letting out a high pitched whistle.

Toris came running to side bowing when he stopped. "Toris, my buddy ol' pal! Where the heck is the living room with a TV in it I heard about?"

"Right over here, Mr Jones," Toris said, leading the way with Alfred close on his tail. Locating their way throughout the mansion, Toris opened a curtain to reveal a theater room. Alfred stared in awe at the scene in front of him

"Duuuuude! What the heck?! This is, like, totally awesome!" Alfred exclaimed.

"So we're going to watch a stupid movie?"

"That, and eat dinner so that we don't have to face your dad."

"I see. And what will we be watching?"

"The Avengers!"

"Why on Earth would I want to watch a bunch of men fight each other in such a manner? I would much rather watch pirates than stupid American heroes."

"Say what?!" Alfred asked, his heart and ego bruised. "Super heroes are what life is based on."

"It's just dumb old super heroes. I suppose you're going to say that all those burgers you eat are essential to your life as well?"

"W-what?! I-is it just air we breathe? Is it just life we live? You obviously don't understand the meaning of life. I have a lot of work on my hands with you."

"Likewise."

"Whatever. Let's just watch the movie, okay?!"

'I'm taking that as a yes!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand, forcefully placing him on one of the seats in front of the TV. Taking out the DVD from his pocket, Alfred figured out how to use the TV and pressed play.

With Abraham on Alfred's lap and James on his shoulder, all three watched the screen. Arthur, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. With a heavy sigh, he felt somewhat abandoned since the animals didn't want to sit next to him.

Sulking in his chair throughout the entire movie, Arthur tried his best to ignore the cheers from the ones next to him. Glancing at Alfred every so often like a love-struck schoolgirl, Arthur found himself liking the American's smile even more.

Looking down at the armrest, Arthur noticed Alfred's hand. Slowly, he moved his own hand towards, making sure Alfred didn't notice. But just as he was about to grab it, the younger blonde jerked his hand away, punching the air as Captain America kicked butt.

Disappointed, Arthur moved his hand back to his side, now sulking again. The movie soon ended, and Alfred took Arthur's wrist and led him away through the house. Letting Alfred drag him outside, Arthur noticed that it had gotten dark all of a sudden.

Being dragged to the side of the house, Arthur looked to see a ladder. Allowing the animals to climb the ladder first, Alfred and Arthur followed soon after.

Waiting on the roof was a picnic basket and a spread out blanket. Alfred ran to the blanket and patted the seat next to him. Arthur carefully walked towards him, making sure he was completely safe on the roof. Sitting down next to his 'lover', Arthur saw Alfred hand him a plate of spaghetti.

Arthur took it and twirled the spoon in the noodles, and then put the mass of noodles into his mouth. The pasta was actually decent. It wasn't greasy or too dry. It was just right.

"I may be considered the chick of this relationship, but that doesn't mean I can't act like the dude," Alfred said with a smile, eating his food and looking up at the stars.

"So you finally admit that you're the girl. Congratulations, Mr. Jones. Or should I say, Ms. Jones?"

"Put a sock in it! It's only because the media pretty much thinks it...When I get a real boyfriend, I'm totally going to be the dude!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Hey! That's totally not nice!"

"That's life, love."

Looking up at the sky, Alfred put his plate down and leaned back on the blanket. Watching the stars twinkle in the sky was something else. It helped him escape the world's troubles. He would sometimes even forget that he was human for a second or two.

"Isn't this nice? Looking up at the stars like this?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"Yes, it is."

"Sometimes I like to think of a far-off place, where a welcome would be waiting for me. But somehow, I feel like this is where I'm meant to be. I'll be there someday, and go the distance."

"You know, you do an awful lot of Disney references."

"Well, yeah, when you think about it, each story has a lesson or a real life challenge. It's not always happily ever after stuff. That's what makes it so realistic and encouraging. To see those characters fight through their troubles, and soon have everything taken care of. Because they never gave up."

"But to look back on a cartoon is nothing compared to real life. How can you believe in them so much?" Sitting up, Alfred leaned against his arms, still keeping his eyes on the stars.

"Well, it's nice to have a little fantasy and hope in your life. It all comes down to this. Having childish wonder is, like, the best. To go back and remember how amazed you were by everything, and how you wanted to work hard for it. Now, when we grow up, we tend to lose sight of what we saw then."

"You have a very valid point, Mr Jones. Perhaps there really is a thing or two I can learn from you." Arthur leaned in closer and placed a kiss on Alfred's nose. Looking into the American's eyes, he saw the twinkle of one star.

"Evangeline," Arthur said, trying to keep the Disney theme. Blushing slightly, it took a while for Alfred to realize what Arthur was talking about.

"O-oh...Y-yeah...W-well, I better get some sleep now, since, like, a heroes' work is never done! See you tomorrow Mr Kirkland." Getting up, Alfred ran to the edge of the roof and jumped and flipped off it. Arthur followed behind, making sure Alfred didn't hurt himself. Seeing him land safely, Arthur let out a sigh of relief and watched him leave.

"You are my Evangeline," Arthur mumbled to himself without thinking. Shaking his head, he saw that Alfred's pets were still on the roof. He noticed a devilish glint in their eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were planning something," Arthur told the animals before helping them down off the roof. He then headed down to his room to sleep. His thoughts consisted only of Alfred. Angrily thrashing around in his bed, Arthur tried to force Alfred out of his head.

"Why am I thinking about him? Honestly, have I gone mad?" Arthur asked himself, staring up at the ceiling.

**-At Matthew's place-**

Francis and Matthew were in a coffee shop, talking and catching up on what was happening with one another. Francis explained his trip to France and Canada to Matthew, and Matthew explained his life after he started searching for Alfred.

For what seemed like forever, the two brothers talked and reminisced on the past. All seemed well until they turned to the topic of Alfred and Arthur.

"Francis, I-I'm still in love with Alfred. I confessed to him, but you know about the accident, and now he's with Arthur. I-I don't want to be mean and ask Alfred out. T-that would hurt him, a-and I don't want to be some kind of home wrecker

"There, there, mon petite, there is no need to worry. What I am about to tell you now might help you and I with our situations."

"Situations? W-what do you mean?"

"I want Arthur back, and you to have Alfred back, of course. So all we have to do is work together to break their attraction."

"B-but isn't that wrong?"

"Not at all. Listen to this and you will see why." Placing a recorder on the table they shared, Francis pressed the play button. Two voices could be heard, and Matthew was able to recognize them in a heartbeat.

"I-is this Mr Kirkland and A-Alfred?" Matthew pointed to the device, but was quickly silenced by his brother.

Shut it! Now, I have yet another matter to discuss with you.

Oh, great, what do I have to do now? Parade in a dress for you in public?

N-no, of course not! T-this is far more serious, Mr. Jones!

Then what is it?

"I fear Francis has found us out. He said he can tell by the way we act."

"W-what? That's impossible, dude! I-I mean, sir! I have wonderful acting skills for real!"

"Will you stop being a complete idiot and hear me out? Now that he is on our tail, we must be on our toes. Which means we need to learn more about each other.

The tape was then cut off.

For a moment, the two blondes only sat there. Matthew didn't know what to say or feel. Was it joy? Hurt, maybe, for not knowing the truth? So many things ran through his head, but only one question made its way to Matthew's lips.

"S-so, A-Alfred a-and Arthur aren't g-going out, eh?"

"Oui, you are correct. And you know what that means." Francis winked at his brother.

"I-I actually have a c-chance of winning Alfred back!" Matthew shouted with an excited smile. "I-I can still win him, I can win his love back! I knew Alfred would never go out with Mr Kirkland in a million years! Oh, maple, this is wonderful!"

"Now, now, calm down. We need to think of a plan. Now, tell me all you know about Alfred so that we can get started," Francis said in a dark voice.

* * *

**Admin: Well there you guys go. I'm just gonna let you guys ponder on what their plot is. You know like I always do. I have to always leave it on a note to make sure you guys are still with me.**

**Please review! Tell me what you think will happen, or things you are concerned about such as who will end up with who? I enjoy all your hypothesis and most of you are good guessers. Well that's it for now, I hope you are all excited for the next chapter. This chapter is the longest one I have ever written in my life!**


	11. Episode 11

**Admin: You guys are so lovely. Thank you to all who have read this far into my stupid story. Anyways, we are getting to the more interesting parts of this fanfic. And that means: more drama, more comedy (at least you guys say you laugh), and more fluffy fluffiness! Now I leave you and your feels to read this chapter.**

* * *

"W-Where should I-I start? I-I pretty much told you e-everything when I was little," Matthew said feeling more than a little flustered. Everything was just happening so fast, and the thought of actually coming up with a plan was exciting. However, Matthew found himself struggling with the feeling that this was all wrong.

"Well, tell me about him. What he hates, what he's scared of, or just anything that can help me understand your target more," Francis replied, getting more into the topic.

"W-Well, y-you know that he's claustrophobic, scared of anything Halloween related, and has this huge hero complex r-right?"

"Of course I do!" Francis patted Matthew's back roughly, laughing. There was a devilish glint in his eye that Matthew had trouble pinpointing. When Francis finally stopped, Matthew spoke again.

"U-Um...I-I know he's a proud A-American, and he loves ice cream and hamburgers! His favorite movies are horror and actions movies, and he would give anything to save someone and be the hero. N-Not only that, b-but h-he has the b-best smile…When he smiles, t-the whole r-room stops and s-stares f-for a while."

"Matthew, I believe that's a little too much detail." Blushing, Matthew looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers. He had gotten too caught up in the moment and had begun describing what he adored about Alfred, instead of saying actual information.

"I-I'm sorry, papa," Matthew blurted out without thinking. For almost as long as he could remember, Matthew and Francis' father had never been in the picture much and had always been too much of a playboy. Francis ended up becoming his little brother's father figure, earning 'papa' as a nickname.

Letting a chuckle escape his lips, Francis lightly patted Matthew's head.

"That's alright, mon petite. Everything you've told me has allowed me to think of a wonderful plan. Now then, a month from now, invite Arthur and Alfred to the Halloween carnival. We'll all play and have fun."

"B-But h-how d-does that m-make A-Alfred l-like me more?"

"Ohonhonhonohon~! When the time comes, you will know. Now, why don't we have dinner together? It's getting very late. Big brother will prepare you the finest in French cuisine!"

"Yay~!" Matthew cheered gleefully, following his brother into the kitchen.

* * *

"What on Earth should I do?" George muttered as he sat at his office desk. It may have been a little late, but George Kirkland was a very busy man. He had recently learned about the media's hypothesis about Matthew and Alfred's relationship.

Already knowing that his own son was starting to develop feelings for the American employee, he sat there, staring blankly.

"If proven more fact than fiction, I fear my son's heart is at stake. Do I interfere? Or should I let it continue on its own?" He picked up the picture of Courtney (Arthur's mother) and sighed heavily, brushing his fingers over the glass as he longed for his wife's touch and advise.

"Courtney, my beautiful angel…Please, help Arthur and I through this scandal. Arthur more than me; he has fallen for Mr Jones hard. Although he will not accept it, and there is another who is a threat to our Artie's happiness. What should we do? Please, give me a sign."

Gazing up at the gray ceiling, the elder Kirkland waited and waited, and then the doorknob started to wiggle. Giving the golden doorknob his full attention, the door opened to reveal Kiku Honda.

With a respectful bow, Kiku walked forward and took a seat in front of the desk. "Mr Kirkland, here are the papers you wanted me to file. Is there anything erse you want me to do?" Kiku asked innocently before noticing a smirk form on George's face.

Nervously, Kiku craned his head back until the strange expression on his boss's face disappeared. "Yes, Mr Honda, there is."

"A-And what is that, sir?"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who found out about those crooks stealing money from the company last year, yes?"

Kiku nodded, remaining silent with an arched eyebrow. He knew that this was not going to be like his usual job.

George wordlessly rushed to the doors, making sure they were firmly shut. He waited, listening to see if anyone was nearby. When he was satisfied that there was no one there, George turned back to the Japanese man.

"I have an assignment for you, but it is a little…different. I want you to spy on my son and Mr Williams. I want you to make sure that my son is protected."

"Why is that, sir?"

"What I am about to tell you is for your ears only. If you so much as utter one blasted syllable to anyone besides me, you are fired."

"Hai, I understand, sir." Kiku bowed his head slightly.

"Good. Now, you are well aware that my son is dating one of the youngest lawyers in history, yes? When that article about Arthur supposedly having relations with his employees so that they could have money came out, we had to take action.

So I brought my son and Mr Jones in here. I told them that for at least a year they would have to act as if they had loved each other unconditionally for years. This way I did not have to terminate Mr Jones' job and demote my son. Ever since then, they have been playing their cards well. That is, until this Murry business blew up. Now I fear that the media might be telling the truth. Mario appears to have always been very close to Mr Jones, and I failed to notice this at first.

However, that is not my biggest issue here, rest assured. The biggest issue is that my son has fallen for Mr Jones; he just hasn't realized it yet. That's where you come in. You're very close to Mr Jones. As his friend, ask him about his feelings for them. Then watch all of their moves. I want every detail; anything you can get.

If needed, I will step in to help my son hold on to this new found love. I owe him that much. Do you understand your task?"

"Hai, sir, I promise I will not disappoint you." Standing up, Kiku bowed one last time before heading out of the room. He closed the door behind him as quietly as possible and returned to his desk.

He smirked.

"Yes, this is going very werr. So that's why they were acting so weird around each other... My editors wirr go crazy. But I must not do this now; Mr Kirkland stirr berieves I am innocent, but if I rerease this right away he wirr surery be suspicious. I wirr have to carry this out bit by bit. Arigato, Kirkland-san, you have just given me the information needed to publish my article.

Good timing too. I also have a manga due soon."

* * *

"Young Master Jones, it's time for you to wake up. You've been sleeping all day. Young Master Arthur request f-for your presence," Toris urged the American, but he still wouldn't budge.

"F-Five more minutes..." Alfred groaned, shifting slightly.

"It's two in the afternoon, Young Master! P-Please, w-wake up! I-I'll g-get you a hamburger if you d-do!" Alfred immediately shot out of bed, a keen look on his face.

"You have piqued my interest. Tell me more about this...hamburger."

"I-It has t-tomatoes, greasy meat, lettuce, ketchup, mustard, cheese, a-and pickles."

"And?!"

"I-It comes with fries a-and a milkshake?"

"Now you're speaking my language! Can I have it for breakfast?"

"Y-You mean lunch…A-And, yes! I-I'll have the chef make it for you."

"Aww, dude! Toris, you're the best! Give me a hug!" He wrapped his arms around the scrawny brunette to give him a quick squeeze. After, he left to go out into the hall, walking to the study which was where Arthur would probably be.

With bare feet sounding like tape being ripped on and off of the marble floor, Alfred swung his arms forward and back in a playful manner. The cool breeze of the hallway made a sudden shiver run up his spin. His boxers left him vulnerable to the slight cold, and the fact that his shirt was only done halfway up wasn't helping.

Scratching his stomach and yawning, Alfred found his way to the study easily. Getting lost in the large house countless times had been rather self-awakening for Alfred, and he ended up memorising the layout of the entire house.

Alfred opened the wooden doors to find Arthur scratching some notes on paper. The room had books of all kinds on the walls, an old looking desk in the middle, a window with the curtains drawn behind Arthur and a dark green carpet covering the floor. The study looked acceptable, and nothing was out of the ordinary.

Leaning on the door frame, Alfred knocked on the already open door in an attempt to gain the Brit's attention. Arthur looked up and stopped writing. With a heavy sigh, Arthur motioned for Alfred to pull his shirt down. Alfred rolled his eyes before obeying and crossing his arms.

"So what's up, Prez? Why did you want me this early in the morning?" Alfred asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It's the afternoon, you ninny. Anyway, since it's our day off today, I was wondering if you would like to spend the day together."

"Why? Do you need a hero? Because I will totally protect the boss!"

"No, I was just asking. If you don't want to go, it's fine. I guess I'll have to find another person to take to...Dream Land Amusement Park."

"Whoa! D-Did you just say Dream Land? That's my place, dude! You can't do this to me! I want to go! I want to go!"

"No, I'm afraid it's too late. You've insulted me, and for that you must be punished."

"D-Dude…No way! I'm, like, sorry and stuff! Please, President Kirkland! I-I promise I'll stop sassing you! Just let me go! They have super heroes there! Super heroes!"

"Hmm…Maybe…If you are dressed and at the door in five minutes then I might reconsider."

"Okay! Sweet! I'll be there faster than you can say 'Avengers'!" Alfred ran as fast as humanly possible as he navigated his way through the mansion. The news that Arthur had granted him with had made him ecstatic.

Watching as Alfred left, Arthur started to time him, wanting to see if he could actually make it. Chuckling, Arthur found himself admiring Alfred's playfully childish personality. This 'trip' (A.K.A, a date) was going to go off without a hitch; Arthur would make sure of that. He piled his papers into a neat stack and glanced at his watch.

Three minutes had passed. Arthur strutted out of the office, making his way to the door, and was surprised to find Alfred, Abraham and James all waiting for him.

Alfred was wearing a short sleeved Captain America shirt with jeans and a pair of black sneakers. James, oddly, had a small Viking hat on his head, and Abraham was wearing a small Iron Man mask on the side of his face.

"…I don't want to know," was all Arthur could say as he walked past them. Following him closely, the other three marched in a single file line to the limo.

"Yay! Dream Land, here we come!" Alfred cheered as he took his seat.

"You must really love amusement parks."

"Who doesn't? And Dream Land has it all! Princesses and faeries and junk for girls, and heroes and action filled things for dudes! Not to mention awesome roller coasters!"

"Faeries you say…Interesting," Arthur replied, suddenly a little more enthusiastic.

"Whoa, dude, do you like faeries?"

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong with having an interest in the supernatural?"

"No, but faeries are kind of a girl thing, dude. Can you see them too?" Alfred joked with a small laugh.

"When I'm troubled or when I need help, yes."

With wide eyes, Alfred stared at Arthur as if he belonged in an asylum. "You can actually see them? Okay, you're crazy."

"I'm not crazy."

"Dude, you see faeries. I don't know anyone else who can see them. Yep, you're crazy."

"Says the man who is overly obsessed with being a hero!"

"Hey, don't you be dissing me! Being a hero's better than living with your girly mind set. Sometimes I wonder if you really are the girl in this 'relationship'…"

"Shut up! If I so much as here another syllable escape your mouth, I am turning this limo around and we are not going to Dream Land!"

Arthur huffed angrily. He had never liked it when people made fun of him because of his beliefs, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Alfred mock him either.

Eyes now burning with hatred, Alfred petted Abraham and James as he looked out of the window to cool off. Watching this, Arthur face palmed. This was not going very well…They were already fighting. Arthur lightly hit his head on the window repeatedly, somewhat regretting his actions.

With Alfred and Arthur both in a mood, Abraham and James could feel the atmosphere grow colder as the car ride continued silently.

At times, the silence would be broken by growing sound of excited screams and machines working. Alfred's angry expression melted as he watched the scene, being replaced by a much happier one. He wanted to jump out and run to the park so badly, but if he did that then he would probably get hurt. He somehow restrained himself, staying put in his seat.

Twisting his head to the side, Alfred saw that Arthur was still angry. He ignored him as the car stopped and exited the vehicle without a second thought. Taking in the smell of popcorn, cotton candy, and the new autumn breeze, Alfred let out a cheer. Arthur slowly followed Alfred, who was already making his way to the entrance.

Just as Alfred was about to enter, Arthur handed the workers their tickets as they were checked for weapons. Surprisingly, the workers allowed Alfred to bring James and Abraham into the park, probably because they knew that Alfred was Arthur's partner. If they didn't allow the animals in, it was very likely that the park would have to face a law suit from one of the most powerful men in America.

"YOU GUYS, WE'RE HERE! WHAT SHOULD WE RIDE FIRST?! WHO SHOULD WE MEET FIRST?!" Alfred scanned the area, his attention quickly caught by a man dressed as Captain America. He quickly rushed over to him, his animals right behind him.

"Oh my gosh! It's Captain America! It's really you!" Alfred shouted, alarming all nearby kids and 'Captain America'.

"Hello there, sir. And what's your name?" the man asked, staying in his role as he usually would.

"A-Alfred! C-Can I be like your sidekick?!" Alfred's hope filled eyes were focused only on the man. Arthur approached them and tried to tug Alfred in the other direction.

"I'm so sorry, sir, but the lad really loves super heroes."

"That's alright. It's nice to meet another American citizen, Alfred."

"Yup! I'm like totally all American, and so are you! W-Whoa, what's going on here?! We can totally punch Hitler in the face and save the world together!"

"Well, sir, that would be a grand. I'll ask Nick if you can be part of the Avengers next time I see him."

"Dude, awesome! W-Well, I gotta go! But I'll see you around and stuff."

"You too."

"Bye…!" Alfred said in a slightly disappointed tone as Arthur finally managed to drag him away.

"Mr Jones, calm down! He was just a man in costume."

"Whatever. I still got to meet him! He was nice!"

"Yes, yes, that's his job. Now, let's hurry and find something else before you make another scene."

"Okay! I want to ride something! You wanna come?"

"No. I'm afraid I get sick far too easily."

"Boo, no fun! Then can you watch Abraham and James? They want to go on the Merry-Go-Round. And I bet you'd love that; it's near my ride and close to the girly part of this place."

"..."

"Good! Well, see ya! I'll wave to you when I can, then you won't feel too lonely."

"Like I would miss you."

"Sheesh, I get it...Be good boys, okay you two?" Alfred told his pets before heading off towards his destined ride. Arthur, now alone with the two pets, walked to the Merry-Go-Round, getting on as soon as it was his turn.

Looking towards the direction where Alfred would be, Arthur stared for a while, waiting for a sign of Alfred. Still riding the horse with the two animals, Arthur squinted until he saw Alfred somehow screaming and smiling at the same time. A smile crept onto his face as he watched Alfred enjoy himself after their small fight.

When Arthur's ride finally finished, he got off and waited for Alfred outside the Merry-Go-Round.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me to the amusement park, Francis. I-It's been w-while since I-I've been here." Matthew said to Francis, holding a bear that he had won for Alfred.

"What type of a big brother would I be if I didn't take my little one out?"

"I-I guess y-you're right. …I-I wish Alfred was h-here with me. N-Not that I-I don't like b-being here with you, b-but still."

"I understand. In some ways, love is more powerful than the love between two siblings."

"Y-Yeah, I-...W-Wait, is that-? I-It can't be."

"What's wrong, Mathieu?"

"O-Over there…Is it just me, or is that...?"

"Whoa! President Kirkland, did you see that?! It was amazing! You should have ridden it with me! It was awesome!" Alfred yelled, running towards Arthur and waving his hands wildly as he accidently shoved Francis out of the way.

"Yes, I'm sure it was very fun," Arthur replied with a smile, handing James back to Alfred as Abraham stayed by Arthur's side.  
Francis and Matthew stared at them, dumbfounded by the chance encounter. Inwardly, they were both boiling with jealousy as they watched the pair pretend to be chummy.

"Papa, d-did you see that? A-Alfred a-and Mr Kirkland are h-here. S-Should we go o-over and talk to them?"

"Oui. T-They are our friends, non?" Francis grabbed Matthew's wrist and dragged him towards their targets. As they approached, Francis purposely pushed Alfred, although no one seemed to realize it was intentional.

"Bonjour, Arthur. What are you two doing here?" Alfred managed to regain his balance and was now at Arthur's side.

"What's it to you, frog?"

"Mattie!" Alfred shouted, noticing the Canadian.

"H-Hiya, Al..."

"Fancy meeting you here. Are you guys on a brother's day out?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Sweet! Artie and I are on a date," Alfred replied, remembering to keep the act up.

"I-I see…I-I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Nah, it's okay." Arthur suddenly pulled Alfred closer, glaring protectively. "Yo, dude, what up? I'm having a conversation!"

"Yes, but we are on a date, love."

"Y-Yeah, but the more the merrier, you know?"

"Still, I would prefer it if it was only you, me and the pets."

"Aww, ewww!" Alfred yelped as something cold touched his back. He turned around and found that a little kid had accidentally spilled their drink on him. The mother apologized for her son, and Alfred forgave them.

"Well, that sucks. My shirt is all sticky now. Imma go to the bathroom and clean it off."

"I'll be more than happy to help you," Francis spoke up, leading Alfred to the bathroom. He allowed Francis to help him, and entered the bathroom to turn the sink on. As the water ran, Alfred gathered some paper towels and handed them to Francis.

The Frenchman watered the towel and started to pat Alfred's back. "So, how are things going with Arthur?" Francis asked innocently, hiding a hint of jealously.

"G-Great. Nothing out of the ordinary. I just think it's totally weird since, you know, all exes are here today."

"Ah, yes, you and my Mathieu, and Arthur and I. It is a little awkward. …But you should also be careful, mon ami."

"W-Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?! Come on, dude, don't leave me hanging!" Francis stopped patting Alfred, replacing the wet towel with a dry one.

"Because I'm planning on taking him back, of course."

"W-What?" Alfred turned around, facing Francis and his smirk.

"You heard me. I want my Arthur back. And to do that, all I have to do is make him fall for me again. Which should be easy; you two aren't even in love."

"W-What are you talking about? W-We do love each other, dude! W-We even live together."

"You are so young and naive. I know all about you two. You're both terrible at hiding secrets."

"…Y-You know about o-our deal."

"Très bien, Alfred. Yes, I know. After you left with Arthur to have a 'meeting', I heard everything. You two are very sneaky, coming up with something like this just to get the media off your tail."

Alfred looked around, making sure they were alone in the bathroom. He sighed in relief when he saw there was no one else, but he could feel that the early stages of panic were beginning to invade his mind. He breathed in, trying desperately to keep his cool.

"D-Dude, d-don't tell anyone! M-My job is on the line!"

"I would never even think about doing that. But I will be taking Arthur back, one way or another, and the media will find out. How will you stop the feeling of love? Although it might not be that easy…Arthur does seem to have some feelings for you…

"I-I..."

"Exactly, you do not. You can only pray for the best." Francis turned to leave the bathroom, but stopped and glanced back at the American. "Oh, and don't tell Arthur about this, or I'll talk." He left, leaving Alfred to panic by the sink.

Alfred felt shell-shocked. W-What just happened? D-Did I just get a love rival and enemy in two days? Alfred thought before following Francis.

* * *

Sitting on a bench, Arthur and Matthew were trying their best not to speak to each other. But something inside of them knew that they would have to talk to each other sooner or later.

"S-So, h-how much do you love Alfred?" Matthew asked, wanting to get a better understanding of the situation.

"Well, it should be obvious; I love him with every fiber in my body. I can't imagine my life without him."

"O-Oh..."

"…I-I'm sorry, Murry, for taking him away from you. I-I can somehow tell that you still love him."

"W-Wait, how d-did you know?"

"We tell each other everything."

"O-Oh...W-Well, it's okay as long as he's happy, y-you know?" Matthew gripped the bear in his arms tighter, feeling his inner jealousy boil again. He knew that Arthur was lying, but something told him that some of those fake feelings might be real.

"Of course, it's like the old saying goes. If you love something, let it go; if it comes back then it was meant to be."

"Y-Yeah, b-but I-I still want h-him more than you ever c-could," Matthew accidentally muttered. He blushed when he realized what he'd said, noticing Arthur's eyes narrow as he sensed a challenge.

"Oh, really now? I am sorry, but you cannot have him. He loves me, not you, and you have to move on."

"B-But, it's s-so hard. Y-You know the story; he t-technically n-never broke up w-with me. S-So, in a way, w-we're still t-together, s-so...Y-You're kind of the other g-guy..."

"H-How dare you…I'll have you know-...!"

"Oh? What do we have here? What are you two talking about?" Francis interpreted with a cheeky smile. Alfred followed him with a worried expression, and Matthew rushed over the moment he saw this.

"W-What's wrong, A-Al?" Matthew asked, placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder and indirectly aggravating Arthur.

"N-Nothing...I-I , um, just r-remembered something a-about my parents h-here, t-that's all..."

"O-Oh I-I'm sorry." Looking at Alfred's back, Matthew saw the visible wet stain. He removed his jacket and offered it to Alfred, who accepted it.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Arthur whispered to himself.

"Thanks, Mattie."

"O-Oh, and I won this for you. I-I hope you like it." Matthew bent down and grabbed the stuffed bear that had been laid down on the floor for a quick second.

"Dude, it's so cute! Thanks. Hey, this kind of reminds me of that time you gave me a stuffed bald eagle for my birthday. Man, you made me super happy that day! You're the best!"

"Ahem, I would like to have MY boyfriend back," Arthur interpreted, taking Alfred's arm.

"Why not let Mathieu borrow him for a while? Only for an hour or two. How about that?" Francis suggested, wanting some alone time with Arthur

"No! Absolutely not! You two barged in on our date. Today was supposed to be perfect; we don't need you two poking your noses in!"

"Aw, come on, Artie! Please!" Alfred begged with puppy dog eyes.

"F-Fine! You can keep him forever for all I care!" Arthur released Alfred. Alfred than grabbed Matthew's arm, and they made their way to an ice-cream stand.

"Now that we're alone, why don't we...H-Hey, what are you doing?" Francis blinked at Arthur and the animals confusedly. It looked like they were watching the two younger blondes.

Francis ran to Arthur and tried to make him move in another direction, but Arthur disobeyed. "Why are you spying on them?"

"I'm making sure that Martin doesn't make any moves on the idiot. Now hush up so that I can hear them; it's already loud enough."

"Why do you insist on keeping an eye on your boy-toy? Why don't you have some fun with me? You'll enjoy it..."

"No. You broke up with me, remember? …Damn, I can't see them anymore."

"That should be a good thing." Francis took Arthur into his arms, lifted his chin up and kissed him.

Arthur blushed and kicked him in the groin.

"No funny business, frog. Next time I'll beat you to a pulp." Arthur bent down and told the animals to go look for Alfred. They nodded and hopped away in search of their owner.

* * *

"Mattie, you're always so nice. Why are you still single?" Alfred asked, licking his ice-cream.

"I-I guess I-I'm just waiting for the right person."

"Oh well, I bet you'll find them soon. If I wasn't dating Arthur, I'd be head over heels for you."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, I like you."

"T-That means a lot, Al…Thanks."

"Hey, you wanna watch a show or something? I mean we've got two hours together. Better make it worthwhile."

"S-Sure. D-Do you know w-what you want to w-watch or play?"

"Well, I feel like being a hero right now! So let's go to the hero part of the park! They have lots of hero games and activities there!"

"L-Lead the way."

* * *

*~Time skip~*

"BEST DAY EVER!" Alfred exclaimed, landing on his bed with his new stuffed bear and his two pets.

"…Hey don't look at me like that! Just because I didn't like spending the day with Arthur doesn't mean I'm a bad guy. Anyway, I bet he had loads of fun with the French dude! …Man, that guy was really mean! What was his problem? He was acting like I stole Arthur, and it was almost like he thought Arthur likes me or something. Gosh, if he knew it was all an act, why was he so butt-hurt about it?"

James was the first to act by lightly hitting Alfred's forehead with his ear. Abraham pawed at Alfred's face, 'slapping' him to try and get him to read the mood. They were both fully aware that Arthur had feelings for Alfred.

But Alfred didn't know that he returned those feelings.

"Hey, don't be like that! Or else there'll be no manhunt games for a month." Both pets lowered their heads in defeat, obeying their master. They went to his bed sadly, beginning to get themselves ready for sleep.

Alfred then recapped on his day and how it went. His memory was filled with many fun filled events that would never escape his mind. From their hero role-play, to the rides and games, everything was perfect.

* * *

"What an awful day! That frog just had to show up with his little brother and mess things up. It's hard enough that the dolt likes me, and his brother likes Mr Jones… Now he has his heart set on getting him back."

Falling back onto his bed, Arthur tried to think of a plan to get Alfred away from the two of them.

"…W-Would it be that bad if I got back together with Francis…? A-After all, I-I'm sure the break up was just a fluke…" He paused. "No! Absolutely not! What am I thinking? Get yourself together, Arthur!" He turned to his side, hugging his pillow tightly as he tried to figure out his emotions.

Whatever was happening, the center of it all was emotions. And emotions can either bring a pair together, or rip it apart.

* * *

-Next morning-

"Mr Kirkland, it's time for you to wake up." Matthew said, shaking Arthur awake.

"Ah, yes, thank you. And is Mr Jones- …I mean, Alfred awake yet?"

"I'm a-afraid not, sir. Toris is out sick with a deadly flu. W-We won't be expecting him back for a while. They'll send for another butler to take care of him."

"No, no...I'll wake him myself. You are excused for now."

"Yes, Mr Kirkland." Matthew backed away with a brighter smile than usual, looking as if he had a skip in his step.

As Arthur got dressed for the day, he decided to wear his usual suit; nothing too special. When he finished preparing himself, Arthur stepped outside and made his way to Alfred's room, with Matthew following behind. (But he didn't notice Matthew enter the room with him.)

Clapping his hands together, Arthur tried to stir Alfred from his slumber. "Alfred, it's time to get out of bed, love," Arthur said, still trying to keep up the act and thinking that Matthew was only outside.

"Ugh...F-Five more minutes..."

"I'm afraid not. You may be my boyfriend, but that does not give you the privilege of being late for work. Now up, up, up."

"Noooooooo!" Alfred protested as he mentally prepared himself for the imminent battle. Alfred could feel hands wrap around his ankles. He then grabbed the bedframe, hanging on with all of his might as Arthur pulled.

The bed groaned with each pull, as if it was going to break. Giving up for a second to catch his breath, Arthur felt a cold hand touch his shoulder.

"I-If you don't mind, Mr Kirkland, m-maybe I-I can try," Matthew suggested thoughtfully. He moved down and lightly kissed Alfred's forehead. The American immediately sat up.

"Dude, that's cheating. You know that's how my mom used to wake me up."

"Y-Yeah…B-But it woke you up, didn't it?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I guess. T-Thanks for waking me, Mattie."

"You're welcome," Matthew replied; before quickly directing a smirk at Arthur. Arthur's jaw fell open, and he looked behind him, wondering if anyone else had seen that.

"I-I tried to h-help too, you know."

"Go to hell, Arthur! I-I mean…That's swell, Arthur," Alfred added hurriedly, remembering that Matthew was still in the room.

"Well then, I'll wait for you in the limo. Come along, Mercutio." Turning around with a scowl, Arthur stomped out of the room. However, Matthew took a different approach; he walked happily, still bouncing slightly.

Listening to their footsteps disappear, Alfred went to his private bathroom to get ready.

"Man, is it just me, or those guys acting weird?" Alfred asked himself. "Ugh, and now I have that Francis dude to watch out for... What am I going to do? W-Well, I have to do what I do best. Be the hero! I can't let Arthur suffer because of me. Also, for some reason, I don't like the idea of those two being together. Weird...Really, really weird."

Finishing his daily routine, Alfred got into the limo and sat in his respected place.

"Mr Jones, I wish for you to have lunch with me today. I promise that there are no strings attached to this one. Just you and me. And I also promise that you will not regret it. I will ensure that you eat the best food money can buy."

"Gee, thanks, dude! But what for? Oh, and you and Matthew have been acting weird lately. Why's that?"

"Oh, we have our reasons. And those reasons are a secret."

"Dang. Well, whatever you're fighting about, you better stop; he's your secretary so you have to see him every day."

"Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious."

"You're welcome," Alfred chimed, giving the Brit a closed eye smile. Truthfully, he was excited about the lunch. He loved high society food, and since Arthur was paying what harm was there in trying?

Heading into the building, the two entered the elevator. However, just before the doors closed, a mass amount of people began piling in. Alfred subconsciously moved closer to Arthur. His mind went blank. He was panicking.

His breathing became more rapid, his eyes widening and his body shaking. Alfred prayed that the ride in the elevator would end soon, but it seemed to continue forever. He held onto Arthur's jacket like a little kid, trying to compose himself. He would never be able to live with himself if he broke down in public.

"What the devil is wrong with you? Get off of me, Mr Jones!" Arthur tried to shrug Alfred off, but he wouldn't let go.

"I-I don't l-like being c-closed in, o-okay? ...I-It, um...M-Makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Just get off me..."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Don't make me make a scene in this elevator."

"Do it. You'll only come across as the villain, and I'll be the innocent victim. I wonder what the media will think of you yelling at your 'LOVER'!"

"W-Why you..." Arthur was cut off as the elevator's electronic voice told them the floor number. Alfred pushed through the crowd of people, hopping out and breathing frantically.

Matthew and Kiku had seen Alfred and rushed over to aid him.

"Oh my gosh! A-Al, was it…?"

"Y-Yeah." Alfred practically read Matthew's mind, and Matthew and Kiku helped steady him and gave him a glass of water. Alfred drank it, still trying to calm his breathing as Matthew rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him.

Kiku did a small exam to check his health. When he was finished, he said, "You are fine. Just prease be carefur, Alfred-san. Does Arthur know about your craustrophobia?"

"N-No. And I plan to keep it that way. I don't want him worrying and being the stupid protective type. It's my job to be the hero, not his."

"Stirr, I think you need to terr him sooner or rater."

"I know, I know...Just not now."

"Hai, I understand your decision." Kiku stood up and bowed, leaving to return to his 'work'.

"A-Are you s-sure you're a-alright, Al?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm sure."

"O-Okay…W-Well, I have to get back to your boyfriend. A-A secretary's job is never done, you know.

"Y-Yeah, I know. Good luck."

"You too, eh?"

"I don't need luck; I'm the hero!"

Alfred waved goodbye and stood up to continue to his desk. He slumped in his seat with a heavy sigh, stretching to get ready for all of his work. His first serious case was coming up soon, and Alfred was excited to go against criminals and defend the innocent.

The crime had been committed by a man or two. (He couldn't remember how many exactly.) They murdered around five people and ran away; taking everything they could get their hands on. It was appalling, but those were the types of stories you usually heard.

Time eventually flew by, and it was soon lunchtime. Alfred got up from his seat, making his way to Arthur's office. Arthur wasn't there, to his surprise. Searching a little more, Alfred eventually spotted him, and he waved with a shining smile as he made his way over.

His smile vanished as he neared. He could see Francis. Francis with his arm around Arthur's waist.

About three feet away from them, the two spotted him. Arthur, with a flustered expression, tried to push the Frenchman away as Francis struggled to keep his grip on the other's waist.

Alfred watched, clearly feeling something inside of him shatter. He gave them a fake smile, though it still came across as awkward and sad, and waved weakly.

"Uh, A-Arthur. I-I'm ready to go to lunch with you," Alfred said nervously, trying not to make eye contact with his new rival.

"I am sorry, Alfred, but I must steal your lover from you. He promised to eat with me, you see." Francis replied, smiling.

"I said no such thing! Now let me go!" Arthur shouted, giving him one last push as he finally freed himself from Francis. "Now then, Alfred, shall we leave?"

"I'm not leaving until you have lunch with me. Or…I could just make a scene here…" Francis suggested with a smirk.

"Why you…! That doesn't work on me. He uses it far too much."

"Oh, does he now?"

"Yes, he just loves jokes like that. Now run along, I am going to have lunch with MY boyfriend. Now then, Al-..."

"No, that's okay." Alfred cut Arthur off with an uneasy smile. "You heard him; he's not going to leave. Go have lunch, I-I'll stay here and eat it with K-Kiku…He's been asking for a while.

"No! I would rather have it with you."

"You have dinner with me at home a lot. I think we need some alone time, you know? I don't want you getting sick of me and wanting to break up."

"…Point taken. W-Well then, if that is what you wish."

"Yup, dude. Just make sure to think of me when you're eating."

"Of course I will." Arthur gave Alfred a kiss on the forehead before leaving, feeling disappointed. If there was ever a time where he needed Alfred to be the hero, it would have been then. But he was a gentleman, so he wouldn't fret like a child and throw a tantrum over how he didn't want to go.

Waving sadly as he had done before, Alfred watched as Arthur left him. He lowered his hand, still watching the elevator that Arthur had vanished into. As he slowly headed back to his desk, Alfred stumbled across Matthew.

"Mattie? What are you still doing here, dude?"

"I was a-about to head out for lunch. W-Would y-you like to join me?"

"YES! I-I mean, yes...M-My date bailed on m-me for your brother… It sucks, b-but you know, some alone time can be good."

"Oui, it is. Well then, l-let's go. I'll take you t-to get a burger."

"Dude, I swear I could kiss you right now. But I won't."

"T-That's okay. We're f-friends, Al."

"The bestest of friends!"

* * *

Savagely digging into his hamburger, Alfred savored the taste. Ever since he had started living with Arthur, it was healthy rich food all the time. He had forgotten how having good ol' common people food was better than anything some classy chief could prepare.

Watching Alfred, Matthew took small bites of his pancakes, giggling slightly.

"You know what sucks?" Alfred asked, some food still in his mouth. Ignoring the fact that he was talking with his mouth full, Matthew answered.

"N-No. What?"

"The fact that I'm not with Artie right now."

Taken back by his response, Matthew eagerly responded with, "Why?"

"He was gonna take me to get some fancy food, and that was supposed to be awesome. But then your bro came in and took him… You know, when I saw them together, I felt weird. It was like my stomach suddenly decided to flip and sink. I don't think it's ever done that before. What do you think it means?"

…No, it can't be! I-Is Alfred starting to like Mr Kirkland?! I-Is he falling for him?! Matthew thought, panicked.

"M-Maybe you were just hungry? I-I mean, look how you're eating now."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Phew, thank goodness. For a second there, I thought I was jealous."

"Haha...J-Jealous...But you know that the e-eyebrow monster is all yours, s-so don't worry. F-Francis won't take him away."

"Hahahaha! Eyebrow monster, I love it! Dude, you're secretly funny!"

"Y-Yeah…S-So, anyway, I-I had a lot of fun y-yesterday."

"Dude, me too! I was having a much better time with you than Arthur. You know what he's like."

"Y-Yeah. W-Why are you dating an older guy, anyway? D-Don't you find it a little strange?"

"Yeah, I did at first. But I've been looking past that. Sure, I'm totally going to look hotter for much longer than him, but for now, he's cute."

"..."

"Why are you all quiet on me, bro? Hey, remember how when we were small, and whenever you got all quiet, I would...TICKLE YOU!" Alfred quickly leaned forward, raising his hand and tickling Matthew's neck. This earned him small giggles from the Canadian.

"Y-Yes! I-I remember! A-Al, s-stop!" Matthew pleaded in-between laughs.

"Not until you call me a hero! I'm not losing you to the dark side!"

"A-Al!"

"Say it! Say it!"

"O-Okay! I-I give up! Y-You're a hero, Al."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Alfred returned to his original position and stared at Matthew; Matthew stared back. Soon enough, the two of them were laughing at each other's expressions and about the event that had just occurred.

"Gee, Mattie, I seriously think we should hang out more."

"M-Me too."

"How about we make a date?"

"B-But d-don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Not that type of date; the type with friends. I'll invite Kiku too!"

"W-Well…T-That does sound fun."

"It will be fun. Everything is fun when the hero's around!"

"I-It s-sure is. More bearable too."

"Aww, geez. Thanks, Mattie."

"I r-really mean it, you know."

"W-Wow...I...I-I don't know what to say..." Alfred repeatedly looked from Matthew to the floor. For some reason, something was telling Alfred not to look at Matthew. It made his heart beat faster in ways that it shouldn't. But, being the rebellious person he was, he looked up, ignoring his inner voice.

Their stare lasted for a long moment; but then someone farted out loud for all to hear. Matthew and Alfred both blinked at each other in surprise, suspecting the other to have done it. After their assumptions were proven wrong, they both laughed, allowing the whole room to think that they were obnoxious.

* * *

"I have had it with you! Honestly, just stop. I am never going to feel that way about you ever again. When will that get through that thick skull of yours?" Arthur yelled at Francis as they walked down the street, passing shop after shop.

"You know why. I love you, and I will not stop until you're mine."

"Well, I'm not having any of it. I don't know what you said to Alfred yesterday, but he was not his usual self when he arrived home. If you and your little brother hadn't interrupted our date, everything would have gone perfectly."

"But this means that the whole world is telling us that we are meant to be. You cannot ignore that."

"Like hell I can't ignore it! Now, don't come a single step closer." He walked faster, trying to get away from Francis and any other seduction strategies he might have. A restaurant caught his eye and he glanced inside

Arthur backed away immediately, hoping his eyes were deceiving him. But no, Matthew and Alfred were indeed having lunch together. He placed his hands on the glass barrier, watching as the two continuously laughed.

Feeling another wave of jealousy, Arthur brought his phone out and dialled Alfred's number. With one hand on the glass, he waited for Alfred to answer the call. But, much to his surprise, they did not realize he was there. He was sure that the thud of his hand on the glass should have directed their attention to him.

Listening to the continuous drone of the phone, Arthur's eyes were trained on Alfred. The bright smile he wished he could have brought to Alfred's face had been caused by Matthew, his rival for Alfred's heart.

The rings continued, and Arthur found himself growing envious of the Canadian. Something inside of him wanted to please Alfred so badly, to make him smile the way he would always smile at everyone else.

His goal, unknown to even Arthur himself.

Alfred finally noticed his phone was ringing when he stopped laughing. He held up on finger to ask Matthew to wait a moment. Swiping his finger across the glossy screen, Alfred checked the ID.

It was Arthur, or, as Alfred had dubbed him 'Stupid Eyebrows'. Giggling at Arthur's 'name', Alfred noticed that Arthur was already talking.

"Alfred! Alfred, I need you in the office right away. It's an emergency." Looking up at Matthew, Alfred had to decide which was more important; a 'work emergency' or his best friends. Choosing what he thought was the right choice, Alfred responded.

"Tsk...W-Well, uh, s-sorry, hun, I can't. I-I'm, uh...d-driving! A-And I'm entering a tunnel r-right now!" Alfred grabbed a napkin from the table and brought it to the phone to make it sound more muffled. Noticing what Alfred was doing, Matthew giggled.

"O-Oh no...Artie? Artie?" Alfred touched the end call button and smirked, returning his attention to Matthew. "Sorry, dude, Artie wanted me to do some extra work. But I'd rather spend the time with you, you know?"

"T-Thanks, Al, that means a lot."

Mouth wide open, and phone about five inches away from his ear, Arthur stared at the scene, astonished by the outcome. Rage and jealousy now filled his body. It was time to take action.

Arthur marched into the restaurant, zooming in on where Alfred and Matthew were. He crept behind Alfred, yanking at his collar and dragging him away from Matthew.

"O-Ow! W-What the-?! Arthur?!" Alfred said in shock, trying to free himself. Just as he was about to escape, Matthew tugged him forward, causing him to stumble towards the Canadian.

"I-It's n-not nice t-to handle y-your boyfriend t-that way," Matthew said, feeling the heat of battle.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? He's going to spend the rest of lunch with me and that's final."

"N-No, y-you have him all day a-and night. This is the only t-time I-I have him. So, please…?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"And why not?!" Alfred jumped into the conversation, stepping in-between them. "Matthew does have a point, Arthur."

"So…"

"So, that means I should at least be able to have lunch with him."

"No, I won't allow it."

"You're not the boss of me...Y-You even traded me for F-Francis, your old boyfriend, dude...UNCOOL!" Feeling his own jealousy build up, Alfred pouted and tried to stop himself from making an even bigger scene.

But, whoa and behold, Francis walked in, stumbling upon the scene. Gracefully moving towards the three, Francis brought Arthur closer to him, hearing only what Alfred had said.

"Why is it, how you say, 'uncool' for him to trade you for me?"

"Because you're not his boyfriend. I-I am...Y-You took him from me."

"I did no such thing. He simply made the better choice, non?" Francis questioned, giving Arthur a hug from behind. Arthur shoved him off, distancing himself from Francis.

Looking at Alfred's seemingly jealous expression, Arthur felt himself smile. But that smile soon disappeared as he made eye contact with Matthew.

"A-As I was saying, he will be with me from now on."

"W-Why? Y-You and m-my brother seem to be h-having fun. I-I remember how loving you two were with each other."

"T-That was the past; this is the future, and we don't need you or your frog of a brother in it as well."

"H-Hey, no one calls papa a frog in f-front of me."

"Oh, really? I'm afraid I just did. And for your information, you will never have Alfred." No longer trying to contain their anger, all four of them began arguing. Francis with Alfred, Arthur with Matthew, each on the subject of the other two who were fighting. Their fighting quickly escalated to the point where they were shoving each other. More so with Arthur and Matthew than Francis and Alfred.

The management of the restaurant had them all escorted outside, where they continued their argument. The fighting would have continued for much longer, but Matthew couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP IT! C-CAN'T W-WE ALL JUST S-STOP! L-LOOK AT US; WE'RE F-FIGHTING L-LIKE TEENAGERS!" The other three were shocked into silence.

"Whoa, M-Mattie, t-that's the first time you've used your loud voice in a while."

"I-I know...B-But, seriously, w-we all have t-to get along. A-Arthur you a-and Francis a-are f-friends; act like it. I-If Alfred and I a-are happy being friends, then you should be t-too. A-And you're supposed to be older t-than us."

"I-I suppose you're r-right. W-We did indeed get out of hand. I'm sorry, Malfoy."

"Y-Yeah…I-I'm sorry, Francis...I-I didn't mean what I-I said. I don't know what came over me..."

"As am I, mon ami. I am sorry."

"Good. Now that we've all made up, let's go back to work. We w-wasted our lunch arguing…"

"Oui, but first, to make amends, I have a surprise." Francis rummaged through his pocket and grasped two tickets. Presenting them to Arthur and Alfred, Francis gave them a sweet smile.

"I have arranged for all of us to go to a Halloween carnival, since Halloween is just around the corner. Here." Alfred took the tickets from his hand, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Dude, sweet! This is totally going to rock! Do we all come in costume!?"

"Why, of course~!"

"Awesome! We're totally going, Arthur!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! Don't be such an old man! You seriously work too much for your own good."

"..."

"Wonderful. Until next time, adue. Come, Matthieu, we have to prepare out costumes."

"C-Coming." As the two long haired blondes left, Arthur and Alfred took a different way to their work place.

* * *

"F-Francis, y-you never told me about this. W-What are you planning?"

"Trust me; this is all part of my plan, mon petite. All you have to worry about is Alfred and what you're going to do after. Don't worry, big brother Francis has everything under control."

"I-I guess..."

* * *

**Admin: Big shout out to SakuraMoriChan for betaing this has a lot on her plate, but she still does a fantastic god at getting these chapters in.**

**Now you must REVIEW~! Reviews mean more support in me writing the story, also maybe some of your ideas will get published in the next chapters.**


	12. Episode 12

**Admin: So yay up date! From now on Imma try to calm down on the drama, this chapter as too much of it. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it, it's one of my longer chapters and I put a lot of work in it. I don't really translate the Japanese or French, since we all should pretty much know it. The words are simple and don't need much thinking.**

**But if you want me to translate I will. Oh an more more thing before you read the new chapter.**

**I WILL NOT BE HAVING ARTHUR AND ALFRED HAVE A KISS ON PURE WILL. They will have a consensual kiss at the end, after all they are going through, it will make you feel complete in the end.**

**Now you may read on~!**

* * *

"HEY PRICK FACE-, I MEAN, PRESIDENT KIRKLAND~!" Alfred sang, skipping into the living room where Arthur sat.

"Really, must you be so annoying?"

"I'm just excited, dude. The Carnival is in a day! And we still haven't picked out our costumes yet! We should totally match and junk!"

"I would, but I fear that you would make me parade in something stupid."

"Aww, come on! Maybe if you heard my idea then you'd totally like it."

"Very well then. What is it?"

"Get this; we can be Batman and Robin. How's that?!"

"Why don't we just dress up as Snow White and Prince Charming? You already talk to animals... Seriously, Alfred? I do not wish to walk around in that. I am not comfortable with wearing spandex."

"Fine then, Mr Picky, what do you want to be?"

"How about a Pirate and a Cowboy? Simple and very common."

"But that's too main stream!"

"Honestly!"

"Come on! Think, old man!"

"I am not old!"

"You're, like, what? Four years older than me? You're old."'

"I am still in my early twenties! That does not make me old."

"Dude, I haven't even turned twenty yet. Oh, I've got it!"

"Oh? And what is it now?"

"We can cosplay! I invited Kiku too, and he's buying his own ticket! He suggested that the three of us should be countries from this anime called Hetalia! I watched it, and it's so awesome and I actually learned a few things."

"How on Earth can anime teach you anything?"

"It's like a crack history anime, that's why! And get this; we all kinda look like the characters! So, I would go as AMERICA! BOO YAH! You can be England, and Kiku can be Japan. The costumes are really easy too; it's just world war two uniforms."

"Hmm…I suppose that sounds alright. It's not too idiotic, and we can just say that we are WWII soldiers."

"Sweet! So, you're in?"

"Yes."

"AWESOME! I'll go call Keeks and tell him the good news! Bye~!" Alfred dashed through the door and proceeded to his own room. About halfway down the hall, he stopped to think aloud.

"I wonder how Toris is doing… I miss the dude. I hope he's alright…Waking up to President Kirkland isn't really ideal. But when Matthew does it, I guess it's okay. When the dude comes back, Imma totally give him the biggest hug ever!" Alfred approached his door, turning the golden doorknob and entering quietly. His pets were resting and he decided it would be best to let them sleep.

Going over to his desk, Alfred grabbed his phone and dialled Kiku's number. He walked to his bed as he waited for the other end to pick up.

"Moshi-Moshi, Kiku desu."

"Yo, Keeks! Artie said that we can all totally do this Hetalia themed thing for Halloween!"

"Sugoi. I am very thrirred (Thrilled) to hear this."

"Yup! I told you the hero got this! Now there's another person to cosplay with us!"

"Hai. Arigato, Alfred-san."

"Yup. So, anyways, how are you? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I am well. And you, Alfred-san?"

"So much drama, dude, you don't even know."

"May I know?"

"Nah, I can't really tell you."

"Is it about your deal?"

Another one?! Alfred thought in a panic. How the hell is everyone getting this information? Are there spies everywhere? Should I have been more careful and used those skills my parents taught me?

"Alfred-san, carm down. Mr Kirkland, Arthur's otousan, told me everything. Your secret is safe with me."

With a loud sigh of relief, Alfred placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Dude, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I onry just rearned about it."

"Oh, okay then. Well, now that you know, I can tell you."

"I wirr arways risten. It is arways good to get an opinion or help from the outside."

"Okay, so here's the deal. When I went to Dream Land with Arthur, Mattie and Francis showed up. Some kid accidently spilled ice-cream on me, and while he was helping me clean it up Francis told me he knew about our deal. He also said that he wanted Arthur back, and that he would 'take him' from me. Then I was supposed to eat lunch with Arthur, but Francis stole him…

I kind of felt a little strange; my stomach sank like the Titanic. And then Matthew took me out to lunch instead, but Arthur found us somehow and started a big scene. Next, Francis came in and began arguing with me. All hell broke loose and we all started fighting. But then we all settled our differences and made up and now we're going to the Carnival together."

"W-Werr, I must say, that is very…wow. Would you mind if I used your situation in my new manga? It wourd be a good prot."

"Kiku!"

"Gomen..."

"So, what should I do? Ever since then, everyone's been acting weird. I haven't seen Francis in a while, Matthew is acting more affectionate, and Arthur's had his eyes on me like a hawk."

"Werr, I think your problem is simirar to a manga I once read. You must rook for the answers there. It will terr you your past, present and future."

"…Dude, is it just me, or is manga your answer to everything?"

"They arr (all) have very valuable ressons, you know."

"Yeah, I guess…Thanks for the advice. See you tomorrow at the carnival!"

"Hai. Dewa mata."

"Right back at ya!" Hearing the call end, Alfred let his phone fall to the bed. Alfred looked up at the eggshell ceiling and realized that he had almost forgotten he had a place of his own. He went from just being a well off guy to a member of high society, where everything was brand name and done for you. It didn't bother him much, but sometimes he missed his old, simple life.

Closing his eyes, Alfred could clearly imagine being back in his apartment, the smell of McDonald's in the air with the source being a few bags from a day or two ago. He could see his small, green recliner couch nailed down where it was, never to be moved, his TV with all of his game systems surrounding it messily and the cement wall blocking the kitchen off from the rest of the living room.

If he walked down a short hallway he would find his bed, unmade with the blankets in a tight bundle, and the curtains closed forever, preventing light from ever reaching the room. His clothes were scattered around the room, just as he liked it.

Alfred sighed nostalgically. The feeling of abandoning his apartment left a hole in his heart, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had known that a few sacrifices were needed to get his dream job.

He opened his eyes again, returning to his new, luxurious room. Everywhere he looked: the bed sheet, slippers, walls, floor, the cat (in a way), rabbit, and even his door, the color white was there.

He had his own bathroom in this room, and a desk with everything he needed placed on it; it was all too much. Alfred sat up and let out another sigh. He missed his old life, the one he had before he got involved in this mess. If he ever turned back time then he would probably try to get interviewed for a different law firm.

But since he couldn't do that, he had to live with what was happening now. His boss was acting strange, and so was Matthew, and Francis thought of him as a love rival. All three of them were out of character, more so with Arthur and Matthew than Francis. Then again, he didn't know Francis that well.

Standing up again, Alfred walked to his closet and pulled out two costumes; one for Arthur and one for himself. He had known that Arthur would probably say yes to the cosplay idea and had prepared everything in advance. A yawn escaped from his mouth after he set them out for the next day and stretched.

He decided to make his way to the bathroom and started to remove his clothes, leaving on only his boxers and undershirt. Grabbing his red, white, and blue toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste, Alfred started to brush.

Alfred stared at his reflection, his hand stopping. He looked... different. He was, oddly, not smiling, and looked beat-up. He would usually go to bed with a grin on his face and a spring in his step.

Not this time. Alfred had been on his toes ever since Francis showed up. His stomach would flip every time he saw him next to Arthur. One time he had been holding a pencil and ended up breaking it in half. After many times, Alfred began thinking that he was actually jealous of the Frenchman, and maybe felt threatened by him. But Alfred told himself not to let the villain get to him.

After all, he was the hero!

It had also become a habit for Alfred to stare at Matthew and Arthur every now and again. Every time the two touched they would share an instant death glare, and whenever they talked hatred could be sensed in the air.

Shaking himself back into reality, Alfred finished brushing his teeth and went to bed. He landed on the plush, goose feathered pillows and blankets, feeling his muscles relax.

For a brief second, Alfred thought about grabbing his laptop and reading some manga as Kiku had recommended. But an overwhelming feeling of laziness swept through his body, and he ended up deciding against it.

Alfred wiggled his way into the covers, suddenly feeling a pressure on the lower half of his body. He sat up slightly to see James and Abraham.

"You guys couldn't spend a night without me, huh? Especially you, Abraham." He allowed the two to move up onto his pillow, letting out another yawn and snuggling up to his cat. His pet's warmth was the only familiar thing in his life at the moment, and he planned to keep it that way.

Alfred was revisiting his dream land within minutes, letting all of his worries and struggles escape as he slept.

* * *

Arthur hummed to himself peacefully, sitting in the living room and sipping tea as he read Twilight. He had stopped himself countless times to ask why he was reading such a book, but continued anyway. About halfway through the book, Arthur felt a buzz in his front pocket.

He grabbed the phone and arched an eyebrow as he read the caller ID. He answered it. Arthur felt his expression soften as he listened to his employee's story, nodding his head with a series of grunts.

"Yes, I understand completely. You may take as much vacation time as you need. I know what it's like to have someone important to you...pass away. Yes, yes, good night to you too, sir." Arthur ended the call with a tap of the screen. He huffed, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"I feel sorry for him…I wonder if he will be alright. I have been so caught up in my own life that I seem to have forgotten the outside world." He stood up, finding himself walking towards a large painting over the fireplace.

The painting was a simple one of Arthur and his mother. Just glancing at it would make you think it was a photograph. Arthur was about a year old, and he and his mother were posing in the garden of their old house.

Courtney Kirkland's beauty surpassed the flowers. Her emerald eyes matched Arthur's, showing they were related, and her mouse like nose was passed down from most women in her family. Her long, brown hair stopped at around the middle of her back, and Arthur could be seen smiling happily, his arms around her neck.

How long has it been since I've smiled like that? Arthur thought, still staring at the picture. She had been gone for so long, but he could still feel her warm touch on his skin. He could remember how she would always smell of burnt food and the songs she would hum to him when he was scared.

Arthur closed his eyes, bringing a hand up to the painting and imagining her warm touch once more.

"I miss her too." The voice came from behind him, soon followed by Arthur's father. The middle-aged man walked in with his hands in his pockets and had taken one out to point at the painting. He stopped next to Arthur, eyes only for the painting.

"You know, this is my favorite picture of you two. You were both always at your happiest in the garden, talking about faeries," George continued, smiling at his son.  
"Why are you here?" Arthur asked harshly.

"This is my home too, is it not? I should have the freedom to roam around it as much as I like."

"…Yes, I suppose so."

The elder sighed and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. It was only a light touch, but he could feel his son stiffen immediately. George retracted his hand and looked down sadly.

"Arthur, my boy, why is it that you hate me so much? I was practically your idol when you were little.

"You know why."

"I'm sorry, I can't say I do. Would you care to explain?"

"Don't ask questions when you don't want to hear the answer."

"But I am asking. No matter what it is, I do want to hear the answer."

"Well, in that case, I don't want to tell you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for work and a carnival tomorrow." Arthur twisted his body to the side and took a step forward. However, his father wrapped his arms around him before he could leave.

"I'm so sorry, lad. I never meant to block you out like that. Please, forgive your poor father for his foolishness."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that earlier. But now it is too late, I'm afraid." He wiggled his way out of the hug, leaving his father to himself yet again.

Standing there with a broken heart, George looked up at his wife's painting and then back at the direction Arthur took.

"If you cannot love me, then love Mr Jones. He is the only source of love you can get now. You have given up your trust in me, but it seems you have put it in Mr Jones. I hope you realize your feelings before it's too late. You must chase your love and cherish it before it's gone."

Finished with his thoughts, George made his way to his bedroom. He passed his son's room with a heavy heart, then Alfred's. He looked at the doors as he continued forwards.

Now in bed, he stared up at the surrounding darkness, slowly turning to the empty spot next to him.

"Courtney, my guardian angel...Help him, please. If not, then help me give him love once again. I know I've asked you this before, but I will ask and pray until this request reaches God, so please, give Him this message and beg Him for a miracle."

* * *

** -Next Morning-**

Bright and early as usual, Matthew knocked on his Boss's door to wake him up. He waited patiently for a little while before making his way to Alfred's room. Matthew hoped Arthur wouldn't mind if he was the one who woke Alfred up...then again, it didn't really matter to him. He would still see Alfred either way.

When they both left his room, they found Arthur already waiting for Alfred. All three now present, they marched to their cars, ready for work.

Matthew, being thoughtful, made sure that the elevator was empty. He wouldn't want Arthur to figure out Alfred's secret, and he would protect that secret for his friend no matter what. Matthew had done it when they were children, and he would do it now.

They made their way to their desks, not speaking another word.

Time flew by as usual, and it was soon lunch. Alfred quickly gathered his papers into a neat pile before racing to Kiku's desk. It looked like the Japanese man was busy writing something. An article?

"YO, KEEKS! WHAT ARE YOU WRITING?!" Alfred yelled from behind, shocking the Japanese man.

"Alfred-san you mustn't s-scare me rike that. It's, ah… n-not nisu."

"Why? It's fun! Anyway, you never told me; what are you writing?"

"O-Oh, it's..." Think, Kiku, think! "I-It's my manga script. I-I arways write it. This way I-I know where I'm going with it."

"Oh, cool! Anyway, you want to eat lunch and, like, talk and stuff? I'm gonna give Mattie a break. He and Artie are, as you know, acting weird."

"Of course, Alfred-san. Just ret me get my things."

"Hurry! I'm dying of starvation!"

"Hai." Kiku saved and closed the tabs he had opened. He collected his things together before walking with Alfred to the cafeteria.

Okay, now that I have my assignment, I must start gathering more information. My editors wirr be so preased with my progress, not to mention the fact that I practically have VIP access to information. I armost regret w-what I'm doing. But I must do this to help Mei Mei. She has fallen very ill...I hope nothing bad happens…

"Dude, I'm surprised the media ain't on my tail anymore. It's actually nice, but I have this weird feeling that they're planning something, you know?" Alfred said, interrupting Kiku's thoughts.

"A-Ah yes. Be carefur, Alfred-san. Oh, rook, a free table."

"Dude, nice eyes! No offense, but for a second there I thought you had those soulless eyes like Japan."

"Very funny, Alfred-san." Kiku replied politely.

Now at the table, they took their seats and ate their lunch in silence. As their food gradually disappeared, Alfred decided it was time for a conversation to start.

"So, are you ready for the carnival?! Do you have your costume ready?!"

Swallowing the last of his lunch, Kiku cleared his throat before responding, making sure his chances of choking were slim. He placed his chopsticks on the table, grabbing a napkin and quickly wiping his mouth.

"Hai, I do. It did not take very rong to get. It should be in perfect condition right now."

"Sweet, dude! I'm, like, really glad you agreed to come with us! I don't know what I would do without you, bro!"

"You are my friend, Alfred-san," I need the information for my job, "I would do anything to herp you."

"Awwww! I'm so glad I met you, dude."

"As am I. Um, Alfred-san, if it d-doesn't bother you too much, I have a question to ask you."

"Okay, that's fine. I mean, you know everything, so what's there to hide?"

"Ah, yes. Um, what are your feelings towards Arthur and Matthew?"

"Well...Here's the deal; I don't know. With President Kirkland, I feel like I can be an attention hog and only want him to pay attention to me. But I'm the hero, so people should always notice me! And then there's Matthew. He's a nice guy and my friend, but somehow I feel like there's something there."

"So you're confricted."

"Yeah I…I don't think I have feelings for either of them. At least, I'm pretty sure I don't. Sure, maybe a small little crush, but you're, like, allowed to have a lot of those. I mean, falling in love with two guys…that's just some weird anime thing, right?"

"Yes, but the way you're describing it makes it seem that way. I think you're in a rove triangre, Alfred-san."

"W-What?! …Pssh, nah! Dude, I'm not that desirable. Remember, this is all for show! This isn't a manga, Kiku; people don't fall in love like that."

"Oh, but they do. You just haven't noticed," Kiku murmured, sipping his tea.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Why don't we go out for a rittre (little) bit longer? We have half an hour left before runch is over."

"Sure thing! Just lead the way~!"

* * *

"Oh, honestly! I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. This is all too stressful," Arthur mumbled to himself, massaging his temples. The only things that could be seen on his desk were endless stacks of papers and broken pencils. For hours now, Arthur had been stuck in his office, his only visitor being Matthew with his tea.

I should have seen this coming…Why was I so blind? Arthur thought, trying to compose himself. There was just too much. The work load he had put off was incomprehensible, even if he had written half of it.

With a regretful sigh, Arthur sipped his tea again and continued to add to the stacks of paper.

He soon switched on his laptop, wanting to type in the documents so that he didn't lose them. Just as he was about to get to work, his phone began ringing. Arthur rolled his eyes with another sigh, wiping his brow before answering it.

The plastic phone creaked in his grip. "Hello," Arthur managed to say, "President Kirkland speaking. How may I be of assistance?"

"Get into my office. Now," a demanding yet familiar voice commanded.

Throat now dry as a desert, Arthur tried to swallow. That tone was not one to be taken lightly. He had known what it meant for as long as he could remember.

To put it simply, his father was angry.

Arthur stood up with a small stretch before heading to his father's office. His hands now felt clammy, and his movements had become agitated, his footsteps echoing as he neared the office door.

Swallowing his anxiety, Arthur fixed his tie and reached for the knob. He opened the door slowly; knowing that on the other side would be a steaming Brit. Arthur looked down, stepping across the room until he was sat opposite his father.

His father's expression was livid. It almost felt like the man would pounce on him at any second and beat the living daylights out of him.

Arthur hid his fear behind a mask of indifference, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"You wanted to see me, father."

There was no reply. The only noise in the room was a sort of rumbling sound escaping his father's lips.

George Kirkland stood up and walked over to a board. He pulled away the cloth covering it, revealing a chart with an arrow going down.

Oh, this is not good, was all Arthur think. He knew that his work had needed some improvement since the scandal, but not this much. His father folded his arms and Arthur stiffened, expecting the worse.

"Arthur, do you see this?" George said, holding back anger.

"Yes."

"Oh, really now? Then, why don't you enlighten me? What do you see?"

"Progress seems to have gone down."

"Is that so? Now, can you tell me why?"

"Because I was being careless. I let everyone slip during this scandal."

"Exactly. Now, tell me; what, exactly, is going on in your life that had to interfere with your work?

"Nothing..." Arthur spoke hesitantly, looking down. He didn't understand why himself.

He looked up again, and Arthur's face was met with a hand. A loud smack was heard throughout the room. With his hand still extended from the slap, George huffed, observing his son for his reaction.

Tears formed in Arthur's eyes, but he would not let his father see them. He wiped them away quickly, standing up angrier than ever. He couldn't exactly hit his father back, but he also couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

Feeling a lump form in his throat, threatening to release even more tears, Arthur quickly turned away from his father.

"I hate you. Honestly, it was just a slip up."

"Yes, but that 'slip up' has cost us. We have a reputation to uphold."

"And I have a lie to uphold. A lie, may I remind you, that YOU started."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I have been stressed to no end, having to deal with not one, but three morons. And here you are, hitting me and lecturing me on things that I am already well aware of."

"Apparently you were not aware enough. You've seen the charts; it will take at least a month of solid work to build that up again. Not many people want a law firm that just fools around. This isn't a silly grade school where all you have to be concerned about is love."

"Something you're incapable of, I'm afraid."

"Y-You...H-How dare you. Apologize."

"No. You deserve every venomous word I spit at you. You're self-centred, greedy, incapable of love, and most of all, unfit to be a father!"

He was slapped again. Arthur tried to look his father in the eye, but his vision was blurred. Things were escalating quickly, and they could both see it. Arthur stormed out of the office, leaving his father to deal with his anger alone.

Arthur couldn't hold it in any longer. He raced back to his office, hiding his face in his arm so that no one could see he was crying. The office door slammed shut behind him, and Arthur sat down, viciously wiping his tears away.

His nasal cavity started to swell and Arthur could feel his nose running. He knew that he didn't cry like those people in the movies, but he didn't really care.

"I hate you...I hate you..." Arthur chanted in a shaky voice, rubbing his sore cheek. His shirt and sleeves were now stained with tears, and he was breathing through his mouth heavily.

Will no one end this constant pain in my heart? Arthur thought sadly, thinking about Alfred and his father. For some odd reason, he hoped that Alfred would burst in with open arms and comfort him.

But he knew that was not possible. Alfred did not love him, and he did not love Alfred. So what was left for him?

* * *

***~Time Skip*~**

"President Kirkland~! I got your costume ready for ya!" Alfred shouted, running towards the Brit who had been crying a few hours before. With a soulless glance, Arthur looked at Alfred and then at the costume in his hand.

Still feeling no emotions, Arthur eyed the military uniform. "What on Earth is that?" Arthur asked as he was handed the costume.

"It's your costume, silly! You, like, promised to wear it with me and Kiku. Look, I'm already wearing my heroic costume! Don't I look exactly like America?!" Alfred asked, stepping back to present his uniform to Arthur.

"You look very American."

"Exactly! And you'll look totally British when you put that on! Now, hurry up, dude, before we're late!" He began pushing Arthur towards the bathroom to change, but stopped. He could see dried tear lines on Arthur's face.

A wave of sympathy washed over him and Alfred hugged the Brit, resting his head in the crook of Arthur's neck.

"We all have those days, dude. Don't be afraid to cry in front of me, okay? Remember, I'm the hero and I'll be there for anyone who needs my help. You'll be happier, and as an employee it's always awesome to see your boss smile once in a while." Alfred told Arthur as if he knew what had happened, even though he really didn't.

Alfred released Arthur and pushed him into the bathroom with a sad smile. He had almost forgotten that his boss was capable of human emotions, besides anger. Rocking on his feet, Alfred waited for Arthur to get ready.

Five minutes passed, and there was no sound on the other side. Alfred knocked on the door worriedly.

"President Kirkland, are you okay in there?" There was still no answer, and Alfred repeated the question more frantically.

"I look like an idiot," Arthur said finally, staring at himself in a mirror.

"Dude, you look like you're in the military, so come on! We're already late!"

"Absolutely not."

"Dude, I don't know what upset you, but a night out with friends will make you feel much better."

"I'm not going."

"Come on, Prez. It'll make you feel better, and I promise to spend as much time with you as needed until you feel happier. Hero's honor, dude."

"Come on."

"That's it, I'm coming in!" Alfred leaned back and forcefully kicked the door. A crack was heard as the door connected with the tiled walls.

Arthur stood there, terrified and appalled. Alfred moved towards him and carried Arthur like a fire-fighter would, heading out the door and to the car. Arthur wiggled and hit Alfred in hopes that he would let go, but the American wouldn't budge.

"Unhand me! Do you know who I am?!"

"Yup, you're my boss~!"

"Then why on Earth are you doing this to me?!"

"You obviously need to get your mind off of things, and what could be a better way than going to a carnival with friends, and in cosplay too!"

"I can think of a million better ways."

"Well, too bad!"

After throwing Arthur into the car, Alfred commanded the driver to step on it before Arthur could escape. He leaned back peacefully, watching as Arthur shifted into a proper sitting position.

"You know, Mr Jones, you really must learn how to read the mood. I am obviously too depressed for an outing, but you still insist on me going."

"That's exactly why! You're sad, so you need to get your mind off of things. You know, take a load off. Just chill; you're only twenty-three once."

"True. However, I am content with my life the way it is. To partake in something as childish as a carnival…What would people think of me?"

"Our cover will just be that I wanted to go and you couldn't say no. And how about this? If you don't have fun today, then I promise to do whatever you say until this whole scandal thing is over."

"Oh, really now? Whatever I say, when I say it, and no matter what?"

"Yeah, yeah. I swear on my hero complex, okay?"

"Far deal. Fine, I accept."

"Dude, you're acting like we made a bet. It's just a promise."

"Still, I would like to know that you would actually go through with it."

"Dude, I'm a hero. When I make a promise, I never break it."

"Oh, terribly sorry, I just assumed."

"Don't assume, dude, just go with the flow."

Silence surrounded them. It was not an awkward or angry silence, but a peaceful one. The two of them watched through the windows as the city raced past them, each light blurring into streaks of bright colors and momentarily blinding them. The sound of car horns and people talking on the sidewalk could be heard.

Little kids were roaming around in their costumes and asking for treats. The streets became more and more infested with Halloween decorations as they drove deeper into the city, and the little car came to a stop in front of three familiar figures. Alfred jumped out of the car and tackled Matthew to the floor.

Arthur followed, scowling at Francis as the other blew him a seductive kiss. Kiku greeted Arthur with a respectful bow and hello. Alfred then shot up like a child on his birthday and took Kiku into his arms as well, giving him a firm squeeze.

Alfred also made a move to hug Francis, but when he was about a foot away from him he decided against it.

"So, guys, do you like our costumes?" Alfred grabbed Arthur and Kiku. "We're countries, yo! I'm America, Artie-kins here is England, and Keeks is the homeland of Japan!"

"Y-You guys look g-great," Matthew complimented, fixing the hat of his Mountie costume.

"Yes, très bien. But your drab outfits are nothing compared to my gorgeous vampire costume. Tell me I'm sexy," Francis told the other four, striking random poses.

"O-Okay…? Anyways, why don't we get something to eat before starting the games? I'm really hungry, like, no lie. How about you guys?"

"Y-Yes, I am a little hungry. I agree with America-san," Kiku said, acting like his character.

"Sweet, Japan agrees! How about y'all?"

The other three just shrugged and played along. As they neared the food vendors, Alfred could smell the food he desired so badly, as well as Matthew, Arthur, Francis and Kiku. When they all returned to a table they had agreed to meet at they began feasting on their assorted foods.

They watched the performers and listened to the hustle and bustle as they ate. First, there were jesters who would make them laugh and then a little stage play. Everyone's mood was lightened as they watched each act. Every now and then, Alfred would be approached by a trick-or-treater who wanted candy.

Word somehow got out that he had candy and that immediately turned Alfred into their hero. Eventually, as everyone else continued eating, Alfred was taken away by a sea of kids who acted the same way he did.

Alfred forgot who he was and that he was supposed to be with his friends, having too much fun with people his 'age'. The four left at the table stared, shocked by how popular Alfred was with children. Chuckling, Arthur took a sip of his tea. "Takes one to know one," he muttered, smiling.

Despite how he felt earlier, he did feel somewhat happier. However, the slaps he had received from his father still burned on his skin.

When Alfred finally returned, he was met with deadpanned expressions.

"I'm, like, so sorry! I just got carried away…But, hey, the hero is here, and now you can all have the times of your lives!" Alfred tried to cheer, but the others sighed as they stood up. He ended up leading them to a shooting game, stepping aside so that his friends could see.

"First game of the night and it's on me!" Alfred placed some money on the counter. Picking up the fake guns, Alfred placed one in each of his acquaintance's hands.

"Are you sure this is safe, America-san?"

"Totally, dude! Lighten up."

"Of course the American would pick a shooting game," Francis teased.

"Hey, that's racist!"

"It's not racist if it's a fact."

"C-Can we at least get through this night without fighting?" Matthew asked as politely as possible, still wondering what the plan was. For a while, he had felt that plotting with his brother was wrong. Then again, he also felt that there was no other way to get Alfred to love him.

Sighing and feeling completely pathetic, Matthew aimed and hit the target right in the center, winning a gold fish.

Kiku followed, shooting a little to the side. He won a small bracelet. Next was Francis' turn, and he aimed as best as he could, licking his lips in anticipation as he pulled the trigger. He missed completely.

Laughing inwardly, Alfred watched as Francis blushed in embarrassment. Alfred patted the poor Frenchman on the back before getting ready for his own turn.

"Dude, watch a pro at work." Alfred aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, hitting the target right in the center. But he didn't stop there. He then moved onto Francis', Kiku's, and Matthew's targets hitting each one on the mark.

He blew away imaginary smoke from the gun, giving Arthur a cocky smile.

"I went Merida on you guys! I GET MY OWN HAND IN MARRIAGE! Hahahaha!" Alfred boasted, placing his gun down and cheering.

A strange glint formed in Arthur's eyes after watching the American's actions, and he pulled the trigger of his own gun. Just like Alfred and Matthew, he hit the center and earned himself a goldfish.

"You're not the only one that can use a gun," Arthur informed Alfred, shoving the goldfish in his face.

"Yeah, so? It was a lucky shot, man!"

"Anyway, let's continue with the other games. I feel as though I am about to beat Alfred at his own childish games."

"In your dreams! I bet I can win more games than you before we leave."

"Very well then. If I win, then you have to be my secretary again for a month and Marry here can have a vacation during that time."

"Fine! And if I win, then you have to do something about those eyebrows of yours! Dude, I would be doing all of us a favor, am I right?" Alfred turned to the three behind him, who all nodded shyly.

"Is that what you all honestly think?!"

"Y-Yes...Y-You know...T-They kind of t-take up your face...A-And..." they all muttered hesitantly, not making eye contact with the Brit.

"Let's just go already!"  
And the next bet began. The first event was a simple ring toss. Alfred won quickly without any troubles as Arthur cursed under his breath. Next challenge, or game, was balloon darts. Arthur won with his accuracy while Alfred constantly accused him of cheating. After, they went to a rubber chicken toss to see who could get the chicken in the pot. Arthur won, for some odd reason, but his victory was short lived as the pot somehow caught on fire.

As the night carried on, Alfred and Arthur found themselves tied, neck-and-neck. It all depended on one last event. The water squirt was a simple game; the two opposing players would sit side-by-side and aim their water guns at a small target. Taking their respectful seats, Alfred and Arthur both gave each other a cocky smile. The trio behind them watched anxiously.

As they waited for the referee to start the game, Alfred and Arthur continued to stare at each other, fearing that the other would play a dirty trick.

The bell pinged, and they were off. They pressed the buttons on their guns as hard as possible, aiming and watching their meter rise.

They anxiously waited for the results of the contest. It all came down this. The trio behind them watched; Matthew cheering for Alfred, Francis cheering for Arthur, and Kiku cheering for both teams.

They waited and waited until a bell rang; alerting everyone that someone had won. Matthew, Francis and Kiku wore confused expressions. They had been cheering so much that they had forgotten to look at the meter. Who had won?

Looking to the two 'soldiers' in front of them, they waited, hoping to see who had won by the expressions they showed. They moved forward, now able to their faces.

Their expressions were identical, both stunned by how quickly the game had ended. But the Brit and the American knew who the true winner was.

"So, who won?" Francis eventually asked, growing tired of waiting.

"I did." Arthur said with a smug smile. Alfred was now pouting. "Now then, Mr-, I mean, Alfie, this means that you are my secretary for a month. You start tomorrow. Don't worry about your lawyer job, Kiku will take care of that for you."

"No fair, you cheated!" Alfred yelled not wanting to accept defeat.

"You lost, I won. I would never cheat, for I am a gentleman."

"Yeah, one that cheats! You totally started before me!"

"Do you have any proof?"

"...No"

"Then you cannot prove that I cheated. Now that that's done, let's continue on and enjoy the carnival," Arthur suggested to everyone else.

"Oui, mon cher. It is time for the grand finale! Everyone, close your eyes and let mwa lead you," Francis said with a wink and a sassy pose. The others shrugged and allowed Francis to lead the way. They linked their hands and made choppy movements to wherever Francis was taking them.

With their sense of sight no longer working, the three WW2 soldiers and Mountie used their other senses to try and figure out where they were going. Hearing the sandpaper like sound of their feet against concrete, and the chatter of everyone else using the carnival gone, they realized sound would no longer help them.

Next was their sense of smell. All they could smell was carnival food and plastic in the air, also not giving them a single clue. They decided that touch wouldn't be much help either, so they figured that they might as well just go ahead and trust Francis.

When they could no longer feel the Frenchman's arms behind their backs, they began to wonder if it was okay for them to look now.

"Hey, Francis, c-can we open our e-eyes now?" Matthew asked.

"Non. Kiku and Mathieu, you stand here, and Arthur and Alfred, stand over there," Francis commanded, moving the men into the correct spots. "Now, walk twenty paces. Only then may you open your eyes."

"Sounds simple enough!" Alfred began moving twenty paces forward along with Arthur. Kiku, Matthew and Francis did the same. But there was something that the others didn't know…

Francis had brought them into a House of Horror.

Not only that, but he had left Arthur to deal with Alfred's fear of scary things and his claustrophobia alone. He, Kiku, and Matthew had taken a different path, which was shorter than Alfred and Arthur's. It was his grand plan. He knew that Arthur would get angry and ditch Alfred. Alfred would be left screaming and begging for help, and Matthew would swoop in and save him. Meanwhile, he would take Arthur for himself.

As evil and malicious as it was, it was the perfect plan. But Francis didn't realize that things would go wrong in a heartbeat.

"Twenty!" Alfred shouted. "We can open our eyes now, guys!"

"Very well," Arthur replied, opening his eyes with a sigh to see Alfred and dim lighting. Feeling a little suspicious, Arthur started to look around. 'Organs' and fake blood were splattered on the walls. Straight ahead, a battered 'corpse' was sitting slumped in a chair.

Something wrapped around his arm, and Arthur looked down to see Alfred, shivering like a small child would. "I-I don't..." Alfred told Arthur in a shaky voice, squeezing his eyes shut. Arthur took another step forward but could feel Alfred pulling him back.

"Come on, get a move on! Don't act like you're actually scared of all this! I will not be stuck in here for eternity while our friends are outside. The sooner we move, the sooner we leave." Arthur forced Alfred in front of him. Alfred began to walk, but slowed once they reached the body. He manoeuvred his way around it as best as he could, hoping that nothing would pop out.

He sighed in relief when nothing happened, and continued to walk until Alfred was suddenly face-to-face with a 'ghost'. It was too much. Alfred let out a piercing scream. He froze, refusing to move when Arthur, covering his own ears, tried to push him forward.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Arthur blushed before pushing him off, patting himself down to get rid of any dust.

"Honestly! Stop your pretending, you twit! We've watched thousands of scary movies, and you have never acted like this before. We do not have time to dally around. Now, either start moving, or so help me, I will leave you."

"N-No! I'm not moving, d-dude. Not on your life!"

"Fine then! Have it your way, Mr 'HERO'!" Arthur marched past every 'scary' attraction, making his way out of the House of Horror and meeting the others who were already out.

With Arthur now gone, Alfred tried desperately to find the exit. But he couldn't see it, and he soon felt something inside of him snap. Alfred started to freak out. His brain was now forming an illusion of the walls closing in, his chest feeling heavy as he stood. He eventually collapsed, curling up into a ball in the corner.

Everything was closing in on him, and he was surrounded by everything he feared. Even though he wanted to so badly, he didn't cry for help. He was the hero, he could get through anything. So he stayed in the corner, waiting for everything to be over. But he soon could no longer help it, and started to search for some way, any way out.

He beat the walls and on doors that wouldn't open. The fear of being trapped consumed him, and Alfred could feel his heart rate speed up.

This isn't good, this isn't good!

* * *

"Where's Alfred-san?" Kiku was the first to speak when Arthur emerged. He could tell that things weren't going well by the Brit's angered expression.

"He's still inside. The idiot was pretending to be scared and refused to come outside, so I left him there. He was acting ridiculous."

"You what?!" Matthew shouted in worry.

"I left him inside."

"Just as planned," Francis whispered with a smile. Matthew froze. "Why don't you and I go have some fun around here? Mathieu and Kiku can go and find Alfred."

'Just as planned'…No, this was his plan all along? That's horrible! W-Why would he…? Matthew thought. He pulled Francis to the side, needing a 'little chat' with him.

"How c-could you?! Y-You knew that A-Alfred w-was s-scared of t-those things, a-and you know about his condition!" Matthew whispered urgently, trying not to yell.

"This is all part of my plan for you to win his heart, mon petite, and it also helps me with Arthur."

"H-How could you? I-I don't w-want y-you're help anymore! I-I'll w-win his h-heart without you! Y-You're horrible. I-I thought I could trust you! N-Now h-he must b-be having an attack in t-there and scared out o-of his mind!"

"But you cannot do it alone. That is why I will help you."

"I-I d-did it once, a-and I-I can do it again!" Matthew marched towards the House of Horror, going to help his crush.

"Where on Earth are you going?" Arthur asked.

"I'm going to get Alfred."

"Oh, don't trouble yourself. He won't listen to you, and some alone time 'ought to do the trick'."

"W-why you-! M-MR K-KIRKLAND YOU R-REALLY ARE CLUELESS!" Matthew yelled in rage.

"'Clueless'…?"

"ALFRED IS SCARED OF GHOSTS AND HE HAS CLAUSTROPHOBIA! THE REASON HE HASN'T COME OUT YET IS BECAUSE HIS CLAUSTROPHOBIA KICKED IN! HE'S PANICKING AND HE'S SCARED! IF YOU'RE SURE AS HELL NOT GETTING HIM AS HIS LOVER, THEN I'M GETTING MY FRIEND!"

Arthur stood there in shock for a few seconds, letting the words sink in. A wave of guilt hit him. What had he done?

He was about to speak, but Matthew was already gone. Arthur ran after him, trying not to let the guilt in his mind and heart stop him.

"A-Alfred, p-please come with m-me," Matthew said in a soothing voice. Alfred was still curled up, tears running down his cheeks.

"T-The walls a-are closing in, M-Mattie, a-and t-there a-are g-ghosts e-everywhere! I-I can't! I-It's t-too s-scary!" Alfred sobbed.

Arthur covered his mouth as he watched in horror. How could he have left Alfred alone? How could he have ignored the signs?

I don't like being boxed up in places.

Can we not watch that?

Stay this close away from me, dude.

Don't make me make a scene in this elevator.

The clues and warning signs ran through Arthur's mind. The words he had said and his actions around certain things had seemed normal to Arthur before. How could Alfred have not told him? Was he nervous, or did he just not trust him enough? So many unanswered questions ran through his mind, but he would not ask.

Matthew got Alfred up and allowed the American to hide his face in his neck. They walked past Arthur. Matthew's expression was sad and disappointed. How could Francis have planned such a thing? Although he didn't want to admit it, he did not despise his own brother. But this meant that he would have to tell Alfred 'that' when he was already upset.

Arthur followed the two of them out with a paralyzed and helpless look. Guilt heavy on his conscience, Arthur could not believe what a terrible day this had turned out to be. First there was that event with his father, and then he let Alfred fend for himself while suffering from an anxiety disorder.

"If you don't mind, Mr Kirkland, I-I'm going to t-take Alfred to my house. H-He c-could u-use some time w-with me r-right now. D-Don't w-worry, I-I know h-how t-to handle this. A-And…I-I'm s-sorry f-for y-yelling a-at you earlier…I-I was just s-so afraid for him."

"I-I understand," Arthur muttered, heading for his own car. He could no longer stand being outside. It was too much for him. Once he arrived at his home, Arthur put on his pajamas and lay down in bed.

As he began to cry, Arthur started to mumble apologies into his pillow.  
"I-I'm so s-sorry, Alfred. I never meant to hurt you like that. I-If I had known, I would never have left you in that situation."

* * *

"A-Are you a-alright n-now, Al?" Matthew asked, placing a cup of hot chocolate in front of his friend.

"Y-Yeah, thanks for helping me, Mattie. Y-You really have my back, unlike that jerk Arthur."

"H-Hey, d-don't say that. H-He's a n-nice guy, really, a-and you know it."

"Yeah, but he was, like, totally a jerk to me back there."

"W-Well, h-he didn't know, A-Alfred." …Why am I defending my own love rival?

"Y-Yeah, b-but still! If I saw someone acting like me I would totally have helped."

"That's only because you have a h-hero c-complex, Al."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Y-Yours, o-of course, b-but this entire thing is not just his fault, but also yours in a w-way."

And mine.

"I guess you're r-right." Alfred sipped the hot chocolate, letting the warm liquid flow down his throat.

"A-Al, I-I have t-to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it, dude? W-Wait, you remembered to keep all the doors open, r-right?"

"Yes, of course. I don't w-want y-you to feel trapped."

"Okay then, so what's up?"

Adjusting his position in his chair, Matthew took a deep breath. How was he going to approach this? Was he supposed to say it directly, or should he just give hints and then say it. The different ways to say what he wanted were infinite. Eyes still locked on Alfred, Matthew tried to make his actions less suspicious.

"Dude, you're taking a long time to say it."

"W-Well, I-I don't know how t-to t-tell you this, e-exactly."

"Dude, I'm your best friend six-ever! You can tell me!"

"O-Okay…Well…" Matthew could feel his heart beating, making his ears throb and causing him to realize how nervous he was.

"Alfred...I-I...I..."

Go on, s-say it, Matthew. It might m-make the situation worse, b-but he deserves the truth.

"T-Today is my last d-day in town. T-Tomorrow I-I have to leave t-to go to C-Canada for a month."

"W-What?! Why?!"

"M-My Grandpa d-died, s-so I have t-to help m-my family. I-I asked Mr Kirkland, that's w-why he made that bet as his wager. W-Win or lose, you would have to take my place for the month."

"THAT LITTLE CHEAT! I KNEW IT!"

"A-Alfred calm down! W-While you're h-his secretary, I-I want y-you t-to please s-stop f-fighting a-and act like you l-love each o-other, l-like you d-do at your home. P-Please, f-for me, p-please s-stop y-your fights. I-I want you t-to be as h-happy as possible without m-me around."

…Wow. N-Now it sounds like I'm letting him go. I-I really d-don't deserve to be in a relationship, do I? Maybe this is why I'm a-always f-friend zoned...? Oh boy.

Alfred looked down sadly and nodded. He didn't want to lose his best friend again, especially after what had happened an hour ago. How was he supposed to take this? He now understood why Matthew had been so hesitant to tell him.

"I-It's okay, Mattie. I'm the hero, remember? I can do this! P-Plus, I've got Kiku to help me. For you, I'll stop fighting the best I can. I-I'm just going to miss my buddy, even if it's only for a month."

He got up to hug Matthew, wrapping his arms around his friend. It was a sad hug, but it held more of a, 'I'll wait for you' meaning. Alfred gave Matthew a final sweet smile.

"I'm sure gonna miss your stutter, dude. I'm sorry for your loss too."

"Thanks."

"So, since this is our last night together before you go to Canada, why don't we have one of our old sleepovers? It'll be just like old times."

"I-I couldn't agree anymore." Matthew smiled back at Alfred, getting up from his seat to get everything ready. For the next few hours, they played video games and watched TV. Soon after, they would tell stories of their life before they met again, and what they wished would happen in the future.

Now lying in bed alongside his friend, Alfred stared up at the ceiling and at Matthew's back. The Canadian had made sure to keep as much space between them as possible so that Alfred wouldn't freak out.

"Matte, what time are you leaving?"

"Probably in a few hours. I-I have t-to be there r-really early."

"O-Oh. A-Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yeah, why?"

"I-I know what it's l-like to lose someone. J-Just making sure. W-Were you close to him?"

"N-No, not really."

"Oh, okay then. N-Night, Mattie."

"N-Night, Al."

* * *

**-NEXT MORNING-**

Alfred woke up to his alarm as usual, moaning as he turned in his bed. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and could see that Matthew had left. Getting dressed in his costume again, Alfred yawned as he looked at his phone. The phone read 6:00, which meant that it was time to drive to Arthur's mansion and wake the tyrant up.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his wallet so that he could catch the bus. It felt foreign for him to do so; usually he would either drive himself or have the limo driver take him to where he wanted to go. That only proved how luxurious Alfred's life had become ever since the scandal.

Stepping onto the bus, Alfred took an empty seat and waited for his stop. He stared out of the window, seeing old sights he had missed seeing.

Looking back on it, being in a normal setting once in a while was actually a good thing. Alfred didn't want to finish his bus journey, but of course, all good things must come to an end. Being dropped off around half a block away from the manor, Alfred had to walk the rest of the way.

Feeling sluggish and hungry, Alfred made his way to Arthur's room, slamming the door open. Arthur was dead to the world. Not even the sound of the door had woken him up.

"President Kirkland, wake up! It's time for work."

No reply.

"Dude, seriously, stop kidding and get up."

This time there was only a moan. Alfred rolled his eyes and grabbed the covers around Arthur's body, taking them away and flipping the sleeping man onto the floor.

"Milo! I told you not to wake me up like that!"

"Oh, so Mattie wakes you up that way too?"

"W-Who, w-what? O-Oh, it's my new-old secretary for the month." Alfred lightly slapped Arthur's head before starting to walk out of the room. "What was that for?"

"For lying to me, dude. You knew that win or lose I would have to be your sec."

"Oh, hush. It's the morning; I don't want to get into a fight already."

"I…Fine. Imma get something to eat."

"…I'm sorry, Mr Jones."

"What?"

"I didn't know about your condition, even though you gave me clues. I'm terribly sorry."

"No prob, dude. It happens all the time. You can't know everything."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Hey, I only understand because Mattie helped me with that, so you should thank him."

"Remind me to."

"Well, I am the secretary, aren't I?"

"That you are. Now run along, you might forget to eat."

"Shut up! I would never forget something that important for my survival." Alfred gave his boss a weak smile before leaving for the kitchen. Arthur started to get up slowly, but he stood up quicker than expected and his vision blurred with a wave of fatigue and dizziness.

He leaned against his nightstand, his vision clearing as the dizziness disappeared. However, the fatigue wouldn't leave. After realizing what he had done to Alfred, and not to mention the way his father had treated him earlier, he had stayed up all night.

"Honestly, you think I would be used to sleeping uneasily by now. Well, I should at least try to get some work done. My sad excuse for a father will wonder why I am putting off work."

Arthur yawned again and stretched in an attempt to wake up. Feeling himself relax, Arthur gave himself a simple smile. He headed towards the bathroom, remembering to grab his clothes, and shut the door.

He grabbed his toothbrush from the cup on the sink, squeezing on some toothpaste. As he brushed his teeth, Arthur squinted at his reflection.

He had bags under his eyes. They weren't that bad, but they were still there. I really must find a way to make my life simpler again, Arthur thought as he continued to brush. When that was done, he removed his pajamas and put on his work attire.

Walking out of the bathroom, now ready for the day, Arthur decided to find Alfred so that they could leave. He tried to stifle another yawn, shaking his head to stay awake.

Well, look on the bright side, Arthur. You don't have to worry about Mark trying to steal Alfred anymore. And since he will be gone for a whole month, Alfred's feelings for him should grow weaker. Now, I do respect the dead, and I feel sorry for his loss, but in a way this could be the universe telling him to back off. And for as long as I've known Alfred, I know that an old crush will deplete when he falls for another.

But what will I do then? And what if someone else tries to take Alfred, what will I do? No. Don't think like that. You will just have to distract Alfred from any other man but you. N-Not because you like him, but because we can't have another newspaper article written about us.

Ah, yes, I'm such a genius. There should be books written about me.

He smiled as he walked to the kitchen, but it quickly vanished when he couldn't see Alfred anywhere. Arthur looked around, growing worried. Did Alfred have another attack? Or did he leave without him? There was a buzz in his pocket, and Arthur grabbed his phone and read the caller ID.

Rebellious Brat

Arthur sighed in relief and hit the answer button.

"Get in the car, loser, we're gonna be late for work," Alfred commanded in a joking tone, giggling slightly. So he was safe, thank God. But he would pay for that loser part.

Arthur entered the car, and their usual routine began. When it came to the elevator, however, Arthur put an arm out in front of Alfred, making sure that not too many people came in the elevator. Alfred rolled his eyes and pushed Arthur's arm away, deciding to use the stairs instead. Arthur followed as best he could, trying not to trip.

"Why are you following me, President?" Alfred asked bitterly. His expression softened when he actually looked back at Arthur. The Brit's motions seemed jerky and lazy. This was strange for Arthur, as he would usually walk up-straight and proper, never letting anyone see him in any other way.

"T-To make sure you are safe. I value the safety of our employees," Arthur replied.

"President, I'm fine. You're the one you need to worry about. It looks like you're about to fall over and sleep."

"N-No! Just like you, I am fine. Now, can we please get up these stairs? I'm feeling a little light-headed."

"S-Sure." Alfred continued up the stairs, stealing glances at Arthur every so often. He was worried, so very worried. The other had been crying yesterday, and Alfred had promised him the time of his life. All had been going well until Francis pulled that dirty trick.

It was his fault that Arthur was this way, and he was sorry. He never meant to break his promise, but he had a disorder, so what could he do about it?

But Alfred definitely wanted revenge on Francis, although he wouldn't do it himself. He was the hero, after all, and heroes didn't do things like that. So instead, he would let God take care of it. He had never steered Alfred wrong before, so Alfred trusted Him. That, and the fact that Alfred's parents were very religious. His mother would make him go to church as often as possible.

When they reached the top, Alfred and Arthur made their way to their respectful spots. Arthur totted behind Alfred as Alfred settled back into his old desk. He rubbed it almost affectionately, and smiled when he saw the note on his desk. Alfred picked it up and read it aloud quietly.

_Dear Al,_

_I miss you already. It's hard to believe that I have to be apart from my best friend again. When I come back, I'll have a small present for you. _

_I'm sorry for what Francis did; I never knew he was planning that. If I had, I wouldn't have let him lead us there. I'll try to come in contact as often as I can. I wish you luck with your old job. Again, I am so, so sorry for what Francis did._

_Please be the bigger person, or in other words, the hero to forgive him._

_Sincerely, Matt_

_P.S._

I left you some chocolate in the break room. It should be in the fridge at the very back so that no one can see it. Oh, and you're my hero, Al.

Feeling both enraged and torn, Alfred didn't know what to do. Matthew was asking for forgiveness on behalf of his own brother. If anything, Francis should be the one apologizing, not Matthew. But it also hit him right in the ego when Matthew told him to be the hero. But what Alfred didn't know was that Matthew was also asking for Alfred to forgive him too.

He felt betrayed by his brother. He had asked for help, but using Alfred's two weaknesses against him was beyond low. It hurt Matthew to know that Francis was more concerned with getting back together with Arthur than truly helping his own brother.

In a way, this vacation was only to clear his mind and figure out a plan. He would never ask for Francis to help him with love again, especially in this love triangle. If he was to win Alfred back, he had to do it himself, meaning that Matthew had to act as he normally would with a tiny bit of flirting here and there.

No more plotting and no more releasing any private information. It would all be up to Matthew. The only thing he had to worry about was how to outshine Arthur with his personality.

"Damn it, Mattie, you know I can't resist being the hero. So, Imma forgive him, just this once! After all, I bet this happens to everyone, even Captain America!"

* * *

Arthur sneezed loudly, covering his mouth with his arm. He felt worse than he had this morning, and he had only entered the office half an hour ago.

It felt like someone had punched his head repeatedly, his nose was running like a waterfall, and his throat was drier than the Sahara desert. His face was flushed a reddish color, and his whole body felt cold. He moved a hand to his forehead, wondering if he really was sick. Coughing a little, he decided he wasn't, not feeling the heat radiating from his own body.

Eyes still heavy and head swaying slightly, Arthur tried to concentrate on his work.

I must work…I'm not sick, I'm fine! You're just a little tired; you can work through this, Arthur.

His own encouraging words seemed to have worked as Arthur could no longer feel his symptoms. However, that didn't change the fact that he truly was sick. Tissues were scattered everywhere along with papers.

It was now almost noon, and Arthur had decided that at that time he would take a short nap and continue with his work after.

Arthur would constantly ring Alfred, giving him endless task throughout the day. It was a pleasure to see Alfred, but also an annoyance. Alfred would always barge into the room loudly, knocking things over. Although he would apologize and say it wouldn't happen again, it didn't stop him from repeating this action another five times.

Each time, Alfred would give him a sad look. It was almost as if he was hesitant to leave, like a puppy having to be separated from its owner. But Arthur did not have time for Alfred. He had to work. Nothing was able to distract him as he scribbled on paper and typed into the computer. He was so close, and he knew it. His oasis was close enough for him to grasp, and then it finally came.

Arthur's alarm went off, alerting him that it was now lunch time. Thanks heavens, Arthur thought, getting up to leave his office. He was about seven feet away from the door when Alfred burst through it.

"President Kirkland, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me. Kiku is…" Alfred trailed off, his eyes meeting Arthur's lazy green ones. It looked like his boss was suffering a fate worse than death. His hair was tangled, eyes droopy and fighting the welcoming urge to shut, and his nose was bright red.

"President?" Alfred asked, hoping for a reaction, but there was no such luck. This was bad. "Arthur! A-Are you okay?! C-Can you hear me?" Alfred panicked, shaking the Brit's shoulders in an attempt to wake him up. But Arthur didn't even seem to notice his actions.

Arthur stared at Alfred blankly. A wave of fatigue suddenly hit him, and his knees grew weak. He was already unconscious by the time he had fallen on top of Alfred. He would not have thought of it as an ideal situation, but he did not have the energy to continue any longer.

Now with his boss's body weight on him, Alfred hopelessly tried to free himself. It wasn't that he lacked the strength to, but his stomach was growling and being very distracting. He tried to ignore it, and after more struggling he had almost succeeded, but then something happened.

He heard the doorknob shift. Someone was behind the door.

Alfred looked down at his position and then back at the door, creating the scenario in his head. Whoever walked in would see them and think they were doing something they really weren't, and that was the last thing Alfred wanted. Alfred had to think, and quick!

"Man, we're gonna be in big trouble!"

* * *

**Admin: Yes guys Matthew is gone now. You guys all seemed to start hating him, but now Francis is getting even meaner. Oh, and there's a few other things about this plot that will become unexpected. Don't think just because Matthew is gone, that it means Alfred will go to Arthur!**

**NO!It's time to unleash my evil on my characters and make their love lives harder! But don't worry, everything will come together and make this fanfic more interesting to read.**

**Please review~! More Reviews means more motivation, and that means more muse, and that means faster chapters!**


	13. Episode 13

**Admin: Sorry for not updating in a month or so, I've been having personal problems and they are still going on. But it does somehow give me inspiration for this since it is all romance based. Concerning one reviewer's review, this is UKUS so that means Alfred is the UKE here. So he won't really wear the pants in the relationship at most times. If you imagine Alfred as a girl throughout this whole fanfic you can see why. But yeah, he will have some manly moments here and there, as far as I'm concerned that is how it will be.**

**I'm not a really big fan of USUK. Last but not least, I'm sorry this chapter is only 10,000+ words and yay, we got 70 reviews!**

* * *

The door started to open slowly as his heart began racing even faster than before. Alfred immediately shut his eyes and knocked the bookshelf to its side, making a few books fall. He had a plan, and he knew it would work in some way.

Once a foot stepped into the office, Alfred opened his eyes in shock playing his role correctly. George Kirkland walked in on the scene, the first thing he saw being his son on top of Alfred, and his head near his neck. Assuming the worst, George looked at Alfred, appalled, and then at Arthur, and then back to Alfred, his mouth stuck in a permanent 'O' shape.

Alfred forgot to make it look like Arthur was protecting him from the falling books. His expression mirrored George's when they made eye contact and Alfred shook his head.

"W-What is this!?" George managed to holler at Alfred, who was still underneath Arthur.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Alfred replied immediately. He tried to get Arthur off him without waking him up.

"It looks like my son was about to have his way with you."

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Mr Kirkland, please listen to me!" Alfred said frantically, watching as Arthur was lifted off of him by his father. Once George got a hold of Arthur, he started to shake him like a doll. He failed to notice how limp Arthur was and his high temperature.

"Mr Kirkland, please don't do that!"

"And why not? This is unacceptable for someone of his status." George lightly slapped Arthur's face a few times. "Hey, little punk, wake up!" he ordered. There was no reply, but Arthur began to stir.

Alfred went to Arthur's side and took him away from the other, trying to make sure he was alright.

"Give him back this instant, Mr Jones!" George barked out as he tugged his son towards him. With Arthur now in his grasp again, George continued what he had been doing before. Alfred, in the meanwhile, decided to try calming his boss's father down, fearing things would only get worse if he reached for Arthur again.

"M-Mr Kirkland, y-you really shouldn't do that. You're going to hurt him, sir!"

"He was about to have his way with you in my own work place. He deserves to be punished."

"No, he wasn't, trust me!" Just as Alfred yelled these words, Arthur woke up. His fever was still a little high, and his sore throat was bothering him to no end. He lifted his heavy eyelids in an attempt to return to the world of the living and noticed he was in the middle of the dispute.

The next thing he realized was that there was a pressure around his shoulder area, and seemingly wrinkled skin in right front of him. Arthur's blurry eyes could see what he thought was probably a suit, and as he continued to stare his vision soon cleared, and he figured out his father was yelling at someone. Curious, he slowly twisted his head to the side and saw Alfred looking at him worriedly.

"M-Mr Kirkland, the president is awake," Alfred announced in a slightly panicked tone. He pointed and waited for the elder Kirkland to notice.

As Arthur lazily arched his head to see his father's eyes, he could see the flustered and angered twist in them. His father's eyebrows furrowed even more, his face growing redder by the second.

"Arthur, you good for nothing son!" George yelled, bringing up a hand as if he was about to choke him. Arthur quickly escaped from his grasp and stood in-between his father and Alfred.

"OH, what happened here!?" Arthur exclaimed, looking like a helpless animal seeing its last glimpse of sunlight.

"I'll tell you what bloody happened! You were about to take Mr Jones in my work place!"

"W-What do you mean by 'take'?"

"You know what I mean! Have your way, or as the young people would say, 'do it'."

"I did no su-..." Pausing for a second, Arthur tried to remember everything that had happened before he passed out. He ran the tape in his mind back, trying to pinpoint exactly what had occurred.

Arthur could remember feeling terrible; every symptom of a cold had hit him after he had finished his work. Then he remembered Alfred entering his office and asking him something, and then he collapsed. He had fallen on something warm and soft, allowing him to rest for a few minutes.

Now fully aware of what had happened, and how his father could have come to such a conclusion, both Arthur and Alfred blushed when they made eye contact. This, however, made George hostile, and as soon as Arthur's eyes returned to his father, he pounced at him.

Jumping back, Arthur took a deep breath in and out, realizing what had almost happened. He looked at his father and saw it was very obvious he was not happy. George tried the same move again and soon found himself chasing Arthur around the room, Alfred closely following.

"Father, calm down!"

"I shan't! You have disgraced the Kirkland name with your inappropriate behavior!"

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have!"

"Prove it." Arthur stepped on his couch and hopped over to the other side, making sure his father couldn't follow him, or at the very least would have a hard time reaching him.

Accepting the challenge, George walked over to Alfred, back backed away slightly. With one swift movement, George brought Alfred in front of him and yanked his shirt's collar down, revealing a bruise.

Alfred looked down in shock. He had completely missed that. …Great. How am I supposed to cover this up? Alfred thought, closing his eyes.

"Is this proof enough?"

"I-I..."

"Then you do not deny it. Come back here, you twit!" And yet again, the cat and mouse chase began throughout the office, with a third party following them.

Alfred stopped running suddenly. That was enough.

"STOP IT!" Alfred yelled. The two Brits froze.

"Mr Kirkland, how can you be so blind? I mean, he's your son and you know him. He wouldn't do anything like that to me. He doesn't love me, so it's fine, and can't you tell he has a fever? He needs to go home right now!"

"W-What?" George looked at his son's face. He walked closer with a softer expression and touched his son's forehead. Arthur did indeed have a high temperature, along with the scent of sickness around him.

"Why didn't you tell me, Arthur? I would have stopped trying to kill you."

"You wouldn't have listened...Too lost in your own little world, having this fantasy that I'd actually want Mr Jones."

Feeling a little hurt by that comment for some reason, Alfred stepped back slightly and nodded.

"W-Well...N-Never mind. I am sorry for my actions. You and Alfred may take the rest of the day off. Now, if you'll please excuse me," George said, trying to compose himself. He fixed his attire before walking out the room awkwardly.

Alfred then rushed to Arthur's side, making sure the other could still stand. "P-President, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, just feeling a little drained after w-what happened. Are you all right?"

"Why are you asking me that?! You're the sick one!"

"That bruise on your neck, it must have hurt."

"Yeah, your head is like a freaking brick. Now, come on, I'll take you home."

"No, that's quite all right. I can handle this myself."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"Stop being so stubborn! I'm helping you whether you like it or not, so shut the hell up!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's arms and wrapped them around his shoulders. He jumped slightly and began carrying Arthur like a fire-fighter would.

Leaving the office with his boss wiggling in his grip, Alfred made sure to check in with Kiku first. He peaked his head around the corner and called out to him. The Japanese man immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"Alfred-san, do you need something?"

"Yeah, can you hold my and the president's calls? He's sick, so I have to take care of him."

"Hai, I can."

"Thanks, Keeks. You're the best, yo."

"You are wercome."

* * *

After arriving at the mansion, Alfred took Arthur to his room and placed him on his bed. He grabbed the pajamas on the desk and handed them to Arthur, and then went outside so that he could change.

As he waited outside, Alfred caught a glimpse of a familiar figure. He immediately ran towards them, tackling them to the ground in a hug.

"TORIS! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

"Y-Yes, I-I'm not, Mr Jones; it was just a simple illness."

"I know! But do you know what I had to be woken up by?"

"Your boyfriend...?"

Oh yeaaaaah! "Yup, and he is not exactly happy in the morning, dude..."

"I-I am sorry to hear that, Mr Jones, but you should be happy to know that I will be waking you up from now on."

"You're like a savior! I praise you, man! …Hey, I've got a question. What exactly is the relationship between Arthur and his father? I know they don't see eye-to-eye and all that jazz, but I feel there's more to it."

"W-Well, you do know what happened with his late mother, yes?"

"Y-Yeah, poor guy."

"Well, remember Halloween? The servants have been gossiping about a fight that happened between him and his father while they were at work."

"No way, really!? Do you know what happened?"

"I-I don't know all the details, sir. All I know is it ended with a slap to the face and Arthur storming off."

"So that's why he was so depressed…Well, thanks for the info, and it's nice to have you back."

"Thank you, and I guess I'll see you around?"

"Dude, I live here. You'll see a lot of me."

"Of course." Alfred waved goodbye, giving Toris a closed eye smile, before turning back to Arthur's door. He was a bit hesitant to knock after what had happened. The whole fiasco in the office seemed kind of funny from a third person point of view, but if you were the two Kirklands then it was deeper than a misunderstanding.

These two men have been cold and heartless for so long, not knowing what it was like to have a woman's love in their life. Though Alfred could not provide that, he could always show Arthur the compassion his own mother had showed him, although it would be a long shot for it to actually work. Deciding to take a chance, Alfred came to two realizations.

One, he was going to be the hero and fix their father-son relationship. Secondly, he was going to teach Arthur how to show compassion towards others; he seemed a bit cold.

With a goal now set, Alfred could tell that him being around was good for everyone. Now the only thing he had to worry about was Francis, since he hasn't shown up in quite a while. He had to be plotting. He had proven how evil and malicious he could be at the Halloween Carnival. What else could he know about Alfred?

For a second, Alfred thought of Matthew. He knew he could have been the source of Francis' information. However, he did not blame him. Maybe Matthew just thought they were having a casual conversation about the past. Even the letter said that Francis had plotted without Matthew knowing.

Then another thing came to mind; did Matthew actually ask Francis for love help?

…No, that was impossible. Alfred shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts and knocked on the door in front of him. Being a 4.0 student, Alfred was, of course, considered very intelligent, so that meant he had good critical thinking skills.

With his skills, Alfred had done some detective work in collage, being the hero he is. Each case he had taken up and solved had proved to him that he was more than capable of finding out what he wanted, much like a girl trying to find a new pair of shoes online. If a girl could find those shoes, then she sure as hell could track someone down. That would explain how a woman found Osama Bin Laden. Then again, women proved to be more powerful and capable than anything in a male dominated profession.

Hearing a faint 'come in' from the other side of the door, Alfred twisted the golden knob in front of him and entered. There on the bed was none other than Arthur in his sick state. Alfred strutted towards his boss and sat on the side of the bed. He put his hand on his forehead and then on Arthur's to compare temperatures.

"Still high. How are you feeling, Prez?"

"Terrible. I don't know why my father had to make such a scene with me in this condition."

"Well, he didn't know, and he was kind of fuelled by anger after you accidently gave me this," Alfred said as he pulled down his shirt's collar to reveal the bruise.

"Still..."

"Quit being so stubborn, dude, and let the hero make you feel better. First things first, we have to get that temperature in check!" Alfred stood up and went to the bathroom, finding a clean towel and moistening it with water. He rung it out and folded it into a rectangle to place on Arthur's forehead.

After this, Alfred dug into his pocket and took out a hamburger. He placed it on the Brit's head. Arthur had relaxed when he felt the damp towel connect with his clammy skin…That is, until he smelled something that seemed suspiciously like processed meat.

"Mr Jones, what did you do to me?"

"Well, to put your fever down, I put a cold damp towel on your head. And then I put a hamburger on your head, just for the hell of it."

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"I saw America do it to England..."

"So, just because you saw it in an anime, that means you have to do it in real life?"

"Pssh, uh, yeah!"

"Honestly, I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Dude, suck it up."

"I am your boss, and you will not speak to me in that way."

"President, I think you need to chill. You're only going to make yourself even sicker if you stress out. You have enough stress as it is. Please, can you rest just this once?"

"And why on Earth should I listen to you?"

"Because."

"Because, what?"

"B-Because I-I...I..."

"You what?"

"I...I...I...I..."

"You what?"

"I-I... I, um..."

"OUT WITH IT ALREADY!"

"BECAUSE I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU, OKAY!?"

Arthur was taken aback by Alfred's outburst, and the sound of the other's panicked tone. Arthur decided to give in and settled down, staring up at the ceiling. They said nothing for a long while, the ticking of Arthur's Grandfather clock echoing throughout the room.  
As each silent agonizing minute passed, Arthur could feel his condition worsening. His fever wouldn't go down, no matter how hard Alfred tried. He was now having trouble breathing properly, wheezing and gasping for air as his sinuses began to clog up. Alfred shot up from where he was after seeing this, deciding to do some extra nurse work for his boss's health.

The first thing Alfred did was replace the towel with a bag of ice he had the servants bring. Shortly after, Alfred remembered a useful saying his mother would say when he was small; feed the fever, starve the cold. In this case, since he was dealing with a fever, Alfred rushed to the kitchen.

He ran back and forth in there, gathering the ingredients to make chicken noodle soup. Soon the half hour it took Alfred to make it passed, and he started to speed walk to his seemingly dying boss. He placed the soup on the night stand before grabbing the thermometer and putting it in Arthur's mouth. It was the only way for him to know how badly Arthur was burning up.

Hearing a beep, Alfred took the device out of his boss's mouth and read the numbers.

37.7 degrees Celsius

Reading the numbers over and over again, Alfred had to make sure he wasn't, for lack of a better word, 'tripping' as Alfred would say. Being born and raised in America, most Americans went by Fahrenheit, not Celsius. He sighed in frustration and had to do the math in his head to figure it out.

"100 degrees…Damn, you're hella hot man…N-Not in that way, but temperature wise. Don't worry, dude, your hero is here and he will stay awake all night to take care of you."

Moving his emerald orbs to look at the 'idiot' who had vowed to watch over him, Arthur couldn't help but smile at the other's determination. It was, in a way, cute and thoughtful. More than anything else, it sort of felt like Alfred was acting motherly towards him. The way Alfred would fuss over him about every little thing, and how he made sure to do everything with love and care reminded Arthur of his late mother.

Arthur smiled and gave him a silent 'thank you'.

Eventually the day turned to night, and Alfred was still awake. Arthur had retired earlier. Alfred stretched and yawned before checking the time.

The clock read one o'clock. Alfred walked across the room and turned on a moisturizing machine for the air. The hot steamy air circulating throughout the room made it easier for the two to breathe.

Yawning again, Alfred closed his eyes to wipe the moisture on his cheeks. Now beginning to feel tired, Alfred sat on a chair next to Arthur and brought a hand up to the other's forehead. His fever had gone done, so Alfred decided he deserved a little shut eye.

Alfred folded his arms onto the bed, using them as a pillow, and quickly drifted off into a blissful sleep. A few minutes later, Arthur stirred, feeling a weight pulling on his blankets. Fighting the urge to tug them back, Arthur checked to see if it was one of the pets. It wasn't.

The pulling force that Arthur had felt was Alfred. His glasses lay askew on his face as he slept soundlessly, his baby blue eyes shut off from the world, and his hair left tussled.

After admiring the young American for a little while, Arthur looked around his room to see how much damage had been caused. Much to his surprise, nothing was out of place.

Arthur glanced to the side, seeing the chicken soup the American had slaved over to make for him. The medicine was there too, and to his far left there was a moisturizer in the shape of a penguin. Smoke was supposed to come out of its beak.

He laughed quietly at Alfred's child-like nature. It definitely wasn't Arthur's.

Looking down at the sleeping figure, Arthur gave a small smile and lightly patted the boy's head. "Thank you. Without you, I would have been much worse." He was still stroking Alfred's hair, as if in some kind of sick daze.

"Why are you doing this for someone you don't even love? Arthur asked Alfred, knowing there would be no response except for the other shifting in his sleep.

"You know, ever since you swept into my life, I have to say it has become much more interesting. I would honestly hate to see the day you leave me for another, or the day this all ends. Will you still be by my side? Will you still shout my name out in that cheerful tone, like you do with everyone else?

I fear for the future, for I feel as though I am starting to grow attached to an idiot like you...I wish I knew what went on in your head, then I might be able to understand you more. At the very least, I would know what you think of me.

However, it has occurred to me that I should no longer be afraid of anyone but myself. For I presume my father might have been correct…Perhaps I am falling in love with you.

…F-Forget it. It's not like I would ever fall for you, what am I thinking?" Arthur asked himself, lying back down and drifting into an uneasy sleep. Much like the rest of their unfortunate happenings, Arthur didn't know that another would occur the second he fell asleep. Because, as it turned out, it was just then that Alfred decided to wake up.

Hearing only the last sentence of Arthur's speech, Alfred felt a pang in his heart.

It's not like I would ever fall for you, these words echoed through his mind.

Alfred got up and made his way to his own room. He plopped down on his bed and fell back asleep with an aching heart.

** POV: Abraham (we haven't had this in a while do enjoy~!)**

It was late, and my master still hadn't come to bed. Me and my new adopted brother, James, were starting to grow worried. Where did Master go? Did he get hurt? Was he okay? Did master's master hurt him?

Standing at Master's portal to another world, I waited for his familiar face and smell. Eventually I fell asleep, but James kept an eye out for me. I love my little brother, but he's so small. Will he grow?

Anyways, James suddenly sat on me, jumping to try and wake me up. When I finally did, I saw Master was on his bed. I almost jumped for joy and ran to his side to cuddle with him, but something was wrong. He didn't give me a shoot down like always, so I started to grow scared. Maybe someone brainwashed my master!

Nudging my hand on whatever the humans call it (was it an arm?) I tried to get my master's attention. He gave me a weak smile when he noticed my actions and wrapped his arms around me. He said nothing, just lying there silently, but I knew something was wrong. Master's breathing was different, and his flat-thingy (chest) was beating faster.

"Oh, Abraham, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me…Are you worried about me?" Master asked me, and I responded with a faint meow and a nod.

"Don't worry, little dude, I'll be fine. Now, get James up here so we can all get some sleep." I left the bed and found James sleeping on the floor. Biting him by the scruff, I brought him to the bed, next to me and Master. We soon fell asleep…Well, they did. I didn't. I was too busy thinking about everything that had happened since we moved into this new world.

Master had taken me into his portal that rumbles (car), and transported us into this world. It was strange, and so was getting a new brother. But Master has been acting weird lately. His mood always switches when he's with James's master. One minute he's angry at him, the next he looks at him like he's my meow. (Get it cat's meow! HA!)

I don't understand what is wrong, but maybe it's because I'm too young, like Loops says I am.

Loops is a weird cat. Loops always has a sour face on, like James's Master, and he usually hangs around in the shadows. I don't think anyone knows he's there except for me. I'm thinking about telling Master about him so that I can have him in public more.

I like Loops. He's nice to me and I can really connect with him. I wonder if Master will be pleased if he finds out I'm making friends…I'm hungry, will Master give me a snack?

Jumping off the bed, I started to make my way towards Loops. He was in our room most of the time anyway, since he had lived there before Master.

I found Loops asleep and let out a small meow as I made my way towards him. The skinner cat was still asleep when I cuddled up to him, taking in his warmth. I could feel the beating thing inside me move faster as Loops wrapped his body around mine. Maybe this is what Master feels like.

But what do they call it? Did it start with an 'L'…? Oh, yeah, love. I love Loops, and Master must love the other Master.

* * *

** POV: THIRD AGAIN!**

Waking up at seven as usual, Arthur stretched out his arms and yawned. He relaxed and looked to the side, expecting Alfred to still be there, and was surprised to find he wasn't. There was a knock at the door and Arthur immediately directed his attention towards it, hoping it would be Alfred.

"Come in," he bellowed with poise to whoever was behind the door. Hearing the locks shift in the door, Arthur saw none other than his usual butler, Claude.

"Young Master, how are you feeling?" the butler questioned politely.

"Fine, actually. Did you happen to see Mr Jones, by any chance?"

"Ah, yes, he said he had to do something. He will not be back until late, and he has informed me to take good care of you. Also, he has left this for you." The butler clapped his hands together and summoned James and Abraham. The duo rushed into the room and practically jumped onto Arthur's bed, doing their own things.

"W-Why hello, you two," Arthur told the two animals awkwardly, who both seemed overjoyed to see him.

"Will you be needing anything, Young Master?"

"No, not at the moment. I will ring if I should need something."

"Yes, Young Master." The butler bowed and left the room without another word.

"Where on Earth can that idiot be? I have to thank him, otherwise I am no gentleman."

* * *

"I'm glad you came," Alfred said with a smile, watching as the person he had invited walked towards him.

Inside, he still was a little hurt about what Arthur had said, but it was time for him to put his plan into action. His main goal; make sure Arthur would be happy and be able to show compassion again. He would soon move onto Arthur and his father, but he was focusing on Arthur at the moment.

Listening to the hustle and bustle of the cafe, Alfred twirled a fork in between his fingers. It wasn't often that he came to cafes, but that was only because he preferred his coffee fast and from Starbucks.

Growing nervous with each twirl, Alfred didn't know to expect. Would this turn out well? Was he doing the right thing? He had tried to picture different outcomes of what would happen, but they all ended in a negative way.

"I am surprised you wanted to talk to moi. Is there a reason why?" Francis asked suspiciously as he took a seat opposite Alfred. He ordered a latte and folded his hand out onto the table, staring at Alfred.

"I'm here to...help you..."

"Help me? Why?"

"W-Well, y-you like Arthur and all, and you know about our situation, so I figured the hero would help, you know?" Alfred said with a straight face. Inside, however, he could feel his heart twisting as he spoke. He knew that doing this would mean he would have to let go…

…He would have to let go of any love he held for the other. It was just a simple deal. Nothing was supposed to bloom from it, but Alfred feared something would. With the way he was feeling, he could confess at any minute.

"I am overjoyed to here this, mon ami, but something makes me think that you don't really want to help me, do you?"

"Dude, I'm just trying to be the hero and help you. Don't question what I say!"

"Calm down. I am not a dumb man, Alfred. I know how you feel, and I'm afraid that letting your love rival have the advantage is not the way to go."

"I-I'm not a love rival, and I don't have feelings for anybody."

"You are so young, so naive, but it is in my character to let love run its course. Therefore, we will fight for him in a civilized way. Whoever wins his heart by the end of your scandal gets him."

"Dude, he's not some prize; he's a human being."

"Non, he is the most beautiful prize to be won."

"No, he's not."

"Yes, he is. I mean, you would understand if you saw his-…"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I was going to say eyes. What were you thinking?"

Alfred blushed and coughed into his hand, taking a quick sip of his coffee.

"I hate you, dude."

"Same here, but you are helping me."

"Okay, you know what, dude, forget it! You're not an innocent person, you're a villain! And it's the hero's job to save people from villains like you! So I WILL win Arthur's heart!"

"Just what I wanted to hear."

"S-Say what?!"

"Let the games begin." Francis took one last sip of his drink before gracefully leaving through the door.

Sitting there with an odd expression, Alfred wondered what had just happened.

"Oh my gosh…What the heck did I just say!? Geez, Francis you...What the hell should I call him…Jackass is too good for whatever he is!"

-Time skip-

"Well, now what the hell am I supposed to do? I took the day off for nothing, I just challenged the villain! Oh, well, no need to worry about it. Now, time for some fun time with KIKU~!" Alfred shouted as he headed to the designated meeting spot.

As always, Kiku was there early in his Japanese kimono. Sometimes even old habits were hard to break. Alfred started to jog towards him, waving at Kiku wildly.

"KIKU! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO EARLY, DUDE!?" Alfred yelled at his friend, happiness filling his heart and replacing pain.

"It is just force of habit. Are you ready for the karaoke, Alfred-san?"

"Dude, I was born ready! Let's start!"

"Hai." Alfred and Kiku walked into the establishment, finding their own private room like the rest and getting started. They ordered food and a few drinks and began talking before starting the karaoke.

"I hope when I left yesterday it wasn't, like, too much work for you."

"Not at arr, Alfred-san. I enjoy being kept occupied," -That way no one can talk to me,- "How is Arthur-san?"

"Oh, him? Prez is okay. Like the totally awesome hero I am, I took care of him and nursed him back to health. I just needed to get out, you know? Can't be surrounded by those germs all day."

"I understand. How is your rerationship so far? It seems to be having its fair share of rough patches, yes?"

"Yeah, well, I guess it was my own fault for not telling him, you know?"

"I tord you."

"Well, dude, I was right when I said he would start to treat me differently. But besides that, I have bigger fish to fry."

"Why?"

"You know Francis, the guy who planned my scene?"

"He pranned it? I thought it was an accident?"

"No, it was planned for sure. He knows I'm scared and of my condition because of Matthew. He would tell Francis everything when he was small."

"Werr, that is unfair."

"Dude, I know, right? Anyways, I accidentally told him that I would compete with him for the President's heart."

"Nani?"

"You heard me, dude."

"Why wourd you do that?"

"He made me say it by accident, says I might have feelings for the prez."

"Do you?"

"I don't know...I-I just feel a little weird around him, you know?"

"Hmm…Interesting."

"Anyways, dude, do you want to sing first or something?"

"No, I am the one who invited you here, so you can go first."

"Gee, okay, dude. What should I sing?"

"Here is the book. Look for whatever you like."

"You got it!" Alfred took the book from Kiku's hand and skimmed through the pages.

Most people didn't know, but Alfred was actually a bit tone deaf. It wasn't so bad that he totally sucked, but it was still noticeable. Even when he was little he never realized, since Matthew would always tell him he had a lovely voice, even though he secretly wished the other would be quiet at times.

Meanwhile, Kiku was on his smart phone, reading over the text his other employer had sent him.

Mr Honda, I want the newest update on the Kirkland case. How long will you keep me waiting?

Sighing and looking up at Alfred, Kiku's eyes softened with sorrow. If only he didn't have to pay the medical bills for his little sister, Mei Mei, then he wouldn't have to do this. Considering the tough times, Kiku had taken to the media world. He was fairly good at tracking down anything he wanted, and this case in general was icing on the cake.

If he was to see this through to the end, he would receive unlimited benefits he could use to help Mei Mei, since this was the scandal of the year.

Kiku texted his boss back with a heavy heart. In the end, it was a choice between which was more important; his family or a friend he had just met.

I will publish the newest information on Monday at 12:00. I am still investigating, but I will give what I have so far.

With a few finger swipes, Kiku sent the message and looked up at Alfred. Surprisingly, Alfred had chosen a song that expressed his feelings, but he was sure it wasn't on purpose.

The song Alfred had chosen was Crazier by Taylor Swift. It was an old song, considering the year, but it was a cute country song about meeting someone and falling crazy in love with them. Knowing Alfred's past, Kiku knew about Alfred and Matthew's fling and thought of it as simple children love.

For someone as young as Alfred to experience love at such a late yet young age, it wasn't odd for Alfred to be unsure about his feelings. But there was no way of hiding it. For as long as he had known Arthur, Alfred seemed to be falling in love with the other without even realizing.

As Alfred sang, he could only imagine flashes of Arthur's face. At that moment it didn't seem odd to him since he wasn't even aware of what he was doing. When the song finished, Alfred smiled at Kiku softly and gave him the microphone.

"So, how was it, dude? Did it blow your mind with my good ol' country voice?"

"Y-Yes, A-Alfred-san," Kiku lied through his teeth.

"Well, dude, it's your turn! What are you going to sing?"

"I think I wirr sing a Japanese song if you don't mind."

"Dude, no, go ahead. I love anime, anyways remember!"

"Domo arigato." Taking the microphone out of Alfred's hand, Kiku looked in the book and found a familiar song from an anime Alfred would know. He punched in the number for the song and waited for the introduction to start.

"Kiss kiss fall in love~!" Kiku sang.

"OH, DUDE, ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I WANT IN ON THIS!" Alfred immediately stopped what he was doing and took another microphone to sing along with the Japanese man.

They sang together in unison, with rhythm and key. Much to Kiku's surprise, Alfred pronounced every single Japanese word correctly. Continuing the rest of the day just like that, the two of them enjoyed their time together. It was three fun-filled hours of endless singing, drinking and eating various foods they had ordered.

** -MEANWHILE IN CANADA-**

Matthew lay on the balcony of his hotel room in Vancouver. The light was a bit dull considering the time, and Matthew sighed miserably as he watched the sunset. He wasn't very depressed about the death in his family; he was more upset about not being with Alfred. His family never noticed him, so he wasn't very attached to anyone but Francis.

It had only been two days since he left, and he still had twenty-eight left before he returned to New York. With the constant feeling of regret falling upon Matthew, it was hard for him to relax. His family were mourning for someone he didn't even know that well while he stood in another world. And then there was the fact that Francis had hurt Alfred mentally for his own personal game.

It was a sickening thought, and Matthew felt hurt whenever he found himself thinking about it. His own brother had backstabbed him, knowing the last thing he would have wanted to see was that; Alfred cowering in a corner, crying, with no one there to help him.

Shaking his head to make the thoughts disappear, Matthew looked at the peaceful scenery in front of him to calm him down. A few levels below him, someone was strumming a guitar passionately. Matthew closed his eyes as he listened, taking deep breaths, and soon the tune turned into a mellower one.

Without even realizing, Matthew started to sing whatever came to mind. The only thing he had to worry about was keeping the beat.

"Maybe because I'm a fool, even when you hurt me it's okay.

Even if they make fun of our love, it's because I can't help it; being a fool.

You treated me well, I was happy with just that. If you laugh just once, I'm happy with just your smile.

Until someone arrives beloved to him, I'm going to stay by his side. I'm happy to give everything up to him, with this love; I don't expect anything.

Whenever he needs me, I'll give him a hand; whenever he calls me, I'll hear him.

Without conditions, I'll be there because I loved that guy; because I'm a fool."

As his singing died down, Matthew gave another sigh. The words he sang were true and it stung his heart. He knew that Alfred's love for him was nothing more than friendship, and it would never be as it was back then. So, he was the fool following him around until he realized his feelings out of luck. Matthew would come back in time to help Alfred and then he would see who truly cared for him, and not the Brit.

Yeah, right, like that'll ever happen. I'm just a fool, Matthew thought. But just like he had sung, until that someone arrived and made Alfred fall in love, he would stay by his side.

"Maybe I'm r-right… I'm j-just a fool w-who can't even find someone to like him...M-Maybe I should give up, I mean, when Alfred finds out I asked Francis to help me win his heart, he'll hate me...I don't know what to do anymore.

I wish I was Francis, he would probably know what to do. But I guess I-I'll have to wait until I get back to America…It can't be that much longer.

Please, if you can, Alfred, don't forget me. E-Even if it's just for a second, please, don't forget me.

I-I don't want t-to know what it feels like to be alone, without y-you again…I don't want to be without your love..." Matthew said aloud before stepping into his room, escaping the cold and ready for another day of a family reunion. Hopefully he wouldn't see Francis, but then again, he highly doubted his brother would ever come up and visit the family. He was too busy trying to get Arthur.

"H-Hopefully, just hopefully, s-something w-will go in my favor."

-line break-

"Mr Jones, where on Earth have you been?" Arthur stood at Alfred's doorframe.

"I told Claude to tell you where I was going."

"Yes, but still..."

"Why? Were you worried about me?"

"A-Absolutely not!"

"Dude, shouldn't you be in bed resting? You're sick. I gave you company. Are James and Abraham not enough for you?"

"No, t-they are, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Never mind. Just know that you are to report to work tomorrow. If you not here to take care of me then you might as well do something useful."

"My God, fine. What the heck is your problem, dude? You're acting like you're the stupid Queen of England."

"How dare you insult me by putting the queen into this; take that back!"

"I don't wanna. Here in America, we can insult the President really badly and no one gives a f**k."

"Still, I feel as though you should show some respect towards people of a higher rank."

"Really? Dude, you're my boss and look at the situation we're in. I'm showing no respect to you right now. Oh, what do you have to say to that?!"

"I…w-well...At least I still have one of my parents with me!"

Realizing what he had just said, Arthur clamped his hands over his mouth, frozen with wide eyes. He looked at Alfred, desperately hoping he hadn't heard that.

But as always, it was not meant to be. Alfred stared at Arthur in shock. There was no reaction for a while, their surrounding quiet and neither daring to move. Seemingly endless seconds passed, and it seemed as if neither one of them wanted to say anything.

A wave of regret and guilt hit Arthur painfully, but for Alfred it was so much more. The man he had trusted with that information had just used it against him, and only because he was angry. Alfred could have easily pulled the mother card, but he knew that doing that would only bring him down to Arthur's level.

Arthur started to move back, quickly retreating to his room. He didn't want to hear what Alfred would say, or see the hurt in his eyes.

"What have I done?" Arthur asked himself. He entered the room and looked Alfred's two pets. The animals seemed to stare are him with disappointment, as if they knew what had happened, and shook their heads. They shunned Arthur and went to Alfred's room, knowing he might need some comfort.

Arthur watched as they left him alone. No matter what, it only ever seemed like things were getting worse. Alfred had been there all night to make sure he was okay, and had only left once to get away from the germs, and here Arthur was yelling at him and bringing up the subject of his parents. Arthur lightly banged his head against a wall, trying to stop replaying the scene in his head and ignoring the weight in his heart.

"I am a horrible person...I should have never said that...Ugh, I need to rest. Maybe a good night sleep will help me calm down." Arthur went to his bed and shut his eyes as quickly as possible. Throughout the next fifteen minutes, Arthur found himself tossing and turning in his bed, the blankets seeming to constrict his movements.

Finally giving up, Arthur just stared up at his ceiling, waiting for boredom to take him and force him into dreamland.

** -Next morning-**

The next morning was dull. The clouds were covering the sun and the birds did not chirp as brightly as usual. The air seemed to be as cold as ice, since the windows were covered in droplets of morning dew. Arthur yawned as he got up, quickly checking his temperature. Normal.

Twisting his head to his right, Arthur read his digital clock to see how late or early to work he would be. It flashed 7:30 endlessly. Arthur shrugged it off and began to go through his daily routine.

As he began tying his tie, Arthur realized there was something about the house. He moved from his room to Alfred's and opened the door. No one was there. Even Abraham and James were nowhere to be seen. It was empty…

…Except for some unknown cat sleeping on Alfred's bed.

Arthur neared the cat cautiously. It was only then that he realized he recognized it; it was his old cat, the one he had lost after the fire, and who he had affectionately nicknamed Loops.

He picked up the cat and stared at him in shock. "I thought you died in the fire! Where have you been all this time!?" Arthur asked before bringing the cat into a big hug. Surprisingly, the cat merely purred and made no move to struggle out of the hug. Pulling away, Arthur held the cat in his arms as he mindlessly marched to the car.

He was so happy to have found Loops that he forgot his brief case. Once he got to the law firm, Arthur had a big smile on his face. Nothing seemed to faze him as he strutted through the hallways, cat in hand.

And then he saw Alfred. Alfred was at the desk in front of Arthur's office with James and Abraham on his desk. He was currently taking notes and speaking with someone on the phone with a bright smile.

Nervously, Arthur made his way towards his office, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. He glanced at Alfred and saw Abraham chewing on some kind of paper.

Loops meowed at the other cat suddenly, catching Abraham's attention and then jumping the fluffy cat. Taken by surprise, Abraham fell and landed in a trashcan, dragging Loops down with him. Alfred ended his call and watched with an open mouth as his cat was assaulted by another. He eventually snapped out of it and went to Abraham's aid, taking the fluffy cat out of the trashcan and holding him close. Arthur did the same with his own cat, unsure of what to make of the scene.

Being taken away from his friend, Abraham whined trying to wiggle his way out of Alfred's arms. Using all of his strength Alfred held his cat to him wondering what on earth has gotten into his cat.

"A-Abraham, calm down! Who is that cat!?" Alfred asked both Arthur and Abraham, petting his cat in an attempt to calm him down.

"I-It's my old cat. It seems your cat has some sort of obsession with him…And it looks like the feeling is mutual," Arthur replied, trying to calm his cat the same way. Finally, they both gave up and released their cats.

The two cats practically ran to each other, nuzzling and purring as they did so. Their tails entwined together as they moved in a circle.

"W-Well, then...Back to work!" Alfred announced, doing his best to ignore the scene and Arthur. Arthur noticed this and walked to his office without another word. For the rest of the day, they wouldn't even speak to each other unless it was absolutely necessary.

Ever since Arthur's rude and insensitive outburst, the two of them stopped talking to each other. Days turned into weeks, eventually adding up to three weeks of silence, making it now November 24th.

The cool autumn air was stuck in the atmosphere as the two blondes refused to engage in any sort of contact with each other, more so with Alfred than Arthur.

At the end of the day, they left the office together, still ignoring each other as much as possible. Just as they were about to reach the doors, the lights turned off suddenly, engulfing the two of them in darkness. Hands grabbed them, pulling Arthur and Alfred in different directions.

"Arthur!

"Alfred!"

They called out each other's names, fearing the worse. Alfred elbowed the unknown force behind him and tried to get to Arthur, but he was grabbed again, much to his disadvantage, this time with a firmer grip.

He cussed under his breath and let the men drag him away. At least it seems like Arthur's safe… I can't imagine the look on his dad's face if I let him get hurt, Alfred thought.

Eventually the group of men came to a stop. Alfred and Arthur were then propped up on their feet and pushed through what seemed like a door. Stumbling into the room, the two looked up to see hundreds of people surrounding them yet again.

Both men were frozen where they stood, their breathing faint as they tried to adjust to their new surroundings. Flashing orbs of light came and went in an instant as the bickering of people flew in from all directions. To the right of them, the pair saw George Kirkland awaiting them to take the two seats next to him.

Alfred grabbed onto Arthur. Again, he was put in a situation where he felt trapped. Arthur stared at Alfred worriedly and forced the American to look at him.

"Don't worry, Mr Jones, I will make sure you do not have to fear being closed in while we are here," Arthur reassured the younger man as he lead him to the seats, forcing Alfred to sit in his respected seat while Arthur himself remained standing.

After clearing his throat, Arthur grabbed the microphone and blew into it. A loud screech was heard throughout the room, silencing everyone and drawing their attention to Arthur.

All eyes now on him, Arthur stared at the crowd's eager faces indifferently. "Good afternoon, everyone. Please, I must ask some of you to leave the premises. My partner here has claustrophobia, so he cannot be in an overcrowded room such as this. I do hope you respect this. And please leave all exits open, and make sure not to get too close to the stage; thank you."

Arthur sat down and watched as about a quarter of the room left, leaving only a few reporters.

"Thanks, President." Alfred said with an awkward smile. He was still confused about what was happening, but Arthur was acting as if this was completely normal.

"What just happened?" Alfred asked Arthur quietly.

Arthur leaned over to Alfred and whispered back, "My father's goons kidnapped us for a conference. Play along, and remember your job."

"Got it, boss, you can count on me."

"Now, shall we get started?" Arthur announced aloud for everyone to hear with a large smile. This caused an uproar, the remaining reporters all jumping over each other with their microphones in hand, begging to be picked. Though Alfred was an outgoing person, he was very shy when it came to these situations.

He had thought to himself countless times about what it would be like to not have his phobia, and this dream gave him endless bliss each time. The idea of being himself, without the worry of freaking out in a small space was all Alfred wanted. The only way he knew how to could cure himself was with therapy, but Alfred had never had enough money.

Taking a moment to himself as Arthur answered questions, Alfred reconsidered the therapy option. Now that he was working with Arthur, he might have enough money for it, or maybe his insurance would be able to pay for it. Alfred let a smile creep onto his face, closing his eyes and continuing to dwell in his thoughts.

That was until Arthur pinched Alfred out of his trance, sending him spiralling back to reality.

"Pay attention," he demanded quietly, pretending to hug Alfred's shoulders. Alfred awkwardly played along as usual, wanting nothing more than to punch the other in the face.

"I'm sorry, Alfred seems to be a little out of it, please ignore him. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, you over there." Arthur pointed at a short old man who had raised his hand.

"The newest insider says that your firm is three months behind because of you, what do you have to say about this?"

"Well, you see, much like a high school student in love, it is hard to juggle love and work. However, I do intend to make sure I can balance the two out, I assure you."

"What happens if you cannot? What will you do then?"

"Then I'm afraid I would have to spend less time with Alfred."

"But couldn't this have been avoided if you had noticed from the beginning?"

"W-Well, yes..."

"And may I remind you that you just said you can balance the two out, so why didn't you do that from the start?"

"Well, w-with all of these interviews..."

"But wouldn't a professional be able to handle a situation like this?"

Alfred leaned closer to Arthur suddenly. "Hey, I'll help you out if you promise to apologize for what you said."

"Fine! Just please do something." Alfred smirked before taking the microphone from his British companion and holding it to his mouth.

Putting on his best puppy eyes, Alfred looked out to the crowd as they fell silent.

"H-Hiya, everybody," he started slowly. "So, it seems like you've been asking my partner some difficult questions. If you had any common sense, you would probably see how hard it is to juggle a social life and work at once.

Please think before you say things, it's not really nice. If I asked all of you questions about your social life, would you be able to answer?"

The crowd didn't answer. Yes, Alfred had managed to turn the situation around slightly. Being a young lawyer, this type of thing was easy for Alfred. Although, this also made him wonder what had made Arthur so tongue-tied.

With a deep breath and a smile, Alfred eased back into his seat, still staring at everyone.

"Um, are you guys okay?" Alfred asked the press. The interviewer snapped out of his trance and coughed awkwardly, looking away from Alfred.

"No, I suppose not..." he replied awkwardly.

"Good, I'm glad y'all understood," Alfred said with a slight southern accent, courtesy of his mother. "Do you have any other questions?" he added with a smile.

Again, the hustle and bustle for getting their questions answered began. Alfred and Arthur began their series of answers, picking individual reporters to ask their questions.

Question after question was piled onto them with no end in sight. The two blondes had already been exhausted after a hard day's work, and dealing with this as well was too much.

They were eventually too tired to notice that the reporters were now working together. When one asked a question and had it answered, another would immediately take their place.

"Prez, I'm getting kinda tired. Do you think we can stop this?" Alfred asked his companion.

"I suppose I could ask my father. However, I don't know if he would agree."

"Then who should make a scene, me or you?"

"Why is that even an option?"

"Because it gets people off our backs."

"Well, I don't think that is considerate to everyone."

"Dude, come on. It's just a little white lie."

"No."

"Oh, so it's better to work yourself to exhaustion?"

"No, but-..."

"I'm taking matter into my own hands, dude. I'm tired and I miss Abraham and James." Standing up yet again, Alfred cleared his throat and loosened his tie. He looked the audience in the eye, trying to give off a friendly aura.

"Excuse me," Alfred began, "I'm very tired, and I'm sure Arthur and Mr Kirkland need some rest as well. We've answered as much as we can today, so please, can w-..."

"I have one last question," a voice from behind Alfred said. Turning around, Alfred saw nothing but the pitch black room he and Arthur had been held in earlier.

"And what would that be, sir?" Alfred asked ever so innocently, trying to pretend everything was normal.

"Come here." A hand emerged from the darkness and beckoned him.

Wow, that's not creepy at all, Alfred thought sarcastically.

No longer paying attention to the people around him, curiosity took over Alfred and he complied with the voice. Sure, it was a bad idea to follow some unknown person into the dark, but the thrill of it all made Alfred want to do it anyway.

Alfred walked forward slowly as the other's watched in confusion. No one made a move to stop Alfred, so he continued until he was at the doorframe. Just one more step, one small step, and he would be consumed by the darkness and no longer with the reporters or the two Kirklands.

Looking back, Alfred could see everyone was in awe, waiting to see what would happen.

"Hello?" he called out into the darkness.

No reply.

He turned around with a shrug. "Huh…Guess it was just my imagination. Oh well."

And suddenly, before he had a chance to move away, Alfred was grabbed and yanked into the darkness and the door slammed shut.

Arthur rushed over immediately, attacking the door with his fist in an attempt to get Alfred out. His actions, however, proved to be ineffective as the door was locked from the inside. The crowd behind him grew excited and started taking pictures of the scene.

"Father, is this your doing again!?" Arthur barked at his father.

"No it is not. I would never allow such a thing to happen. Whoever is responsible for this may be a threat to him, and we need him, so keep trying," George replied, moving to his son's side to help him.

* * *

"Hey, what's the big idea!? I though you said you had to, like, ask a question. Not practically kidnap me! What gives?"

"I would like to discuss something with you in private, that is all," a voice with an unmistakable French accent informed Alfred.

"F-Francis!?"

"Oui, mon ami. It is I, the one and only Francis Bonnefoy."

"What do you want?"

"Well, that's simple. I want-..."

* * *

**Admin: Again, sorry for the short chapter, but at least I updated. The song Matthew sings is Song for a fool By: Jung Yong Hwa. If you want to hear the acoustic version of this song go on you tube, and paste this link Youtub,com/watch?v=9KuBVfValps. The dot was turned into a comma so you can see the link on here.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what's up! I can't wait to see what happens when this thing starts to become a whole big mess where you probably don't know who to ship.**


	14. Episode 14

**Admin: Yay chapter, sorry I've been lazy also going through drama. Thank goodness for the drama though, it added onto the romance part of this so yay! I hope you enjoy it, sorry for the wait. I hope I don't disappoint!**

* * *

"It is simple, mon ami, I would like to be your friend," Francis stated nonchalantly. Alfred eyed the man, a suspicious expression forming on his face. Here, right in front of him, was a man who had wanted to kill him for the chance to have Arthur back; now, out of nowhere, he was trying to be friends. The risks were high as Alfred moved a little closer to the Frenchman.

Walking in slow circles around Francis, Alfred evaluated the possible outcomes of this situation. Scenario One: Francis was doing this just to get closer to Arthur. Scenario Two: Francis genuinely wanted to be his friend and forget the past. And Scenario Three: Francis was just a really weird guy.

With these things in mind, Alfred stopped his slow pace. With footsteps no longer echoing throughout the room, and violent bangs abusing the poor door in any way possible, Francis and Alfred looked at each other.

Alfred's bright blue eyes glared back at the man whose eyes were the same color. A single bead of sweat ran down Alfred's cheek as he clenched his teeth. On the other hand, Francis was showing no sign of being nervous or suspicious.

"Wait," Alfred began, "you want to be my friend? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I assure you, nothing is wrong with me. I simply want to be your friend. Is that such a crime?"

"No... I guess not… But this still doesn't make any sense! A few days ago you wanted nothing more than to take away someone who wasn't mine, and now you want to be my friend? Why?"

"The answer to that can be found in an old saying."

"And what saying would that be?"

Francis rolled his eyes irritably and dug his hands into his pockets, taking three steps to the side. He did his best to ignore the loud noises coming from the door.

"Keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer. This works out perfectly for the both of us since we are not friends, but enemies. We should try to be frenemies instead, then we could still put each other down."

"Wait... What?"

"Stupid American."

"HEY! I'm not stupid; you just made it sound confusing, that's all. Damn."

"Hmm, let's think of it in terms you would understand. If we become friends, we would both be able to get closer to our dear Arthur. It also gives us the advantage of being able to understand the other more, then we could learn how to take each other down."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Well, even if you don't agree, I am still capable of finding these things out without you. And who knows? We might build up a mutual friendship where we don't care who Arthur ends up with."

"Well..."

"Think about it, mon ami. By being friends, we may grow closer and not want to practically kill each other whenever our eyes meet. Not only that, but it also saves you from getting traumatized if you tell me your medial conditions."

"Still... No matter how much I try, I can't imagine any good coming out of this. Why should I trust you, anyway?"

"Because our dear Mathieu does, and do you remember how we all got along so well back then?"

"Well, yeah, but that was before you went insane with jealousy over a guy I don't even like."

"Oh, trust me, you do like him, you just won't accept it and neither will he. But right now, there is actually someone who loves you more than life itself."

"R-really? Who?"

"I cannot tell you, you've known your whole life. It's not for me to tell, anyway."

"Then why they hell did you mention it?"

"Just so you can keep an eye out."

"…Okay then, back to the main reason why we're locked up here. I still see no reason to trust you."

"Hmm, really? What if I told you I can help you with your little problem with the media?"

"Go on."

"Well, if you accept this 'friendship', I will do everything in my power to make sure they don't get their hands on anything, except for what you want them to know."

"How?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

"Fine, but so what? I'm the hero; I can get the paparazzi off my tail by myself."

"Oh, so what happens if I said you were cheating on Arthur with me right now, huh? What would you do then? The media is like a piranha, ready to snap at any sort of scandal at any given moment."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Are we really going to play this game, dear Alfred?"

"Don't call me that! And you don't have the balls to do it!"

"Okay, whatever you say." Smoothly sliding his hand into his suit pocket, Francis grabbed his IPhone and started to punch in numbers. With each tap of the screen, a loud beeping sound alerted the two of what number was being pressed. Alfred realized what number Francis was writing, and it made his eyes grow wide with shock.

"You're not..."

"Yes, I am."

"B-but-! NO DON'T!"

"But you've denied my offer. I wonder what the press will think when I send them this picture of you kissing Mathieu?" Francis held out the phone, revealing a photo shopped picture where it appeared Matthew was kissing Alfred. Searching through his memories, Alfred tried to pinpoint when exactly that picture could have been taken.

It was when Matthew had been giving him a butterfly kiss. The picture, however, had been taken at an angle that made it look like they were actually kissing.

"How could you bring your own brother into this?'

"He was in it from the start, and the media already have suspicions of him liking you," Francis told him with a wink. Bringing the phone closer to himself, his finger near the 'send' button, Francis gave Alfred a devious smirk.

"Hmm, what will they think, Alfred?"

"Okay..." Alfred replied reluctantly, his head down.

"Okay, what?"

"I'll be your stupid friend..." Alfred stared at the ground with a disappointed expression.

"Good choice. Now, I have to leave you, friend, but I'll be back." Francis made his way towards the door and started to unlatch it. "Remember to say hello to Arthur for me, will you? Thank you." As he finished this sentence, Francis allowed the doors to open and fled the room as fast as he could.

Twenty people piled into the room, two of which were Arthur and his father, who were all stunned to see the state Alfred was in. In the middle of that dark room, Alfred stood there, dazed and pouting slightly as he hugged himself.

"Are you alright, Mr Jones? You look like you've seen a ghost." George was the first to speak as he placed a hand on the American's shoulder. Jumping slightly, Alfred was snapped out of his trance and came back to reality.

"Uh, yes, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up by how closed in everything was, that's all."

"Well then, we must take you out of here. Everyone, please leave at once! Mr Jones is not feeling well!" George announced loudly, wrapping an arm around Alfred and leading him outside of the conference room and to the limo.

* * *

Right after he left, Francis made a little detour outside of the conference room. Eventually, as planned, Francis could now see his target within sight. He picked up his pace, making sure not to startle the other, just like a lion eyeing its prey.

With footsteps echoing as his heels connected with the marble ground, Francis' target was no longer a great distance away. He reached out a hand and let it stroke the length of slender shoulders.

"Bonjour, Mr Honda."

* * *

"What happened?" Arthur asked during the car ride home, his cat, Henry (Loops), on his lap.

"Nothing happened," Alfred replied coldly.

"Something must have happened for you to have that sort of reaction. Who was that person, and what did you talk about?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Everything you do is my business!"

"How?!"

"B-because… We are in this together, and it happened at a conference where we were answering questions about the rumors. Therefore, your conversation with this mysterious figure had to be about that."

"And if it was?!"

"Ah ha, so it was!"

"I never said that! I was just saying, what if it was? Then what would you do?"

"I would obviously set things right."

"Dude, I may be a few years younger than you, but I know how to handle things myself, okay? So, can you, like, drop it?"

"I most certainly will not."

"Fine then, I will act like my people when we want to ignore someone."

"What? Act stupid?"

"NO! My age has the word 'teen' in it, so that means I'm sort of a teenager. Not really, but still. And when we teenagers want to ignore adults, we listen to music on full blast." Just like that, Alfred whipped out a blue, sleek IPod touch. He plugged the head buds into his ears and began playing music as loud as possible.

Watching the American preform such a childish act, Arthur took it upon himself to speak his mind while the other wasn't paying attention.

"Well, if you're not going to listen to me, I guess I can use this time to say whatever I want. Where shall I start? There are many things I would like to say to you. Oh, I know, you're room is always so filthy! Toris dreads having to step foot in there every morning to wake you up.

Just because you are living in my house doesn't mean that everything will be cleaned for you the second you leave. It would be considerate if you picked up after yourself for once. Also, there's the fact that you rarely ever leave your room during the weekends. Are you conducting some kind of circus with the pets? You all seem to make enough noise during the day, why carry it on through the night?

Hmm… What else is there? Ah, yes, the fact that you never seem to pay attention to me. I'm your bloody boss! I should be the first one on your mind to impress, not the press, not my father, nor anyone else in that matter." Soon Arthur's acrid tone started to calm, turning more wistful. After a little while longer, he forgot Alfred wasn't listening.

"When you were with Martin, I couldn't help but feel as though you belonged by my side, that you and me were supposed to be together all day, every day. I can't quite explain it, but it's an odd feeling that even I don't understand.

W-what on Earth am I talking about?! I am not… No, I am a not, at least not with him! Oh no! Stop thinking those thoughts, Kirkland!"

"The hell?!" Alfred exclaimed, removing one ear bud and raising an eyebrow at his British companion.

"N-nothing… I was simply talking to myself, that's all. Did you need anything?"

"No, not really. We're at the mansion, just so you know. Oh yeah, come on, Loops, let's get you back to Abraham before he starts to flip out with worry." Alfred exited the vehicle and patted his thigh lightly, signalling Loops to follow him.

Loops obeyed and leaped off of his owner's lap to trot behind Alfred. Arthur followed the two, making sure to keep a good distance between them. After the thoughts that had passed through Arthur's head, he was afraid as to what might happen if he got too close to Alfred.

Considering the fact that Alfred's and Arthur's rooms were close together, Arthur made a short detour to the kitchen so he wouldn't have to see Alfred. The kitchen itself wasn't anything fascinating. There was a wooden table in the center of the room, covered with vegetables and cutting boards. There was also a giant silver fridge, which was fully stocked, much to Arthur's liking, and cabinets on every side of the kitchen, holding different cooking utensil. Finally, there was a sink to the far right, clean and ready for the servants to use the next day.

Its walls were painted an egg-shell white, opposed to the bluish-black counter tops made out of marble. The floor was a traditional white marble, with scratches here and there from shoes or utensils falling. Looking around, Arthur meandered towards the middle table and placed his wand on its cold wooden frame.

Sighing heavily, Arthur brought his free hand to his forehead and started to rub his temple.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself wearily. Looking up, Arthur laid his eyes on his fridge. He decided to get himself some milk, and opened the fridge door to reach in and retrieve what he wanted.

Closing the door firmly, Arthur grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets and poured some milk into it. He took a long sip, but soon realized he was running empty. He left the milk jug out for future use.

"I see you are hitting the milk instead of the liquor, wise choice," a voice told Arthur before its body came into sight. Arthur didn't even bother to wonder who it was, since he knew that voice all too well. Instead, he gave an annoyed sigh.

"What do you want, father, or should I even call you that anymore?"

"I am your father whether you like it or not, I'm afraid. Even if you call me something different, that will never change. Why are you always so angry with me, my son?"

"You know the reason, why should I have to repeat it?"

"Well, I was hoping that there was more to it, so I could understand you better."

"You will never understand me."

"But I want to. I want to be the loving, trusting father you deserve so badly."

"Then why didn't you think of that a few years ago? It could have actually worked."

"Well, that was the past, this is now. And as of right now, I would like to know what is troubling you, my son."

"Must we talk about this now? It is such a late hour, and we both have work tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right. How about you and I have a little father son bonding time during lunch tomorrow? Mr Jones told me about a new restaurant that he thought we would like."

"I am too busy for that. As you know, I am holding back the company."

"Nonsense, you've been working far too hard lately. A break every now and then wouldn't hurt."

"I will think about it. However, I am not making any promises."

"Well, as long as there is a chance. Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight, father."

* * *

"My life is so messed up, guys!" Alfred announced to his pets as he collapsed onto his bed. Abraham and James both trotted towards their master, putting a paw on his head.

"Now that I think about it, my life has turned into a soap opera. Or, or, this is like that thing where everyone is falling for the wrong person! Then again... it could still be a crack drama, with lots of sneaking around, a love triangle, and that one person you just want to choke because they're so mean. …Pssh, but what are the chances of that happening, am I right?"

There was no reply. The two animals simply tilted their heads and remained silent. Looking at each other, the both pets automatically knew what the other was thinking. They redirected their gaze to Alfred, staring at him, knowing they could not conjure up a response to whatever he was saying.

"Geez, sometimes I wish you guys could talk. More than that, though, I feel sorry for Mattie. He must be so troubled with the funeral and all, and then he'll have to come back to all this drama. I hope he'll be okay, man."

* * *

Waking up on his own for once, Arthur sprung out of bed and proceeded to make his way to his personal bathroom. When he was finished with freshening up, Arthur drove himself to work in his car.

Drowsy, hungry and irritated, Arthur stomped to his office in hopes that his work would help him get his mind of things. He sat at his desk, clutching all of the files he needed to review and edit, and began to work as more and more people started to arrive.

At approximately six o' clock, Arthur's throat was beginning to grow dry. The Brit placed a hand over his throat in mild concern, and then used the other hand to pick up his phone and punch in a number. Listening to the rings drone on and on, Arthur's massaged his temples to sooth his forming headache.

What on Earth is taking so long? He should have answered by now. Pick up, pick up, pick up, dammit! Ah, yes, finally!

"Alfred, make some tea, and while you're at it, come to my office to help me with some of my work," Arthur commanded into the phone before hanging up. As a heavy sigh managed to escape Arthur's lips, he returned to his work, more worried thoughts circling through his head.

What was he going to do about this whole situation? Sure, everything was a longshot from the beginning, but it was his own fault for being so careless. On top of that, with Matthew and Francis entering the picture, it seemed as if things were getting worse every day. Then his father only had to add onto everything with his love hate complex, more so hate than love.

Tapping on the keys of his keyboard, Arthur tried to escape the thoughts that occupied his brain 24/7. The president attempted everything he could think of to keep his mind off of things, but like each and every one before, the tricks and quick fixes did nothing for Arthur. In fact they only made him think them even more.

Arthur stood up and walked over to the window behind him, deciding to look down and watch the city people. As he stared at the antlike forms below, Arthur wondered what it must be like to be someone else, with a different life and different worries. They would probably have less stressful concerns, though, considering they wouldn't have to deal with the press.

Closing his eyes, Arthur smiled and imagined he was in a peaceful garden, surrounded by beautiful exotic flowers, a koi pond and many butterflies all around. At his feet was a stone path, which would lead him to a table with tea.

As he strolled along this path, Arthur saw his imaginary friends. He smiled as if nothing was wrong, as he had encountered these friends every so often in the past, and proceeded to have a long conversation with them, sitting at the table and drinking tea. Due to the conversation he was having with Tinker Bell, he would let a laugh escape his lips every now and then.

"Oh, you are all such a delight. Come on now, I've been far too busy to talk to you lately, you must understand. No, of course I'm not going to forget you guys." Maintaining his seemingly mentally unstable manner, Arthur failed to notice the man at the door with tea in his hands.

Francis.

"A-are you alright?" Francis asked awkwardly, taking a few steps forward.

"F-Francis!" Arthur yelled, losing his footing when he spun around to face the other. "You s-scared me half to death."

"I see you were daydreaming. Were you thinking about moi?"

"You wish, frog! Why is it you with my tea and not Alfred?"

"You called me, or do you not remember?"

"I did no such thing! I called Alfred on his company phone, you see-..." Arthur looked at the call log on his desk phone, and mentally slapped himself when he realized he had accidently punched in Francis' number instead. He turned back to Francis and sighed.

"Hand it over, then," Arthur demanded with his hand out, looking the other way.

"Not until you give me a kiss right here." Francis pointed to his cheek and winked at Arthur.

"Fine, I'll get it myself!" Arthur stomped towards the Frenchman and violently snatched the tea away. Some of it spilled on his hands, however, causing him to hiss in pain. He speed walked back to his table and set it down, blowing on his hands.

"Look what you did."

"I did nothing; you were the one who grabbed it like that."

"Oh, put a cork in it. Don't you have a job to do?"

"Yes, but you see I own my own business, so I am the boss."

"That doesn't mean you should neglect your work."

"I will worry about that later. What else would you like me to do?"

"I would like you to get out of my office and get me Alfred. I meant to call him, not you, so you best be off."

"Why must you keep him by your side? If he's not there, do you not feel complete? Do you always have to be with him, like some child to his mother? You should be loved by a man who knows how to love you, not a child like him."

"You do not have the right to talk about Mr Jones like that!"

"Oh? I thought he was your dear Alfie or Alfred. Why would you call him such an unfamiliar name?"

"I must address him like that when we are in a professional setting."

"But as of right now, we are having a friendly conversation since working hours haven't started yet."

"It was a slip of the tongue!"

"Or do you really call him that? Do you even like him, Arthur?"

"That is not for you to know."

"Oh, so you don't? Then why do you keep him around?"

"I mean, of course I like him. He's my partner, and I plan to marry him one day."

"No, you don't. I know when you are lying, Arthur."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, but I know more than you give me credit for."

"Then what could you possibly know?"

"That you are starting to have romantic feelings for Alfred."

"If you left out the 'are starting to' part, then that would be true."

"Enough with the lies! I know that your relationship is staged!"

Silence.

Arthur could not allow any sounds from coming out of his mouth. He was in a state of shock that would take hi a while to get out Arthur has to options at this time, to deny everything; but that would make him more suspicious. Or he could accept the fact that Francis found out. To Arthur it shouldn't really have been a shock to know that Francis knew their dirty little secret.

Even when the Brit was dating the French man, he did always have an act for knowing what was up with anyone when it came to love; even if it didn't concern him. Taking the cup back into his hand, Arthur took a sip of the warm tea to help him think more.

Closing his eyes and making a typical 'Ah' sound once down with is sip, Arthur placed the cup to its original place.

"What proof do you have?"

"This." Francis threw a small tape recorder to Arthur, having it replay the recorded conversation.

"I-I thought no one was able to hear us."

"You thought wrong, mon cher. When it comes to love, I am very persistent in getting what I want."

"No wonder Alfred was acting so strange during that one date at the amusement park. You must have told him before you told me."

"Ah, but what better way to warn your dear Alfred to watch out?"

"You're evil!"

"I thought you already knew that. I am vicious for l'amour."

"Get out of my sight."

"You may say that now, but soon you will be the one coming back to me."

"GO!"

And with that, Francis was out the door. Arthur returned to his seat, slouching as he rubbed his temples. Great, more stress. Just remember, Arthur, personal drama can wait. It's best not to think about it when you have so much work on your hands. What time is it, anyway? Arthur pulled down his sleeve to reveal his watch.

6:08. People didn't usually start to pile in until seven or so, meaning Arthur had a lot of time to himself. He picked up his phone and dialled the correct number. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Arthur finally heard the other end pick up. There was a sound of shifting fabrics and a groan before a voice was heard.

"President, what are you doing up so early?"

"That is none of your concern, what you should be worried about is heading over to my office."

"Why? Work doesn't start for another hour or so."

"It's important. Also, as a secretary you should come to work at the same time as your boss."

"Seriously? I might be your temporary secretary, but I am a lawyer."

"Yes, yes, details, just get over here." Arthur ended the call and continued with his work, waiting for Alfred's arrival.

Climbing out of bed ever so lazily, Alfred rushed to get himself ready and jetted off to the law firm.

Alfred clenched his brief case with a tired sigh and made his way to his boss. He shut the door behind him as he entered Arthur's office, wondering what on Earth he could want now. It was as if the Brit was never pleased, and things only seemed to be getting worse as they stayed in this fake relationship.

Now sitting down on the leather couch, Alfred waited for Arthur to acknowledge his existence. Soon enough, Arthur stopped typing and writing and looked up at Alfred.

"Alfred, you know Francis, yes?"

"Yes, of course," Alfred responded professionally, but only because he was at work. If not, he probably would have given his easily tempered boss a smart remark.

"Well, not long ago, he told me that he knows about our secret, and that you knew this before I did."

"…Yes, that's true, but I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to cause a scene."

"Understandable. However, we must be-"

"No need to tell me that, president. Francis and I are friends now; he even promised to keep our secret on the down low," Alfred lied.

"How can you be so sure?"

"A promise is a promise. No man should ever break his promise, just like no girl should. You need to have more faith in people."

"You are oddly optimistic about all of this."

"Well, yeah, why not? I like looking on the bright side because there's always a better view there. Since I'm here, is there anything you wanted me to do? Or anything you would like to tell me or something?"

"Yes, in fact, there is."

"Shoot."

"From now on, I want you to neglect your lawyer job. I will have someone else fill in for you. You are to work as my full time secretary until Martie comes back. Everything from the first time still applies, meaning you should always answer your phone by the third ring. Most of the time, my calls will be important. I also want you to understand that you are to stay with me whenever we go out on business."

"President Kirkland, I have something to say."

"And what is that?"

"…N-nothing, never mind."

"Then why did you say you did?"

"It was just really stupid, I shouldn't have said anything."

"That's alright. Now do as you are told and do your job."

Nodding his head, Alfred left the room and went back to his old desk outside of his boss's office. I didn't have the heart to say it now, but when that time comes what should I do? Arthur and his father need me, but with everything that's happening, will my decision be the right one? Alfred asked himself as he shuffled into his isolated area.

Eight o'clock rolled by quickly as more and more employees piled in. Alfred greeted each and every one of them with a friendly smile as he worked with all his might, somewhat in a depressed state.

Though he seemed happy, Alfred had a lot on his mind. It seemed like everything was happening too quickly. Big dramatic events were starting to become a daily part of his life, and he didn't know what to do about it. It was all too much for him. His heart ached every day, not knowing what he should do, and if he did then he wasn't sure if it was the right choice.

Alfred worked until nothing but work and himself seemed to exist. He failed to notice that time had flown by, and that it was already his lunch break. Dully, he stayed at his desk, continuing with his job until someone tapped on his desk to get his attention.

Alfred instinctively looked up and saw none other than Francis, smiling smugly. He scowled in return and tried to get back to work, but there was another tap at his desk.

"What do you want, Frenchy?!"

"We are friends now, non? I expect you to act like one."

"Well, it's kinda hard to be nice to the guy who was a total jerk to you in the first place, and still is."

"Oh, hush, that's in the past."

"…Dude, that was like legit a day ago."

"Let bygones be bygones."

"What do you want?"

"It is lunch time, so I was wondering if you would like to have some French cuisine made by moi."

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing. We are friends now."

"This is so weird, dude, I can't trust you."

"Ah, but I know you lied to Arthur, saying you can."

"How the hell did you know that?"

"It is so like you to say that, just to cover up the reason why you never told him I knew your secret."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Oui, you are."

"How long will this take? I'm the President's secretary, so I have to be back whenever he needs me; his orders."

"He treats you like a child."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Will you come with me or not?" Francis asked, his hand stretched out towards Alfred. At some point during this ordeal, Arthur was walking out of his office but stopped when he saw Francis near Alfred. He hid behind a fake tree, wanting to listen in.

He saw Alfred take Francis' hand, and Arthur had to resist the urge to jump out and attack the Frenchman for touching Alfred, since the American was indirectly his. Arthur followed their every move, drawn to the fact that the two of them looked like they had set aside their differences and were actually friends.

Still worrying for the other, Arthur picked up his phone and speed dialled Alfred. He anxiously waited for the other's reply, watching as the two disappeared from sight.

By the third ring, and still having no answer, Arthur started to come up with different worst case scenarios in his head. One was where Francis was taking Alfred on a romantic date, where he would take advantage of the poor, oblivious American. Another one was where they were simply going out as friends, but then Francis started bullying Alfred for being the one with Arthur in this scandal.

Panicking, Arthur quickly followed them, acting as their own personal stalker. Of course, being in the social media's spotlight, Arthur had to go out in disguise. He was wearing a large trench coat, shades, and had a fake curl on the side of his slicked back hair.

He peeked over his shoulder as Alfred and Francis walked into a recreation center, light on his feet and following them quietly. Listening to their conversation, Arthur took note of fact that they seemed to have known each other a long time before all of this, and that they also seemed comfortable around one another.

Studying what Francis was doing, Arthur could see that he was obviously cooking for the two of them. Meanwhile, Alfred was chatting up a storm to keep himself entertained. To Arthur's surprise, Francis was able to multitask, answering the Americans questions as he slaved over the hot stove.

Hunching down, Arthur texted Alfred a simple message.

Where are you?

All Arthur had to do now was wait for Alfred to notice his text. He glared at the man for about a minute until the American's cell phone set off, and then leaned forwards curiously. Alfred simply looked at the phone's message and closed it as soon as he was done reading. Amazed that Alfred had ignored his text, Arthur sent another one to see if there would be a different outcome.

I need you to do something for me.

This time when the American's phone went off, he replied quickly. Arthur heard the ding from his own phone and looked at the reply. Thus began their conversation, trying to make sure that Alfred wouldn't pay attention to Francis. Arthur feared that otherwise Francis would do something to harm Alfred out of jealousy.

_What is the emergency? Is it that important? I'm on my lunch break._

_Don't you dare question me, I'm your boss._

_Sorry, sir. So what was the emergency?_

_…There's no more tea in the office break room._

_Then I'll get some after lunch._

_No, now!_

_Why?_

_Because I want tea now._

_President, at least let me eat._

You can eat with me at the office.

I don't want to.

Why not?

I already live with you, and I'm with a friend.

Who?

Francis, duh. Matthew couldn't have come with me; he's in a different country.

I don't trust him.

Well, you should

Don't tell what to do; I'm the boss, not you.

Alright, but again, I'll get it after I'm done with my lunch break.

No, now.

If you want it now, why not ask someone else?

May I remind you what your current job is, which you are doing a horrible job at.

I do not suck at my job.

Oh, really? Why didn't you answer my phone call on the third ring?

It was on vibrate.

Why you…!

Goodbye, president.

Alfred closed his phone and looked back up at Francis with a joy filled smile.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, you know, President Kirkland," Alfred replied. He seemed to have completely forgotten the fact that Francis was an enemy, much to Francis' liking. Playing along with the friend like behavior, Francis placed food in front of Alfred and himself. He slid into the chair next to Alfred as the other started to stab the meat in front of him.

Watching Alfred eat, Francis felt his stomach churn. The more he watched Alfred devour the food, the more he wanted to be sick. He had to look away for a second and slap himself a few times, making sure he was in the zone for pretending to be a true friend. And what better way to do that than start another conversation?  
Sliding his eyes to left, Francis could see someone in a black trench coat. He casually turned his head slightly, making it seem like he was looking at something next to the figure. This person looked a lot like Arthur, but Francis couldn't just jump to conclusions. Francis tried to get a better look at this suspicious person and smirked a little when he noticed bushy eyebrows under the slicked back hair. No other evidence was needed, and Francis turned back to Alfred.

Grasping his knife and fork, Francis quietly began eating too. Inside, however, Francis was trying to decide on what he could say or do that would alarm Arthur into revealing himself. If he did, Alfred would be disgusted and probably start ignoring him, causing Arthur to go into despair. Francis would then be able to pick him up during his weak state and seduce him once more.

However, Francis also knew that Alfred was a good person and would probably comfort Arthur. Cursing inside his head, Francis tried to think of another plan, but Alfred rudely interrupted him.

"Dude, you know what? For some weird reason, I don't feel like we're rivals anymore! It feels just like old times. The only thing missing is Mattie," Alfred said with food in his mouth, which Francis thought was revolting. Finally swallowing his food, Alfred gave Francis a closed eye smile.

"Say, when Mattie comes back, we should give him a welcome back party! I like parties, and it's the best way to celebrate the return of your brother and my friend."

"Wonderful idea, Alfred," Francis said, pretending he wasn't disgusted by the other's eating habits.

"When is the dude coming back again? I miss him too much, and why didn't you go?"

"Well, I already paid my respects during that period I could not talk to you, and Mathieu seemed set on going alone."

"Oh, well, okay then. So, how have you been?"

Here was Francis' chance. Yes, he knew that all of his blackmail and lies would catch up to him one day, but for now he would play with Alfred's innocent mind. Hiding a quick smirk, Francis put his silver fork down and faked his best pouting face. His lower lip quivered and he forced tears to come to his eyes. Francis knew that his acting skills wouldn't fail him.

Watching as Alfred's smile disappeared, Francis felt it was appropriate to talk now that the mood was established. Looking down with his hands in his lap, Francis felt a comforting hand slide to his back.

"What's up, dude?" Alfred asked sympathetically and lightly patted the Frenchman's back.

"Oh, it's just this whole situation we are in."

"I know, dude, but we can make it through."

"It's just that I can see Arthur acting different around you, while he is growing colder towards me. He used to admire me no matter what, but look at how he treats me now. He calls me such hurtful names."

"Well, t-that's just him, you know?"

"I know. To be completely honest, I've been watching you two lately."

"Um... okay..."

"Yes, sad but true, I can see that Arthur secretly adores you to some extent. I know I have been so mean to you, mon ami, but I beg you, please stay away from him. If what you say is true, and you don't have feelings for him, please give him to me. I would treat him much better than I did in the past."

"W-well..."

"Please, Alfred. You're a hero at heart. To see someone asking for your help, how can you deny something like that?"

"But the last time I talked to you about this, you said it was stupid and that we're rivals."

"I was blinded by my hatred; in fact, I only wanted you back as a friend."

"Dude, you barely even talked to me, too busy with the president."

"I know, but still… Why not go back to when things were simpler? When you and Mathieu were the best of friends, and Arthur and I were the best of lovers. Forget everything I said. Just please, let us have a fresh start. Please, you have to be the hero and save Arthur and me from a life of loneliness."

"Don't you think you're being a bit overdramatic?"

"Non, I am not!"

Francis pulled Alfred into a hug and cried on his shoulder, making sure Arthur could see everything. From over Alfred's shoulder, he could see Arthur squirming in his seat. He stayed in that position as he felt Alfred gently pat his back, waiting for the American to decide when to let go.

This chest to chest contact caused Francis to feel Alfred's heartbeat. It felt was as if the other's heart was suddenly working extra hard just to do its job. The first thing that popped into Francis' head was that the American was getting fat, and that even sitting down was a chore for him. However, when Francis thought about it more, his original hypothesis came to light.

Somehow, deep within Alfred's heart, the boy was beginning to return the Brit's feelings.

Jealousy surged through his heart, but was then replaced by… nothing. Inside, Francis knew he would not win.

He looked away from Arthur, genuine tears now sliding down his cheeks as he buried his face into Alfred's shoulder.

The two stayed in that position until Alfred suddenly grabbed Francis' shoulders and gave him a somewhat sad smile.

"I understand. I'll see what I can do. Though we may be rivals in your head, I still see us as old friends. We'll only become rivals if I fall for Arthur or if he confesses to me, but the likelihood of that happening is very thin, so cheer up! This isn't the big brother Francis I used to play with!"

Shocked by the American's kind words, Francis sat there with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. He now felt that the tears running down his face were pestering him, so Francis wiped them away with a smile.

"You know, I don't know what came over me at the start of all this. Thank you for forgiving me for all of the bad things I've done and said."

"Hey, I can't keep a grudge if it wasn't that serious anyway, bro. Everyone deserves a second chance, you know?"

Smiling once more, Francis picked up his and Alfred's plates and went to throw away their leftovers. When he started to clean the dishes, Alfred came over and tried to help him with the clean-up. Francis denied this offer, however.

"Are you sure I can't help you?"

"Non, I will be fine. I'm sure you have something to do for Arthur since he is a very persistent man."

"Oh yeah! I have to get tea for the break room. Thank you for the food though, dude. It was, like, awesome." Waving goodbye, Alfred ran out of the room and glanced at his watch to see if he could make it back in time.

Arthur was stunned by Alfred's sudden dash outside the room and quickly tried to avoid him. He knew the race to get to work had started.

* * *

Endless beeps and the shuffle of feet surrounded the area that Kiku Honda was in. The Japanese man looked left and right, trying to find someone who could help him. He tightened his grip on the bouquet in his hand.

Now, it was normal for everyone to be busy around this time since it was lunch, but Kiku, however, found this gruelling. He had made many attempts to ask for help, yet he still hadn't received any. The squeaks of shoes sounded as people were being transported from here to there, and the dim lights illuminated Kiku's path.

He still had no idea where he had to go. This was one of the many reasons why Kiku hated hospitals. Though help was easily available for those who needed medical care, it seemed to take forever to get information from anyone.

Sighing, Kiku brought up a hand and wiped away the beads of sweat from his forehead.

Walking up to the information desk once more, Kiku huffed in frustration. He noticed flustered looking woman trying to help her, and Kiku decided he had to make sure he saw her, and that he saw her now. Though it was mean and rude, Kiku thought his mission was more important. Now finally standing directly in front of the woman, he politely bowed an apology to the others.

When he asked the woman for the room number he was looking for, Kiku bowed yet again and followed the directions the woman had given him. He walked down a long hall way, faced with many different twist and turns, and passed many different people who he ignored. Though he knew that he was supposed to be eating lunch at his work, making sure he could manage his two jobs, Kiku needed to see her, and ask her for advice and how she was feeling.

Taking his last right turn, Kiku walked until he reached a door numbered 789. He grasped the silver doorknob and walked into the room, pushing away a set of curtains inside to reveal a girl on a hospital bed.  
His little sister.

Smiling, Kiku placed the flowers on the table next to her. He held the hand of the sleeping girl, preparing to speak quietly so that he wouldn't alarm her. However, before he could even open his mouth he was startled by the fact that she now had a breathing tube. The Japanese man shook his head, hoping it was some kind of illusion, but it was all too real.

With his smile no longer present, Kiku grasped her hand tighter, guilt falling onto his shoulders like ten pound bricks. He dropped his head with a sigh. He just couldn't cry anymore. It felt like an eternity since she had been sent to the hospital, but what was an eternity if there was a chance of her waking up?

Kiku blamed himself for Mei's condition, for the accident that had caused this. It was a cold day, the rain that hit the car every second only adding to the mood at the time. Kiku was picking up his little sister from her first day of high school, but he had been having a bad day at work. Arthur had fired yet another secretary for being constantly late and not fulfilling his needs.

Whenever Arthur needed a temporary secretary, Kiku would have to do it if he wanted to keep his job. This, however, much like Alfred, left Kiku tired from working three jobs. When Kiku drove up to the front of the school where Mei waited, he forgot to put the emergency brake on due to fatigue. The school was placed on a slightly high but not very steep him. Once Mei hopped into the car, she immediately felt the vehicle roll backwards.

In a panic, she had started to scream for her brother to help her. Kiku slammed down on the breaks, but they were already picking up speed too quickly. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Kiku removed his seatbelt and tried to make it to where Mei was.

Adding to the already terrifying scene, the car flipped over suddenly. Kiku and Mei were no longer wearing seatbelts, causing the two of them to be thrown around inside the car.

When the police arrived, they found Kiku unconscious with a fractured wrist, broken leg and sprained neck. Mei, however, got it far worse. Her body had somehow been flung out of car, since she was lighter than her brother, leaving her on the street a few feet away from the car wreck.

An ambulance then rushed them off to a hospital. Kiku stayed there for only three weeks before he was allowed to go home, as long as there was someone there to help him with his daily life. Mei, on the other hand, was in a coma. They told him it was up to her whether she would wake up or not.

Every day since then, Kiku has been waiting desperately for the day she would wake up.

Two years had passed since then. Mei would have been a junior in high school by now. Kiku took it upon himself to pay for her medical care, since he blamed himself for what happened.

"Mei, when wirr you wake up? You're missing a rot of schoor, you naughty girl. I was hoping to hear your voice again, but it rooks rike you're getting worse. …Maybe another time, then. I have been meaning to ask you something, though I know you won't be abre to help me.

A ferrow named Francis cornered me after a conference. He tord me that he would terr me everything I needed to uproad my blog, then my boss courd give me a raise. It was a generous offer, but I'm not sure if I should trust him.

I am already risking a rot by being friends with the one I am writing about, but Francis-san says that he can improve my work, since he wirr meddre in Arthur and Alfred-san's relationship. Everything feels so wrong, but it's the onry thing that can ret me pay the money so that you can survive.

Mr Kirkland is very mean, but Alfred-san seems to have carmed him down a bit. I just fear the day they find out I was going behind their backs with Francis-san to terr the media everything. Your brother is weak…" Slowly letting go of his sister's hand, Kiku stood up and began walking away from her once more.

Stopping for a second to get one last glimpse of his sister until the next time, he smiled. "Get werr soon. I'rr be the first to visit when you wake up, I promise."

* * *

Huffing and puffing as he made his way up the stairs, Arthur looked over his shoulder every so often to see if Alfred was still behind him. He couldn't use the elevator since it wasn't working at the moment. Even though his lungs felt as if they were constricting, Arthur was actually relieved that the elevator was broken. If it wasn't, he would have been worrying too much about Alfred's well-being.

He already thought about Alfred almost every second of everyday, Arthur would have gone insane if something like that were to happen. Slowly walking to the office break room, Arthur opened the fridge to get himself some water. Hunched over, too tired to stand up correctly, Arthur took his seat and started chugging down the bottle of water.

Arthur sighed in relief when he breathed in again, having finished about half of the bottle. Twisting his head to the side he saw more workers pile in for work, however the one he was looking for didn't come until a few minutes after him. Watching Alfred's silhouette come closer and closer, the Brit adjusted his sitting position from a slouch to an upright one.

Acting as if the mad dash to get back before Alfred was nothing, Arthur took another sip of his water. He eyed Alfred as the American walked to the cabinet, placing the tea where it belonged.

"Shouldn't you be in your office, President Kirkland?"

"Yes. However, I needed to make sure you arrived on time."

"Oh, really?" Alfred smirked as he walked towards his boss. He sat in the chair next to him and folded his arms on the table, allowing his head to rest on them. Alfred turned to Arthur and gave him a closed eyed grin.

"You were spying on me, weren't you?"

"Wh-what?! Of course not!" Arthur blushed, baffled as to how the other had found out.

"Then why are you wearing that?" Alfred gestured to the disguise Arthur had forgotten to take off.

"W-well, there could be reporters anywhere."

"Hmm, okay, but the next time you want to hang out with your old boyfriend you could just tell me, sheesh..." Alfred stood and started walking away without looking back at Arthur. His smile no longer occupied his face as he sighed, stopping at the door frame.

"I'm not sure if Francis is right… This is all too confusing. I need to act more professionally if I want to keep this job," Alfred whispered before heading back to his desk.

Arthur sat there, having a fit inside his head. 'How could he think that?! Why on Earth would I ever be jealous of him spending time with that frog? In my opinion, he should be spending more time with me! I am a far better choice. Let's see if I can change his mind… I am the boss.' With a smug grin, Arthur got out of his seat and decided it was time to show Alfred that he was the superior option.

There was no doubt in Arthur's mind that he wanted Alfred's attention all day, every day. For the first time in a long while, Kirkland had found a crush (love). He approached Alfred's desk, where he found the man writing some notes down from a phone call. Arthur grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from the desk.

Pulling him until they reached the stairs, Arthur patted the lint off of Alfred's shoulders, smiling as wide as humanly possible without looking creepy. He pointed at the American, his expression turning serious for a second.

"You're taking the rest of the day off. Do whatever you want, take the car, but make sure you get in it by seven o'clock, understand?" Arthur told him, his smile quickly returning. He patted Alfred's shoulder again and pushed him down one step encouragingly, waving goodbye as he left. Patting

Confused, Alfred went along with whatever was going through his boss's head. He knew that declining would just cause another fight.

Walking down the stairs silently, Alfred wondered what his boss was plotting. 'What is up with him lately? Actually, what's up with my life? Things are piling up way too quickly, I have no clue what's going to happen next or where this is going at all. Oh well… I guess I should talk to Mr Kirkland about Arthur.' Alfred nodded and turned, going the opposite direction Arthur would have wanted him to.

Up he went to his boss's boss and father, hoping that he was in a good mood. Before Alfred was allowed to see the boss of his boss, Alfred had to face the secretary. Like most people in the office now, if you didn't have an appointment with the boss or weren't called in, you had to go through the secretary first.

Honoring the code of the office, Alfred approached the woman who was signing off for a package. He asked her politely if George was inside, waiting as she leaned to her right to grab the phone. Alfred was asked to sit in the waiting room. Thanking the woman, Alfred obeyed and settled himself down on a couch. He tapped his feet and looked around, trying not to let his boredom take over too much.

A good twenty minutes passed, and Alfred was beginning to think George wasn't in. Just as he was about to get up, the secretary from before called him over. This made him get up twice as fast, and Alfred practically ran to George's office. Upon entering the room for the first time in months, Alfred sat in the same seat as before.

"You wanted to see me, Mr Jones?" George questioned as he looked Alfred in the eye.

"Yes. Your son, my boss, gave me the rest of the day off, so I thought that you might want some pointers on how to win his love back." 'Since it seems like everyone is obsessed with that lately'.

"Well, I am busy at the moment, but I suppose I can spare some time."

"Great, let's get started."

~Time skip to 7:00 pm~

"Why don't you leave with me? President Kirkland says that I have to be in the limo by seven."

"Well, that sounds delightful," George said with a smile. He followed the American outside to the car. As promised, the limo was waiting for them.

They slide into the passenger seats and the car started once they were in. After about five minutes of driving, Alfred looked out the window and frowned. This wasn't the way to their house. He looked to George, who didn't seem to notice, and then leaned closer to the driver.

"Where are we going, dude?"

"We are going to a secret location, as ordered by the young master Arthur. We should be there soon." Nodding his head, Alfred sank back in his seat. He tapped George's shoulder.

"Um, sir? The driver just told me that we aren't going home; Arthur's asked him to take us to some other place. I don't know why, though."

"Oh, well, I'm sure there is an important reason for that." 'Hmm… Could this have been a date that Mr Jones wasn't told about?'

"Well, okay then, sir." Alfred went back to observing the scenery outside the window. After a short while, he realized that they were slowing down. Still curious about their location, Alfred was the first to pop out of the car after they finally stopped. George followed him, trying not to make his own interest as apparent.

Eventually, the two were met by a butler at the front of their car. The butler bowed and escorted them away, past a glorious garden filled with many different breeds of flowers. Along with the patches of flowers, there were bushes that divided what Alfred assumed to be tables, considering the butler in front of him and the disembodied chatter around them.

Smiling to himself, Alfred still had no clue what was happening at all. To Alfred, this was all just a cool way of having dinner, another advantage of being in high society. The American observed his location once more, forgetting about the elder behind him. This didn't bother George, however, as he too was still trying to figure out what was going on.

Small lights shimmered inside the bushes surrounding them, their wires hidden so well that you would think pixies were there instead, watching everyone. Looking up, one could see that sky above was lit with similar lights, which were naturally light-years away. The smell of various pastas, beef and bread lingered in the air, making Alfred's mouth water.

Alfred walked faster to keep up with the butler, but quickly stopped when he noticed Arthur. Forest green eyes stared at him with a clichéd smile. He seemed to be holding a chair out, as if waiting for someone to take it. Directing his gaze to something other than Arthur, Alfred saw candle lights, rose petals, a gift neatly concealed by gold wrapping paper and topped with a red bow, a bouquet of flowers and last but not least, lanterns hanging from above.

Alfred was speechless; he didn't know how to comprehend what was happening. As Alfred tried to mentally sort things out, George arrived on the scene and had the exact same reaction. For George, this was awkward. He had been expecting a simple dinner with everyone who lived in his house, but no.

Right here, right now, George had unintentionally interrupted a date he had no idea was planned; neither did Alfred. He caught his son's gaze and saw the younger Kirkland frown, probably cursing internally. He turned his head towards Alfred, wondering how the man would react to all of this.

"I got it!" Alfred announced. "You knew I was going to be with your father, so you planned this little dinner so that we could all get along more! Way to go, Prez!"

Both Kirklands mentally slapped themselves. They looked at Alfred, questioning how someone so oblivious could be considered a genius.

"Yes, that's exactly what is happening, Mr Jones. Please, you and my father must take a seat," Arthur replied bitterly, trying not to show his irritation to Alfred.

The American hopped over and sat in the seat Arthur had pulled out, while the butler got another chair for George. The three sat at the table, glancing from the menu to each other.

Alfred, thinking this was all a bonding experience, smiled happily. He thought he was helping their relationship. He did not notice the two Kirklands glaring daggers at each other, trying not to fight in front of the unaware American.

"Hmm… Now that I think about it, this is kinda awkward; I'll leave." Alfred tried to stand up, but stopped when he noticed their drinks had arrived. He sat back down immediately and sipped his soda happily.

At some point during the quiet yet sticky situation, Arthur decided to get down to business; for it seemed as if every time he asked Alfred out on a date, someone had to ruin it.

"Father, what are you doing with…?"

"He invited me."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Totally! We were having way too much fun talking, so I had to bring him along; I also thought we were going home. Wait a second; didn't you plan this for bonding time?"

"To be honest, no. I was planning to reward you for working so hard in your secretary position."

"You are having him doing what?!" George boomed loudly, causing the restaurant to fall silent. He coughed into his hand awkwardly and picked up his water filled wineglass. Alfred then tapped the elder, giving him a 'mind how you act face'. Nodding, George looked back to Arthur.

"Why is it that I hear Mr Jones is working as your secretary again? That is not his real job."

"We made a bet, he lost, and Miles was leaving for a vacation due to family troubles."

"You should have hired a replacement."

"Mr Jones already knew the ropes, so I thought it to be an acceptable position for him."

"This is exactly why the company is falling behind, having Mr Jones as your secretary is a distraction. Honestly, you are getting way too attached to him, Arthur; this is starting to become unprofessional. I might as well have Alfred transferred to another branch of our law firm."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Food's here!" Alfred announced, laughing awkwardly to relieve tension and stop another fight.

As for the other two, they melted back into their chairs and started to attack their food, looking as if they were ready for an all-out brawl. Every crunch, every faint slurp and every wipe of their mouth was taken as a threat as the two stared at each other dead in the eye. Alfred sat there, unsure of how to fix the situation. He would have thought that his conversation with George had taught him a thing or two, but it seemed like this wasn't the case.

Soon enough, the two were finished with their meal and went straight back to arguing. Alfred watched dully, wanting them to stop. On the bright side, at least their voices were at a normal volume. Any casual onlooker would think they were simply having a conversation.

Sighing, Alfred looked at his watch and yawned. An hour and a half had passed since the two started fighting again. Alfred rolled his eyes and leaned forwards, towards the middle of the table, and then hit the two Brits on the top of their heads.

They both cried out in surprise. Alfred sat back again and crossed his arms.

"Okay, you two, we're here for some bonding, not fighting. If you two want to fight then do it somewhere else. You might be my bosses, but you're both hard-headed and stubborn to the bone.

Now, I want you to stop this right now. If I have to, I'll leave so that you can talk things out."

"No!" the other two yelled. They looked at each other.

"If someone has to leave, it'll be me." George stood and began walking away. "I can see when I am not needed; perhaps it would be wise for me to go home. Goodnight, Arthur, goodnight, Mr Jones."

"W-wait, Mr Kirkland, that's not how this is supposed to go!"

"Let him be. You said so yourself, we are stubborn to the bone, no use in trying to do the impossible." Arthur found a bottle of wine and brought it up to his lips, taking a swing of it to help him calm down.

"Hey! Drinking doesn't solve everything!"

"I know that, but as of right now I could really use one."

"Dammit, don't y'all ever have a day where you don't fight?"

"Yes, there are indeed such days; the days where we don't see each other." Arthur took another gulp of wine, hiccupping when he pulled the bottle away.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, you twit. Honestly, he's the one who started this whole thing anyway, coming here unannounced, glaring at me while I simply stared at him as I usually do, and then starting a pointless fight over pointless reasons."

"Why wasn't he invited? He is your father. I mean, even if this was for me, I still think you should have invited him anyway."

"That wasn't the point of this."

"Then what was? What was the point, president?"

"…It was so that I could tell you something."

"What?"

"Ugh, I can't say it now! I had it all planned, everything was going to be perfect until he showed up."

"…Well, if you're firing me, then this is a really cold way of doing it."

"I was not going to do that."

"Then what were you planning to do? That present there and all of this had to be for something. If it's not for bonding and congratulations, then what is it for?"

Arthur grabbed the bouquet and threw it to Alfred, who caught it and looked down at the flowers blankly. He arched an eyebrow.

"So, you want me to give these to Francis, right? Dude, do your own dirty work!"

"THEY AREN'T FOR HIM! CAN YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME BEFORE YOU START TALKING?!"

"G-geez, okay, I guess..."

"Those flowers," Arthur tossed the present to Alfred, "this gift, it was all for you."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I let you off work early so that you would be in a good mood. I planned for this dinner to be perfect. It was all to create the right moment, so that I could say this."

Gulping, Alfred held the items tightly. His heart was beginning to race and he felt his breathing grow heavier. 'This isn't what you're thinking, Jones, pull it together, he's your boss.'

Arthur took in a deep breath. With a determined look, he walked towards Alfred, moving chairs aside and staring straight into his eyes. The Brit adjusted his own suit slightly and tried to soften his expression.

"I have come to the conclusion that I am starting to fancy you. You're the only one who truly understands me, the only person I can talk to. Whenever you're not with me it just feels wrong. Though our relationship is supposed to only be for show, I feel as though it should be real. There is never a day that goes by where I don't think of you.

I haven't felt his way in such a long time; you're the only one who seems to have broken my cold, hard shell. I made you take my secretary job because that was the only way to have you with me as much as possible. And when we were alone, talking about our parents at the cemetery, I could see that you understood my pain.

So, Mr Jones, will you accept my feelings?"

Feeling his face heat up, Arthur knew what he was saying had been building up until bursting point. He had gotten everything off of his chest, but something still felt wrong. Should he have waited?

Arthur looked up at the taller blond. The other had not replied yet.

As for Alfred, the poor nineteen year old didn't know what to say. His cheeks were also rosy after what he had just heard. One part of him wanted to laugh at the other for making it sound like the cheesiest thing ever, the other half was cursing internally.

How did he feel about Arthur? Why did he have to say this at such a troubling time in his life? And why, of all people, did Arthur fall for an employee?

Alfred looked down at the flowers, and the still wrapped present, then back to Arthur. His mouth was open but no words came out. His voice had failed him. He turned his head away again, getting another glimpse of the scenery and realising the area did indeed look like something out of a romance movie. How could he have missed that?

'Dammit, Jones, why are you so stupid?! THIS WAS A DATE!'

Looking back to Arthur, Alfred gulped and tried not to show his emotions. Arthur may have only been feeling infatuation, something he figured Matthew had felt for him in the past, since they saw each other every day. It was simple to explain, really. Alfred had run into people with such feelings countless times.

Once, when he was working at McDonald's, a male around his age who he worked with was always nice to him. Alfred, being the oblivious genius he was, didn't notice anything; he just thought the man was being friendly. The man was hinting about his crush for the longest time, describing what the one he liked would do, when really that was what Alfred had done the previous day.

Alfred soon grew suspicious and asked the man who his crush was. The cat came out of the bag, the man told Alfred that he was his reason for living, that he was what made his life enjoyable. However, Alfred knew that, since they were both teens at the time, he didn't know what love really felt like. He told the man that he was only infatuated with him.

The man moved on eventually, and Alfred heard that he now had a husband; his real true love.

"I'm sorry, President Kirkland, but I can't." Alfred looked at him sadly and handed back the flowers and present. He gave Arthur a weak smile. "President, I know what you're feeling, and you can't like me that much. I mean, dude, we met like a few months ago, and we got caught in this scandal by accident.

If it wasn't for that, you wouldn't feel this way. But that's not the only reason why I cannot accept your feelings. The other reason is that this is very unprofessional. Kiku once told me that you fired your old secretary because she wanted a movie romance, so doesn't this make you kind of a hypocrite?

I can't let you do this. I can act the part of a lover, but as for being in an actual relationship I'm still a kid at heart. To be honest, I think I like you too, but I don't want people to think I get raises or promotions just because you're my boss.

I want them to view me as a hard worker and a pal, something you should also see me as."

Arthur's jaw dropped as he listened to these words. He wanted to cry so badly, but if he did that then Alfred would just pity the Brit and only go out with him because of guilt.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Arthur let the items he was holding drop to the floor. He placed a hand over his mouth, another on his hip, and began pacing a little. He tried to compose himself, taking in a few deep breaths, before turning to Alfred.

"So, I pour my heart out to you, and you say you have feelings for me, yet you cannot accept mine while I can accept yours?"

"My feelings are only on, like, a really low level."

"Harsh. I never expected you to be so cold in such a situation."

"Whatever is best for the company. I'm sorry, President Kirkland."

Alfred slowly made his way past Arthur, leaving him alone. He took a taxi the rest of the way home.

The moment he was gone, Arthur fell to his knees and started to cry. He couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried. For the first time in so many years he had been able to express his feelings, but they were quickly thrown away like yesterday's trash.

Hot tears rolled down Arthur's face. He cried softly, not wanting to alert anyone around him. The bottle of wine was still on the table, and Arthur started chugging it down when he returned to his seat.

The only thing that kept him going was the fact that Alfred had said he had some feelings for him. No matter how small, those feelings could grow. All Arthur needed was time, time to make a plan so that he could win Alfred's heart and prove to him that he was serious.

* * *

Alfred hurried into the house in search of his room. Once there, he grabbed his laptop and began typing as fast as he could. Now finished with this, Alfred printed the document and starting packing his things. Within an hour, all of Alfred's stuff was in his old car. His two pets, who never seemed to be kept in cages, followed Alfred confusedly.

The American made his way through the labyrinth of hallways, only to find himself in the main building. Alfred sighed and speed walked to George's room, sliding the document on the floor once he reached it. He then rushed out of the house and started his car. He was going back to his old apartment.

On the other side of the door, George, who was working on a toy plane model, watched as a piece of paper was slipped under the door. He walked over and picked it up curiously. Placing it on his desk, next to his plane model, he eyed the paper curiously.

George unfolded the paper and allowed his eyes to wander through the words, but they quickly widened in disbelief. He ran through the door and headed straight for Alfred's room. It was true. His footsteps now slow and sad, he walked back to his room where the document lay for all to see.

_Dear Mr Kirkland:_

_I thank you for everything you have done for me. However, it is with a heavy heart that I say this; tonight, after you left, your son told me he had a crush on me. I cannot help but think that this is something terrible._

_With everything the company is going through, he has to concentrate on something other than love. Therefore, I am moving out of the house and returning to my original apartment. Please don't try to go after me and tell me not to do this. After tonight, I will have moved into another location, which also adds onto my other request, or rather, demand._

_I resign my position as a lawyer. Though it is my dream job, I cannot work at a place where my talents are put to no use and I am simply made a secretary. Goodbye, and once again, thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Alfred F. Jones._

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to leave so early? The funeral is tomorrow," Matthew's mom said.

"I'm sorry, mom, but I need to go back to work. It feels wrong to be absent for so long."

"Oh, well, I understand. At least you came for the viewing. What time is your flight, sweetie?"

"It's in an hour. I'm sorry I have to leave, I really am."

"Well, come up to visit more and all will be forgiven."

"Okay, I'll try my best, eh. I've got to go now, you know airports."

"Of course."

* * *

"Fratello! Look, look!" an Italian man yelled to his older brother, who had been watching TV peacefully.

"What do you want, bastard?"

"H-hey..."

"What is it? You're ruining what little happiness I have left."

"I found Alfred~!"

"Are you sure it's not just some other blond?"

"No, it really is him, look!" He pulled out an old newspaper from a few months ago. It showed a picture of Alfred and Arthur. The other stared at the photo for a while before speaking.

"You're right. For an adopted kid, he sure looks a lot like Amelia… Well, don't just stand there, start packing. It's time to finish what we started."

* * *

**Admin: Yes, Matthew is coming back! Yes, I brought the Italian brothers into it, if you know who they are you get a gold star! Also yes, Francis is a bit confusing but that will add on later.**

**Don't worry, I have a plan for everything that will happen these things happen for a reason. Please have more faith in me, this fanfic will end with the pairing I intended it to.**

**Please tell me who you are cheering on for to be in a relationship, and REVIEW!**

**Thank you, I love you all for reading my stupid story (^.^)**


	15. Episode 15 part 1

**Admin: Okay guys here is the chapter don't hate me! Also please stop asking for Arthur and Alfred to get together. They will it says main right in the description. I'm simply giving you a tease on who will end up with who, this is how most of my fanfics works out. The whole point in me not bringing them together right away is to make a good story with lots of drama.**

**Y-You guys s-sound like you're going to kill me... Also sorry for short chapter, but if it wasn't that way there would be no part two to chapter 15.**

* * *

It was about midnight when Arthur returned home. The only thing that seemed to be on his mind was the man who had rejected him. Walking past his door, Arthur decided it would be best to apologize to Alfred.

Though he knew that he would not be able to let go of the American for some time, Arthur had to make sure no one slept uneasy. He looked to the ground and then slowly up at the door, taking in a deep breath before knocking.

"M-Mr Jones, I would like to have a word with you." However, not even the smallest sound came from the other side. Now growing worried, Arthur examined the door and found it open very slightly, but anyone just glancing at it would think it was closed. He grasped the golden doorknob and opened the door. Arthur almost choked.

The familiar mess on the floor had vanished. In fact, there was no longer anything in the room that had belonged to Alfred. Placing a hand over his mouth, Arthur tried to tell himself not to panic. It was, however, a little too late for that.

He stormed to his father's room, trying not to trip and fall due to his tipsy way of walking. Once he successfully made it to his destination, Arthur slammed the door open, huffing as he did so.

"What have you done?! Where is Mr Jones?! I DEMAND TO KNOW THIS SECOND!" Arthur yelled, stomping closer and closer to his father.

"It wasn't my fault. Before you accuse me of anything, read this." George handed him Alfred's letter. Arthur snatched the paper out of his father's hand and skimmed through it.

Much like his father, Arthur's expression started to change once he reached the end of the letter.

"I won't allow it. Tell him I will deny his resignation. I'm going to his apartment right now!" The semi-drunk man spun around and attempted to leave, but this effort proved useless when his father grabbed his wrist.

"Let me go! I have to find him before he has a chance to leave!"

"I cannot allow you to go."

"And why not?"

"For one, you're drunk."

"Hardly!"

"Secondly, I accepted his resignation. He no longer works for us, Arthur."

"How could you?!"

"He proved a point in his letter which I could not ignore. We were having him neglect his job and undermining his work ethic, just so you could get closer to the lad."

"I like him, is it so wrong to want him by my side? And he told me he liked me a little, so there is still hope! I just have to make him like me more!"

"Arthur, I know how you feel, but you have to come to terms with this. I understand why he told you what he did, and why he resigned. You need to see it as well."

"No! Get him back, father! Get him back! I need him; he was the only ray of sunshine in this world!" Arthur was almost hysterical, tears forming in his eyes.

"A-Arthur, please, you need to rest." George grabbed his son and pulled him into a hug. For the first time in years, he allowed his grown boy to cry on his shoulder. He smiled and petted Arthur's hair, shushing him in a calming manner. Pulling away, but still holding on to him, George gave him a pitiful smile.

"Arthur, if you really feel as though you can't live another day without him, I'll send for people to track him down and bring him back. How does that sound?"

"Delightful. Thank you, father." Arthur gave his father another tight hug and actually meant it this time. It felt great to know that in his time of need his father had finally come to comfort him. Arthur let go and went to his own room, leaving his father alone.

Still smiling, George felt as though he could not remember a time where he was this genuinely happy. 'In a way, though what Mr Jones said to Arthur was rather cruel, I assume he did it on purpose. It has been a long time since Arthur and I hugged, not for a good image, but just to do so. Thank you, Mr Jones. Although my troubles seem to have died down, yours are only beginning.

When a Kirkland wants someone, they will stop at nothing to make sure they get them. I just hope the other one doesn't come back, or else, Mr Jones, you will have more than one person trying to win your attention.

* * *

"A-Abraham, I know you're tired, but we have to move out A.S.A.P!" Alfred barked at his cat, which was trying its best to move some clothes into his master's bag. Meanwhile, Alfred had cleared most of his apartment, paid the lease off, and had a new place to stay as of the next day. He really hadn't wanted to give up his job, but it was his only option.

One, if Arthur was sad then his father would have a chance to comfort him. Secondly, he couldn't stop thinking about all the things that could go wrong if people knew they were finally together, telling everyone of the scandal.

Last but not least, he wasn't sure how he to react. Alfred had been on his own for a long time, and to have someone confess to him in such a way felt unreal, like a dream. Constantly, Alfred wondered if his life would be different if he had accepted Arthur's feelings, but he needed to convince himself that his decision was a good one.

Once all of his things were packed and ready to go, Alfred started to drive to his new apartment. It was around six o' clock in the morning when Alfred, tired and drained, made it to his destination. Using the last of his strength, Alfred carried all of his boxed from his car and dropped them in his new living quarters. He then fell onto the couch, not caring about the fact that he was still in his clothes.

"It smells like Mattie in here..." Alfred mumbled before falling into a deep sleep. Yes, the new apartment he was staying in was actually Matthew's. Now all Alfred had to do was explain that he was going to live with him until he could find another place. However, the time to explain everything was much closer than Alfred realized.

* * *

The next morning for Arthur was not a pleasant one. Arthur woke up with the worry that he would never see Alfred again. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't shake the feeling of being abandoned again. It was the same feeling of abandonment he had felt when his mother died, and that traumatic experience had been enough to emotionally scar him. His heart ached every time Alfred's name entered his mind, and everything in his house reminded him of the American, only adding to his frustration.

When Arthur made it to work, he could only think of Alfred. He wondered if he was okay, if something bad had happened due to his claustrophobia. These thoughts filled him with a sense of unease that wouldn't leave him. Everywhere he turned, he found himself waiting for Alfred to return to the office. This soon became so bad that he began experiencing severe headaches and stomach-aches and had to leave work for a few days.

Not only that, but he didn't seem to want to do anything anymore; not even work.

Worried about his son's strange behavior, George went to a physician to ask for help. As he walked into the office, he realized he didn't know how to explain what was going on. For so long he had been denying that there was something wrong with Arthur, but after seeing the way his son was acting he knew it was time to take action.

Now sitting in front of a psychiatrist, George began to explaining to her the things he was most insecure about.

"You see, doctor, as you know from my family's records, we have a mental illness; mine being bipolar. However, even though I have tried to deny it for the longest time, I think my son, Arthur, may have one. If I tell you his symptoms, will you please tell me what he has so that I may help him?" George begged the doctor, knowing that having an indirect therapy secession wasn't the best method.

"I can't say it will be accurate, but I will listen. I only have one question; has there ever been a traumatic experience in his life?"

"W-well, the death of his mother; my dear wife."

"I see, that would explain only one thing. Now, please tell me your son's symptoms."

"Well, first off, he doesn't seem to enjoy the things he used to like; this has been going on for quite some time. He has also been consuming large amounts of alcohol, if often very restless and has been feeling guilty lately. Oh, yes, and he is constantly worried for the wellbeing of someone who has recently left us."

"Hmm, well, from what you have just told me, I can infer that there is something wrong with your son." The doctor wrote down everything on her clipboard, and then lightly tapped her mouth with the pen as she thought.

It took her five minutes to finally come to a conclusion. Giving him a sorry look, the doctor looked back down at her notes, trying to find a way to explain everything to the troubled father.

"W-well, Mr Kirkland, from what you're telling me, it is safe for me to assume your son has depression."

"W-what? How?"

"If we look into a pedigree, it shows that your father and your grandmother both had this at different points, so it's not uncommon for this to happen. My advice would be to bring him to therapy secessions. Depression does usually carry on for sometimes if it's untreated. In this case, however, it may be severe. We can put him on medicine for that."

You must speak to him about this matter. I know it might not be easy, but until he sees whoever he needs to see there is a likely chance he will be against treatment."

"I-I see. Thank you, doctor." George was shocked. He let out a heavy sigh as he walked out of the office. His son had a mental illness this whole time and George hadn't known. Maybe, in some way, Arthur already knew about this and was hiding it. He didn't question why he hadn't learned about it sooner, since he had blocked out Arthur for half of his life.

Rubbing his forehead, George pulled out the phone in his pocket. He wouldn't send his son to the therapist, but he would find Alfred. There was a slight chance that Alfred could cure Arthur, and that Arthur could cure Alfred. In a way, they needed each other. Both having lost a parent or parents, they could tell each other everything and be happier.

"Yes, is this the Vargas brothers? I-I would like for you to find someone for me, and Alfred F. Jones."

* * *

"Welcome to Francis' French Cafe, may I take your order?" Alfred asked a couple who were waiting patiently. After writing down their order, Alfred immediately went to the kitchen to tell the chefs. He was on a spree of receiving people's orders and then giving them their food.

Alfred's new work uniform actually wasn't different from what he used to wear at the law firm. His new attire was a white dress shirt with a bow tie around his neck, a black vest and slacks complemented by a white apron, and back dress shoes. The uniform was much like any typical waiter's, but Alfred felt it was more comfortable than a suit.

Smiling at every person he came into contact with, Alfred made many new friends and even met some old ones from when he was in college. When the day finally came to an end, Alfred sat at one of the tables and sighed in relief.

Even though it had only been a few days since he quit his dream job and broke his boss's heart, Alfred was strangely okay. He no longer felt his heart race at the mention of Arthur's name, probably because he hadn't heard anyone say the Brit's name since. However, there were times where Alfred wished things didn't have to be the way they were.

He was doing the right thing on a professional opinion, but on a personal one it didn't feel right. But then Alfred shook his head, trying to get rid of any thoughts of his old boss. He was turning over a new leaf, and there was no way he was going to let his past interfere.

Alfred really didn't want to admit that what he said was right; that he actually liked Arthur back. One part of Alfred knew it was true, but the other part wanted nothing to do with it. Countless times in media a character would be looked down upon just for dating their boss, and then after they break up they would be treated like yesterday's trash.

He didn't want that to happen. All the friends he had made would shun him. Alfred leaned back in his chair and sighed, continuing to wonder what being with Arthur would have been like.

"How was your first day of work?" Francis, Alfred's new boss, asked as he took a seat next to the American.

Alfred up straight and gave him a smile. "Oh, it's great! Thanks, dude, and I never thought I would find a job on such short notice!"

"No need to thank me, we are friends."

"Yeah. Oh, and big thanks for not telling Pre- I mean, Mr Kirkland about my whereabouts."

"Again, friends keep secrets," I also don't want your chances of getting Arthur to become any greater than they are, "and I have another secret to share with you."

"Cool, what is it?"

"Well, Mathieu is coming back to the States."

"Oh my gosh, no way! We totally have to throw a party here, like you promised!"

"But of course, I am already planning it. He arrives tomorrow; I hope you will be able to pick him up."

"Totally! But hey, how would you explain to him that you're crashing at his place until you can find a new one?"

"He is your friend; just tell him how you usually would."

"You're right, dude! AHH! Mattie's coming back, Mattie's coming back!" Alfred cheered as he practically jumped off his seat.

"What do you think we should have? Who should we invite?"

"Well, we need my homeboy Toris, these brothers I just met named Feliciano and Lovino, Keeks, and whoever you want to invite!"

"I will invite all of them and my two other friends, Antonio and Gilbert."

"Do what you gotta do! I have friend hunting to do tomorrow! Hey, can I have the day off? I-I know it's so sudden and I just started, but you know, it's Mattie!"

"Of course, but come back in time. I'll host the party three days after he arrives so that he has time to settle in and I will be able to make the invitations."

"Yeah, do you know why he came back so early?"

"I don't know. Maman never told me."

"Well, I bet you it's because of... N-never mind."

"That's alright. Why don't you start heading home?"

"Okay, do you know what time his flight is supposed to be coming?"

"Twelve noon."

"Thanks, bro, I owe you." Alfred saluted Francis as he ran out of the café, ready to take on tomorrow.

"W-wait, Alfred, one more thing."

Alfred turned around obediently. "Yeah, Mr Bonnefoy?"

"How do you think Arthur is doing?"

"W-well, I don't know. I don't really pay attention to him anymore. But I'm sure he's doing fine. He always liked being alone, anyway."

"Yes, but how did he take it when you rejected him?"

"H-he didn't really say anything. He just stood there when I returned the flowers and gift to him."

"He gave you a gift and flowers?!"

"Well, yeah. Why? Is something wrong?"

That black sheep never gave me anything like that. "Oh, nothing, I was just shocked. Now, go home, I want to make sure Mathieu is picked up on time."

"Got ya, boss, bye again!"

Finally heading back home, Alfred showered and settled into the spare bedroom in Matthew's apartment. He had been living there for quite a while now and was starting to grow more comfortable with his surroundings.

Lying on his back, Alfred turned his head to the phone that was on the night stand. His old company phone. He turned fully so that he was now facing the phone and stretched out an arm to grab it.

He stared at the phone for a few seconds, remembering all the times he had with it and the person it reminded him of. Looking through his memories like a film, Alfred could only now see the signs of his boss liking him, from the unexplained trip to Dream Land, to the kiss that was forced upon him on the night of his debut into society.

Alfred threw the phone to the side and buried his face in his pillow. Sighing, he tried to go to sleep, but thoughts of his old boss were still running through his head.

Why am I still thinking about him? I thought I erased him from my mind when I quit my job. Maybe it's just the guilt trip speaking. I have to keep thinking about Mattie coming home.

Y-yeah, Mattie's coming home! I have to focus on that, nothing but Matthew from now on, Alfred repeatedly thought as he fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning, or so he thought, Alfred lazily rubbed his eyes as he attempted to open them. He yawned and picked up his old company phone yet again to check the time. For a moment, he forgot what was happening in the real world and smiled at the phone.

Alfred was relaxed for those few seconds, but then reality came back to him. On the little screen in front of him, the numbers 2:30 flashed in front of his eyes. Now spiralling back to a more conscious state, Alfred bolted out of his bed and got dressed as quickly as possible.

He apologized countless times in his head as he put his pants on, too frazzled to actually pay attention to what he was doing. Once he was completely clothed, Alfred grabbed his phone and wallet and started to make his way to his car. He soon reached the airport, and Alfred ran out to find Matthew.

Wiping out his phone, Alfred dialled the Canadian's number. After a few rings Alfred heard a quiet 'hello' from the other end.

"Yo, MATTIE! Oh shoot, that was loud."

"That's okay, Al."

"Anyways, dude, I'm so sorry I'm late. Where are you?"

"Actually you're n-not late. M-my flight is a bit delayed."

"Oh, well, I'll just wait then."

"Thanks, b-but why don't you j-just hang out around shops near the airport? This could be a while."

"I'm not familiar with the area though."

"D-don't worry, I am. I-I can tell you some places I-I like to go."

"Okay then! Where to?"

"Hmm… W-well, I know you like ice-cream."

"Dude, yeah, where?"

"I-it's around the block, to your right."

"Okay, but how did you know where I was?"

"The a-airport's n-not very big when you know it a lot."

"Got you!" Keeping Matthew on the phone, Alfred walked to the place he was instructed to. He went up to the counter, where he would pay and choose was to eat, and lingered there for a while.

"Yo, Mattie, what should I get?"

"How a-about one of everything."

"But that will be expensive."

"Don't worry, it's a Wednesday, and it's happy hour."

"Okay, Mister, can I have one of everything?" Alfred asked the worker in front of him. The man nodded and got everything Alfred asked for with a grin. Placing a few bowls of ice cream on a tray, Alfred went to open his wallet. However, he was stopped by the man in front of him.

"No need for that, sir. It's free today."

"Dude, no way?! Are you sure this isn't some kind of joke?"

"No, it's not a joke. It's happy hour."

"Wow, I love this place!" Taking the ice cream to a seat, Alfred started to dig in as he put Matthew back on the phone.

The employee from before walked away and approached a booth in the distance. A blond haired man sat there, faced towards Alfred. Bending over to talk into the man's ear, the employee said, "I did as you instructed, sir."

"You've done a wonderful job. Thank you." The man then dismissed the worker to watch Alfred eat his ice-cream.

Once he was done, Alfred stopped in front of the door to the shop, suddenly remembering Matthew. "Wow, dude! You won't believe this! I just got a lot of ice cream for free."

"I-I told you. A-are you still hungry?"

"Hmm, yeah, do you know any other good places?"

"Y-yeah. Near that ice-cream shop is a McDonald's; all you h-have to do is walk straight ahead."

"Okay!" Alfred hummed a cheerful tune as he followed Matthew's directions and made it to his destination. He ordered what he would usually get, and was surprised to find everything was free again. Now beginning to grow suspicious, Alfred ate his meal, keeping an eye out to see if it happened to anyone else. He was the only one who didn't have to pay for his food, however.

Alfred swallowed his food and picked up his phone.

"Mattie, something weird is going on. I'm getting a lot of free things but I'm the only one. Everyone else has to pay, why?

"I-I don't know, A-Al. Maybe it's one of those thousandth customer gets e-everything free things."

"Oh yeah! They must be, like, celebrating something. Dude, you're so smart!"

"No, y-you are. You're th-the genius th-that graduated at nineteen."

"That's not what we're talking about, though!"

"Oh, j-just be quiet and e-eat your food."

"I'm actually done. Hey, do you know of any good pet stores around?"

"Y-yeah, th-there's one two blocks t-to your left."

"Thanks. Well, I have to hang up now so that I can save my battery. Call me when your plane gets here."

"W-will do, bye." Hanging up the phone, Matthew smiled at how predictable Alfred was. However, that did work to his advantage. In fact, Matthew wasn't even on a plane, he hadn't been since twelve.

Matthew, knowing Alfred would be late, paid a visit to the local flower shop to pick something up for a certain American. He held the bouquet of flowers behind him as he walked towards the heavily populated square and watched Alfred enter the store. He had already made sure that they would give Alfred a great discount on whatever he bought.

Yes, Matthew Williams was behind everything that was happening to Alfred. Everything from the free ice-cream, the free food and now the discount pet supplies was all Matthew's doing. Matthew wanted to make sure Alfred was all softened up for when he confessed again.

Smiling and rocking back and forth on his feet, Matthew waited for Alfred to emerge. A few minutes later, the male did indeed come out of the store with a smile on his face. Alfred picked up his phone again and dialled Matthew's number.

"Matthew, dude, this place is awesome!"

"I'm glad you're having a g-great time, A-Al."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you! Wait, aren't you on a plane?"

"Yes, but it just arrived. I'm taking you towards the airport now, so you don't have to wait anymore; turn around and walk straight." Alfred went on his tippy toes and tried to find the airport. This however, proved to be a challenge. Matthew giggled when he saw the other trying to crane his neck and look for where the Canadian supposedly was.

"Oh, yeah, I see the airport! I'm heading there right now. Bye!" He put his phone in his pocket and made his way to the airport, and also unknowingly straight to where Matthew was waiting. Making his way through the crowd, Alfred smiled happily, but his mood quickly dropped when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Alfred answered.

"Mr Jones."

"P-President Kirkland?! W-why do you have my phone number?!"

"You're using the company phone, and thank you for answering. Now I can warn you that I'm tracking your phone right this minute."

Panicking, Alfred turned and ran, going the opposite way he was supposed to. This, however, didn't stop him from tossing his phone away.

Matthew watched as Alfred threw the phone. He had heard everything, considering Alfred was only a foot away, but the American hadn't noticed due to the amount of people passing by. The one detail that really confused Matthew was why Alfred had fled and threw the phone.

Why did he not need the phone anymore? As far as Matthew knew, Alfred was still working for and living with Arthur.

Boy, was he in for a shock when he found out what had happened while he was gone.

With a sad smile, Matthew walked over to a trash can and threw away the flowers. He turned and looked to the direction Alfred had run towards.

"Just one more step, and you would have b-been mine..." Matthew reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He had to call his brother. Though he did not trust him, he still needed someone to talk to.

* * *

"Oh, Mathieu, welcome back." Francis hugged his little brother tenderly. The other awkwardly returned it.

"Y-yeah, n-nice to see you too, brother..."

"What is wrong? You seem a little down."

"It's a long story."

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that your little boyfriend didn't pick you up?"

"H-he's not my boyfriend yet, a-and yeah..."

"Well, let big brother Francis know."

"Well, you know how Alfred came here pretty late, like always?"

"Oui."

"Well, I tried to find my own way to woo him, but it didn't go as planned."

"How so?"

"Well, I planned out everything before he even woke up, I think. I waited for him to call, telling me he was going to be late, and when he got to the airport I told him my plane had been delayed so he could hang out around the square near the airport.

After that, I told him to go to this ice cream place and get every flavor. I paid for it, but he didn't know that, so he thought it was a happy hour where everyone got something for free. I watched him eat the ice cream happily. It kind of felt like we were o-on a d-d-date... After w-we were done with that he said he was hungry, so I told him where McDonald's was.

A-again I paid for everything, and when he got suspicious I-I managed to convince him that it was nothing more than a coincidence. Then he went to a pet store and bought some supplies, which I paid half for so that he could get a discount. E-everything I did was to make him happy. He didn't know I was there, watching him the whole time and leading him to the center of the square.

W-when he got out of the pet store, I was waiting for him. I was only a few feet away, and I had a bouquet. I was going to confess again… Then, when he was just one step away from me, he gets a phone call from Mr Kirkland and goes running..."

"Oh, my poor little brother! The fates are not doing their job right! But I have to say, I'm impressed with your plan. If I were him, I would have fallen head over heels at such a cute gesture."

"Yeah... Man, t-to think, if he had just seen me before that phone call things would be so different."

"There, there, you'll have many other chances. As for now, we should get you settled into your apartment again. There might be another surprise waiting for you there."

"Oh boy..." Matthew said, hoping that the surprise would somehow cheer him up. When they reached the apartment, Francis opened the door for Matthew. He gave his brother a wink and let him to go inside.

The first thing Matthew noticed was the sound of the TV and someone munching on food. As the Canadian walked further inside, he saw Alfred sitting on the couch. Matthew stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded.

"Um, A-Al?" Matthew muttered, trying to get his friend's attention.

"DUUUDE," Alfred yelled as he clumsily ran over and gave his best friend a hug. "I'm totally sorry for not picking you up! I had something to do last minute."

Matthew gave a closed eyes smile. He knew that the man hugging him was lying. "Th-that's fine, b-but why are you here?"

"Oh, well, I guess it's story time already..."

"Story time? W-what happened?"

"Well, umm, that's the thing...Wow, I have a lot to explain..."

"W-what?"

"Well, first you need to sit down, okay?"

"O-okay..." Matthew placed his luggage to the side and took a seat in a recliner, which faced the couch Alfred was now sitting on. Francis took this time to escort himself out of the building, going to take care of some business. Alfred and Matthew didn't notice him leave, of course, as they were too focused on what was going in front of them.

"Well, where to start? While you were gone, I had to be his secretary; that much you already knew. During that time, since you weren't around, the president started acting weird. On the first day of November he got a cold, so, like a hero, I took care of him. But then he started saying weird things...

Then we got into a fight and all that stuff, and then a bunch of other things started happening. The next thing I knew, I was lonely again since I didn't want to be close to the president while you were gone. So, I started to hang out with Francis. Everything was great… but the president got weirder.

After I was done eating and hanging out with Francis, the president gave me the rest of the day off and told me to return to the car at a certain time. Soon enough, I figured out it was because he had planned a secret date for us. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I didn't know what it was until he told me at the end, plus I kinda brought his dad along by accident.

Ah, wait, I'm getting off track! Anyways, long story short, after his dad left he confessed that he liked me. So, I quit my job, ran away from their home, and now I'm living with you so they can't find me! Isn't that great?!" Alfred extended his arms out with a fake smile and laughed nervously.

"A-Al, w-why did you do that? Th-this doesn't make any sense!" Matthew replied worriedly, seeing the regret in his eyes. He had to keep up the act that he didn't know about Arthur and his situation.

"Oh yeah, dang, I forgot one more thing; Arthur and I were never in a relationship in the first place, i-isn't that sad? I-I was pulled into this whole scandal to keep my job... A-and now, I-I still lost my dream job because of him... My life sucks, and it's sad..." Alfred's cheerful façade was beginning to deteriorate more and more as he continued to talk about his life.

Acknowledging his friend was trying to make the best of the situation, Matthew couldn't help but feel bad as well. Everything that could have happened while he was away happened. Alfred's feelings for his old boss developed further without him realizing it, and Arthur had confessed his love to Alfred. Knowing this, he felt devastated.

Matthew could only imagine how Francis was feeling. He stood up and went to give Alfred a hug. Neither of them spoke for a while, but they both knew that was a good thing. As Alfred sadly hugged him back, Matthew could only feel his heart slowly breaking as well.

After hearing how Alfred had rejected Arthur, Matthew found himself wondering, what if it was him? How would Alfred react? He let Alfred go and gave him a smile, and then sat down next to him.

"Alfred, y-you don't have a sad life at all. L-let me tell you a story about s-someone I know."

"Okay…"

"Once, there was this guy wh-who was in love with one of his friends. The day he finally managed to confess to his friend, sh-she got into an accident and forgot all about the confession."

"Wow. What happened after that?"

"Well, after that, the guy never told his friend how he felt again. But he was always there whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on. He never stopped giving up hope that one day she might like him. Then came the day where the girl needed him the most, but he had to leave shortly after because he had to do something.

In the meanwhile, another guy came to sweep her off her feet. And when the original guy came back, the girl was starting to show strong feelings for the other without even realizing it. The guy now knew he had competition.

To try and win her heart, the guy took her on a secret date. On this date, she wasn't aware that the guy was there. All the girl knew was that she was at a mall, doing some errands before meeting him somewhere. Every place she went, they would give her discounts or things for free.

At her last stop, the guy waited in the center of the mall for her to arrive. He saw her heading right for him so he decided to call her, telling her to look straight ahead. The girl did so, but just as she was about to reach the guy she got a phone call from her crush that made her run to him instead.

As for the guy, in just a few more steps he would have been able to confess to her again, and maybe have a bigger chance at being her lover. But sadly, he was left alone, pining over her."

"So, what does the guy do now?"

"He kept pining over her. I don't know what happens next, since he hasn't told me yet."

"Well, I hope he gets the girl! He sounds like a sweet dude, and what he did for her was cute. I mean, who in the right mind would pass up someone as sweet as that?"

"That's the thing; she's so blinded by the other guy that she doesn't notice him anymore."

"That sucks."

"Sad, isn't it?"

"Totally, and I thought my life sucked, but man, they have a whole TV show life going on for them."

"Yes, they do, but the sad thing is, we all know how it e-ends…"

"Yeah, she ends up with the other guy who is probably a total jerk."

"E-exactly. So you see, others have the same things going on in different ways. You just have to be that happy person, always looking for a brighter path."

"Wow, thanks Mattie. You always know what to say."

"You're w-welcome, eh."

"S-so, do you, like, mind if I stay here for a while? I know this is sudden, but it'll only be for a little while until I can get a new apartment."

"I'm your best friend. I'm always happy to help you."

"Thanks, man! You're the best!"

* * *

Three days later, it was time for Matthew's welcome back party. Everything was set up for the day thanks to Alfred and Francis.

Matthew was forced to stay at home. With a smile on their faces, the two blonds setting up the party welcomed each and every one of the guests. Once that was all over and done with, it was time for Matthew to arrive.

About an hour after everyone had turned up, Alfred made sure everyone in the café was properly hidden before running over to the door, opening it happily. It wasn't who he had expected it to be, however.

Backing away slowly, Alfred saw three figures emerge from the doorway. Alfred's heart stopped for a brief second. The palms of his hands were beginning to grow clammy. Gulping with a deer caught in the headlights look, Alfred was snapped out of his frozen state when someone grabbed his arm.

Arthur aggressively pulled Alfred towards him. The other desperately tried to free himself.

"Dude, let go!" Alfred yelled at Arthur, who was keeping a firm grip on his ex-employee's arm.

"No."

"And why not? Mattie, Francis, help me! Who the hell told him I was here?!"

"I-I don't know, Al. I-I didn't even know you were having the party."

"Oui, and you know I would never tell. Now, Arthur, why don't you just come with me before you make an even bigger scene?" Francis placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders, trying to lead him away, but they were instantly slapped away by the Brit. The American in front of him was his main concern.

Softening his earlier gaze, Arthur looked almost sad, but still a little angry.

Moving his hands back to where they belonged, Arthur looked at Alfred sternly, his forever changing moods much like his father. Alfred stared at the other, forgetting that everyone else was watching, which would eventually be both Arthur and Alfred's worse nightmare later on in life.

Alfred let his eyes roam from the faces that were peeking out from their hiding places to the people who were right in front of him, unsure of what to do.

"Mr Jones," Arthur said, "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me what you wrote in that letter is or isn't true."

"Dude, can't we talk about this another time?!" Alfred replied, hoping he would be able to end this there and then. What should I do? If the others see this, then our secret will be out. Then again, if I don't say something, how will I be able to get out of this situation?

"No. I want to know right here, right now! I-I just need to know..."

"P-President Kirkland..."

* * *

**Admin: Yay, sorry it is so short.**

**Review please!**


End file.
